La redención de Peeta
by patrynachys
Summary: Katniss y Peeta están casados,pero justo cuando debería comenzar el "felices por siempre" surgen nuevos problemas y fantasmas del pasado que amenazan con destruir su final feliz. No pueden ponerse de acuerdo y empiezan a ocultarse cosas. Peeta deberá nuevamente hacer frente a sus demonios para poder rescatar otra vez a Katniss y la esperanza de formar una familia con ella.
1. Chapter 1LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que esta tercera parte ira yendo de pasado a presente y de presente a pasado y por ello estarán colocadas las fechas. **

**Nada mas las dejo con el primer capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La esperanza, dije, es la expectativa real

de una gloria futura, efecto tanto

de la gracia divina como de méritos precedentes.

DANTE ALIGHIERI, _Purgatorio_,

Canto XXV. 067-069

**Prólogo**

_Florencia, Italia. 1292_

El poeta se apartó de la mesa y miró por la ventana, desde donde veía su amada ciudad. A pesar de que la arquitectura y las calles lo llamaban, lo hacían con voces huecas. Era como si se hubiera extinguido una gran luz, no sólo de la ciudad, sino del mundo.

_Quomodo sedet sola civitas plena populo facta est quasi vidua domina Gentium_...

Revisó la Lamentación que acababa de citar hacía escasos momentos. Desgraciadamente, las palabras del profeta Jeremías eran insuficientes.

— Beatriz — susurró, con el corazón en un puño.

Incluso en ese momento, dos años después de su muerte, le costaba mucho escribir sobre su pérdida.

Ella permanecería siempre joven, siempre noble. Siempre sería su bendición y no existía poema en la Tierra capaz de expresar la devoción que sentía por ella. Pero lo intentaría, por su memoria y su mutuo amor.

**Capítulo 1**

_Junio de 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania._

El profesor Peeta Mellark se detuvo junto a la puerta de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos, observando a su esposa con fuego en la mirada. Su cuerpo alto y atlético era impresionante, igual que las marcadas facciones de su rostro y sus ojos azules como zafiros.

La había conocido cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, diez menos que él, y se había enamorado a primera vista. Pero el tiempo y las circunstancias — básicamente, el indulgente estilo de vida de él — se habían encargado de separarlos.

A pesar de todo, el cielo les había sonreído. Al matricularse en un curso de postgrado en Toronto, seis años más tarde, ella se había convertido en su alumna. La cercanía había reavivado su afecto y un año y medio después se habían casado. Tras seis meses de matrimonio, él la amaba incluso más.

Envidiaba hasta el aire que respiraba.

Ya había esperado bastante para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tal vez tuviera que seducirla, pero Peeta se enorgullecía de su experiencia en ese terreno.

_Mango_, la canción de Bruce Cockburn, flotaba en el aire, y lo transportó al viaje que habían hecho a Belice. Allí habían hecho el amor en un montón de sitios, incluso en la playa.

Katniss se encontraba sentada al escritorio, ajena a la música y a su escrutinio. Estaba escribiendo en el ordenador portátil, rodeada de libros, carpetas y dos cajas de papeles que Peeta había transportado diligentemente desde la planta baja de la antigua casa de sus padres.

Llevaban una semana instalados en Selinsgrove, descansando de sus ajetreadas vidas en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Peeta era profesor en la Universidad de Boston, y Katniss acababa de terminar su primer año de doctorado en Harvard bajo la supervisión de una brillante académica que se había formado en Oxford.

Se habían marchado de Cambridge porque la casa de Harvard Square estaba hecha un desastre debido a las obras. Antes de mudarse, habían reformado la casa de los Clark en Selinsgrove. Las obras se habían hecho siguiendo las indicaciones precisas y detalladas de Peeta.

Buena parte de los muebles que el padre adoptivo de Peeta, Richard, había dejado allí, habían ido a parar a un almacén. Katniss eligió los nuevos muebles y las cortinas, y convenció a Peeta para que la ayudara a pintar.

Aunque él prefería decorar con madera oscura y cuero marrón, ella se decantaba por las tonalidades más propias de una casa mediterránea, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, igual que los muebles, y toques decorativos en varios tonos de azul, entre los que predominaba el azul Santorini.

En el estudio habían colgado reproducciones de unos cuadros que tenían también en su casa de Harvard Square: _Dante y Beatriz en el puente de Santa Trinidad_, de Henry Holiday; _La primavera_, de Botticelli, y _La Virgen con el Niño y dos ángeles _, de Fra Filippo Lippi. La mirada de Peeta quedó cautiva de esa última imagen.

Podría decirse que los cuadros reflejaban las distintas etapas que había atravesado su relación. El primero representaba su encuentro y la creciente obsesión por su parte. El segundo mostraba por un lado la flecha de Cupido, que había alcanzado a Katniss cuando él ya no la recordaba y, por otro lado, su noviazgo y posterior matrimonio. Por último, el cuadro de la Virgen mostraba lo que Peeta esperaba del futuro.

Aquélla era la tercera noche que Katniss pasaba trabajando, redactando la que sería su primera conferencia en Oxford, el mes siguiente. Cuatro días atrás habían hecho el amor en el suelo del dormitorio, cubierto de pintura, antes de que les trajeran los muebles.

(Katniss había decidido que la pintura corporal era su nuevo deporte favorito, especialmente si era al lado de Peeta.)

Con el recuerdo de su último contacto físico, y aprovechando que la música estaba

incrementando el tempo, Peeta pasó a la acción. Su paciencia tenía un límite. Aún eran recién casados. No tenía intención de permitir que siguiera ignorándolo cada noche para entregarse a la investigación.

Se acercó a ella con paso firme pero sigiloso. Le agarró la melena con una mano y se la echó a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto. La incipiente barba rascó la suave piel de Katniss e intensificó las sensaciones.

— Ven — susurró Peeta.

Ella sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Mientras aguardaba, él le acarició el cuello con sus dedos largos y delgados.

— No he acabado la conferencia. — Katniss alzó su preciosa cara hacia él —. No quiero que la profesora Picton tenga que avergonzarse de mí. Soy la alumna más joven a la que han invitado.

— No le darás ningún motivo para sentirse avergonzada. Y todavía tienes mucho tiempo para acabarla.

— También tengo que arreglar la casa. Tu familia llega dentro de dos días.

— No son mi familia — la corrigió él con una mirada abrasadora —. Son nuestra familia. Y no te preocupes por eso. Contrataré a alguien que se encargue de hacerlo. Ven, trae la manta.

Katniss miró a su alrededor y vio la vieja manta sobre una silla blanca, bajo la ventana. Echó un vistazo a los bosques que rodeaban el patio.

— Ya está oscuro.

— Yo te protegeré. — Peeta la ayudó a levantarse y, al hacerlo, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la acercó a él.

Katniss sintió el calor de sus palmas a través del fino vestido de verano. Era una sensación muy agradable y excitante.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir al huerto a oscuras? — lo provocó ella, quitándole las gafas y dejándolas sobre el escritorio.

Él le dirigió una mirada que podría haber derretido la nieve, antes de susurrarle al oído:

— Quiero ver tu piel desnuda brillando a la luz de la luna mientras estoy dentro de ti.

Le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo con delicadeza. Siguió la exploración descendiendo por su cuello, entre besos y suaves mordiscos, mientras el ritmo del corazón de ella se aceleraba.— Una declaración de deseo —susurró él.

Katniss se entregó a las sensaciones, y por fin se dio cuenta de la música que estaba sonando. El aroma de Peeta, una mezcla de licor de menta y Aramis, le inundó los sentidos.

La soltó, pero no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras ella se hacía con la manta, observándola como un gato a un ratón.

— Supongo que Guido da Montefeltro puede esperar — dijo Katniss, echando un vistazo a sus notas por encima del hombro.

— No se ha movido en setecientos años — bromeó él —. Está acostumbrado a esperar.

Katniss cerró el ordenador portátil, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le dio la mano y bajó la escalera a su lado.

Mientras cruzaban el patio y se adentraban en el bosque, la expresión de Peeta se volvió aún más juguetona.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un huerto de manzanos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— En ese caso, me alegro de ser el primero.

— Eres el último, Peeta. El único.

— Doy gracias a Dios por ello.

Aceleró el paso, iluminando el camino con una linterna. Llevaba a Katniss de la mano y le iba advirtiendo de las raíces y los otros obstáculos que les salían al paso.

Era junio, y en Pensilvania hacía mucho calor. La vegetación estaba crecida y las frondosas copas de los árboles casi no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas. Entre las cigarras y las aves nocturnas, el aire estaba lleno de sonidos.

Al entrar en el claro, Peeta la acercó más a él. Las flores silvestres salpicaban la hierba. Al otro lado se adivinaban unos viejos manzanos. Un poco más allá, los nuevos árboles que él había plantado extendían sus ramas hacia el cielo.

Mientras se dirigían al centro del claro, Peeta se relajó. Había algo en aquel lugar, no sabía si sagrado o de otra naturaleza, que lograba calmarlo.

Katniss lo observó mientras él extendía la manta sobre la hierba, y después apagó la linterna. La oscuridad los envolvió como un manto de terciopelo.

La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, aunque en ocasiones su pálido rostro quedaba oculto por nubes deshilachadas. Un grupito de estrellas titilaba sobre ellos.

Peeta le acarició los brazos antes de pasar un dedo por el discreto escote de su vestido.

— Me gusta — murmuró.

Admiró la belleza de su esposa, perceptible incluso entre las sombras. El arco de sus pómulos, sus labios carnosos... Le levantó la barbilla y la besó.

Era el beso de un amante ardiente, que quería comunicarle con la boca que la deseaba. Peeta apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, mucho más menudo, y enredó los dedos en su melena castaña.

— ¿Y si alguien nos ve? — preguntó Katniss, con la respiración entrecortada, antes de devolverle el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Peeta dejó que lo explorara a placer antes de retirarse.

— Este bosque es privado y, como has mencionado hace un rato, está oscuro. —Extendió las manos, abarcándole no sólo la cintura sino también la curva de la espalda.

Hundió los dedos en los hoyuelos que se le formaban en esa zona, una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo, antes de ascender de nuevo hasta los hombros. Sin más preámbulos, le quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo tiró sobre la manta. Luego le desabrochó el sujetador con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

A ella se le escapó la risa ante dicho movimiento, digno de un experto. Con las manos, se pegó el sujetador al pecho, tratando de cubrirse. Era un modelo de encaje negro, muy provocativo y del todo transparente.

— Se te da muy bien.

— ¿El qué?

— Quitar sujetadores en la oscuridad.

Él frunció el cejo y a Katniss le pareció que se hacía el silencio a su alrededor. A Peeta no le gustaba que le recordaran su pasado.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la angulosa mandíbula.

— No me quejo — susurró —. En realidad, disfruto de tu experiencia.

La boca de él perdió el rictus de tensión.

— Me encanta tu ropa interior, Katniss, pero te prefiero desnuda.

— Lo sé, pero no estoy segura. — Miró a su alrededor —. Tengo miedo de que alguien nos interrumpa.

— Mírame.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— Nada se interpondrá entre nosotros. Lo juro. Estamos solos. Sólo yo puedo verte. Y lo que veo es impresionante.

Trazó los valles y colinas de su torso uno a uno antes de dejar las manos sobre sus caderas y acariciarle la piel con los pulgares.

— Yo te cubriré.

— ¿Con qué? ¿Con la manta?

— Con mi cuerpo. Aunque alguien pasara por aquí, no te vería.

Las comisuras de los labios de Katniss se alzaron en una sonrisa.

— Piensas en todo.

— Sólo pienso en ti. Tú lo eres todo.

Bajó la cabeza hasta unir sus labios y apartó el sujetador que se interponía entre ellos. Le acarició los pechos mientras la besaba más profundamente, y siguió bajando las manos hasta sus caderas para quitarle las bragas.

Katniss lo besó mientras él se desnudaba, se deshacía de la ropa y la empujaba a ella hacia la manta. Una vez tumbada, la cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo.

Apoyándose en las manos, colocadas a ambos lados de su cara, la miró con sus ojos azules mientras declamaba:

— _«Hasta el lecho nupcial la conduje, ruborizada como la aurora. Los cielos y las constelaciones nos fueron favorables en aquella bendita hora.»_

— _El paraíso perdido _de Milton — dijo ella, reconociendo los versos, mientras le acariciaba la incipiente barba —. Pero cuando estamos aquí, sólo puedo pensar en el paraíso encontrado.

— Deberíamos habernos casado aquí. Deberíamos haber hecho el amor aquí por primera vez.

Ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

— Estamos aquí ahora.

— Aquí descubrí lo que era la auténtica belleza.

La besó una vez más, acariciándola suavemente. Katniss le devolvió las caricias y la pasión se encendió y empezó a arder con fuerza.

Durante los meses que llevaban casados, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro no había disminuido. Sus encuentros seguían siendo apasionados y llenos de dulzura. Se olvidaron de las palabras y dejaron que sus manos, sus cuerpos y la felicidad del amor físico hablaran por ellos.

Peeta conocía bien a su esposa. Sabía lo que la excitaba, lo que la impacientaba y lo que la llevaba al éxtasis. Hicieron el amor al aire libre, rodeados de naturaleza y de la oscuridad de la noche.

En el extremo del claro, los viejos manzanos que habían sido testigos de su casto amor en el pasado apartaron la vista educadamente.

Cuando hubieron recobrado el aliento, Katniss permaneció tumbada de espaldas, contemplando las estrellas, sintiéndose ligera, como si no pesara nada.

— Tengo algo para ti — susurró él, antes de volverse a buscar sus pantalones.

Regresando a su lado, le colocó algo alrededor del cuello. Con la linterna, iluminó el regalo.

Katniss bajó la vista hacia la joya. Era un colgante de plata de ley, formado por anillas entrelazadas. De las anillas colgaban tres pequeños amuletos: una manzana de oro, un corazón y un libro de plata.

— Es precioso — murmuró, acariciando los colgantes uno a uno.

— Lo he hecho traer de Londres. La manzana simboliza el lugar donde nos conocimos y el corazón, por supuesto, es el mío.

— ¿Y el libro?

— Con esta luz no se ve, pero en la cubierta se lee el nombre de Dante.

Ella lo miró con timidez.

— ¿Me he olvidado de alguna ocasión especial?

— No, es que me gusta hacerte regalos.

Katniss lo besó apasionadamente y él volvió a tumbarla sobre la manta, dejando la linterna a un lado.

Cuando se separaron, le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el vientre y le besó el espacio que quedaba justo debajo del pulgar.

— Quiero plantar mi semilla aquí dentro.

Mientras las palabras de Peeta resonaban en el claro, Katniss se tensó.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Nunca sabemos el tiempo que nos queda en este mundo.

Ella pensó en Effie, la madre adoptiva de Peeta, y en su propia madre biológica, Sharon. Ambas habían muerto jóvenes, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas.

— Dante perdió a Beatriz cuando ésta tenía veinticuatro años — añadió Peeta —. Perderte sería devastador.

Katniss le acarició el hoyuelo de la barbilla.

— No hablemos de muerte. Acabamos de celebrar el amor y la vida. — Acarició los dijes del colgante una vez más.

Él se disculpó cubriéndola de besos antes de volver a tumbarse.

— He vivido casi tanto como ella y estoy sana. — Katniss le apoyó la mano en el pecho, sobre el tatuaje, y acarició el nombre escrito sobre el corazón sangrante —. ¿Es Prim la causante de tu ansiedad?

Peeta se tensó de nuevo.

— No.

— Si lo es, no me importa — trató de convencerlo, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

— Sé que es feliz.

— Yo también lo creo. — Katniss titubeó, como si quisiera decir algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Peeta, acariciándole el cuello.

— Estaba pensando en Sharon.

— Sigue.

— No he tenido un buen modelo materno.

Él se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

— Serás una madre fantástica. Eres cariñosa, paciente y amable.

— No sabría cómo hacerlo — susurró.

— Lo descubriremos juntos. Soy yo quien debería estar preocupado. Mis padres biológicos fueron la viva imagen de una familia disfuncional. Y mi vida... no ha sido precisamente un modelo de conducta.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y lo besó.

— Cuidas muy bien del niño de Tammy, hasta tu hermano lo reconoce. Pero es muy pronto para tener un hijo, Peeta. Nos casamos en enero. Y me gustaría acabar el doctorado antes de tener familia.

— Lo sé, y te dije que estaba de acuerdo — replicó él, acariciándole las costillas con un dedo.

— La vida de casada es maravillosa, pero todavía estoy acostumbrándome a algunas cosas. Sé que a ti debe de pasarte lo mismo.

Peeta dejó de acariciarla.

— Por supuesto. Aún estamos aprendiendo a convivir. Pero eso no nos impide hacer planes de futuro, Katniss. — Hizo una pausa —. Creo que debería ir a ver a mi médico cuanto antes. Han pasado tantos años que temo que la vasectomía pueda ser irreversible.

— Hay más de una manera de formar una familia. Podemos plantearnos otros tratamientos médicos. O podríamos adoptar a alguno de los niños del orfanato de los franciscanos en Florencia — dijo ella con la mirada perdida —. Cuando llegue el momento.

Peeta le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara cariñosamente.

— Podemos hacer todas esas cosas. Tras la ponencia, pienso llevarte a Umbría antes de ir a la exposición de Florencia. Pero en cuanto hayamos vuelto de Europa, iré al médico.

Ella lo besó y Peeta aprovechó el movimiento para colocarla encima de él. Una especie de corriente eléctrica surgió entre ellos. Peeta la agarró con fuerza por las caderas.

— Cuando estés lista, empezaremos a practicar.

— Sí, creo que deberíamos prepararnos a fondo.

— Tienes toda la razón — susurró él, rodeándola con los brazos.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, primer capítulo. Les pido disculpas por la demora, pero tuve algunos problemas y recién llego a casa. Me encantaría conocer sus impresiones/opiniones de este primer capítulo.-**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

Al acordarse del colgante que llevaba al cuello, acarició los tres amuletos. Sabía que Peeta quería tener hijos con ella. Lo habían hablado antes de casarse, el año anterior. Pero habían acordado que esperarían a que ella obtuviera el doctorado antes de ampliar la familia. Y para eso tendrían que pasar cinco o seis años.

«¿Por qué vuelve a sacar el tema de los niños ahora?»

…

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss se despertó sobresaltada, todavía inmersa en la pesadilla que le robaba el aire. No había amanecido y el dormitorio estaba a oscuras. Sólo la rítmica respiración de Peeta rompía el silencio.

Cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las escenas del sueño volvieran con más fuerza.

Estaba en Harvard, corriendo por el campus porque no encontraba el lugar donde tenía que hacer la prueba final de doctorado. Pedía ayuda a todas las personas con las que se encontraba, pero nadie sabía dónde era el examen.

Bajó la cabeza al oír un llanto y descubrió sorprendida que tenía un bebé en brazos. Éste tenía hambre, pero ella no podía alimentarlo porque no tenía biberón. Lo abrazó contra su pecho tratando de calmarlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

De repente, se encontró ante el profesor Matthews, el catedrático de su departamento. Un gran cartel a su izquierda indicaba que el examen tendría lugar en el aula ante la cual se encontraba.

Bloqueándole la entrada, le dijo que no le dejarían hacerlo. Señalando al bebé, le explicó que los niños no podían entrar. Y dicho eso, se volvió y se alejó pasillo abajo.

Katniss salió corriendo tras él. Le prometió que el bebé no lloraría. Le rogó que le diera una oportunidad. Todas sus esperanzas y sueños de acabar el doctorado y convertirse en una especialista en Dante dependían de ese examen. Si no podía hacerlo, la expulsarían del programa.

En ese momento, el niño empezó a llorar. Frunciendo el cejo, el profesor Matthews le señaló la escalera y le ordenó que se marchara.

Un brazo le rodeó el torso y la abrazó. Katniss se despertó y vio que Peeta la había abrazado sin despertarse. Aún en la inconsciencia del sueño, algo lo había impulsado a consolarla. Lo miró con una mezcla de amor y ansiedad, temblando aún por la pesadilla.

Sin saber cómo, logró llegar al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua caliente la calmaría. De momento, las luces encendidas desvanecieron las sombras.

Mientras permanecía bajo el chorro de agua, trató de olvidar la pesadilla y las preocupaciones que luchaban por abrirse camino desde su subconsciente: la conferencia, la próxima visita de la familia, las súbitas ganas de Peeta de tener un bebé...

Al acordarse del colgante que llevaba al cuello, acarició los tres amuletos. Sabía que Peeta quería tener hijos con ella. Lo habían hablado antes de casarse, el año anterior. Pero habían acordado que esperarían a que ella obtuviera el doctorado antes de ampliar la familia. Y para eso tendrían que pasar cinco o seis años.

«¿Por qué vuelve a sacar el tema de los niños ahora?»

Bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya con sus estudios. En septiembre tendría que haber acabado el trabajo de curso para poder examinarse al año siguiente. Era un examen difícil, necesitaría meses para prepararlo.

Más urgente era la conferencia que daría en Oxford al cabo de unas semanas. Katniss había hecho un trabajo sobre Guido da Montefeltro para la asignatura de la profesora Marinelli. A ésta le había gustado tanto que se lo había comentado a la profesora Picton, quien a su vez había animado a Katniss a enviar un resumen de la ponencia al organizador del evento.

Se sintió muy feliz cuando le llegó la notificación de que habían aceptado su propuesta, pero la idea de dar una conferencia sobre Dante delante de especialistas con mucha más experiencia que ella le resultaba cada vez más aterradora.

Y ahora a Peeta le había dado por sacar el tema de revertir la vasectomía que se había hecho años atrás en cuanto volvieran de Europa en agosto.

«¿Y si la operación tiene éxito?»

Se sintió culpable en cuanto la frase se formó en su cabeza. Por supuesto que quería tener un hijo con él. Y era consciente de que revertir la vasectomía era mucho más que un simple acto físico. Era también un gesto simbólico, la señal de que por fin se había perdonado por lo que había pasado con Glimmer y Prim. Que finalmente empezaba a creer que era digno de engendrar y de criar hijos.

Habían rezado para poder tenerlos. Tras su boda, se habían acercado a la tumba de San Francisco y habían elevado oraciones espontáneas y privadas, pidiéndole a Dios que bendijera su matrimonio con el don de los hijos.

«Si Dios quiere responder a nuestras plegarias, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que espere?»

¿Estaría siendo demasiado egoísta? Tal vez debería anteponer la maternidad a sus estudios y aspiraciones. Harvard no se movería de sitio. Y mucha gente volvía a la universidad después de haber fundado una familia.

«¿Y si Peeta no quiere esperar?»

No le faltaba razón cuando decía que la vida era corta. La muerte de Effie era prueba de ello. En cuanto Peeta estuviera seguro de que podían tener un hijo, querría ponerse a ello inmediatamente.

¿Cómo iba a negárselo?

Peeta era como un fuego que lo devoraba todo a su paso. Su pasión y sus deseos parecían sobrepasar a los de la gente que lo rodeaba. Una vez le había confesado que ella había sido la única mujer que le había dicho que no. Y probablemente era verdad.

Le preocupaba ser incapaz de decirle que no en algo tan importante. La paternidad era el deseo más profundo de Peeta. Sin duda, las ganas de hacerlo feliz serían demasiado fuertes para resistirse, pero al rendirse a él estaría renunciando a su propia felicidad.

Katniss no había tenido muchas cosas durante su infancia. De hecho, cuando vivía con Sharon en San Luis eran pobres. Pero en el colegio había trabajado duro y había destacado. Su inteligencia y disciplina habían hecho que superara con éxito los exámenes en Saint Joseph y en la Universidad de Toronto.

Después de tantos esfuerzos, no le parecía un buen momento para dejar de lado su formación. No, no era un buen momento para tener un hijo.

Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, rezó pidiendo fuerzas.

Unas horas más tarde, Peeta entró en la cocina con las zapatillas de deporte y los calcetines en la mano. Llevaba una camiseta de Harvard y unos pantalones cortos, y estaba a punto de coger una botella de agua de la nevera cuando vio a Katniss sentada en la isla del centro de la cocina, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— Ah, aquí estás. — Soltando las zapatillas y los calcetines, la saludó con un beso apasionado—. Me preguntaba adónde habrías ido.

En ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y pronunciadas ojeras. Parecía preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. Acabo de limpiar la cocina y la nevera y estaba haciendo una lista de cosas que necesitamos — respondió, señalando una hoja de papel cubierta con su elegante caligrafía.

Estaba al lado de una taza de café, ya frío, a medio beber y de otra lista igual de larga de cosas pendientes.

Peeta miró a su alrededor. La cocina estaba limpia y reluciente. Incluso el suelo estaba inmaculado.

— Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No es un poco temprano para limpiar la casa?

— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer — replicó ella sin entusiasmo.

Peeta le tomó la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar.

— Pareces cansada. ¿No has dormido bien?

— Me he despertado temprano y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. Tengo que preparar las habitaciones y limpiar los baños. Luego tengo que ir a comprar y planificar qué comeremos. Y... — Se interrumpió con un suspiro entrecortado. Sabía que había algo más, pero en ese momento no podía recordarlo.

— ¿Y...? — la animó Peeta, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los apartó para leer la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer.

— Tengo que seguir. Ni siquiera estoy vestida. — Cerrándose más la bata de seda de color azul pálido empezó a levantarse.

Peeta se lo impidió.

— No tienes que hacer nada. Te dije que buscaría a alguien que se ocupara de la limpieza, y pienso hacerlo. — Señalando la lista de la compra, añadió —: Iré a comprar cuando vuelva de correr.

Luego, apoyándole una mano en la mejilla, añadió:

— Vuelve a la cama. Estás exhausta.

— Tengo que hacer muchas cosas — susurró ella.

— Yo me ocuparé de todo, cariño. Pensaba que ibas a dedicarte a preparar la conferencia, y me parece bien, pero antes duerme un poco — le aconsejó —. Una mente cansada no funciona bien.

Volvió a besarla y la acompañó al piso de arriba. Cuando Katniss se hubo tumbado, la tapó cariñosamente.

— Sé que es la primera vez que tienes invitados desde que estamos casados, pero nadie espera que te conviertas en la criada. Y no pienso permitir que las visitas impidan que acabes tu trabajo a tiempo.

»Cuando te levantes, puedes encerrarte en el despacho y pasar todo el día allí si quieres. Olvídate del resto. — Con un beso de despedida en la frente, apagó la luz y la dejó dormir.

Peeta solía escuchar música mientras corría, pero esa mañana ya estaba bastante distraído. Era obvio para él que Katniss estaba agobiada. No acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano y, por su aspecto, al parecer llevaba horas levantada.

Probablemente no deberían haber invitado a la familia, pero ya que iban a pasar buena parte del verano en Italia, no volverían a tener la oportunidad de reunirse en unos meses.

Peeta ya no se acordaba del esfuerzo que suponía tener visitas. Hasta ese momento, sólo había tenido en casa a uno o dos invitados como mucho. Y, por supuesto, siempre contando con la ayuda de personal de servicio y de una cuenta corriente desahogada que le permitía llevar a sus huéspedes a comer fuera.

Pobre Katniss. Peeta recordó sus años en Harvard. Las vacaciones nunca eran auténticas vacaciones, ya que siempre había trabajo por hacer: idiomas que perfeccionar, artículos que leer y exámenes que preparar.

Era un alivio haber conseguido una plaza fija en la Universidad de Boston. No le cambiaría el sitio a Katniss por nada del mundo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que él había logrado sobrellevar las presiones de la vida de estudiante gracias a la bebida, a la cocaína y a Glimmer...

Tropezó con el bordillo de la acera y se precipitó hacia adelante, pero no llegó a caerse. Tras recobrar el equilibrio, se dijo que debía fijarse por dónde iba.

No le gustaba recordar sus años en Harvard. Había permitido que Glimmer le facilitara las cosas, incluso sus adicciones. Desde su regreso a Cambridge, los recuerdos habían aumentado de intensidad.

Algunos flashbacks eran tan reales que casi notaba cómo la cocaína le entraba por la nariz.

En cualquier momento, conduciendo por una calle o entrando en un edificio del campus, sentía unas ansias de consumir tan intensas que llegaban a ser dolorosas.

Hasta entonces, gracias a Dios, había podido resistirse. Las reuniones semanales de Narcóticos Anónimos lo habían ayudado, igual que las visitas mensuales con el terapeuta.

Y luego, por supuesto, Katniss.

Peeta había entrado en contacto con el poder superior en Asís, el año anterior, pero su auténtico ángel guardián era Katniss. Ella lo amaba, lo inspiraba, convertía su casa en un hogar. Pero no lograba quitarse de encima el miedo a que el cielo le hubiera sonreído sólo temporalmente y se la arrebatara en cualquier momento.

Peeta había cambiado en mil aspectos desde que Katniss se apuntó a su seminario en Toronto.

Pero si algo no había cambiado era su creencia de que no era merecedor de una felicidad duradera. Tal como su terapeuta le había advertido, su comportamiento tenía una preocupante tendencia al autosabotaje.

Su madre adoptiva, Effie, había fallecido de cáncer hacía casi dos años. Su inesperada muerte se había convertido en un símbolo de la brevedad y la incertidumbre de la vida. Si perdiera a Katniss...

«Si tuvieras un hijo con ella, nunca la perderías del todo», le decía una leve pero insidiosa voz al oído.

Peeta aceleró el ritmo. La voz tenía razón, pero ésa no era la principal razón por la que quería tener un hijo con Katniss. Quería formar una familia con ella. Una familia completa, con hijos.

Quería una vida llena de risas y saber que podría corregir los errores cometidos por sus padres.

No le había dicho nada de esto a su esposa. Ya bastante tenía ella con sus propias preocupaciones como para cargarla con sus adicciones y sus miedos. Katniss ya había tenido que soportar demasiada angustia en su vida por su culpa.

Mientras Peeta recorría el circuito de jogging por el que solía correr de soltero, se preguntó por qué estaría tan desanimada esa mañana. Habían pasado una increíble noche juntos, celebrando su amor en el huerto de manzanos y más tarde en la cama. Se devanó los sesos, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera haberla molestado. Pero su noche de amor había sido, como de costumbre, tan apasionada como tierna.

Existía al menos otra posibilidad y Peeta se maldijo por no haber pensado antes en ella.

Katniss siempre se alteraba cuando regresaba a Selinsgrove. Un año y medio atrás su ex novio, Cato, la había asaltado allí en la casa de su padre. Y luego la nueva novia de éste, Rue, se le había encarado en un bar del pueblo, amenazando con publicar fotos

obscenas de ella si no retiraba la denuncia por agresión contra él.

Katniss había convencido a Rue de que no le convenía publicar las fotos, ya que al hacerlo estaría implicando también a Cato. El padre de éste era senador y tenía previsto presentarse a presidente. Rue trabajaba para él. El escándalo podía acabar haciéndole más daño al senador que a Katniss.

Pero Peeta no estaba en absoluto convencido de que Rue fuera a quedarse quieta. Cuando alguien le encontraba el gusto al chantaje, solía tratar de explotar esa fuente hasta secarla.

Volvió a maldecir, acelerando el ritmo de la carrera hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

No había llegado a decirle a Katniss lo que había hecho y no quería decírselo. Pero si estaba preocupada por Cato y Rue, tal vez había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad...

Cuando Peeta volvió de correr, Katniss estaba durmiendo. Se echó a reír al ver sus pies desnudos asomando bajo las mantas. No le gustaba que se le calentaran los pies, por eso, aunque estuviera tapada con un montón de ropa de cama, siempre sacaba los pies fuera. Inclinándose, se los tapó con la manta y fue a ducharse.

Después de vestirse, se aseguró de que seguía durmiendo antes de ir a buscar la lista de la compra y salir de casa. Mientras ponía en marcha el Range Rover, pensó que con un poco de suerte podría hacer la compra y contratar a una asistenta antes de que ella se despertara.

A las once de la noche, cuando Katniss bajó por fin a la planta baja, después de trabajar, encontró a Peeta en el salón, leyendo. Estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero favorito, con los pies sobre el reposapiés y los ojos moviéndose tras las gafas al leer.

— Eh, hola — la saludó con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Él le mostró la cubierta. El título era _The Way of a Pilgrim_.

— ¿El camino del peregrino? ¿Es bueno?

— Mucho. ¿Has leído _Franny y Zooey _de J. D. Salinger?

— Hace tiempo. ¿Por qué?

— Franny lo lee y se inquieta. Fue entonces cuando oí hablar del libro por primera vez.

— ¿De qué trata? — Lo cogió y le dio la vuelta para leer el texto de la contracubierta.

— De un ruso ortodoxo que intenta aprender qué significa rezar sin parar.

Katniss alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y?

— Y lo estoy leyendo para descubrir qué aprendió.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Rezas por algo en concreto?

Él se frotó la barbilla.

— Rezo pidiendo muchas cosas.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Le pido a Dios que me ayude a ser un buen hombre, un buen marido y, algún día, un buen padre. Con una sonrisa, Katniss volvió a examinar el libro.

— Supongo que todos llevamos a cabo nuestro propio viaje espiritual.

— Aunque algunos vais más adelantados que otros —replicó él con una sonrisa.

Katniss dejó el libro en una mesita cercana y se sentó en su regazo.

— Yo no lo veo así. Creo que todos perseguimos a Dios hasta que Él decide atraparnos.

Peeta se echó a reír.

— ¿Cómo si fuera el sabueso del cielo al que se refiere Francis Thompson en su famoso poema?

— Algo así.

— Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu compasión por las flaquezas humanas.

Ella lo besó suavemente.

— Tengo mis propios vicios, Peeta, aunque trate de ocultarlos.

Mirando a su alrededor, Katniss se fijó en las marcas que la aspiradora había dejado en la alfombra. Los muebles no tenían ni rastro de polvo y el aire olía a limón y a pino.

— La casa tiene muy buen aspecto. Gracias por encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de la limpieza.

Yo he avanzado un montón con el trabajo.

— Bien —dijo él, mirándola por encima de las gafas—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Mucho mejor. Gracias por preparar la cena. —Le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

— Cuando te la he subido no tenías hambre —comentó él, acariciándole el pelo.

—

Al final me lo he acabado todo. Me había atascado con un tema de la conferencia, y no quería parar para comer hasta haberlo resuelto.

— ¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —Peeta se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el libro.

— No. No quiero que la gente piense que tú eres la mente pensante que se oculta detrás de mis trabajos.

— No era eso lo que te estaba ofreciendo —replicó él, ofendido.

— Necesito hacerlo sola.

Él sorbió por la nariz.

— Creo que te preocupa demasiado lo que los demás piensen de ti.

— Tengo que hacerlo —insistió ella secamente—. Si presento un trabajo que suene como los tuyos, la gente se dará cuenta. Clove Peterson ya ha empezado a hacer correr rumores sobre nosotros.

Gale me lo contó.

Peeta frunció el cejo.

— Clove es una zorra celosa. Va hacia atrás en vez de avanzar en su carrera. En Columbia la han obligado a apuntarse al programa de master en italiano. No la han admitido en su programa de doctorado. Ya he hablado con la jefa de su departamento en Columbia. Si quiere ir contando bulos sobre nosotros, será peor para ella. —Se removió en el sillón—. ¿Y cuándo has hablado con Gale?

— Me escribió un e-mail tras la conferencia a la que asistió en UCLA. Vio a Clove y le contaron que iba difundiendo rumores.

— Ni siquiera me has dejado que lea tu ponencia, aunque hemos hablado tanto sobre Guido que intuyo lo que dirás.

Katniss se mordió una uña, pero no dijo nada. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Mi libro te ha sido útil?

— Sí, pero mi enfoque es distinto —respondió ella, vagamente.

— Eso puede ser un arma de doble filo, Katniss. La originalidad es admirable, pero a veces los métodos establecidos lo son por alguna razón.

— Te lo dejaré leer mañana, si tienes tiempo.

— Por supuesto que tendré tiempo. —Peeta le acarició la espalda arriba y abajo—. Estoy deseándolo. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño, sólo quiero ayudarte si es posible. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— Por supuesto. Y te lo agradezco. —Katniss volvió a besarlo antes de acurrucarse entre sus brazos —. Pero me preocupa que no te guste mi trabajo. No puedo evitarlo.

— Te daré una opinión honesta, pero siempre estando de tu lado. Te lo prometo.

— No se puede pedir más. —Lo miró y sonrió—. Ahora necesito que me lleves a la cama y me animes.

Él entornó los ojos, pensativo.

— ¿Y cómo puedo animarte?

— Haciendo que me olvide de mis problemas tentándome con tu cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Y si aún no me apetece acostarme?

— En ese caso, supongo que tendré que animarme por mis propios medios. —Katniss se puso en pie y se estiró, mirándolo de reojo.

Levantándose de un salto, Peeta la cogió en brazos y se dirigió corriendo a la escalera.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Bueno vengo un poco tapada de trabajos pero no quiero dejar de subir capítulos, así es que si me tienen un poco mas de paciencia, llegarán los mismos días aunque mas tarde.**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan del capítulo de hoy. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Contesto a los guest:**

**Karly16: Yo estaría encantadísima ;) . Gracias por escribirme.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «ya estamos»?

Ella no se dignó a mirarlo.

— Te molesta que te lleve la contraria en público.

— Bobadas.

— ¿Bobadas? —Se volvió al instante hacia él—. Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que cambie mi conferencia para que diga lo mismo que tu libro?

Peeta apoyó una mano en el brazo de Katniss.

— No quiero que diga lo mismo que mi libro. Sólo trato de evitar que hagas el ridícu... — Se paró en seco. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Katniss le apartó la mano bruscamente.

…

**Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Gracias por dejarme tan hemosos reviews. Al final tendrán una sorpresa.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3**

— No puedes presentar esto. — Peeta entró en el estudio la tarde siguiente, con una copia de la ponencia de Katniss en la mano.

Ella levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, horrorizada.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Está equivocado. — Soltó las páginas para quitarse las gafas, que dejó encima de la mesa—. San Francisco va a buscar el alma de Guido da Montefeltro cuando éste muere. Ya lo discutimos y estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

Katniss se cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva.

— He cambiado de idea.

— Pero ¡si es la única interpretación que tiene sentido!

Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

Peeta empezó a pasear por delante del escritorio.

— Lo hablamos en Belice. ¡Y te envié una ilustración de la escena mientras estuvimos separados, por el amor de Dios! ¿Piensas ponerte delante de una sala llena de gente y decir que no pasó?

— Si hubieras leído las notas al pie, sabrías que...

Él se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

— He leído las notas al pie. Ninguna de tus fuentes llega hasta donde tú llegas. Sólo estás especulando.

— ¿Sólo? — Katniss arrastró la silla hacia atrás —. He encontrado varias fuentes respetables que están de acuerdo con casi todo lo que digo. A la profesora Marinelli le ha gustado.

— Es demasiado indulgente contigo.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Demasiado indulgente? ¿Y qué más? Ahora me dirás que la profesora Picton me invitó a dar la conferencia por caridad...

La expresión de Peeta se suavizó.

— Por supuesto que no. Tiene una gran opinión de ti. Pero no quiero que te presentes delante de un montón de profesores experimentados y les ofrezcas una interpretación inocente. Si hubieras leído mi libro, sabrías...

— He leído tu libro, «profesor Mellark». El texto que analizo sólo lo mencionas de pasada. Y adoptas la versión oficial ingenuamente, sin pararte a reflexionar si es lo que deberías hacer.

Peeta entornó los ojos.

— Me quedo con la interpretación que tiene más sentido — replicó en tono glacial —. Y nunca hago nada ingenuamente.

Katniss se levantó resoplando de frustración.

— ¿No quieres que tenga ideas propias? ¿Crees que debo repetir lo que dicen los demás porque soy una simple estudiante recién licenciada?

Él se ruborizó.

— Nunca he dicho eso. Yo también fui un estudiante recién graduado en su momento. Pero ya no lo soy. Podrías aprovecharte de mi experiencia.

— Ah, ya estamos. — Alzó los brazos, disgustada, y salió del estudio.

Él la siguió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «ya estamos»?

Ella no se dignó a mirarlo.

— Te molesta que te lleve la contraria en público.

— Bobadas.

— ¿Bobadas? — Se volvió al instante hacia él —. Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que cambie mi conferencia para que diga lo mismo que tu libro?

Peeta apoyó una mano en el brazo de Katniss.

— No quiero que diga lo mismo que mi libro. Sólo trato de evitar que hagas el ridícu... —Se paró en seco. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Katniss le apartó la mano bruscamente.

— Nada.

Peeta cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

Cuando los volvió a abrir parecía más calmado.

— Si empiezas inmediatamente, tienes tiempo de reescribirla. Puedo ayudarte.

— No quiero tu ayuda. Y no puedo cambiar toda la tesis. Ya han publicado la sinopsis en la web del simposio.

— Llamaré a Katherine — insistió él con una sonrisa de ánimo —. Lo entenderá.

— No, no lo harás. No voy a cambiar nada.

Peeta apretó los labios.

— No es momento para ponerte tozuda.

— Oh, sí, sí lo es. Es mi ponencia.

— Katniss, escúchame...

— Te preocupa que haga el ridículo. Y que te avergüence delante de tus colegas.

— Yo no he dicho eso.

Ella le dirigió una mirada dolida, como si la hubiera traicionado.

— Acabas de decirlo.

Katniss entró en el dormitorio y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero él levantó la mano para impedirlo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Trato de poner distancia entre nosotros.

— Katniss, espera. — Peeta miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer—. Podemos hablarlo tranquilamente.

— No, no podemos. — Le clavó un dedo en el pecho —. Ya no soy tu alumna. Tengo derecho a tener mis propias ideas.

— No te he dicho lo contrario.

Sin escucharlo, ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

— ¡Katniss, maldita sea, espera! — exclamó él desde la puerta.

Ella se volvió.

— ¡No me grites!

Peeta levantó las manos en señal de rendición y respiró hondo.

— Lo siento. Sentémonos a hablar.

— Ahora no puedo. Diré cosas de las que luego me arrepentiré. Y es evidente que tú también necesitas calmarte.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Al baño. Voy a encerrarme y te voy a ignorar durante el resto del día. Si no me dejas en paz, me iré a casa de mi padre.

Peeta hizo una mueca. Katniss no había vuelto a casa de su padre desde antes de la boda.

— ¿Cómo irías?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— No te preocupes, no te dejaré sin coche. Llamaré un taxi y me largaré.

— Aquí no hay taxis. Tendrías que llamar a Sunbury.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Lo sé, Peeta. Antes vivía aquí, ¿te acuerdas? Realmente me consideras una idiota...

Entró en el baño y se encerró dando un portazo. Él oyó el ruido del pestillo al cerrarse. Esperó unos momentos antes de llamar a la puerta.

— Annie, Finnick y Robert deben de estar a punto de llegar. ¿Qué les digo?

— Diles que soy una idiota, claro.

— Katniss, escúchame un momento, por favor.

Peeta oyó que el agua empezaba a correr.

— ¡Perfecto! — gritó —. Ignórame. Nuestra primera discusión y la arreglas encerrándote en el maldito baño. — Golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano.

El agua dejó de correr.

Ella alzó la voz para hacerse oír:

— Mi primera conferencia y me dices que es una mierda. Y no porque lo sea, ¡sino porque no estoy de acuerdo contigo y con tu jodido libro!

…

Tras un largo baño caliente, Katniss abrió la puerta. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Se vistió rápidamente antes de salir al pasillo. Se acercó sigilosamente a la escalera y escuchó.

Tras comprobar que estaba sola, volvió al despacho y cerró la puerta. Eligió un poco de jazz ligero como música de fondo y volvió al trabajo.

— ¿Dónde está Katniss? — Annie abrazó a su hermano antes de entrar con su maleta de ruedas y la de su marido, Finnick, al salón. Iba vestida con pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta blanca con cuello de pico. Alta y espigada, llevaba la larga melena sujeta por unas grandes gafas de sol negras. Iba poco maquillada, pero estaba impecable. Parecía la modelo de un anuncio.

Peeta trató de disimular una mueca de disgusto.

— Está trabajando en la conferencia.

— ¿Le has dicho que hemos llegado? — Acercándose a la escalera, Annie la llamó—: Kat, mueve el culo y baja a vernos.

— Annie, por favor — la reprendió su padre suavemente, antes de abrazar a Peeta.

Robert era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que su hijo. Tenía el cabello un poco mas oscuro y los ojos azules, como Peeta.

Era un hombre callado y serio, y se ganaba el respeto de los demás con su inteligencia y su amabilidad.

Al ver que nadie se movía en el piso de arriba, Annie se volvió hacia Peeta y entornó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué se esconde?

Él saludó a Finnick estrechándole la mano.

— No se esconde. No te habrá oído. Tienen las habitaciones preparadas y hay toallas limpias en el baño de invitados. Papá, si quieres dormir en tu antiguo cuarto, no hay ningún problema.

— En la habitación de invitados estaré bien. — Robert cogió su maleta y empezó a subir la escalera.

— ¿Se han peleado? — insistió Annie, mirando a su hermano con desconfianza.

Él frunció los labios.

— Salúdala ahora cuando subas. Nos vemos luego en el porche trasero y tomamos algo. Estoy preparando costillas a la barbacoa para cenar.

— ¿Costillas? ¡Fantástico! — Finnick le dio una agradecida palmada en la espalda a su cuñado—.Quería parar a comprar unas Corona antes de llegar, pero Annie ha querido que viniéramos directamente. Vuelvo en seguida — dijo, mientras cogía las llaves del coche. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, su esposa lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

A Peeta le pareció un buen momento para desaparecer.

— Los espero en el patio — les indicó, dejándolos solos.

Annie miró a su marido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Han discutido. Yo hablaré con Kat, tú habla con Peet. Ya irás a buscar las Corona más tarde.

— ¿Por qué habrán discutido? — se preguntó Finnick, pasándose las manos por el pelo color bronce y rizado.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Katniss le ha ordenado la colección de pajaritas sin consultarle.

— ¡Hola! — Annie abrió la puerta del antiguo despacho de su padre.

Katniss saludó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Ann! ¡Hola!

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y luego Annie se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas que había junto a la ventana.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien.

— Entonces, ¿qué te pasa con Peeta?

— Nada.

— Mientes descaradamente.- la acusó. Algo había…

Katniss apartó la vista.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos enfadados?

— Peeta está abajo, mustio, y tú estás arriba, mustia. La tensión en la casa es palpable. No hace falta ser una médium para darse cuenta.

— No quiero hablar de ello.

— Los hombres son idiotas.

— No te lo voy a discutir. — Katniss se dejó caer en la otra butaca y colgó las piernas de uno de los reposabrazos.

— Finnick y yo discutimos a veces. Él se enfada y se marcha un par de horas, pero siempre vuelve.

— Annie buscó la mirada de su amiga —. ¿Quieres que le dé una paliza a Peeta?

— No, pero tienes razón. Hemos discutido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— He cometido el error de dejarle leer la conferencia que estoy preparando. Me ha dicho que es horrible.

— ¿Te ha dicho eso? — Annie enderezó la espalda y alzó la voz.

— Bueno, con otras palabras.

— Pero ¿qué se ha creído? Yo le habría tirado algo a la cabeza.

Katniss sonrió sin ganas.

— Lo he pensado, pero no me apetecía limpiar la sangre.

Annie se echó a reír.

— ¿Y por qué cree que tu conferencia es horrible?

— Dice que me equivoco. Y que sólo quiere ayudarme.

— Suena a que quiere controlar tu trabajo, igual que trata de controlar todo lo demás. Pensaba que estaba yendo a terapia para superarlo.

Katniss guardó silencio unos instantes.

— No quiero que me mienta sólo para que no me disguste. Si tengo que cambiar algo de lo que he escrito, quiero saberlo.

— Pero debería saber cómo ayudarte sin decirte que la conferencia es horrible.

Katniss soltó el aire, frustrada.

— Exacto. Dice que quiere formar una familia conmigo y al cabo de un rato se comporta como un idiota condescendiente.

Annie levantó la mano, pidiéndole que hiciera una pausa.

— Un momento, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Peeta quiere tener hijos?

Katniss se revolvió en la butaca.

— Sí.

— ¡Kat, es fantástico! Me alegro por ti. ¿Cuándo se van a poner a ello?

— De momento no. Decidimos esperar hasta que me gradúe.

— Eso es mucho tiempo — murmuró Annie.

— Ya, pero hacer el doctorado y tener un bebé a la vez sería demasiado complicado.

Annie asintió, jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

— A nosotros nos gustaría tener un hijo.

Katniss cambió de postura para mirar mejor a su amiga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

— Puede.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas preparada?

Annie se echó a reír.

— En realidad, todavía no lo sé. Siempre he querido tener hijos y a Finnick le pasa lo mismo. Llevamos hablando del tema desde el instituto.

»Quiero a Finnick. No me importaría pasar el resto de la vida a su lado, los dos solos. Pero cuando pienso en el futuro, siempre veo niños a nuestro alrededor. Quiero tener a alguien que venga a casa en Navidad.

»Si algo me enseñó la muerte de mi madre es que en la vida nada es seguro. No quiero esperar y esperar para formar una familia y descubrir luego que es demasiado tarde.

Katniss sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para controlarlas.

— Te haces mamografías cada año, ¿no?

— Sí y me han hecho pruebas genéticas. No tengo el gen del cáncer de mama, pero creo que mi madre tampoco lo tenía. Y, bueno, aunque lo tuviera, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

— Lo siento mucho.

Annie suspiró y miró por la ventana.

— No me gusta hablar de ello, pero reconozco que me preocupa. ¿Y si me encuentran cáncer después de tener hijos? Trato de no darle muchas vueltas al tema, pero siempre está ahí, agazapado.

Se volvió hacia su amiga y añadió al cabo de unos segundos:

— Tener hijos sería una manera estupenda de librarte de la actitud condescendiente de Peeta.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Claro. Si el bebé ensucia los pañales y le mancha la ropa, acudirá a ti, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Katniss se echó a reír, pero en seguida recuperó la expresión sombría.

— Sólo quiero que considere que mis ideas son importantes. Tan importantes como las suyas.

— Por supuesto que lo son. Díselo.

— Lo haré, pero aún no. Ahora mismo, prefiero no hablar con él.

Annie acarició el reposabrazos.

— Peeta ha cambiado mucho. Verlo casado y pensando en tener hijos... es asombroso. Mamá me contó que cuando llegó a casa, escondía comida en la habitación. No importaba lo que le dijeran para tranquilizarlo, siempre se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Pasaba hambre?

— Tenía miedo de pasar hambre. No se fiaba de que papá y mamá fueran a alimentarlo siempre, así que se iba guardando una reserva para cuando se olvidaran.

»Y tampoco deshizo la maleta hasta que lo adoptaron. Esperaba que lo devolvieran en cualquier momento.

— No lo sabía — admitió Katniss, con el corazón en un puño.

Annie le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

— Es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, pero no piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Seguramente, lo que pasa es que no escribes las cosas tal como él lo haría.

— Y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tengo mis propias ideas.

— Te aconsejo que lo hables con él. De todos modos, tampoco le viene mal sufrir un poco antes. No le pasará nada por dormir en el sofá una noche.

— Por desgracia, probablemente seré yo l a que duerma en el sofá — replicó Katniss, señalando el que había en el otro extremo del despacho.

…

Decir que el ambiente durante la cena fue tenso era quedarse corto.

Katniss y Peeta estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Incluso se dieron la mano mientras bendecían la mesa. Pero su actitud fue distante y educada. No intercambiaron miradas ardientes, ni palabras cariñosas, ni caricias robadas bajo la mesa.

Peeta estaba rígido y permaneció serio durante toda la cena. Katniss estaba callada y abstraída, como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio.

Robert, Finnick y Annie mantuvieron el peso de la conversación, mientras los Mellark apenas abrían la boca. Después de la cena, Katniss se excusó y volvió al estudio a trabajar, sin tomar postre.

Peeta la siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba. A pesar de sus ojos tristes y de un tic nervioso en la mandíbula, no hizo nada para detenerla. Sólo la miró marcharse.

Cuando Annie fue a la cocina a preparar el café, Finnick no pudo aguantar más y se inclinó hacia él.

— Peeta, trágate el orgullo y dile que lo sientes.

Peeta levantó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué das por hecho que es culpa mía?

— Porque tú eres el que tiene pen... — Al ver la mirada de advertencia de su suegro, carraspeó—.Ejem, las estadísticas dicen que el ochenta por ciento de las peleas son culpa del hombre. Discúlpate y quítatelo de encima. No quiero tener que volver a pasar por una cena así. El ambiente es tan frío que voy a tener que salir a la calle a calentarme.

— Me temo que Finnick tiene razón, aunque ya sé que nadie ha pedido mi opinión —dijo Robert, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Peeta miró a los dos hombres indignado.

— Ya he intentado hablar con ella y ha sido peor. Hemos acabado discutiendo. Se ha encerrado en el baño y me ha mandado a la mierda.

Robert y Finnick intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras un expresivo silbido de compasión, Finnick dijo:

— Chico, estás metido en un buen lío. Ya puedes ir a hablar con ella pronto o te veo durmiendo en el sofá. — Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y fue a buscar a Annie a la cocina.

Robert golpeó el pie de la copa de vino, pensativo.

— ¿También tú, Robert? — preguntó Peeta, frunciendo el cejo.

— No he dicho nada. — Robert miró a su hijo con afecto —. He tratado de mantenerme al margen.

— Gracias.

— Pero cuando los viejos matrimonios aconsejan a los recién casados que no se vayan a dormir sin haber resuelto sus problemas, no es por capricho. Resolver los conflictos sin darles tiempo a crecer hará que tu vida sea más fácil.

— No puedo mantener una conversación con alguien que está encerrado en una habitación.

— Claro que puedes. La cortejaste una vez. Vuelve a hacerlo.

Peeta lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Me estás sugiriendo que corteje a mi esposa?

— Te estoy aconsejando que te olvides de tu ego, te disculpes y luego la escuches. No siempre fui el hombre que ves. Puedes aprender de mis errores.

— Mamá y tú tenían un matrimonio perfecto.

Robert se echó a reír.

— Nuestro matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero hicimos un pacto: mantendríamos las imperfecciones fuera de la vista y el oído de nuestros hijos. Los niños se inquietan si ven que sus padres se pelean.

»Mi experiencia personal dice que las parejas discuten por dinero, por sexo, o bien por falta de atención o de respeto.

Peeta fue a protestar, pero Robert lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

— No te pregunto en qué categoría cae vuestra discusión. Se lo dejo a ustedes. Pero es evidente que Katniss está dolida. Se ha mostrado retraída durante toda la cena.

Muchas veces estaba así antes de que empezaran a verse.

— No he sido yo el que ha cerrado la puerta a la comunicación racional —dijo Peeta, con arrogancia.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? — lo reprendió su padre —. Katniss no es irracional, está dolida. Cuando alguien te hace daño, retraerse es una reacción racional. Y en especial, con su historial.

Peeta hizo una mueca.

— No pretendía hacerle daño.

— Estoy seguro. Pero también me temo que no juegas limpio. Aprender a discutir con tu pareja es un arte, no una ciencia. Tu madre y yo tardamos bastante tiempo en descubrirlo. Pero una vez lo comprendimos, ya casi no volvimos a discutir. Y cuando lo hacíamos ya no era desagradable ni doloroso.

»Si puedes discutir con Katniss y convencerla al mismo tiempo de que la amas y de que es importante para ti, los conflictos serán mucho más llevaderos.

Robert apuró el vino y dejó la copa en la mesa. Al cabo de un momento, añadió:

— Escucha el consejo de alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo casado y que crió a una hija. Cuando una mujer se retrae y se muestra fría, es porque se está protegiendo. Te aconsejo que seas amable y delicado con tu esposa y que la convenzas para que salga de su encierro. O ya puedes prepararte para pasar no una, sino muchas noches frías y solitarias en el sofá.

…

Katniss apagó el portátil ya pasada la medianoche. Sabía que todos se habían ido a la cama. Los había oído pasar frente a su puerta.

Abrió una rendija y vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de

matrimonio. Sin duda Peeta estaba despierto, leyendo.

Se planteó ir a verlo, pero la distancia hasta allí le pareció insalvable.

Cogió la botella de gel de baño que se había llevado del dormitorio después de cenar. Se daría un baño caliente en el cuarto de baño de invitados y trataría de olvidar los problemas. Media hora más tarde, volvió a entrar en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Se había refrescado, pero no había logrado relajarse demasiado. Ya que Peeta parecía decidido a guardar las distancias, pasaría la noche en el sofá del despacho.

Mientras se tapaba con la vieja manta de lana que habían compartido por primera vez tantos años atrás en el huerto de manzanos, pensó en su casa de Cambridge y en lo felices que habían sido sus primeros meses de matrimonio.

Quería especializarse en Dante. Sabía que el camino no sería fácil; que necesitaría grandes dosis de trabajo, sacrificio y humildad. No quería ser d e esas personas que n o aceptan las críticas y era consciente de que tenía que mejorar. Pero cuando Peeta había dicho que iba a hacer el ridículo, el dolor fue terrible. Necesitaba que él la apoyara, que le diera ánimos. No necesitaba que la subestimara. Su confianza en sí misma ya era bastante precaria sin la ayuda de nadie.

«¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que necesito su apoyo?»

Cada vez más triste, se preguntó por qué no había ido a buscarla. Sin duda había pasado la noche con su familia, fumándose un puro en el porche y charlando sobre

los viejos tiempos. Se preguntó qué explicación le habría dado a Annie sobre su conflicto. Y se preguntó por qué estaba sola, a oscuras, a punto de llorar, y a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Justo en ese momento, oyó que se abría una puerta y los pasos de Peeta, rápidos y decididos, que llegaban hasta su puerta. Se sentó y contuvo la respiración. Una luz apagada se colaba por la rendija de la puerta.

«Oh, dioses de los recién casados que se pelean, por favor, que llame a la puerta.»

Oyó un suspiro apagado y lo que bien pudo ser una mano apoyándose en el picaporte. Luego vio una sombra que oscurecía la luz mientras los pasos se retiraban por donde habían venido.

Katniss se hizo un ovillo, pero no lloró.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-**

**Primer raund! Sus apuestas señoritas! Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció la discusión? ¿Tiene alguien al razón? ¿Se arreglarán pronto?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que estés llamando a la puerta a las seis de la mañana? —preguntó, y la voz le salió más seria de lo que pretendía.

— Lo siento, Katniss — dijo, con expresión compungida.

(Ciertamente, ayudaba ver que tenía los ojos rojos y la ropa arrugada, como si acabara de sacarla de una bolsa destinada al Ejército de Salvación.)

— Me hiciste daño — susurró Katniss.

— Lo sé y lo siento. — Dio un paso adelante —. He vuelto a leer la conferencia.

…

**PD**: **Quiero comentarles algo. Ya tengo en mi poder la segunda parte de… chachan chachan… "¡Perdiendote!". En breve tendrán noticias…**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Peeta" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el móvil de Katniss sonó.

Se despertó sobresaltada, con el tono de _Message in a Bottle _de The Police resonando en la habitación. Miró el teléfono, que vibraba sobre el escritorio, pero no respondió.

Poco después, el sonido de una campana le indicó que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Curiosa, se acercó a la mesa y cogió el teléfono. El mensaje era de Dante Alighieri, nada más y nada menos.

_Lo siento._

Mientras pensaba cómo responder, llegó un segundo mensaje.

_Perdóname._

Empezó a responder con otro mensaje, pero antes de acabar, oyó movimiento en el pasillo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

_Por favor, déjame entrar._

Katniss leyó el nuevo mensaje antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla unos centímetros.

— Hola — la saludó Peeta, con una sonrisa insegura.

Ella vio que tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha, pero que no se había afeitado. Una atractiva sombra de barba le cubría la cara. Se había puesto vaqueros y camiseta blanca, pero iba descalzo. Era, probablemente, lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que estés llamando a la puerta a las seis de la mañana? —preguntó, y la voz le salió más seria de lo que pretendía.

— Lo siento, Katniss — dijo, con expresión compungida.

(Ciertamente, ayudaba ver que tenía los ojos rojos y la ropa arrugada, como si acabara de sacarla de una bolsa destinada al Ejército de Salvación.)

— Me hiciste daño — susurró Katniss.

— Lo sé y lo siento. — Dio un paso adelante —. He vuelto a leer la conferencia.

Katniss se apoyó una mano en la cadera.

— ¿Me despiertas para decirme eso?

— Te he llamado, pero no has respondido. — Se echó a reír —. Me ha recordado a Toronto, cuando tuve que entrar por la ventana.

Ella se ruborizó al recordar a Peeta llamando a la ventana de su habitación para llevarle la cena.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y tuvo que abrirle tapada sólo con una toalla.

— Te olvidaste de algo. De algo importante.

Peeta llevaba una ilustración en la mano. Era _La disputa por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro_.

— La encontré anoche en el suelo del dormitorio. No sé si se me cayó a mí o a ti, pero fue a uno de los dos.

Sin hacer caso de la ilustración que él le había dejado en el casillero de la Universidad de Toronto, Katniss lo miró a la cara, tratando de interpretar su expresión. Parecía nervioso y también algo preocupado.

Peeta se pasó las manos por el pelo mojado.

— Sé que me dijiste que querías estar sola un tiempo, pero creo que ya llevamos demasiadas horas separados. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

Él entró y cerró la puerta.

Katniss volvió al sofá y se enroscó, tapándose con la vieja manta.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un ovillo, lo que indicaba que volvía a estar a la defensiva. Dejó la ilustración sobre el ordenador antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

— He vuelto a leer tu trabajo y luego he releído el _Infierno_. — La miró fijamente —. Dije cosas que no debí haber dicho.

— Gracias — contestó ella, relajando un poco los hombros.

— Tengo algunas sugerencias que podrían mejorar el trabajo. — Peeta se apoyó en el borde de la mesa —. Sé que para ti es importante hacerlo sola, pero si me necesitas, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

— No me importa que me des consejos, siempre y cuando no me digas lo que debo pensar.

— Nunca te diría lo que tienes que pensar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? — Su expresión se suavizó—.Tus ideas son una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Bajó la vista y se quedó mirando la ilustración.

— Reaccioné mal. Lo siento. Pero es que el tema de la ponencia me toca de un modo muy especial, Katniss.

La historia de san Francisco arriesgándose a entrar en el infierno para salvar el alma de Guido representa lo que yo traté de hacer cuando confesé ante el comité disciplinario en Toronto.

A Katniss se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado el año anterior. El comité disciplinario y la separación que siguió después seguían siendo un asunto demasiado doloroso.

— Reconozco que no reaccioné sólo por las tesis que planteas. Pensé que estabas rechazando la historia. Nuestra historia.

— Nunca rechazaría algo tan importante para nosotros. Sé que lo arriesgaste todo para salvarme. Sé que bajaste a los infiernos por mí. — Con expresión decidida, añadió —: Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo también habría bajado al infierno a buscarte.

Los labios de Peeta se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— Beatriz sabía que no podía acompañar a Dante al infierno, por eso envió a Virgilio en su lugar.

— El único Virgilio que conozco es Gale Hawthorne. Y no creo que hubieras agradecido su visita.

Peeta resopló.

— Gale no es un buen candidato a Virgilio.

— Para mí, sí.

Él frunció el cejo. Pensar en Gale consolando a Katniss en su ausencia aún le dolía.

— Fui un cabrón entonces y lo sigo siendo. — Se apartó de la mesa y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Señaló el sofá con la cabeza —. ¿Puedo?

Ella asintió.

Peeta se sentó a su lado y alargó la mano.

Katniss se la cogió.

— No quería hacerte daño.

— Lo sé —dijo ella —. Yo también lo siento.

Él la sentó sobre su regazo y enterró la cara en su pelo.

— No quiero que tengas que encerrarte en el baño para escapar de mí.

Tomándole la cara entre las manos, unió sus labios en un beso. Tras un instante, ella respondió.

Peeta la besó con prudencia. Sus labios eran cálidos y acogedores, pero se limitaban a

mordisquearle la boca y pronto Katniss no pudo más. Le rodeó el cuello con una mano para que se acercara. Él trazó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua. Cuando ella los separó, se coló en su interior suavemente y sus lenguas se unieron. No sabía mentir cuando besaba. Transmitía así sus sentimientos.

Katniss notó su arrepentimiento y su tristeza, pero también la inconfundible llama de su deseo. Le soltó la cara, la sujetó por las caderas y la levantó hasta que quedó montada sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado. Sus torsos se pegaron mientras seguían besándose y explorándose con pasión.

— ¿Te vuelves a la cama conmigo? — le pidió él con la voz ronca, agarrándole el culo con fuerza para que notara la evidencia de su erección.

— Sí.

— Bien — le susurró al oído —. Aún tenemos tiempo de hacer las paces como Dios manda antes de que los invitados se despierten y quieran desayunar.

— No podemos hacer las paces como Dios manda con la casa llena de invitados.

— Oh, sí. Sí podemos. — Los ojos azules de Peeta se iluminaron con un brillo peligroso—. Te lo demostraré.

— Ha sido una noche horrible. — Peeta estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. No se había molestado en cubrirse con nada. En el dormitorio no hacía frío y su querida esposa estaba tumbada a su lado, boca abajo, tan desnuda como él. En momentos como ése, deseaba que pudieran pasar todo el tiempo en la cama, desnudos.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Katniss se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos para mirarlo a los ojos—.¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?

— Quería volver a leer el texto. Y pensé que necesitabas estar sola.

— No me gusta discutir contigo — reconoció ella. Al agachar la cabeza, el pelo le rozó el borde de los pechos—. Lo odio.

— A mí tampoco me gusta, lo que no deja de sorprenderme. Antes me encantaba discutir y pelearme con la gente. — Hizo una mueca —. Me estás convirtiendo en un pacifista.

— Creo que nunca podrás ser un auténtico pacifista, Peeta. Ser estudiante de doctorado ya es bastante duro. Necesito tu apoyo — admitió ella con voz temblorosa.

— Lo tienes — le aseguró Peeta con firmeza.

— No era mi intención llevarte la contraria. Simplemente... me salió así.

— Ven aquí.

Katniss se tumbó sobre él, que la abrazó.

— Tenemos que encontrar una manera de discutir sin llegar a los extremos de ayer. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

— El mío tampoco —susurró ella.

— Prometo no ser un cabrón egoísta si tú me prometes no volver a encerrarte en el baño — propuso, mirándola fijamente.

— Y yo prometo no encerrarme en el baño si tú no me atosigas. Sólo trataba de alejarme de ti para que las cosas no llegaran demasiado lejos. No me dejabas en paz.

— Lo comprendo. Podemos separarnos para cortar una discusión, pero tenemos que prometer que luego lo hablaremos con calma. No a la mañana siguiente. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a dormir en el sofá. Ni pienso hacerlo yo.

— De acuerdo. El sofá es muy incómodo. Y solitario.

— No me expresé bien cuando hablamos sobre la conferencia. Te pido disculpas. No me preocupa que tu opinión no coincida con la mía. De hecho, creo que es bueno que te muestres en desacuerdo conmigo en público. Así todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que tienes ideas propias.

— No trato de llevarte la contraria. — Una arruga apareció entre sus delicadas cejas.

Peeta trató de hacerla desaparecer con un beso. Sin éxito.

— Claro que no. Y aunque te parezca extraño, a veces me equivoco.

— ¿El Profesor, equivocado? Increíble — bromeó ella, echándose a reír.

— Cuesta de creer, ¿verdad? Pero cuando acabé de leer la conferencia por segunda vez, me habías convencido de que la versión oficial está equivocada.

— ¿Qué? — Katniss no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— Lo que has oído. Tu conferencia me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Tengo alguna sugerencia para reforzar la última parte. Ésa no me convenció tanto.

— Agradeceré tus sugerencias. Te citaré en las notas al pie.

Peeta la agarró por las nalgas.

— Será un honor aparecer en una de tus notas al pie.

Katniss dudó por un momento.

— Entonces... ¿no crees que la conferencia sea horrible? ¿Ni que vaya a hacer el ridículo?

— No. En cuanto superé la sorpresa inicial y presté atención a tus argumentos, me di cuenta de que la profesora Marinelli tiene razón. Tu trabajo es muy bueno.

— Gracias. — Katniss le apoyó la mejilla en el pecho —. No es fácil ser tu alumna. Siempre tengo la sensación de no estar a tu altura.

Peeta le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

— Me esforzaré más en mostrarte mi apoyo para que no te sientas así. No somos competidores. De hecho, algún día me gustaría escribir un artículo contigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad?

— Me encantaría que creáramos algo juntos, algo que saliera de nuestro amor compartido por Dante. Y estoy orgulloso de ti por tener el valor de defender tus convicciones. Cuando pronuncies esa conferencia en Oxford, estaré en primera fila pensando «¡Ésa es mi chica!».

— Oírte decir eso es un sueño hecho realidad.

— En ese caso, te lo diré más a menudo.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o**

**Hola. ¿Y que les parecieron las disculpas de Peeta?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Besos.**

…

No hay adelanto, ¡vayan al siguiente!

…

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

Los parientes de los Mellark fueron prudentes y no hicieron ningún comentario sobre lo felices y relajados que parecían cuando finalmente salieron del dormitorio, justo antes de la hora de comer.

El hermano de Peeta, Marvel, llegó aquella tarde con su esposa Tammy y su hijo Quinn. Junto con el padre de Katniss, Tom, y su novia Diane, todos se sentaron a la mesa temprano para cenar juntos.

Diane Stewart era una atractiva mujer afroamericana con una piel perfecta, grandes ojos oscuros y un pelo rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía cuarenta años, diez menos que su novio. Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, ya que ella había vivido toda la vida en Selinsgrove.

Al ver que el postre no llegaba, Diane fue a la cocina y se encontró a los Mellark bailando.

Peeta había hecho instalar un sistema de sonido centralizado y las notas de una suave melodía de jazz flotaban en el aire. Los recién casados estaban abrazados, moviéndose poco a poco, al ritmo de la música. Peeta susurró algo al oído de Katniss. Ella apartó la cara, aparentemente avergonzada, pero él se echó a reír, la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó.

Diane trató de retirarse de manera discreta, pero las viejas tablas de madera del suelo crujieron bajo sus pies. Los Mellark se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia donde procedía el ruido.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Hay algo en el horno. Y no es el pastel de manzana.

Peeta se rió con ganas. Su risa, fuerte y franca, hizo sonreír a Katniss, que apoyó la frente contra su pecho.

Diane asintió con aprobación.

— Tardaban tanto en preparar el café que pensaba que se les había olvidado cómo se hacía.

Peeta se pasó las manos por el pelo, que tenía alborotado por las atenciones de su esposa.

— ¿Querida?

— El café está listo y las tartas se están enfriando. En seguida vamos. — Katniss se separó de su marido a regañadientes.

Él le dio una disimulada palmadita en el culo.

En ese momento, Annie y Tammy se unieron al grupo. Tammy había sido la última en

incorporarse a la familia al casarse con Marvel el mes anterior. Era una mujer alta, de metro ochenta de estatura y con muchas curvas. Tenía el pelo rubio cobrizo y los ojos de un azul muy pálido.

— ¿A qué viene el retraso? — preguntó Annie, y miró a su hermano con desconfianza, como si la culpa sólo pudiera ser suya.

— Estábamos preparando el café — respondió Katniss sin levantar la vista de las tazas que llenaba para disimular la vergüenza.

— ¿Ahora se llama así? — bromeó Tammy, y guiñó un ojo.

— No, a mí me parece que lo que hacían no es eso. — Diane se sumó a la fiesta, negando con la cabeza y reprendiéndolos en broma con un dedo.

— Bueno, señoras, lass dejaré solas para que critiquen a gusto. — Peeta le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a Katniss antes de escaparse al salón.

Annie comprobó la temperatura de las tartas de manzana con el dedo.

— Kat, pásame un cuchillo. Vamos a probar cómo han quedado.

— Así se habla. — Diane rechazó el café que le ofrecía Katniss y se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió Annie —. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Y, por favor, dime que no estaban usando la encimera — añadió, mientras miraba de reojo las superficies de granito que Peeta había insistido en comprar.

— No. Es demasiado fría. — Katniss se tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las demás se echaron a reír a carcajadas y empezaron a burlarse de ella sin piedad.

— ¿Hace calor aquí o es cosa mía? — Bromeó Diane, abanicándose con una servilleta de papel—. Voy a bautizar esta casa como La Casa del Amor.

— Mis padres también eran así. — Annie miró a su alrededor —. No lo hacían sobre la encimera, que yo sepa, pero eran muy cariñosos. Debe de haber algo en esta cocina.

Katniss pensó que era muy posible. Había algo reconfortante, no sólo en la cocina, sino en toda la casa, que empujaba a ser cariñoso. A Peeta y a ella les costaba no estar todo el día tocándose, excepto cuando ella trabajaba.

— Entonces, ¿mi hermano te ha compensado por lo de ayer? — preguntó Annie.

Katniss se ruborizó un poco.

— Sí.

— Bien. De todos modos, hablaré con él. Se supone que después de una discusión tendría que comprarte flores. O diamantes.

Katniss bajó la vista hacia su anillo de compromiso, adornado con un gran diamante central, rodeado por otros más pequeños.

— Ya me ha comprado bastantes.

— Es un anillo precioso, cielo. — Diane se volvió hacia Tammy y bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda —. El tuyo también, cielo. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casada?

La joven observó cómo la luz de las lámparas halógenas se reflejaba en las piedras de su anillo de compromiso.

— Nunca creí que me casaría de verdad.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Annie con la boca llena.

Tammy miró de reojo hacia la puerta.

— ¿No deberíamos servirles el postre?

Annie tragó antes de responder: — Todos tienen piernas. Si quieren tarta, pueden venir a buscarla.

Riendo, Tammy cogió la taza de café con las dos manos.

— Antes de empezar a salir con Marvel, vivía con otra persona, mi novio de la facultad de Derecho.

Habíamos hecho planes: nos casaríamos y nos compraríamos una casa con su jardín y su verja blanca. No faltaría de nada. Pero entonces me quedé embarazada.

Katniss se removió inquieta en el taburete, con la vista fija en el suelo.

La mirada de Tammy se volvió melancólica.

— Marvel me contó que, cuando él nació, también fue una sorpresa para sus padres, pero se alegraron mucho de su llegada. Ojala hubiera podido conocer a Effie. Tuvo que ser una mujer maravillosa.

— Lo era — dijo Annie —. Peeta tampoco estaba en sus planes. Mis padres lo acogieron cuando su madre murió y más tarde lo adoptaron. Los planes son sólo eso, planes. Pero la vida no siempre les hace caso.

Tammy asintió.

— Habíamos hablado de tener hijos. Los dos queríamos tenerlos. Pero de repente, Eric decidió que no estaba preparado. Pensó que me había quedado embarazada a propósito para cazarlo.

— Como si te hubieras quedado embarazada tú sola... — comentó Diane, moviendo el tenedor en el aire.

Katniss no dijo nada. Se avergonzaba de comprender a Eric, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus actos. Ella tampoco se sentía preparada.

— Eric me dio un ultimátum: el bebé o él. Al ver que dudaba, se marchó.

— Menudo cabrón — murmuró Annie.

— Estaba destrozada. Sabía que el embarazo no era sólo responsabilidad mía, pero tenía la sensación de que debería haber ido con más cuidado. Llegué a plantearme abortar, pero Eric ya me había dejado. Además, en el fondo, me apetecía ser madre.

Katniss volvió a removerse en el asiento, conmovida por la sinceridad de Tammy.

— No podía pagar el alquiler yo sola, así que volví a casa de mis padres. Sentía que había fracasado. Soltera, embarazada, viviendo de nuevo con mis padres. Cada noche lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, y pensaba que ningún hombre me querría.

— Lo siento mucho — dijo Katniss, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tammy se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

— Las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, pero nunca le perdonaré a Eric que renunciara a sus derechos como padre. Ahora Quinn nunca lo conocerá.

— Los donantes de esperma no son padres — la interrumpió Annie—. Robert no contribuyó genéticamente a crear a Peeta, pero es su padre.

— No sé quién aportaría el material genético de tu hermano, pero tuvo que ser un hombre guapo, porque ese chico está muy bien — comentó Diane, señalando hacia el salón con la cabeza —. No tan bien como mi hombre, claro, porque eso es imposible.

Katniss soltó una risita incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que otras mujeres pensaran que su padre «estaba muy bien».

Tammy siguió hablando.

— Por suerte, tenía empleo. Trabajaba en la oficina del fiscal del distrito con Marvel. Salimos un par de veces durante el embarazo. Sólo éramos amigos, pero siempre era tan amable conmigo... Suponía que tras tener al niño no volvería a saber nada de él, pero unas semanas después de que Quinn naciera vino a verme y me invitó a salir. En ese momento, me enamoré definitivamente.

— Él ya estaba enamorado de ti antes — recordó Annie, entre risas —. Hasta las trancas.

Tammy jugueteó con el anillo de compromiso, haciéndolo girar sobre el dedo.

— Por aquella época, le estaba dando el pecho al niño, así que tenía que sacarme leche antes de que viniera a buscarme, y la dejaba en la nevera para que se la dieran mis padres. Pero Marvel nunca me hizo sentir incómoda. Me veía como a una persona, una mujer, no como a una madre. Creo que ya se había fijado en mí cuando salía con Eric. — Con una sonrisa, añadió —: Antes de conocerlas, tenía mucho miedo. No sabía qué pensarían de mí. Pero todos me dieron la bienvenida. — Mirando a Katniss,

Añadió —: A Peeta lo conocí más tarde, pero él también fue muy amable. Incluso cuando Quinn le manchó el traje.

— Deberías haberlo visto antes de que conociera a Katniss. — Annie hizo una mueca —. Le habría pasado a Quinn la factura de la tintorería.

Katniss estaba a punto de protestar en nombre de Peeta, pero Tammy volvió a hablar:

— No, no creo lo hiciera. Siempre se muestra encantador con Quinn. Marvel es increíble. La paternidad tiene un efecto maravilloso sobre los hombres. Sobre los hombres buenos — especificó —. Marvel es amable y juguetón cuando está con Quinn. Se tira al suelo y juega a revolcarse con él. Nunca lo había visto así. Los hombres que no tienen hijos se lo pierden.

Katniss se quedó pensando en qué tipo de padre sería Peeta.

— Tengo muchas ganas de tener una niña — añadió Tammy, sonriendo —. Sé que Marvel la tratará como a una princesa.

— ¿Quieres más hijos? — preguntó Annie, alzando las cejas.

— Sí, creo que con dos tendríamos suficiente, pero si viniera otro niño, me gustaría que fuéramos a buscar la niña.

En ese momento, Marvel entró e n la cocina con el pequeño Quinn, de veintiún meses, medio dormido en brazos. Saludó a las reunidas con una inclinación de cabeza antes de acercarse a Tammy.

— Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

Katniss sonrió ante el contraste entre Marvel, con su metro noventa, y el menudo ángel rubio que llevaba en brazos. Parecía un gigante protector.

— Te ayudaré.

Tammy se levantó y cruzó la cocina hasta donde estaba su marido. Tras darle un beso, subieron juntos al dormitorio.

Annie miró las tartas y los platos de postre.

— Creo que será mejor que les lleve el postre a los hombres. — Cortó dos trozos de tarta, los puso en el plato y se los llevó al salón.

Diane miró a Katniss sin dejar de juguetear con la taza.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, cielo?

— Claro. — Katniss cambió de postura en el taburete para mirar de frente a Diane.

— No sé cómo decir esto, así que voy a soltarlo sin más. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo con tu padre. Ella sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Me parece estupendo.

— Ya conoce a mi madre y al resto de mi familia. Incluso ha empezado a venir conmigo a la iglesia los domingos para oírme cantar en el coro.

Katniss trató de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba imaginarse a su padre en una iglesia.

— Cuando mi padre me preguntó si podía invitarte a mi boda, supuse que la cosa iba en serio.

— Lo quiero.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos.

— Guau, ¿lo sabe él?

— Por supuesto. Él también me quiere. — Diane sonrió con timidez —. Hemos estado hablando sobre el futuro... Haciendo planes...

— Es fantástico.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas? — Diane la estaba mirando fijamente.

— Me alegro mucho de que esté con alguien que lo quiere. No me apetece mucho sacar el tema de Deb, pero estoy segura de que ya sabes que estuvieron un tiempo juntos. La verdad es que no acababa de verlos como pareja. Aquello acabó en nada.

Diane guardó silencio. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

— Tu padre y yo hemos hablado sobre dar el paso para hacer más permanente nuestra relación. Quería que supieras que, cuando lo hagamos, no trataré de ocupar el lugar de tu madre.

— Sharon no era mi madre.

Diane le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

— Lo siento.

— No sé qué te habrá contado papá sobre ella, pero me imagino que no gran cosa.

— No lo he forzado a contarme nada. En el momento que quiera explicármelo, lo escucharé.

Katniss bebió el café en silencio. No le gustaba hablar de su madre; ni siquiera pensar en ella. Había muerto cuando ella estaba en el último curso del instituto. Sharon era alcohólica. Durante casi todo el tiempo se mostraba indiferente a los problemas de Katniss. Y en las ocasiones que no era así, la trataba de un modo abusivo, y se burlaba de ella.

— Effie se portó como una madre conmigo. Me sentía mucho más cercana a Effie que a Sharon.

— Effie era una buena mujer.

Al mirar a Diane a los ojos, Katniss vio en ellos esperanza, pero también una cierta ansiedad.

— No me preocupa en absoluto que te conviertas en mi madrastra. Si papá y tú deciden casarse, yo estaré allí, apoyándolos.

— Harás mucho más que eso, cielo. Serás una de mis damas de honor. — Diane la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando al final se apartó, se enjugó las lágrimas —. Siempre quise tener una familia. Quería un marido y una casa propia. Y parece que, a los cuarenta años, mis sueños se van a hacer realidad.

»Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar. Deseaba que supieras que quiero a tu padre, que no estoy con él por su dinero.

Katniss la miró sin comprender, hasta que vio la chispa traviesa en los ojos de Diane y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

— Vale, me tomas el pelo. Papá no tiene dinero.

— Es un buen hombre, tiene trabajo y me hace feliz. Si una mujer encuentra a alguien así, que encima está requetebién, sería una idiota si no lo agarrara. El dinero es secundario.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera decir nada más, Tom apareció en la puerta. Al ver que Diane tenía los ojos llorosos, se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó, al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos.

— Diane me estaba contando lo mucho que te quiere — respondió Katniss, con una sonrisa de aprobación.

— ¿Ah, sí? — La voz de Tom sonó más ronca.

— Ya sé que no me la has pedido, pero cuentas con mi bendición.

Los ojos grises de su padre buscaron los suyos.

— ¿Ah, sí? — repitió, emocionado.

Tom las abrazó, a cada una con un brazo, y les dio un beso en la coronilla.

— Mis chicas — susurró.

Poco después, Katniss se despidió de su padre y de Diane. Pensaba que estaban viviendo juntos, al menos parte del tiempo, pero ésta la sorprendió al decirle que seguía con su madre y que, por respeto a ella, no se quedaba a dormir en casa de Tom.

Katniss entendió entonces por qué tenía tanta prisa por casarse y tener su propia casa.

Después de que le sirvieran el postre, Robert Clark se sentó en el porche a beberse un whisky y a fumarse un puro. El aire era fresco y todo estaba en calma. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse a su esposa, Effie, saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en la silla que tenía al lado.

La melancolía se apoderó de su corazón. Effie nunca volvería a sentarse con él.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Al abrir los ojos, vio a su nuera, Katniss, sentada a su lado. Se estaba abrazando las rodillas, arrebujada en una de las viejas chaquetas de cachemira de Peeta.

Robert se cambió el puro de mano y movió el cenicero para no molestarla.

— Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

— Muy bien.

— La cena estaba muy buena. Francamente excepcional.

— He intentado copiar algunos de los platos que tomamos en Italia. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado. — Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro.

Robert bebió un trago en silencio. Notaba que algo la preocupaba, pero no quería presionarla.

— ¿Robert?

Él se echó a reír.

— Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías papá.

— Sí, claro, papá, lo siento. — Ella pasó una uña por el reposabrazos, marcando la madera.

— No lo sientas. Somos familia, Katniss. Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.

— Gracias. — Ella recorrió con el dedo la marca que había dejado en la madera —. ¿Te molesta que hayamos cambiado cosas... de la casa?

Robert dudó unos momentos antes de responder.

— Al baño le hacía falta una reforma. Y me parece muy práctico que hayan puesto un baño en la planta baja y otro en el dormitorio principal. Y a Effie le habría encantado lo que han hecho con la cocina. Llevaba años queriendo poner encimeras de granito.

A Katniss se le encogió el corazón.

— Hemos dejado muchas cosas como estaban.

— No te preocupes, de verdad. A Effie le habría encantado redecorar la casa contigo si hubiera estado aquí — la tranquilizó Robert.

— ¿Estás a gusto en la habitación de invitados? ¿No has cambiado de idea?

— Eres muy amable por preocuparte, pero te aseguro que estas cosas no me importan lo más mínimo. Lo único que me importa es que Effie se ha marchado y no volverá. Y me temo que eso no tiene remedio.

Robert bajó la vista hacia su anillo de boda, un sencillo aro de oro.

— En esta casa — dijo él —, a veces me parece oír su voz, oler su perfume. En Filadelfia no me pasa. Mi apartamento no tiene recuerdos de ella. — Le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica —. La separación no duele tanto cuando estoy aquí.

— ¿Es muy duro?

— Mucho.

Katniss permaneció en silencio unos instantes, como si se estuviera planteando cómo sería la vida sin Peeta. Se quedaría destrozada, sin duda. La duración de una vida humana era incierta. Cualquiera podía contraer una enfermedad grave o tener un accidente y de repente una familia quedaba rota.

Desde alguna parte de su interior, una vocecita le susurró: «Si tuvieras un hijo con Peeta, siempre tendrías una parte de él». — Más que el pensamiento en sí, fue la voz lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

Al notar su reacción, Robert se levantó y le rodeó los hombros con una manta.

— Gracias — murmuró ella —. ¿Te gusta vivir en Filadelfia?

— Mi puesto de investigador no es lo que esperaba. La verdad es que me he planteado retirarme.

— Echó la ceniza en el cenicero —. Me trasladé allí para estar más cerca de Annie y de Marvel, pero los veo poco. Están muy ocupados. Todos mis amigos, incluido tu padre, están aquí.

— Pues vuelve.

— ¿Cómo? — Robert se volvió hacia ella.

— Vuelve a Selinsgrove. Instálate aquí.

— Pero ahora ésta es su casa, de ustedes.

— Sólo durante las vacaciones. Podrías ocupar la habitación principal inmediatamente y luego mandar a buscar tus cosas.

Robert se llevó el puro a los labios.

— Es un ofrecimiento muy generoso, pero ya tomé la decisión. Hace más de un año que le vendí la casa a Peeta.

— Él se sentiría más feliz sabiendo que estás en el lugar que te corresponde.

Robert negó con la cabeza.

— No, no volveré atrás.

Katniss se estrujó el cerebro pensando en una táctica más convincente.

— Para nosotros sería como una buena obra, un _mitzvah_. Necesitamos que Dios nos bendiga.

Robert se echó a reír.

— Eso era lo que yo le decía a Peeta cuando se ponía tozudo. ¿Por qué necesitan que Dios los bendiga?

La expresión de Katniss se ensombreció.

— Le he pedido algo y no me ha respondido.

Al ver que no decía nada más, Robert aspiró y soltó el humo del puro.

— Creo que todas las oraciones reciben respuesta tarde o temprano, aunque a veces la respuesta es un «no». Rezaré para que recibas la tuya lo antes posible.

»No te digo que la idea no me resulte tentadora. Pero han gastado tiempo y energías en hacer de esta casa vuestro hogar. Han cambiado los muebles de la planta baja, han pintado las paredes...

— Hipotecaste esta casa para pagar las deudas que Peeta había contraído por culpa de las drogas.

Robert la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Te lo contó?

— Sí.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya nos devolvió el dinero.

— ¿No te parece normal que quiera devolverte también tu casa después de todo lo que hiciste por él?

— Un padre hace lo que haga falta por su hijo — replicó Robert con expresión solemne—. El dinero me importaba tan poco entonces como ahora. Sólo quería salvarle la vida.

— Lo hiciste. Effie y tú lo hicieron. — Katniss miró a su alrededor —. Mientras la casa permanezca en la familia y podamos reunirnos en Acción de Gracias y Navidad, no importa quién sea el dueño ni quién viva en ella. Katniss se cubrió con la manta cuando una brisa recorrió el porche y le acarició la cara.— Sin embargo — continuó—, Peeta nunca se desprendería del huerto. Ha contratado unos jardineros para que recuperen los árboles. Y ha mandado plantar algunos nuevos.

— Esos manzanos hace años que no dan una buena cosecha. Me temo que es demasiado optimista.

Katniss miró hacia el huerto entre las sombras.

— El optimismo es bueno. A él le hacía falta. — Y volviéndose hacia Robert, añadió —: Si vivieras aquí, podrías cuidar del huerto. Creo que Peeta se sentiría más tranquilo si supiera que está en buenas manos. Nos estarías haciendo un favor.

Robert permaneció en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad.

— Gracias — dijo finalmente, con la voz ronca.

Katniss le apretó la mano antes de dejarlo a solas con su puro y sus pensamientos.

Al cerrar los ojos, un sentimiento de esperanza descendió sobre él. Cuando los invitados se fueron a dormir, Katniss se sentó en el borde de la nueva bañera con

hidromasaje para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Sabía que debería estar trabajando en la conferencia, pero las emociones del día la habían agotado. Se preguntó si debería llamar a su terapeuta de Boston. Seguro que la doctora Walters le daría buenos consejos para afrontar la ansiedad, los conflictos matrimoniales y el nuevo interés de Peeta por ampliar la familia.

Querer tener un bebé no era nada malo. Katniss comparó el entusiasmo y la ternura de su marido con la fría indiferencia que Eric le había mostrado a Tammy. Por supuesto, no había duda de cuál de las dos actitudes prefería. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme para que la pasión de Peeta no anulara su personalidad ni sus sueños.

Su pelea del día anterior demostraba que todavía tenían mucho que hacer para funcionar como pareja. Tenían que aprender esas lecciones antes de traer un niño al mundo.

Mientras esperaba a que el nivel del agua ascendiera, sintió que se le erizaban los pelillos de la nuca. Al volver la cabeza, vio a Peeta junto al tocador. Se había desabrochado los tres botones superiores de la camisa. Por encima de la camiseta blanca le asomaba un poco de vello.

— Nunca me canso de mirarte — dijo él, y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de quitarle la toalla en la que se había envuelto —. Debería pintarte — añadió, acariciándole la espalda con los dedos.

— Ya me pintaste la otra noche, Caravaggio. Manchamos de pintura todo el suelo.

— Ah, sí. Qué lástima tener que limpiarlo. Había pensado que podíamos añadir más pintura otro día.

— Tendrás que esperar a otra ocasión, cuando no haya invitados. — Lo miró con picardía—.¿Quieres acompañarme?

— Prefiero mirarte.

— En ese caso, me aseguraré de darte un buen espectáculo.

Se levantó la melena con las dos manos y arqueó la espalda adoptando la pose de una _pin-up _de los años cincuenta.

Peeta gruñó y se acercó más a ella.

Katniss lo detuvo alzando una mano.

— Me dejé el gel de burbujas en el otro baño anoche. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

— Por supuesto, diosa. — Le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse.

Peeta tardó unos minutos en localizar el jabón, porque a alguien se le había caído al suelo y la botella había ido rodando hasta la papelera. Se agachó para recogerlo, y vio algo que había quedado entre la papelera y la pared.

Era una caja pequeña, rectangular. Leyó la etiqueta: _Test de embarazo_. Pero la caja estaba vacía. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, y tras volver a leer la etiqueta para asegurarse de que la había leído correctamente, dejó la caja donde la había encontrado y regresó a la habitación.

Sin una palabra, le dio la botella a Katniss, que echó el gel con aroma de sándalo y mandarina antes de entrar en la bañera. Se colocó en lo que le pareció que sería una pose provocativa, pero Peeta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó, cambiando de postura para verle mejor la cara.

Él se pasó una mano por la barbilla y la boca.

— ¿Está embarazada Annie?

— Que yo sepa no, aunque me dijo que lo estaban intentando. ¿Por qué?

— He encontrado un test de embarazo en el baño de invitados. Bueno, sólo la caja vacía. Parecía que habían tratado de esconderla.

— Probablemente sea suyo.

— Ojala fuera tuyo. — Peeta la estaba observando con tanta intensidad que Katniss sintió el calor de su mirada en la piel.

— ¿Incluso después de lo de ayer?

— Por supuesto. Las parejas discuten. Los maridos siempre tenemos la culpa, porque somos unos idiotas. Un poco de sexo salvaje y sudoroso para reconciliarnos y todo está olvidado.

Katniss bajó la vista hacia el agua.

— Preferiría disfrutar del sexo salvaje y sudoroso sin discutir antes.

— Pero entonces la reconciliación perdería todo el sentido, ¿no crees? — susurró él, con voz ronca.

Respirando hondo, Katniss levantó la cara y lo miró fijamente.

— No estoy preparada para formar una familia.

— Ya llegará el momento. — Peeta le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos llenos de espuma—.Créeme, no quiero volver a discutir contigo esta noche. No quiero crearte más estrés.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

— Supongo que también podría ser de Tammy.

— Tammy ya tiene un hijo.

— Quinn cumplirá dos años en septiembre. Y sé que quiere tener más hijos con Marvel.

Peeta ajustó la intensidad de la luz, dejándola más tenue, antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio.

Cuando volvió, la voz de Astrud Gilberto sonaba por el altavoz que había hecho instalar en el techo del cuarto de baño.

Katniss miró a su marido con admiración.

— Sea de quien sea, tal vez haya descubierto que no está embarazada. Pero si lo está, serás tío.

Otra vez. El tío Peeta.

Sin hacer caso de sus palabras, él se desabrochó la camisa. Se la quitó, seguida de la camiseta, dejando a la vista el tatuaje y el vello que cubría su pecho musculoso.

Katniss lo observó mientras colgaba la camisa en un gancho y sus manos se acercaban al cinturón.

Una vez allí, Peeta se quedó quieto, provocándola.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Cuando acabes, el agua ya estará fría.

— Lo dudo. Y te aseguro que cuando acabe, no estaré aquí fuera.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque pienso acabar dentro de ti.

Con una media sonrisa, colgó los pantalones antes de quitarse los bóxers.

Katniss conocía bien el cuerpo de su marido, pero igualmente, verlo la dejaba siempre sin aliento. Tenía los hombros anchos y su torso se iba estrechando hasta llegar a la cintura, estrecha, al igual que las caderas, donde empezaban unos muslos musculosos. Los brazos estaban bien definidos, igual que los abdominales superiores y los inferiores, que acababan formando una uve que descendía vertiginosamente hasta su prominente sexo.

— Me matas cuando me observas así — confesó él.

— ¿Por qué? — Katniss le devolvió la mirada con descaro, moviéndose en la bañera para dejarle sitio.

— Porque parece que quieras lamerme... todo el cuerpo.

— Así es.

Peeta se metió en la bañera rápidamente. Se sentó tras ella y la rodeó con sus largas piernas.

— Este aroma me resulta familiar.

— Compré el gel porque me recordó al aceite de masaje que usaste en Florencia. Me hiciste un masaje en la espalda con él, ¿te acuerdas?

— En mi recuerdo, te froté algo más que la espalda. — Peeta le acarició la oreja con la nariz—.Ni te imaginas el efecto que este aroma tiene sobre mí.

— Oh, sí. Me hago una idea — replicó Katniss, moviéndose y notando su miembro rígido.

— Antes de que nos dediquemos a... otras actividades, me gustaría que habláramos un poco.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Katniss se tensó.

Peeta le puso las manos sobre los hombros y empezó a masajearle el cuello.

— Relájate, no soy tu enemigo. Sólo estoy tratando de persuadirte para que confíes en mí. Sé que sueles tomar baños de espuma cuando estás estresada. Y últimamente te das un baño todos los días.

— No es nada. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

— Cuéntamelas.

Ella movió la mano adelante y atrás, empujando la espuma.

— Tengo miedo de no poder acabar los estudios. Y me preocupa mucho la conferencia.

Él pasó a masajearle los hombros.

— Ya hemos hablado de la conferencia y te he dado mi opinión sincera. Es buena. Y no vas a dejar los estudios a medias. Sólo tienes que ocuparte de ir superando los semestres uno a uno.

»Tampoco hace falta que estés pendiente de la familia toda la semana. Mañana les diremos que pasarás el día trabajando. Durante el día se entretendrán solos y por la noche yo prepararé filetes en la barbacoa. Seguro que Annie y Tammy estarán encantadas de echarme una mano.

Los músculos de Katniss empezaron a destensarse un poco.

— Eso me ayudaría, gracias.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti — susurró Peeta, con los labios pegados a su cuello —. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— Lo sé.

Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió.

— Tu cumpleaños nos pillará en Italia. ¿Cómo querrás celebrarlo?

— Contigo. En la cama. Durante dos días. — Peeta le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le acarició la piel de alrededor del ombligo.

— ¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien a Umbría? Podrían venir a visitar la exposición de Florencia con nosotros.

— No, te quiero para mí solo esos días. Podemos invitarlos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en Cambridge.

Katniss apoyó la mano sobre la de él para que dejara de acariciarla.

— No me gusta hacer nada especial por mi cumpleaños.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en la bañera.

— Pensaba que ya lo habías superado.

— Es en septiembre. Estaremos muy ocupados.

— No se cumplen veinticinco años todos los días. Es un hito importante y hay que festejarlo.

— Lo mismo digo. Los treinta y cinco son igual de importantes.

— Mis años sólo son importantes porque tú estás en mi vida. Sin ti, mis días estarían vacíos.

Katniss apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?

— Porque ya he tenido bastantes amarguras en mi vida — respondió él, resiguiéndole la línea del cuello y el hombro con los labios.

— En ese caso, supongo que daremos una fiesta en septiembre. Podríamos hacerla coincidir con el Día del Trabajo para alargar el fin de semana. — Katniss le besó los pectorales antes de volver a tumbarse de espaldas sobre su pecho—. Antes estabas hablando con Robert. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Que le gustaría volver a vivir aquí, pero que no quiere recomprar la casa. Supongo que contaba con el dinero de la venta para su jubilación.

— Puede vivir aquí sin comprar la casa. No te importaría, ¿no?

— No, claro que no. Al contrario, me gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero no quiere abusar, sobre todo después de las reformas que hemos hecho.

— Pues mejor, así las disfruta. El único problema que veo son los muebles. No nos caben en Cambridge.

— Podríamos dárselos a tu padre. Los de Tom ya están muy viejos. — El estirado Profesor había vuelto a aparecer en escena.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— No quiero mentirte, Katniss. Tu padre no es mi persona favorita de este mundo, pero como tú sí lo eres... — Dejó la frase en el aire para besarla.

— Robert no quiere desprenderse de ciertos muebles que compartió con Effie. Unos cuantos se los llevó, pero otros están en el guardamuebles. Tendremos que quitar los nuevos para hacer espacio para los viejos. Si lo prefieres, podemos ofrecérselos a Annie.

— Muy buena idea. Diane y él están pensando en casarse.

Peeta la abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

— Ella siempre se ha portado muy bien con él y conmigo. Me gusta la idea de que tenga a alguien a su lado para cuando se haga viejo.

— Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, querida, pero tu padre ya se está haciendo viejo. Todos nos hacemos viejos.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Peeta la hizo volverse hasta quedar de cara a él, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— Por suerte para ti, yo aún no soy demasiado viejo para mantenerte despierta toda la noche. Creo que esta habitación no la hemos bautizado... todavía.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola chicas. Ayer no llegué a publicar el capítulo, por eso hoy lo he subido doble (además de que el primero fue muy corto) Espero que me digan que les han parecido.**

**Les comento algo. Esta semana y la otra estaré de vacaciones, pero solo esta semana podré publicar, así que actualizaré la mayor cantidad de veces posible, (tengo pensado todos los días, una vez por día) porque la otra, desde el lugar donde estaré no podré. **

**Es probable que entre capítulo y capítulo no pueda responder a los reviews, pero no es motivo para que no me escriban, estaré esperando sus opiniones muy ansiosa, así que por favor no dejen de hacerlo.**

**Cuando vuelva todo se normalizará y les contestaré todos los reviews que me hayan dejado, como siempre.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, por favor me escriben.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**A continuación contesto a los Guest:**

**Karitofanrobjosh: **Me alegro que te guste la historia. Yo tambien estoy emocionada. Creo que elegí una buena saga para adaptar. Gracias por tu review.

**Karly16****: **Va a estar difícil que Peeta no se entrometa en los pensamientos de Katniss, pero son dos personas y él tiene que entender que ella tiene sus propias ideas y respetarlas. Igual creo que en estos capítulos quedó claro que él también puede equivocarse y cambiar de opinión. Gracias por escribirme.

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

Katniss apartó la mirada.

— La tendríamos, es cierto.

Él volvió a mirar las camas individuales.

— Es casi imposible practicar sexo en esas dichosas camas. No hay sitio para moverse.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

— No es así como yo lo recuerdo.

Una sonrisa lenta y provocativa se abrió camino en la cara de Peeta. Se acercó a Katniss hasta que sus labios se rozaron y le preguntó:

— ¿Me estás desafiando, señora Mellark?

…

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 6**

Pasada la medianoche, Robert notó que el colchón se hundía y que alguien se metía en la cama a su lado. Se volvió y abrazó el cuerpo de su esposa. Era un cuerpo suave y uy familiar. Al presionarlo contra el suyo, suspiró hondo.

Ella también suspiró de satisfacción, como hacía siempre que se acurrucaba contra él.

— Te he echado de menos — dijo Robert, acariciándole el pelo y besándoselo.

No se extrañó al notar que volvía a tenerlo largo y liso, como antes de la quimioterapia.

— Yo también te he echado de menos, querido. — Effie buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Robert notó que el anillo de boda y el de compromiso de ella chocaban con el suyo. Se alegró de no habérselos quitado.

— Sueño contigo.

— Lo sé — admitió Effie, besando el lugar donde sus anillos se unían.

— Éramos tan jóvenes... Teníamos toda la vida por delante, queríamos hacer tantas cosas... — La voz de Robert se rompió en la última palabra.— Te echo mucho de menos — siguió al cabo de unos momentos —. Añoro abrazarte en la oscuridad. Oír tu voz. Aún no me creo que te haya perdido.

Effie le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho.

Robert se preparó para notar los huecos que había en el lugar donde habían estado sus pechos. Aunque sus cicatrices lo entristecían, no le resultaba desagradable mirarla ni tocarla. Pero ella no se lo permitía.

Effie pensaba someterse a cirugía reconstructiva, pero cuando el cáncer regresó, eso pasó a un segundo plano. Para él, siempre había sido hermosa, arrebatadora, incluso al final.

Su mano entró en contacto con los senos de Effie, y los notó redondeados y prietos. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, le cubrió un pecho con la mano. Ella apoyó la suya sobre la de él y apretó.

— Estoy curada — susurró —. Fue una experiencia maravillosa. No me dolió nada.

Robert sintió el cosquilleo de las lágrimas.

— ¿Curada?

— No existe el dolor. Ni las lágrimas. Y es tan... tan hermoso.

— Siento no haber sido consciente de que estabas enferma — se excusó él, con la voz ronca de emoción —. Debería haber prestado más atención. Debería haberme dado cuenta.

— Era mi hora. — Effie se llevó la mano de Robert a la boca y la besó —. Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte. Pero aún no. Descansa, mi amor.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, la cama de Robert estaba vacía, pero sabía que había recibido un don muy especial. Se sentía más ligero, más en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Tras desayunar con la familia, empezó a preparar las cosas para dejar el puesto de investigador en Filadelfia. Durante la semana siguiente, puso su apartamento a la venta y contrató un servicio de mudanzas para llevar sus cosas de vuelta a la casa que había comprado con su esposa muchos años atrás.

Peeta insistió en recoger también las cosas que habían dejado en el guardamuebles.

Cuando los camiones empezaron a llegar, Peeta les indicó a los transportistas el camino hacia el dormitorio principal, para que se llevaran sus muebles antes de montar los de su padre.

— No — dijo Robert, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo —. La habitación de invitados es ahora mi habitación.

Peeta pidió a los transportistas que los dejaran un momento a solas y se volvió hacia su padre con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu habitación?

— Ésa es vuestra habitación ahora. Katniss la ha pintado y decorado a su gusto y no pienso tocar nada.

Peeta empezó a protestar, pero Robert lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

— Effie estará conmigo duerma donde duerma. Me encontrará también en la habitación de invitados. — Con un último apretón en el hombro de Peeta, les indicó a los transportistas el camino de su nuevo cuarto.

A él no le apetecía discutir con su padre, especialmente cuando éste tenía un aspecto tan satisfecho. Si sus palabras le resultaron extrañas, no lo demostró.

(La verdad es que no le resultaron extrañas.)

Esa noche, cuando la casa volvió a quedarse vacía y en calma, Robert se imaginó que Effie se metía en la cama con él. Se volvió de lado y se durmió, tranquilo, antes de reunirse con ella en sueños.

…

_Julio de 2011_.

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

El profesor Peeta O. Mellark miró despectivamente la modesta habitación de invitados en la escalera número 5 de los claustros del Magdalen College. Sus ojos se clavaron en el par de camas individuales situadas junto a la pared. Señalándolas, preguntó:

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Katniss siguió la dirección de su dedo acusador.

— Creo que son camas.

— Ya lo veo. Nos vamos.

Cogió las maletas y se acercó a la puerta, pero Katniss lo detuvo.

— Es tarde, Peeta, y estoy cansada.

— Exacto. ¿Dónde demonios pretenden que durmamos?

— ¿Dónde suelen dormir los alumnos? ¿En el suelo?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

— No pienso volver a dormir en una abominable cama individual en mi vida. Nos vamos al hotel.

Katniss se frotó los ojos con las dos manos.

— No tenemos reserva hasta dentro de dos noches. Además, me prometiste que dormiríamos aquí.

— Nigel me aseguró que dormiríamos en una de las habitaciones de los catedráticos, con cama de matrimonio y baño en la habitación. — Volvió a mirar a su alrededor —. ¿Dónde está la cama de matrimonio? ¿Dónde está el baño? ¡Tendremos que compartirlo con vete tú a saber quién!

— No me importa compartir el baño con otras personas durante dos días. Pasaremos casi todo el tiempo en la sala de conferencias.

Sin hacer caso de las airadas protestas de su marido, Katniss se acercó a la ventana, que daba al bonito claustro. Dirigió una mirada melancólica a las extrañas estatuas situadas sobre los arcos de la derecha.

— Me dijiste que C. S. Lewis se había inspirado en esas estatuas para escribir _El león, la bruja y el armario_.

— Eso dicen — replicó Peeta secamente.

Ella apoyó la frente en el vidrio emplomado.

— ¿Crees que su fantasma aún corre por aquí?

— Dudo mucho que se dignara a hacerlo en una habitación como ésta — respondió él

Despectivamente —. Seguro que estará en el pub.

Katniss cerró los ojos. Había sido un día muy largo. Habían salido del hotel de Londres esa mañana, habían ido a Oxford en tren y acababan de llegar a la habitación. Estaba muy cansada y quería quedarse allí.

Peeta la observó desde el otro extremo de la estancia y se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

— Los fantasmas no existen, Katniss. Ya lo sabes — le dijo con suavidad.

— ¿Acaso no viste a Effie y a Prim?

— Eso fue distinto.

Ella echó un último vistazo a las estatuas antes de reunirse con él junto a la puerta, con expresión derrotada.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho que nos fuéramos al hotel? — le planteó Peeta, mirándola a los ojos—.Tendríamos más intimidad.

Katniss apartó la mirada.

— La tendríamos, es cierto.

Él volvió a mirar las camas individuales.

— Es casi imposible practicar sexo en esas dichosas camas. No hay sitio para moverse.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

— No es así como yo lo recuerdo.

Una sonrisa lenta y provocativa se abrió camino en la cara de Peeta. Se acercó a Katniss hasta que sus labios se rozaron y le preguntó:

— ¿Me estás desafiando, señora Mellark?

Ella lo observó unos instantes antes de sacudirse la fatiga del viaje y enrollar la mano en la corbata de seda de Peeta para acabar de unir sus bocas.

Soltando las maletas, él la besó apasionadamente y se olvidó de su enfado. Sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta de una patada.

…

Más tarde, Peeta estaba abrazado a su esposa en una de las estrechas camas. Ella susurró su nombre contra su pecho.

— No has perdido facultades. Esa última innovación me ha parecido muy... satisfactoria.

Él respiró profundamente, hinchando el pecho.

— Gracias. Es tarde. Vamos a dormir.

— No puedo.

Peeta le levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Estás nerviosa por la conferencia?

— Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

— Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Ya estoy orgulloso de ti — recalcó, atravesándola con sus ojos azules, que parecían dos láseres.

— ¿Y la profesora Picton?

— No te habría invitado si no creyera que estás preparada.

— ¿Y si alguien me hace una pregunta y no sé qué responderle?

— Le respondes lo mejor que puedas. Y si insisten, siempre puedes decir que te parece una pregunta muy interesante y que pensarás en ello.

Katniss volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras le acariciaba juguetona los

abdominales.

— ¿Crees que si le pido a C. S. Lewis que interceda por mí ante los santos lo hará?

Peeta se rió, soltando el aire por la nariz.

— Lewis era protestante, de Irlanda del Norte. No creía en esas cosas. Aunque pudiera oírte te ignoraría por una cuestión de principios. Pídeselo a Tolkien. Él sí que era católico.

— Podría pedirle a Dante que rezara por mí.

— Dante ya está rezando por ti — le susurró Peeta, con la cara hundida en su pelo.

Katniss cerró los ojos y escuchó el latido del corazón de su marido. Su ritmo siempre le resultaba reconfortante.

— ¿Y si la gente nos pregunta por qué te fuiste de Toronto?

— Diremos lo de siempre, que tú ibas a estudiar en Harvard y quería estar contigo porque íbamos a casarnos.

— Clove Peterson va por ahí contando una historia distinta.

Él entornó los ojos.

— Olvídate de Clove. No tenemos ninguna necesidad de pensar en ella durante el simposio.

— Prométeme que no perderás los nervios si oyes algún comentario... desagradable.

— Confía un poco en mí — dijo Peeta, exasperado —. Nos hemos enfrentado a los rumores y habladurías en la Universidad de Boston y en Harvard y no he perdido los nervios. De momento.

— Lo sé, tienes razón. — Katniss le besó el pecho —. Pero los académicos se aburren y les gusta cotillear un poco. Y no hay nada más excitante que un escándalo sexual.

— No estoy de acuerdo, señora Mellark — replicó él, con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Ah, no?

— El sexo contigo es más excitante que cualquier escándalo.

Tumbándola de espaldas en la cama, empezó a besarle el cuello.

Antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte, Katniss regresó en silencio a la habitación. Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando parcialmente al hombre desnudo que dormía en su cama.

Estaba tumbado boca abajo y tenía el pelo revuelto. La sábana se había deslizado un poco hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la zona lumbar y la parte superior de las nalgas.

Katniss lo miró, y dio las gracias por su buena suerte. Le costó un poco más de la cuenta apartar la vista de su musculosa espalda y _gluteus maximus_. Era guapísimo, era sexy y era suyo.

Se quitó los pantalones de yoga, la camiseta y la ropa interior y lo dejó todo sobre una silla.

Desde que se casaron, casi siempre dormía desnuda. Le gustaba más hacerlo piel contra piel con su amado.

Al notar que el colchón se movía, Peeta se volvió de lado. Levantó el brazo para acogerla contra su pecho, pero tardó un poco en despertarse.

— ¿Adónde has ido? — le preguntó, acariciándole el brazo.

— A ver las figuras de piedra del patio.

Él abrió los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Leí los libros de Narnia. Tienen un significado... especial para mí.

Peeta le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Por eso insististe en dormir aquí? ¿Por Lewis?

— Y por ti. Sé que Glimmer vivía aquí cuando tú... — Katniss se detuvo, arrepentida por haber sacado un tema que ambos estaban tratando de olvidar.

— Fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos. En aquella época nos veíamos muy poco. — La abrazó con más fuerza —. No habría tratado de arrastrarte hasta el hotel si hubiera conocido tus razones. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Tenía miedo de que te rieras de mí, que pensaras que soy inmadura por mi afición a los libros de Narnia.

— Nada que te guste puede ser inmaduro. — Peeta reflexionó unos segundos antes de añadir—: Yo también los leí. En el piso de mi madre en Nueva York había un armario. Estaba convencido de que si me portaba bien, el armario se abriría y podría ir a Narnia. Evidentemente, no fui lo bastante bueno. Había esperado hacerla reír, pero no lo consiguió.

— Sé lo que es estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa para lograr que una historia se convierta en realidad — susurró ella.

Peeta volvió a abrazarla.

— Si quieres ver dónde vivió Lewis, te llevaré a su casa, The Kilns. Luego podemos ir a The Bird & Baby, la taberna donde se reunía su grupo, los Inklings.

— Me encantaría.

Peeta le besó la cabeza.

— Una vez te dije que no te consideraba mi igual, que eras mejor que yo. Al parecer, no me creíste.

— Es verdad. A veces me cuesta creer que lo pienses de verdad.

Él hizo una mueca.

— Voy a tener que esforzarme más para demostrártelo — susurró —. Pero aún no sé cómo.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, en este capítulo hubo de todo un poco, ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**He decidido responder a sus reviews al final de cada capítulo, porque no han sido muchos, así que aquí van:**

**Amayrani: Que bueno que ya puedas leer la tercera parte. Espero que te guste la historia. Gracias por seguir por aquí. Espero leerte seguido.**

**Mary Everllak: pues sí, por ahí va andar un poco el asunto, aunque habrá para todos los gustos. Si fuera por Peeta ya lo encargarían, pero Kat tiene sus dudas. De nada gracias a vos. Y Gracias por los azucarillos, pero me gustan mas los bollos de queso! Jejeje!**

**k234fanrobjosh: Totalmente, es así, coincido. Ojala que SI consigas uno igual, aunque de seguro estaré un poco celosa. Gracias intentaré pasarlo lo mejor posible. Gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí y por comentar.**

**Isabella Solórzano: Sip, has sido la primera en comentar en las tres historias! Con el baile de la victoria, me haces acordar a la Katniss de "Perdiendote"…ya se reconciliaron y si, en esta parte de la historia Katniss es igualita a la original, aunque sus razones no son las mismas. No se me ocurriría JAMÁS traerles una historia con un final así. Es lógico que lo pienses, por la relación que has hecho y es como que la historia lo da a entender, pero no desesperes. No soy tan mala! Además no quiero que me vengas a buscar! Gracias por leer y por ecribirme.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— La profesora Picton me invitó.

— ¿De verdad? — Clove aparentó estar confusa ¿Y por qué no invitó a Peeta directamente? Al fin y al cabo, no harás más que repetir cosas que él te ha enseñado. O tal vez te haya escrito la conferencia.

— Hago mis propios trabajos de investigación — replicó Katniss, en tono tranquilo pero firme.

— Oh, sí, estoy totalmente convencida de ello. — Clove clavó la vista en la espalda del profesor Mellark —. Pero con ese tipo de investigaciones no se escriben conferencias. A menos que pienses hablarnos de todos los profesores con los que te acostaste para entrar en Harvard.

…

**Nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 7**

Después de desayunar en el comedor del Magdalen College, Peeta insistió en que tomaran un taxi hasta St. Anne, el lugar donde tendría lugar el simposio. Tenía miedo de que Katniss (y sus tacones) no sobrevivieran al paseo y de ninguna manera iba a pedirle que se cambiara de zapatos.

— Es un sueño hecho realidad — murmuró ella, mientras cruzaban Oxford en el taxi—. Nunca me habría imaginado que vendría aquí de visita. Imagínate venir a Oxford a presentar mi trabajo. Es increíble.

— Te has esforzado mucho. — Peeta se llevó su mano a los labios y se la besó —. Ésta es tu recompensa.

Katniss guardó silencio, sentía el peso de la responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

Cuando pasaron junto al museo Ashmolean, los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron.

— Me pregunto qué travesuras podríamos hacer ahí dentro — comentó, mientras señalaba el museo —. Si no recuerdo mal, hay un montón de sitios donde esconderse.

Katniss se ruborizó y Peeta la tomó de los brazos para atraerla hacia él, riendo.

No había perdido la capacidad de hacer que se ruborizara y se sentía muy orgulloso de ese talento. En ese sentido, había hecho algo más que ruborizarla días atrás, cuando habían bailado un tango contra una de las paredes del Museo Británico. (Los mármoles de Elgin todavía no se habían recuperado del susto.)

Los Mellark llegaron al edificio de la facultad de St. Anne justo antes de que empezara la primera sesión. En el interior, un grupo de unos cincuenta académicos se agolpaban junto a una mesa, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas, mientras charlaban sobre el apasionante mundo de Dante y los estudios sobre su obra.

(Un universo mucho más interesante de lo que puede parecer a los no iniciados.)

Peeta le sirvió una taza de té a Katniss antes de ponerse un poco de café. Luego le presentó a dos eminentes profesores de Oxford mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

Cuando llegó el momento de dirigirse a la sala de conferencias, Peeta le apoyó una mano en la curva de la espalda para animarla a avanzar y ella dio dos pasos antes de detenerse.

Una risa familiar y despreocupada había llegado a sus oídos. Unos metros por delante, vio la fuente de esa risa: en medio de un grupo de hombres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, vestidos casi todos con chaquetas de tweed, una joven belleza morena era el centro de atención. Era alta y esbelta e iba vestida con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra hecho a medida. Sus tacones de diez centímetros hacían que sus piernas parecieran aún más largas.

(Por una vez en su vida, el Profesor observó un par de elegantes zapatos de marca con algo que no era admiración.)

La risa de la mujer se cortó en seco cuando un hombre moreno de piel muy blanca le susurró algo al oído con la vista clavada en los Mellark.

— Joder — murmuró Peeta.

Mientras él fulminaba con la mirada a Clove Peterson y al profesor Seneca Crane,

Katniss observaba las reacciones de los hombres que rodeaban a la joven. A medida que sus ojos saltaban de uno a otro, una terrible desazón se apoderó de ella.

Más de uno le devolvía la mirada, y la dejaba más tiempo del necesario clavada en sus pechos y sus caderas. Se soltó de la mano de Peeta para abotonarse más la chaqueta del traje. En los ojos de varios de ellos vio una mirada de decepción. Al parecer, Katniss no estaba a la altura de lo que esperaban de una joven y apetitosa estudiante capaz de seducir a su profesor y de provocar un escándalo.

— Voy a resolver este asunto de una vez por todas. — Peeta echó a andar hacia ellos, pero Katniss lo detuvo clavándole las uñas en el brazo a través de la lana del traje.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? — susurró.

— Después — contestó Clove.

— No, por favor — siseó Katniss —. Aquí no.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — La petulante voz de Clove resonó en la sala —. La luna de miel no ha durado demasiado. — Clavó sus ojos de gata en Katniss, y curvó los labios en una sonrisa despectiva —. No me extraña... — Katniss trató de llevarse a Peeta de allí, pero él se mantuvo firme, temblando de rabia.

— Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, señorita Peterson.

Ésta se acercó un poco más al profesor Crane, fingiendo estar asustada de Peeta.

— No después de lo que pasó en Toronto. Si tiene algo que decir, tendrá que hacerlo en público, delante de testigos.

Desde la seguridad que le aportaba estar junto a Crane, se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando un poco la voz.

— No le conviene montar una escena. Descubrí unas cuantas cosas sobre usted después de que dimitiera, como por ejemplo que había estado metido en temas de BDSM. No sabía que la profesora Ann Singer había sido su Ama.

Se hizo un profundo silencio entre los presentes, cuyos ojos pasaron de estar clavados en Clove a fijarse en Peeta.

Al notar que la indignación de su marido iba en aumento, Katniss le tiró del brazo.

— Vámonos. Por favor.

A pesar de la furia que sentía, Peeta era muy consciente de que sus colegas lo observaban con atención. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no abalanzarse sobre Clove y agarrarla por el cuello. Farfulló una maldición, se volvió bruscamente y se alejó de su antigua alumna.

— Estoy deseando oír tu conferencia, Katniss — dijo Clove, alzando la voz para que la oyera más gente —. Es muy poco habitual que una estudiante de doctorado de primer año participe en un simposio tan importante. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Ella se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

— La profesora Picton me invitó.

— ¿De verdad? — Clove aparentó estar confusa —. ¿Y por qué no invitó a Peeta directamente? Al fin y al cabo, no harás más que repetir cosas que él te ha enseñado. O tal vez te haya escrito la conferencia.

— Hago mis propios trabajos de investigación — replicó Katniss, en tono tranquilo pero firme.

— Oh, sí, estoy totalmente convencida de ello. — Clove clavó la vista en la espalda del profesor Mellark —. Pero con ese tipo de investigaciones no se escriben conferencias. A menos que pienses hablarnos de todos los profesores con los que te acostaste para entrar en Harvard.

Maldiciendo, Peeta se soltó de la mano de Katniss. Se volvió y fulminó a la joven con la mirada.

— Ya es suficiente. No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a mi esposa. ¿Me entiendes?

— Ese carácter, Peeta — lo reprendió ella, con los ojos brillantes de perversa diversión.

—Para ti soy el profesor Mellark — saltó él.

Katniss se interpuso entre los dos.

— Vámonos — le pidió a su marido, apoyándole una mano en el pecho, justo debajo de la pajarita.

— Apártate. — Parecía un dragón a punto de escupir fuego.

— Hazlo por mí — suplicó ella, con el corazón desbocado.

Antes de que Peeta pudiera abrir la boca, una voz autoritaria preguntó a su espalda:

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Katherine Picton apareció a la derecha de Peeta, con su pelo canoso corto impecablemente peinado y los ojos, de un color entre azul y gris, brillando de indignación tras los cristales de las gafas.

Echó un vistazo despectivo al profesor Crane antes de centrar toda su atención en Clove.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La postura de ésta cambió. De estar a la defensiva, pasó a querer agradar.

— Soy Clove Peterson — se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano —, de la Universidad de Columbia. Nos conocimos en Toronto.

Katherine Picton ignoró la mano tendida.

— Conozco a todos los profesores de Columbia y tú no eres uno de ellos.

La joven se ruborizó y bajó la mano.

— Soy una estudiante de máster.

— En ese caso, no intentes hacerte pasar por otra cosa. No eres _de _la Universidad de Columbia, estudias _en _la Universidad de Columbia. Repito: ¿por qué estás aquí?

Al ver que no respondía, la profesora se acercó a ella y volvió a preguntar, alzando la voz:

— ¿Eres dura de oído? Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi simposio, insultando a mis invitados?

Clove casi se tambaleó al sentir la fuerza de la aversión de Katherine Picton. Hasta el profesor Crane dio un paso atrás.

— He venido para escuchar su conferencia, como todo el mundo.

La mujer se estiró cuan alta era y, desde su metro y medio de estatura, alzó la vista hacia la estudiante de master, mucho más alta que ella y medio siglo más joven.

— Tu nombre no está en la lista de asistentes. Yo, desde luego, no te invité.

— Profesora Picton, discúlpeme. La joven es mi acompañante — intervino el profesor Crane.

Cuando se inclinó ante ella con intención de besarle la mano, Katherine Picton la apartó bruscamente y la sacudió en el aire.

— Seneca, como acompañante tuya, su presencia aquí es tolerable, pero sólo eso. —Con una mirada reprobatoria, añadió —: Haz el favor de enseñarle buenos modales.

Luego se volvió hacia Clove para hablar directamente con ella.

— Soy muy consciente de los estragos que causaste en Toronto. Casi destruiste mi departamento al completo con tus mentiras. Será mejor que te comportes con educación mientras estés aquí o haré que te expulsen, ¿me has entendido?

Y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a reñir a Crane en un italiano fluido, dejándole claro que si su amiga molestaba a los asistentes, le haría responsable directo.

Para acabar, le recordó que tenía una memoria implacable. (Vale la pena mencionar que tenía razón.)

— _Capisce_? — preguntó, clavándole la mirada a través de las gafas.

— _Certo_, profesora. — Y se inclinó de nuevo, con expresión de enfado.

— Pero yo soy la parte perjudicada — protestó Clove —. Cuando estuve en Toronto, Peeta...

— Memeces — contraatacó Katherine —. Soy vieja, pero no estoy senil, y aún reconozco a una mujer despechada cuando la veo. Los demás deberían hacer lo mismo — añadió, con una mirada crítica a los asistentes que habían estado escuchando encantados sus chismes. — Además, acudir sin invitación a un acto de este tipo es muy poco profesional. Esto no es una fiesta en una fraternidad.

La profesora Picton volvió a mirar a su alrededor e hizo una pausa como desafiando a los demás a que la contradijeran. Bajo su mirada avasalladora, los lascivos fisgones se alejaron, arrastrando los pies.

Aparentemente satisfecha, se volvió hacia Clove Peterson una vez más y alzó la barbilla.

— Creo que ya he terminado.

Y dicho eso le dio la espalda. Los demás presentes en la sala se quedaron quietos, impresionados por haber asistido al equivalente académico de una lucha en el barro, ganada con comodidad por una pequeña (pero matona) septuagenaria.

— Queridos amigos, ¡cómo me alegro de veros! ¿Qué tal el vuelo? — Katherine rodeó los hombros tensos de Katniss con un brazo y le dio un apretón antes de estrechar la mano de Peeta.

— El vuelo fue muy bien. Hemos pasado unos días en Londres antes de venir. Llegamos ayer, en tren. — Peeta besó la mejilla de la profesora Picton y trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró.

— No me gusta que hayan admitido a esa chusma — afirmó Katherine con desdén —. Hablaré con los organizadores. Ya es bastante malo que tengáis que soportar a esa persona, pero tener que hacerlo en público es demasiado. ¡Qué muchacha tan estúpida!

Al darse cuenta de que Katniss estaba muy disgustada, la profesora Picton siguió hablando con más delicadeza:

— Luego te invito a copa, Katniss. Ya va siendo hora de que charlemos un rato.

Esas palabras arrancaron a Katniss de su mutismo y una velada expresión de terror le cruzó el rostro. Peeta la sujetó por la cintura.

— Es muy generoso por tu parte, Katherine, pero ¿por qué no cenamos los tres juntos?

— Gracias, estaré encantada, pero antes charlaré un rato a solas con Katniss. — Se volvió hacia su antigua alumna y le dijo amablemente —: Ven a buscarme después de la última ponencia y daremos un paseo hasta The Bird and Baby.

Luego, la profesora Picton se marchó y en seguida se encontró rodeada de admiradores.

Katniss tardó unos instantes e n recuperarse d e las impresiones. Cuando lo hizo, se apoyó en su marido.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!

— Siento que Katherine nos haya interrumpido. Me habría gustado decirle un par de cosas a Clove.

Katniss se retorció las manos.

— No, yo no he debido responderle. Teníamos que habernos marchado.

El rostro de Peeta se tensó. Tras mirar a su alrededor, le acercó los labios a la oreja.

— Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer: defenderte. Y, desde luego, yo no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras te llama puta.

— Si nos hubiéramos marchado antes, no habría llegado tan lejos.

— Tonterías. Ya había empezado a calumniarnos antes de que llegáramos. Tú misma me lo has dicho.

Katniss parecía muy decepcionada.

— Te he pedido que pararas.

— Y yo acabo de explicarte que no pienso consentir que nadie hable de ti de esa manera. — Apretó la mandíbula, pero luego se forzó a relajarla —. No discutamos por culpa de esa zorra. Eso es justo lo que quiere.

— Ella estaba deseando provocar una pelea y tú le has seguido el juego. — Katniss miró a su alrededor y vio que la sala se iba vaciando —. Mañana tendré que subir al estrado delante de toda esta gente, y sabré que han presenciado la vergonzosa escena.

— Si no hubiera reaccionado, habría parecido que le estaba dando la razón — replicó Peeta en voz muy baja, casi un gruñido.

— Te he pedido que pararas y tú has actuado como si no existiera; me has pasado por encima sin mirar — le reprochó ella, herida —. Soy tu esposa, no un badén en medio de la carretera.

Y agarrando con fuerza su maletín Fendi, siguió a la multitud que se dirigía a la sala de conferencias.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de esta parte de la historia donde Clove vuelve a entrometerse. ¡Amo a la profesora Pincton!, ¿ya lo dije? Jeje Espero saber que piensan Uds.**

**Mas tarde subiré el siguiente, no desesperen.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

Peeta releyó la nota dos veces más.

Ver el arrepentimiento de Katniss por escrito hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Se estaba disculpando, aunque casi no había hecho nada.

Agradecía que lo apoyara. Habría deseado que comprendiera mejor su conflicto interior, ya que buena parte de ese conflicto nacía de la necesidad de protegerla, pero no había esperado que se disculpara.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Fue esa sonrisa, más que la nota, la que derribó sus barreras.

Se olvidó de su enfado y su furia se aplacó bajo las frías aguas del remordimiento.

Sin esperar más, le dio la vuelta a la nota y escribió:

Mellark ha sido un asno.

Pero espera que lo perdones.

…

**Nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

El profesor Mellark observaba furioso a su esposa mientras ésta se alejaba. Quería arrastrar a Clove a la calle y darle una lección. Desgraciadamente, por lo que su conducta durante las clases hacía sospechar, ella probablemente disfrutaría de la experiencia.

(Y sacaría fotos para su álbum personal.)

No era propio de él tener ganas de pegarle a una mujer. O tal vez sí lo era. Tal vez era totalmente propio de él querer pegarle a una mujer. Llevaba la furia y la violencia en los huesos, producto de su ADN. Quizá se parecía a su padre más de lo que pensaba.

Cerró los ojos. En cuanto la idea asomó la cabeza, la hizo retroceder. No era un buen momento para ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo que conocía y desconocía de sus padres biológicos.

Peeta sabía que tenía mal genio y trataba de controlarlo, pero no siempre lo lograba.

En una ocasión, para su vergüenza, había pegado a una mujer.

Daba clases en Toronto. Las mujeres eran hermosas y sexys; la ciudad estaba llena de entretenimientos, música, arte... Pero nada le llamaba la atención. Estaba deprimido. Glimmer había ido a visitarlo y habían vuelto a acostarse... una vez más. Tras cada nuevo encuentro, se juraba que sería el último. Pero cada vez que ella le ponía las manos encima, sucumbía a la tentación. Sabía que estaba actuando mal. La relación continuada con ella les hacía daño a los dos. Pero aunque quería dejarla, su voluntad estaba ligada a un cuerpo de carne muy, pero que muy débil.

Cuando ella regresó a Boston, Peeta había empezado a beber demasiado. Se convirtió en cliente vip del club Lobby y se follaba a una mujer distinta cada noche. Había llegado a estar con más de una en noches especialmente cargadas de whisky. A veces, al mismo tiempo.

Pero nada lo ayudaba a calmarse. Perseguido por los fantasmas del pasado, más presentes que nunca a causa de la visita de Glimmer, se sentía cada vez más cerca de volver a caer en la cocaína.

En ese momento conoció a Ann. Compartían la afición por la esgrima y practicaron juntos en alguna ocasión en el club. La última vez acabaron encerrándose en una habitación oscura para un encuentro sexual breve pero explosivo.

Ann Singer era una promesa de entretenimientos nuevos y excitantes. Las palabras que le susurraba al oído eran crudas y le ofrecían un placer más intenso del que había experimentado hasta entonces.

Estaba intrigado. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de apoderarse de su mente, meterla en su cuerpo y guardarla allí, dejándolo incapaz de pensar, ni de preocuparse por nada. Por esa razón había acabado en el sótano de su casa de Toronto, desnudo, atado y de rodillas.

Había confundido sus sentidos al darle placer y castigarlo al mismo tiempo. Con cada golpe, su sufrimiento emocional parecía abandonarlo, fluyendo junto a la sangre. Por un momento, se reprendió por haber tardado tanto en usar el dolor físico como manera de aliviar el dolor psicológico. Pero pronto cambió de idea.

Poco después, Ann pasó a humillarlo. Quería dominar no sólo su cuerpo sino también su mente.

Y mientras le lastimaba la carne, trataba también de doblegar su voluntad.

Peeta se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y se rebeló. Deseaba el dolor físico y lo aceptaba de buen grado, pero no quería que lo manipularan psicológicamente. Ya estaba lo bastante jodido... No necesitaba ayuda en eso.

Empezó a resistirse.

Ann lo acusó que querer tomar el control y lo golpeó con más fuerza. Mientras tanto, iba contándole una versión de la vida de él, basada en la idea que se había hecho ella. Algunas de sus teorías se acercaban demasiado a la verdad. Y las demás...

De repente, algo en el interior de Peeta se rompió.

Allí de pie, en el College de St. Anne, no recordaba exactamente qué había dicho la profesora Singer para hacerlo saltar de esa manera. No recordaba el tiempo que pasó con ella. Sólo recordaba la furia que había sentido; una furia ardiente y cegadora.

De un solo tirón había roto la atadura que le ligaba la muñeca derecha (una gesta nada desdeñable) y le había dado un revés. La menuda profesora había caído desplomada al suelo.

Él se había levantado y se había quedado observándola desde arriba, respirando hondo. No se movía.

La puerta se abrió y Peeta se encontró luchando con una mano con el guardaespaldas de Ann, que había acudido en su defensa. Lleno de sangre y moratones, acabó tirado en la nieve, con la ropa esparcida a su alrededor.

Ésa había sido su última cita con Ann y su última experiencia con el BDSM. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que se acordaba de que había perdido el control y le había pegado. Se había jurado no volver a pegar a una mujer nunca más. Incluso en ese momento, la vergüenza lo paralizaba.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de calmarse. No le había explicado a Katniss todo lo que había pasado con la profesora Singer y no pensaba hacerlo. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas como estaban.

Catalogó mentalmente a los eminentes especialistas en Dante que habían oído los comentarios de Clove sobre su pasado. Había sido un episodio violento y vergonzoso, sin duda, pero él era un profesor de prestigio, con plaza fija, así que podían irse todos al diablo.

(Y estudiar el Infierno de Dante en vivo.)

Tenía que neutralizar a Clove antes de que lograra dañar la reputación de Katniss sin remedio. Prácticamente la había llamado puta, sugiriendo que había logrado su éxito académico en la cama.

Con esa idea en mente, se enderezó la pajarita, se alisó la chaqueta y entró en la sala de conferencias.

Katniss vio que su marido se acercaba con semblante muy serio, sin mirarla a la cara.

Peeta fulminó con la mirada a Clove, que estaba sentada junto al profesor Crane, antes de sentarse entre Katniss y la profesora Picton. Guardó silencio mientras sacaba un bloc de notas y una pluma de la cartera de piel. Su lenguaje corporal no dejaba lugar a

dudas: estaba muy enfadado.

Katniss trató de concentrarse en la ponencia, que trataba sobre el uso del número tres en _La Divina Comedia _de Dante. Tanto el tema elegido como la presentación del mismo sólo podían ser descritos como contrarios a la convención de Ginebra, dentro de la categoría de castigo cruel y extremo.

Aunque todavía era peor estar sentada al lado de Peeta y sentir su furia atravesar el bonito traje de tres piezas.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que estaba tomando numerosas notas. Su elegante caligrafía era más fuerte y angulosa de lo normal. Tenía la boca fruncida y la familiar arruga se marcaba entre sus rubias cejas, detrás de las gafas.

Katniss se sentía decepcionada, pero no estaba enfadada con él. Sabía que formaba parte de su personalidad actuar como un ángel vengador. En algunas ocasiones había agradecido que así fuera, como cuando había dejado a Cato, su ex novio, fuera de combate después de que éste la agrediera.

Pero no le gustaba discutir con él y menos en público. No le gustaba verlo perder el control y montar una escena delante de tanta gente importante, ni siquiera con Katherine poniéndose de su lado.

Suspiró en silencio. Sabía que probablemente estaba tan enfadado por el amor que sentía por ella y por el deseo de que triunfara.

«Ésta es su primera relación seria y comprometida. Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre», se dijo.

Quería tocarlo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. No quería interrumpirlo. Se lo imaginó mirándola con el cejo fruncido por encima de las gafas. Eso le haría daño.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía enfadado de verdad. Recordó su explosivo intercambio durante el seminario, cuando ella le había echado en cara su relación con Glimmer. Peeta se había puesto furioso, pero la furia había dado paso a la pasión.

Katniss descruzó las piernas y volvió a cruzarlas. No era un buen momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Esperaría que volvieran a estar a solas en la habitación del Magdalen College antes de tocarlo. De lo contrario, él podría decidir que no quería esperar para hacer las paces y llevársela a un rincón para practicar «sexo de conferencia».

La siguiente ponencia fue un tormento tan grande como la primera. Katniss fingió interés, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Si Peeta le hubiera hecho caso, Clove habría tenido que seguir tejiendo su red de mentiras sin tanto público. Pero ahora Katniss iba a tener que alternar con los conferenciantes sabiendo que la mayoría de ellos habían presenciado el vergonzoso enfrentamiento. Por desgracia, aún no había superado su timidez. Y ahora, por culpa de Clove, iba a estar muchísimo más incómoda.

A pesar de su discusión, le habría gustado permanecer al lado de Peeta todo el rato, especialmente durante las pausas para comer o para tomar té o café. Pero la noche anterior habían acordado que se mezclarían con los asistentes por separado, para que Katniss fuera creando su propia red de contactos.

Se obligó a charlar con los viejos conocidos que le presentaban las profesoras Marinelli y Picton, mientras Peeta hablaba con otros profesores en el otro extremo de la sala. Era evidente que había puesto en marcha una campaña ofensiva para conquistar a todo el mundo con su encanto. Y por las miradas que Katniss recibía, parecía que estaba hablando de ella.

Las mujeres se acercaban a Peeta como moscas a la miel. No importaba dónde estuviera, siempre había alguna mujer a su alrededor. Aunque tenía que reconocer que él no hacía nada para animarlas y que las trataba a todas con la misma educación.

Katniss siguió hablando con unos y otros, pero en ningún momento perdía de vista dónde estaba él ni con quién. Tampoco perdía de vista a Clove Peterson, quien no se apartó del profesor Crane.

A Katniss le pareció curioso.

Crane, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarla a ella y en una ocasión Katniss habría jurado que le guiñaba un ojo. Pero no se le acercó ni trató de hablarle. Parecía satisfecho de estar junto a Clove, a pesar de que ésta coqueteaba a veces con otros hombres.

Katniss tomó un poco más de té mientras escuchaba a un profesor tras otro hablarle de sus últimos proyectos de investigación. No veía el momento de volver al hotel.

Durante la última ponencia del día, Peeta notó que Katniss se removía inquieta en la silla. Llevaba una hora sin estarse quieta, como si tuviera que ir al baño urgentemente.

Él, por su parte, llevaba horas alimentando s u irritación con Clove, atizando las brasas con un montón de razones para justificar sus palabras y sus actos. Estaba preparando mentalmente un discurso cargado de razones que pensaba soltarle a Katniss en cuanto llegaran a su habitación, cuando ella lo sorprendió pasándole una nota.

_No quiero que discutamos._

_Lo siento._

_Gracias por defenderme._

_Y siento que haya mencionado a la profesora Dolor._

Peeta releyó la nota dos veces más.

Ver el arrepentimiento de Katniss por escrito hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Se estaba disculpando, aunque casi no había hecho nada.

Agradecía que lo apoyara. Habría deseado que comprendiera mejor su conflicto interior, ya que buena parte de ese conflicto nacía de la necesidad de protegerla, pero no había esperado que se disculpara.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Fue esa sonrisa, más que la nota, la que derribó sus barreras.

Se olvidó de su enfado y su furia se aplacó bajo las frías aguas del remordimiento.

Sin esperar más, le dio la vuelta a la nota y escribió:

_Mellark ha sido un asno._

_Pero espera que lo perdones._

Katniss tardó unos momentos en leerla. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de escapársele la risa, que disimuló con una especie de ronquido. El ruido resonó en las paredes del auditorio y el conferenciante alzó la vista, preguntándose cómo había entrado un jabalí en St. Anne y qué interés tendría en su ponencia.

Katniss se ruborizó bruscamente y fingió un ataque de tos. Peeta apoyó su coartada dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando el ponente siguió hablando, Peeta volvió a escribir:

_Siento haberte avergonzado._

_Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez._

_No eres un badén._

_Eres mi Beatriz._

Los delicados rasgos de Katniss se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que relajaba los hombros.

Vacilante, alargó el meñique y lo enlazó con el suyo. Era su manera de darle la mano sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Peeta le apretó el meñique y la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Sí, el profesor Mellark podía ser un asno en ocasiones, pero al menos se arrepentía.

Cuando las conferencias de la jornada llegaron a su fin, Katherine se llevó a Katniss a The Eagle and Child a tomar una copa. La taberna, que los habitantes de Oxford llamaban coloquialmente The Bird and Baby o The Fowl and Foetus, era probablemente la más famosa de Oxford. Katniss tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que era uno de los lugares de reunión de los Inklings, el grupo literario al que pertenecían C. S. Lewis, J. R. R. Tolkien y Charles Williams.

Una vez dentro, Katherine pidió dos pintas de cerveza de Caledonia y guió a su antigua alumna a un rincón de la parte trasera. Después de acomodarse, brindaron y le dieron un buen trago a la cerveza.

— Me alegro de verte, Katniss. Tienes buen aspecto — dijo la profesora, tras una mirada rápida —. Tu boda fue todo un éxito. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

— Me alegré mucho de que pudiera venir. — Katniss tenía el vaso agarrado con demasiada fuerza. El blanco de sus nudillos la delataba: estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Estás preocupada por la conferencia?

— Un poco — admitió ella, antes de beber otro sorbo.

Se preguntaba por qué Katherine habría insistido en hablar con ella a solas.

— Es comprensible que estés nerviosa, pero sé que lo harás bien. Y supongo que sigues afectada tras el encuentro con esa horrible mujer.

A Katniss se le encogió el estómago y asintió.

Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el resto de parroquianos se ocupaban de sus asuntos, la profesora siguió hablando:

— ¿Te ha contado Peeta cómo acabé debiéndole un favor?

— No. Me comentó que le había hecho un favor, pero no entró en detalles.

Pensativa, Katherine golpeó el vaso de cerveza con una uña sin pintar.

— Pensaba que te lo habría contado, pero es muy propio de él mantener en secreto las confidencias.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa.

— Hace seis años, en Toronto, empecé a retirarme de mis obligaciones académicas poco a poco.

Haymtich Abernathy contrató a Peeta para reemplazarme, pero yo aún daba un seminario y seguía supervisando a algunos estudiantes de master.

»A principios del semestre de otoño, recibí un correo electrónico de un viejo amigo de aquí, de Oxford, diciéndome que nuestro antiguo profesor, John Hutton, estaba en un hospital para enfermos terminales muriéndose de cáncer.

— Conozco la obra del profesor Hutton. Ha sido una d e las fuentes que he utilizado para mi trabajo.

— El viejo Hut sabía tanto sobre Dante que a lo largo de su vida probablemente olvidó más cosas de las que yo llegaré a saber nunca. — La expresión de Katherine se volvió melancólica —. Cuando me enteré de que se estaba muriendo, ya había accedido a dar el seminario. Además, me había comprometido a dar también una serie de conferencias sobre Dante y los siete pecados capitales para la televisión canadiense, la CBC.

»Fui a hablar con Haymitch y le pedí una semana para venir a visitarlo.

A los astutos ojos de Katherine se les escapaban muy pocas cosas, por eso se dio cuenta de que Katniss se sobresaltaba cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del profesor Abernathy.

— Haymitch fue vuestro aliado el año pasado. Trató de ayudar a Peeta por todos los medios a su alcance. Si no hizo más fue porque no pudo.

Katniss se revolvió en el asiento.

— Me preguntaba por qué ayudó a Clove a que se matriculara en su alma máter. Se rumoreó que estaban liados.

— Los rumores hacen daño a la gente, señora Mellark. A veces, dañan a personas inocentes. No esperaba que dieras pábulo a rumores sobre el profesor Abernathy. De ti menos que de nadie.

Katniss se ruborizó.

— Tiene razón. Lo siento.

— Hace años que conozco al profesor Abernathy y a su esposa. Créeme, Clove nunca lograría llamar la atención de Haymitch ni aunque se presentara ante él desnuda, con el manuscrito original de _ElDecamerón _en una mano y una caja de cervezas en la otra.

Katniss se aguantó la risa ante la imaginativa descripción de la profesora Picton.

— Cuando le conté por qué necesitaba ausentarme, Haymitch fue a hablar con Peeta. Para no alargarme, éste se ofreció a sustituirme en el seminario y en cualquier otra actividad que surgiera durante mi ausencia.

— No lo sabía.

Katherine ladeó la cabeza.

— No debería sorprenderte. A Peeta le gusta hacer buenas acciones en secreto, ya lo sabes.

»Cuando se ofreció para ayudarme era un profesor auxiliar que acababa de terminar los estudios. Me pareció extraordinariamente amable por su parte, ya que acabábamos de conocernos. Al final, resultó que estuve fuera hasta después de Navidad y él se encargó de todo durante cuatro largos meses. Luego, cuando regresé, se comportó como un buen amigo. Como te puedes imaginar, desde ese momento estoy en deuda con él.

— Estoy segura de que estuvo encantado de ayudar, profesora. Y después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, la deuda, por llamarla de alguna manera, está más que pagada.

Katherine miró a su alrededor, sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Peeta me ha dicho que eres admiradora de los Inklings.

— Lo soy. ¿Los conoció?

— Una vez vi a Tolkien cuando era niña. Mi padre era especialista en Beowulf en la Universidad de Leeds. Tolkien y él mantenían correspondencia. Un día vine a Oxford en tren con él para visitarlo.

— ¿Cómo era?

Katherine se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se quedó mirando el techo.

— Me gustó. En ese momento sólo me pareció un viejo, igual que mi padre. Pero recuerdo que me animó a que le contara una historia que me había inventado sobre una familia de tejones que vivían detrás de nuestra casa. Me escuchó fascinado. —Señaló el rincón en el que estaban sentadas —. Éste es el rincón exacto donde se reunían los Inklings.

Katniss examinó su entorno lentamente. Cuando era niña solía refugiarse en su habitación con un montón de libros de Narnia. Nunca se habría imaginado que un día se sentaría en el mismo lugar que Lewis. Era casi un milagro.

— Gracias por traerme aquí —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Ha sido un placer.

Tras unos instantes, la expresión de Katherine se volvió melancólica.

— Tardé casi el semestre entero en poder ver al viejo Hut. Cuando llegué a Oxford, su esposa me prohibió la entrada en el hospital. Durante semanas y semanas me planté en la puerta cada día, esperando que al final cambiara de opinión; esperando que no muriera antes de poder despedirme de él.

— ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel?

— ¿Y me haces esa pregunta después de la _Shoah_? ¿Después de tantos casos de genocidio? Los seres humanos podemos ser increíblemente crueles.

»En el caso del viejo Hut, la cruel fui yo, y pagué por ello. Pero ese semestre la señora Hutton tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse y la aprovechó. Con creces.

— Lo siento mucho.

La profesora Picton hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

— Peeta me dio la oportunidad de hacer las paces y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida. Y también por eso siento una especial responsabilidad hacia ti.

— ¿Pudo ver a su amigo al final?

— La tía de la señora Hutton se puso enferma. Mientras ella fue a visitarla, yo logré colarme y ver al profesor. Estaba al borde de la muerte, pero aún podía hablar.

»Luego regresé a Toronto y me sumergí en el trabajo para superar la depresión. Nunca le conté a Peeta la historia completa. No le conté por qué era tan importante para mí hablar con John antes de que muriera. — Katherine frunció los labios, como si estuviera dudando, pero al final se encogió de hombros —. Casi todos los afectados ya están muertos. Soy la única que sigue con vida, así que no tiene sentido que siga guardando el secreto. — Miró a Katniss por encima del vaso —. No te pido que le

escondas cosas a tu marido, pero sí que seas discreta.

— Por supuesto, profesora.

Katherine agarró la pinta con sus dedos castigados por la edad.

— El viejo Hut y yo tuvimos una aventura mientras yo era alumna suya, y también luego, cuando fui a dar clases a Cambridge. Estaba casado. Por suerte para mí, nadie se enteró mientras estuve en Oxford. Pero luego empezaron a correr rumores, rumores que me persiguieron durante diez años.

Katniss se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

Katherine le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes de lo que bien podía ser diversión.

— ¿Te sorprende? Piensa que no siempre fui así de vieja. En mis tiempos, la gente me consideraba atractiva. Y no me parece tan difícil de entender. Las personas que trabajan juntas en algo que las apasiona acaban confundiendo esa pasión por otra cosa. Dante se refiere a ello cuando habla de Paolo y Francesca.

Katherine se ajustó las gafas y, tras una pequeña pausa, continuó:

— Los rumores se volvieron especialmente feroces cuando empecé a buscar trabajo como académica. Algunos compañeros míos estaban celosos de nuestra relación. Era evidente que yo era la alumna favorita de Hutton. Sin tener ninguna prueba de nuestra relación empezaron a hacer correr historias. Decían que él me había escrito la tesis. Cuando fui a hacer una entrevista de trabajo a Cambridge, me encontré con que alguien les había enviado una carta acusando a Hut de haberme escrito una carta de recomendación a cambio de haberme acostado con él.

Katniss se echó a reír, pero en seguida se cubrió la boca con la mano, arrepentida.

— Lo siento. No tiene gracia.

— Claro que tiene gracia — replicó Katherine con un brillo travieso en los ojos —. Tenías que haber leído su carta de recomendación. Decía: «La señorita Picton es competente en el estudio de Dante». ¡Era su amante, por el amor de Dios! ¡Podría haberse molestado en escribir algo más que una simple frase!

Mientras Katniss la miraba asombrada, la profesora Picton se echó a reír.

— Ahora puedo reírme de ello, pero la verdad es que durante muchos años fui muy infeliz. Me enamoré de un hombre casado y me dolía mucho no poder tenerlo sólo para mí. Nunca pude casarme ni tener hijos.

»Cuando empecé a presentar mis trabajos en público, los rumores se acallaron. En mis ponencias defendía mis puntos de vista, que no siempre coincidían con los del viejo Hut, y la gente se dio cuenta de que sabía de lo que hablaba. Trabajé duro para hacerme un nombre y no vivir a la sombra de mi profesor. Por eso, cuando enfermó, las únicas que sabíamos lo que había pasado entre nosotros éramos su esposa y yo.

Katherine la miró fijamente.

— Esta mañana he tratado de desacreditar a la señorita Peterson y seguiré haciéndolo. Pero incluso si no lo consigo, al final los rumores acaban olvidándose. La gente necesita escándalos nuevos.

Cuando tengas tu propia plaza como profesora, ya nadie se acordará de nada.

— Faltan seis años para eso, profesora.

La mujer sonrió.

— Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que acabo de contarte, creo que deberías llamarme Katherine.

— Gracias, Katherine. — Katniss sonrió con timidez, consciente del honor que acababa de recibir.

— Puedes hacer que la gente olvide antes las murmuraciones siendo excelente en tu trabajo. Si les demuestras tu valía, no habrá rumor en el mundo capaz de contrarrestarlo. Probablemente siempre tengas que trabajar más que los demás para obtener el mismo resultado, pero no me parece que seas de las que se arrugan ante el trabajo duro. ¿Me equivoco?

— No.

— Bien. — Katherine se echó hacia atrás en el asiento —. Mi siguiente consejo será un poco más duro de oír.

Katniss se preparó para lo que viniera.

— Tienes que ser más firme a nivel académico. Comprendo que eres tímida por naturaleza y que prefieres huir de la confrontación. Pero no puedes presentarte ante el ruedo académico con esa actitud.

Cuando plantees una teoría y alguien la ponga en duda, tienes que responder inmediatamente. No puedes tolerar las críticas malintencionadas, especialmente en público. ¿Me explico?

— Hasta ahora no he tenido problemas al defender mis teorías en los seminarios. La profesora Marinelli está satisfecha.

— Bien. Mi consejo es que mañana seas tú misma. Sé brillante. Sé excelente. Y no permitas que los lobos salvajes se den un festín contigo como si fueras un alce enfermo.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos ante la extraña comparación, pero no dijo nada.

— Y tampoco puedes consentir que tu marido salga en tu defensa. Eso te hace parecer débil. Si quieres triunfar en el mundo académico, tienes que saber defenderte por ti misma y defender tus ideas.

»A Peeta no le va a gustar, ya lo sé. Pero tienes que hacerle entender que con su actitud protectora te hace parecer indefensa, y eso te perjudica. La caballerosidad no tiene lugar en el ámbito académico.

Katniss asintió, no muy convencida.

Katherine se acabó la cerveza y le guiñó un ojo.

— Venga, vamos a ver si Peeta ha logrado que esos viejos cabrones de la Oxford Dante Society se olviden de lo que han oído esta mañana.

»Aunque, para la mayoría, los rumores harán que lo miren con otros ojos. De repente, tu esposo les parecerá más interesante de lo que se imaginaban.

…

Peeta no perdió el tiempo que pasó lejos de Katniss. Fue con viejos amigos y nuevos conocidos a la taberna The King's Arms y se los ganó a todos con su pico de oro. Una hora más tarde, media docena de especialistas en Dante estaban convencidos de que Clove Peterson era una ex alumna celosa y de que Katniss y él eran víctimas de calumnias.

Así que, cuando se reunió con ésta y la profesora Picton para cenar, estaba de mucho mejor humor. A medida que el vino iba fluyendo, Katherine se desinhibía y hablaba más y más, y Peeta le daba conversación.

Pero Katniss estaba más callada de lo habitual y se notaba los ojos cansados. Apenas probó la cena y no pidió postre. Los acontecimientos del día la habían agotado.

Cuando se excusó para ir al baño, Katherine se volvió hacia Peeta con preocupación.

— Necesita descansar. La pobre está exhausta.

— Sí — contestó él, pensativo, pero no dijo nada más.

Katherine señaló su vaso de agua con la barbilla.

— Veo que has dejado la bebida.

— Así es —admitió Peeta con una sonrisa paciente.

— No es mala idea. Yo también me fuerzo a pasar períodos de abstinencia — dijo ella, secándose los labios con la servilleta —. ¿Aceptarías un consejo maternal de una mujer que no es tu madre?

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó él secamente.

— A veces me preocupa tu manera de enfrentarte a tus detractores. Y ahora que estás casado, aún más.

Peeta trató de protestar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Yo soy vieja y puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero tú no puedes actuar como el paladín de Katniss en los actos académicos. Si sales en su defensa, la haces parecer débil.

Peeta dobló la servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

— El incidente de esta mañana con Clove Peterson ha sido un hecho aislado. Esa mujer trató de destrozar la carrera de ambos.

— Lo sé. Pero incluso así, tu actitud ha causado más mal que bien.

Al ver que Peeta fruncía el cejo, Katherine cambió de estrategia.

— Hace tiempo que somos buenos amigos. Me gusta pensar que, si hubiera tenido un hijo, habría sido como tú, con tu inteligencia y tu talento.

La expresión de Peeta se suavizó.

— Gracias, Katherine. Tu amistad es importante para mí.

— Le he dado unos cuantos consejos a Katniss. Estoy segura de que te contará nuestra conversación. Pero antes de que vuelva, quiero pedirte que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Es una joven muy brillante. Deja que su brillo resplandezca.

— No deseo otra cosa — confesó él, mirándose las manos. La luz se reflejó en su anillo de boda, capturando su atención.

— Bien. — Dando un golpecito en la mesa con un dedo, Katherine dio la conversación por zanjada — . Espero que me invitéis a cenar en vuestra casa algún día cuando vaya a dar las conferencias a Harvard e n enero. Greg Matthews siempre m e lleva a alguno de esos abominables restaurantes de gastronomía molecular que te sirven entrantes deconstruidos cocinados con nitrógeno líquido. Nunca sé si estoy cenando o haciendo un examen de química orgánica.

Después de la cena, Peeta insistió en acompañar a la profesora a su residencia en el All Souls College, donde se desearon buenas noches y quedaron para desayunar juntos a la mañana siguiente.

— A las ocho y media en punto — dijo Katherine, dando unos golpecitos con el dedo en su reloj de pulsera—. No lleguéis tarde.

— Ni se nos pasaría por la cabeza. — Peeta se inclinó para despedirse.

— A ver si es verdad — replicó Katherine, desapareciendo tras la gran puerta de madera, que se cerró a su espalda.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Peeta le dio la mano a Katniss y notó que tenía los dedos fríos. Al tratar de calentárselos, tocó el anillo de boda y el de compromiso.

— Sé que estás cansada, pero me gustaría enseñarte una cosa. Sólo será un momento.

Al volver la esquina, llegaron a la Cámara Radcliffe, un gran edificio circular que se había convertido en un icono de la universidad. El cielo estaba oscuro, sin rastro de luna, pero había luces que iluminaban la impresionante estructura.

Peeta le apretó la mano al acercarse.

— He pasado muchos ratos caminando alrededor de este edificio. Siempre lo he admirado.

— Es fantástico.

Katniss estudió detenidamente la arquitectura y el juego de equilibrios entre la piedra, la cúpula y las columnas. El cielo era del color de la tinta y la cúpula parecía refulgir en contraste con ese fondo.

Peeta le tomó la cara entre las manos.

— Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana. —Sintió que ella se tensaba. Mirándola a los ojos, le acarició las mejillas—. Siento haberte avergonzado.

— Sé lo mucho que te ha costado alejarte de ella. Pero lo has hecho y te lo agradezco.

— Con los ojos brillantes, Katniss añadió—: Sé que te gusta pelear.

Tomándole las manos, se las llevó al pecho.

— Me gusta pelear, pero no contigo. Clove es una acosadora. La lucha es el único idioma que entienden los matones.

Katniss levantó la barbilla.

— A veces hay que dejar que se delaten con su propia bajeza. O, al menos, dejar que la víctima decida cómo quiere enfrentarse al problema.

— Eso puedo hacerlo. O, por lo menos, puedo intentarlo.

— Es todo lo que pido. —Katniss lo besó en los labios—. Siento mucho que haya metido en esto a la profesora Dolor. No tenía ni idea de que se conocieran.

Peeta cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella vio dolor en su mirada.

— Confesé mi pasado y trato de dejarlo atrás. ¿Es que me lo tienen que estar recordando constantemente?

— Lo siento. —Katniss lo abrazó.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Peeta le hundió la cara en el cuello, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

— Caravaggio —dijo Katniss.

— ¿Cómo?

— Me he acordado de lo que dijiste sobre su cuadro de santo Tomás y Jesús. Que las heridas se curan, pero las cicatrices nunca desaparecen del todo. No puedes borrar el pasado, pero no tienes por qué permitir que te domine.

— Lo sé, pero a nadie le gusta que vayan pregonando su vida sexual delante de sus colegas.

— Si alguien te juzga basándose en rumores es que no era tu amigo. —Katniss se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos—. Los que te conocemos no hacemos caso de habladurías.

— Gracias. —Él le dio un beso en la frente antes de mirarla a los ojos—. La gente y las

circunstancias conspirarán para separarnos, Katniss. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.

— No lo permitiremos.

— No pretendía ignorarte. Para mí eres lo más importante del mundo —susurró él.

— Lo mismo digo.

Katniss acercó sus suaves labios a los de Peeta y lo besó con delicadeza.

…

A poca distancia de allí, el profesor Seneca Crane gruñó al llegar al orgasmo y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amante. El sexo con ella siempre era fantástico y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Murmuró varias frases en italiano, como solía hacer. Pero en vez de agradecer sus palabras, ella le dio un empujón y se apartó rodando. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— _Cara_?

Clove Peterson se tapó con la sábana.

— Necesitaré la habitación mañana por la noche. Búscate otro sitio donde dormir.

Seneca puso los pies en el suelo, maldiciendo.

— Ésta es mi habitación —le recordó, mientras iba al cuarto de baño a tirar el condón.

— No. Es mi habitación. Siempre me pagas el alojamiento. Y mañana por la noche no estaré sola.

Seneca volvió a la cama. Pronto ella volvió a estar bajo su peso, enmarcada por sus antebrazos.

— ¿Tan pronto vas a meter a otro en tu cama? Las sábanas aún estarán calientes.

Clove lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No te atrevas a juzgarme. Tú estás casado. A quién me follo no es asunto tuyo.

Él agachó la cabeza y la besó con insistencia, hasta que ella abrió los labios.

— Qué boca tan sucia tienes, mi amor.

— No te quejes. Te gusta que sea así.

Él suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

— _Certo_.

Seneca se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, llevándola con él.

— Quiero levantarme —se resistió ella.

— No.

Clove luchó, pero él no la soltó. Finalmente se rindió y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amante.

Seneca le revolvió el pelo. Eso formaba parte de su acuerdo. Después de follar, ella tenía que dejar que la abrazara. Tal vez se lo había exigido para convencerse de que el afecto desempeñaba un papel en su relación. O porque no era un adúltero tan carente de principios como cabría imaginar. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Clove siempre se resistía unos momentos, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que la abrazaran.

— Me sorprendió tu mensaje. Se suponía que teníamos que vernos hace un año, pero no respondiste a mi correo electrónico.

— He estado muy ocupada.

Él se llevó un mechón de pelo negro a la nariz para inhalar su aroma.

— Me preguntaba para qué me habrías pedido que te invitara. Ahora ya lo sé. Has venido a vengarte.

— Los dos sabemos lo que queremos.

Seneca dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

— Ten cuidado, Clove. No es buena idea ganarse la enemistad de la profesora Picton.

— No me importa.

Él volvió a maldecir.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes cómo funciona el sistema universitario? Los departamentos de todo el mundo están llenos de admiradores suyos. ¡La catedrática de tu facultad en Columbia fue alumna suya!

— No, no lo sabía —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Demasiado tarde. Ya la he hecho enfadar.

Seneca le sujetó la barbilla bruscamente, obligándola a mirarlo.

— Soy responsable de ti mientras estés aquí. Así que olvídate de tus planes, sean los que sean.

Estoy tratando de conseguir una cátedra en América. Lo último que necesito es que la profesora Picton me cree problemas.

Clove se lo quedó mirando unos instantes en silencio.

— Vale —aceptó finalmente, haciendo un mohín—, pero necesito la habitación mañana por la noche.

— _Va bene_. — Le soltó la barbilla y volvió a acariciarle la melena, larga y oscura—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Quién?

— El hombre que te volvió así.

Clove se tensó bajo sus manos.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Lo sabes perfectamente, _mio _tesoro. ¿Fue tu padre? ¿Fue él quien...?

— No. —Clove lo miró furiosa—. Él es un buen hombre.

— _Certo, cara, certo_.

— Desde que te conozco, me hablas de tus amantes, pero nunca de pretendientes. Deberías estar ya casada y con hijos, pero prefieres follarte a viejos a cambio de regalos.

— No follo contigo por los regalos. Follo porque me gusta.

Él se echó a reír.

— _Grazie_. Pero igualmente, siempre tiene que haber regalos. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, besándola en la frente.

— Me gustan las cosas bonitas. No es ningún crimen. Y yo lo valgo.

— ¿Sabes lo que creo, tesoro?

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —exclamó ella, apartándose.

Seneca la agarró con fuerza por la nuca, manteniéndola inmóvil.

— No estás segura de que lo merezcas. Por eso exiges regalos. ¿No te parece triste?

— No quiero tu compasión.

— No importa. La tienes igualmente.

— Entonces eres un idiota.

Él apretó la mano.

— Te tiras a curas y a viejos hombres casados porque tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de lo que podría pasar si te liaras con alguien que no estuviera comprometido.

Ella luchó por liberarse.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres psiquiatra? No proyectes tu mierda en mí. Al menos yo no le pongo los cuernos a mi esposa.

— _Attenzione_, Clove —dijo él en tono de advertencia—. Así pues, ¿a quién vas a tirarte mañana por la noche? ¿A un cura? ¿A otro profesor?

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, le acarició el labio inferior.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a ser un hombre?

Seneca la miró con voracidad.

— En ese caso, espero que la compartas conmigo.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡y? ¿Qué me cuentan? Muchas revelaciones en este capítulo, ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Chicas, no podré contestar los review que me enviaron hoy, pero por favor no dejen de comentarles lo que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Gracias.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— Cierra la boca o haré que tu vida se convierta en un infierno.

— No hace falta que se ponga tan agresivo. Poder acabar con esta situación está en sus manos. — Señalando hacia su entrepierna, le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación —. Bueno, en realidad, un poco más abajo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él se alejó, pero Clove lo siguió.

— Venga a mi hotel y mañana ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mi boca. — Apoyándole una mano en el brazo, añadió en un susurro sugestivo —: Porque la tendré ocupada. Lo conozco profesor. Sé lo que le gusta y lo que quiere.

Follaremos toda la noche y luego nuestros caminos se separarán.

…

**Nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 9**_

— Despierta, cariño. — Peeta pasó el pulgar por las cejas de Katniss —. Tienes que prepararte.

Ella enterró la cara en la almohada y murmuró algo ininteligible.

Él se echó a reír. Tenía un aspecto adorable.

— Vamos, ve a la ducha antes de que entre alguno de los vecinos.

— Ve tú primero.

— Yo ya estoy duchado, afeitado y vestido. — Le recorrió la espalda desnuda con la mano, disfrutando del temblor que provocó.

— Me tuviste despierta hasta muy tarde — gruñó ella.

— Si no te levantas, Katherine se enfadará con nosotros.

— Pues no me ducho. Así puedo dormir un poco más.

Peeta le dio la vuelta y le hundió la nariz en la clavícula para aspirar su aroma.

— Hueles a sexo — susurró, sacando la lengua para lamerle la piel —, y a mí.

— Por eso mismo no quiero ducharme. El sexo de reconciliación de ayer fue increíble. Me gusta recordarlo.

Peeta estuvo a punto de arrancarle la sábana y volver a practicar sexo salvaje, apasionado (y de los que dejan tu aroma en el otro), pero logró contenerse.

— No puedes dar una conferencia en Oxford oliendo a sexo.

— ¿Quieres verlo?

Peeta miró la hora. Luego miró a su esposa.

Y luego se quitó toda la ropa y se rindió al sexo pre-conferencia, un sexo salvaje, apasionado (aunque rapidito) y del que deja tu aroma en el otro.

Los Mellark salieron tarde de la habitación. Mientras se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el All Souls College, Katniss le contó a Peeta la historia de Katherine y el viejo Hut. Él s e sorprendió bastante. Había oído hablar del profesor Hutton, pero no lo había conocido personalmente. Al parecer, era un poco cabrón.

(Uno podría preguntarse si había sido un poco cabrón o mucho, dada la antigua naturaleza del profesor que emitía el juicio.)

Peeta le estaba muy agradecido a Katherine por haberlos defendido y se lo hizo saber mientras desayunaban en el All Souls College. También comentó que esperaba que Clove no aprovechara la conferencia de Katniss para crear más problemas.

— Sandeces — dijo la profesora —. Katniss tiene la situación controlada y deberíamos dejar que ella se encargara de todo.

Katniss sonrió valientemente, aunque sin dejar de juguetear con el colgante de plata que Peeta le había regalado en Selinsgrove.

Al entrar en St. Anne después de desayunar, Peeta le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

— Estás preciosa. Y lo harás muy bien.

Ella bajó la vista hacia su traje de chaqueta azul marino, del mismo color que los zapatos. A Peeta le habría gustado que llevara zapatos de Prada o de Chanel, pero a ella no le apetecía ir haciendo ostentación de su dinero. Prefería que la gente se fijara en su trabajo, no en su ropa. Por eso se había comprado un sencillo conjunto de falda y chaqueta y unos zapatos de tacón discreto. A pesar de todo, al ver cómo vestían algunos de los asistentes, se sintió demasiado arreglada.

Bajo la ropa llevaba el aroma de Peeta y el corsé que éste le había regalado, lo que la hacía sentirse mucho más segura.

— Voy por un café. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? — preguntó él con una sonrisa.

— Un botellín de agua, por favor. Si no te importa, voy a sentarme.

— Claro. Nos vemos dentro.

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa y entró en la sala de conferencias sola.

Peeta intercambió unas cuantas frases de cortesía con algunos colegas antes de llegar a la mesa de las bebidas. Cuando se hubo servido el café y cogido el botellín de agua, todo el mundo había entrado ya en la sala de conferencias.

O eso creyó.

— Hola, profesor — dijo una seductora voz a su espalda.

Al volverse se encontró con Clove, cerniéndose sobre él como un fantasma malevolente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le espetó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— Ayer quería hablar, ¿no? Pues hable.

Peeta miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si sus voces podrían oírse desde el interior de la sala de conferencias.

Ella se acercó más de lo debido y, cerrando los ojos, inhaló con fuerza. Al volver a abrirlos, le dirigió una mirada hambrienta.

— Huele a sexo.

— Déjate de jueguecitos conmigo. Quiero que pares de difundir calumnias.

— No va a poder ser.

— Te demandaré.

Una emoción pasajera cruzó el rostro de Clove, pero en seguida recobró la sonrisa relajada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por contar la verdad?

— No hay nada de cierto en tus difamaciones. Nadie te acosó en Toronto. Y Katniss hace su trabajo sola, como resulta obvio para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente.

Desde el interior de la sala de conferencias se oyeron unas risas. Peeta se volvió hacia allí.

Clove alzó la voz para recuperar su atención.

— Se olvida de la suspensión administrativa por tirarse a una de sus alumnas. Ésa es una historia interesante. Por no hablar de la profesora Singer. Ella tiene unas cuantas cosas que decir también. Qué lástima que no sacara fotos. Me encantaría tener una.

Levantó una mano para sacudir una imaginaria mota de polvo de las solapas del traje azul marino de él.

Peeta le sujetó la muñeca y se la apretó con fuerza.

— Estás jugando con fuego.

Ella se acercó aún más, inclinándose hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— Eso espero, profesor.

Él la soltó, asqueado. Dio un paso atrás y se limpió las manos en la chaqueta, como si se hubiera contaminado. Con una nueva mirada en dirección a la puerta de la sala de conferencias, decidió que la conversación ya había durado demasiado.

— Cierra la boca o haré que tu vida se convierta en un infierno.

— No hace falta que se ponga tan agresivo. Poder acabar con esta situación está en sus manos. — Señalando hacia su entrepierna, le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación —. Bueno, en realidad, un poco más abajo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él se alejó, pero Clove lo siguió.

— Venga a mi hotel y mañana ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mi boca. — Apoyándole una mano en el brazo, añadió en un susurro sugestivo —: La tendré ocupada. Lo conozco. Sé lo que le gusta y lo que quiere.

Follaremos toda la noche y luego nuestros caminos se separarán.

Él le apartó la mano bruscamente.

— No.

— En ese caso, lo que pase caerá sobre su conciencia.

Peeta dio un paso hacia ella.

— No te acerques a mi esposa, ¿me oyes?

— Me hospedo en el Malmaison. Antes era una prisión, lo que supongo que le resultará atractivo.

— Se puso de puntillas para murmurarle al oído —: He traído esposas.

Él, que estaba demasiado ocupado librándose de ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Clove le había metido algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Clove se despidió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Es su única oportunidad. Venga antes de medianoche.

Y girando sobre sus altísimos tacones, se alejó moviendo las caderas. Luego, como si acabara de acordarse de algo importante, se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

— Recuerdos a su «esposa».

Instantes después, Peeta recorría la multitud con la vista buscando a Katniss. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver la escena que tenía lugar en la parte delantera de la sala. Alguien estaba abrazando a su esposa.

Alguien grande.

Un hombre grande.

Un hombre guapo.

Peeta bajó corriendo los escalones de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes a su lado. Vio que Katniss se apartaba del hombre y que sus apetitosos labios se curvaban dibujando una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

A regañadientes, él le soltó la cintura antes de decirle algo que la hizo reír.

A Peeta le vinieron ganas de estrangularlo primero y de retarlo en duelo después.

Mientras se acercaba, Katniss se volvió hacia él. El hombre siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Peeta se detuvo en seco.

— El Follaángeles — murmuró.

— ¿Perdón? — Gale Hawthorne se quedó mirando a su antiguo director de tesis, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. Aunque lo cierto era que él también tenía una buena colección de adjetivos para describir al Profesor, pocos de ellos halagadores.

«Follaalumnas», pensó.

— Esta conferencia no hace más que mejorar — murmuró Peeta, enderezando la espalda para parecer más alto de lo que ya era.

— Profesor Mellark — lo saludó Gale, hinchando el pecho y flexionando los bíceps de manera inconsciente.

— Gale. — Peeta se colocó junto a Katniss en actitud posesiva y le dio el botellín de agua.

— Caballeros, estréchense las manos — les ordenó ella, mirando a su marido y a su amigo con el cejo fruncido.

Ellos siguieron sus instrucciones sin ningún entusiasmo.

— No sabía que vendría — confesó Peeta, con la mirada fija en Gale.

— No iba a venir, pero uno de los ponentes ha fallado en el último momento y la profesora Picton me ha invitado. Mi charla es justo antes que la de Katniss.

Ella sonrió.

— Es fantástico. Enhorabuena.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a comer?

— Me temo que ya tiene planes — respondió Peeta en su lugar.

Katniss se volvió hacia su marido con lo que sólo podría definirse como «la mirada» antes de asentir.

— Me encantaría ir a comer contigo, Gale. Gracias.

Peeta la agarró del codo.

— No creo que sea adecuado — le susurró.

— Cariño — susurró ella a su vez en tono de advertencia.

— Hola, señor Hawthorne — los interrumpió Katherine, estrechando la mano de Gale con fuerza antes de volverse hacia Peeta —. El señor Hawthorne y yo cenaremos juntos esta noche. Me gustaría que Katniss y tú nos acompañarais.

— Estaremos encantados — replicó Peeta, aunque no logró sonar sincero —. Y ya que nos veremos esta noche, señor Hawthorne, reclamo la compañía de mi esposa a la hora de comer. — Sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes, blancos y relucientes.

— Cariño — dijo Katniss —, ¿podemos hablar un momento? — Volviéndose hacia Katherine y Gale, añadió —: En seguida volvemos.

Tomándolo de la mano, se llevó a Peeta a un rincón donde no había nadie.

— Quiero comer con él.

— Por encima de mi cadáver — repuso él, cruzándose de brazos, cual niño encaprichado.

— Es un viejo amigo.

— Un viejo amigo que te besó.

— Después de que tú me dejaras. Y te recuerdo que lo rechacé. — Katniss se cruzó de brazos también, imitando su postura.

Él frunció el cejo.

— Te desea.

— Gale nunca intentaría nada con una mujer casada. Sólo vamos a comer, así que te pido que no le des más importancia de la que tiene.

— ¡Es que tiene mucha importancia!

— Hace un año que no lo veo. Me apetece hablar con él y saber cómo le va la vida. Tal vez haya vuelto con Madge.

— Sigue enamorado de ti.

— No, no lo está.

Peeta se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz más baja:

— Te olvidas de que las mujeres guapas, inteligentes y amables escasean. Un hombre haría cualquier cosa por conseguir a alguien como tú. Incluso robársela a su marido.

Katniss enderezó los hombros. No iba a permitirle salirse con la suya.

— Te olvidas de que cuando una mujer encuentra a un buen hombre, un hombre que la ama y la hace feliz, no va follando por ahí con otros.

Peeta hizo una mueca al ver a Clove, que los estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona.

Volviendo a centrar la atención en su esposa, descruzó los brazos.

— Pero que sepas que no me gusta que vayas.

Katniss se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

— Podré soportarlo. Gracias.

Minutos después, Peeta se encontró en la incómoda situación de tener que compartir a su esposa con el Follaángeles, que se sentó a un lado de Katniss, mientras él se sentaba en el otro lado. Katniss y su amigo intercambiaron unas palabras cariñosas antes de que empezara la sesión y a Peeta le dolió cada una de ellas.

«Este simposio es como un recorrido por todos los niveles del Infierno — pensó —. Sólo falta un respetable Virgilio y hordas de gente gritando.»

Sufrir los golpes y dardos de la señorita Peterson era una cosa. Pero ver a Katniss en brazos de otro hombre era mucho peor. Sobre todo si ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que el Follaángeles.

Peeta empezó a recitar mentalmente la oración de san Francisco en italiano para calmarse. Sabía que tenía que contarle a Katniss su encuentro con Clove, pero también sabía que ella se disgustaría mucho al enterarse, y que eso afectaría a su seguridad y actitud a la hora de enfrentarse al público. Así que se guardó los escabrosos detalles para más tarde.

Además, había cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse. Concretamente del señor Hawthorne.

Gale había sido un buen amigo para Katniss cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Un amigo fiel y entregado, que había cometido el error de tratar de que su amistad se convirtiera en algo más, algo que Peeta comprendía, pero que nunca le iba a perdonar.

Quería mantener a Katniss tan alejada de Gale como fuera posible. Pero la expresión de la cara de ésta al ver a su amigo le hizo cambiar de planes. El día anterior había sido duro para ella. No quería que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Peeta movía nervioso una pierna mientras la primera conferenciante empezaba a hablar. Estaba totalmente ajeno al ruido que sus zapatos italianos hacían contra el suelo hasta que Katniss le puso una mano en la rodilla.

Sacó la pluma y jugueteó con ella, tratando de hacerla girar entre los dedos con

un solo movimiento. La conferencia le aburría. Habría jurado que ya la había oído antes. Para distraerse, recordó la primera discusión que tuvo con Katniss en público, cuando todavía era su alumna. En pleno seminario, lo había provocado delante de Clove, Gale y el resto de la clase. Se había sentido avergonzado y furioso. Tan furioso que había destrozado una sólida y resistente silla.

Desde ese día, Katniss le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas, la importancia de perdonarse a uno mismo y de perdonar a los demás. Pero su esposa llevaba su tendencia al pacifismo hasta extremos exagerados. Sin él — o alguien como él — a su lado, habían abusado de ella, quebrantando su espíritu.

Peeta la observó, reflexivo. Tal vez se había vuelto pacifista precisamente por los abusos sufridos. Tal vez las cicatrices que tenía en el alma le recordaban el daño que las palabras y las acciones podían provocar en los demás. Reflexionó sobre ello sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que ella se removió, incómoda.

Katniss, con su piel clara y aquellos ojos tan grandes, era muy hermosa, pero no lo sabía. Ella no veía lo que veían los demás. Y aunque había mejorado mucho desde que se conocían, Peeta sabía que la imagen que tenía de sí misma nunca se correspondería con la realidad. Y, como lo sabía, trataba de protegerla, incluso de él mismo. Desde luego, no iba a permitir que el Follaángeles se aprovechara de sus debilidades.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡Que piensan? Gale volvió al ataque?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Los reviews x PM**

**Gracias.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

»Así que si tienes previsto seducir a mi marido, Clove, adelante. Pero te lo advierto: fracasarás.

Se volvió para irse, pero una vez más, se detuvo.

— En una cosa te doy la razón — añadió, mirándola por encima del hombro.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó Clove, despectiva —. ¿En qué?

Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de intención.

— Mi esposo es un amante excepcional. Es atento, creativo y absolutamente alucinante. Y esta noche, igual que todas las noches, la mujer que disfrutará de su naturaleza aventurera seré yo. — La miró fijamente antes de añadir —. No está mal para un ratón.

…

**Nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Chicas, hoy no responderé los reviews, porque estoy preparando las cosas para el viaje, pero se los contestaré al regreso, así que no dejen de enviar sus reviews. Que lo disfruten! (Presiento por el adelanto que les dí que lo van a disfrutar...)**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

_Enero de 2011_

_Cerca de Essex Junction, Vermont_

Gale Hawthorne pisó una gran caca de vaca.

— ¡Joder! — exclamó, levantando la bota.

_Lady_, una de las queridas vacas Holstein de su padre, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

— Perdona, _Lady_. Quería decir ¡jolín! — Palmeó el cuello del animal antes de limpiarse la bota.

Mientras recogía el estiércol de la granja de su padre de buena mañana, reflexionaba sobre los secretos del universo, el karma y sobre su vida. Luego pensó en Katniss.

Su amiga iba a casarse con aquel cabrón. A esa misma hora del día siguiente, el matrimonio ya se habría celebrado.

No se lo podía creer.

Después de todo lo que Mellark le había hecho pasar... Después de toda su mierda paternalista y controladora, Katniss volvía con él. No, no es que volviera a salir con él...

¡Se casaba con él!

Con el asno de Mellark.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué los buenos siempre llegaban tarde?

¿Por qué los Mellark de este mundo siempre se quedaban con la chica?

«No hay justicia en este mundo. Él se la lleva a ella y yo tengo que limpiar mierda.»

Katniss decía que Mellark había cambiado, pero ¿hasta qué punto podía cambiar un hombre en seis meses?

Se alegraba de no haber aceptado la invitación a la boda. Tener que estar allí, presenciando cómo se miraban a los ojos e intercambiaban los votos sabiendo que, al terminar, el Profesor se la iba a llevar a un hotel y...

Gale gruñó. Era el gruñido de un hombre enamorado que ha perdido a la mujer que ama.

(Al menos tenía una montaña de estiércol con la que mantenerse ocupado.)

Estaba trabajando en la granja de su familia en Vermont porque su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón. A pesar de que estaba ya bastante recuperado, los médicos le habían dicho que no realizara tareas muy pesadas.

A las ocho de la mañana, Gale volvió a la casa para desayunar. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba entre los árboles que algún antepasado Hawthorne había plantado para proteger la gran extensión de la granja de los vendavales. Incluso _Max_, el border collie de la familia, tenía frío. Corría en círculos, ladrándole a la nieve y pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar en la casa.

Un coche se acercó por el camino y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Gale reconoció el coche de inmediato, un Volkswagen escarabajo color verde lima. Y reconoci conductora en cuanto puso una bota Ugg en el camino del que acababa de quitar la nieve.

Madge tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo rubio y ondulado y pecas en la nariz. Era divertida e inteligente y trabajaba como maestra de guardería en Burlington. También era la ex novia de Gale.

— Hola — lo saludó—. He traído café del Dunkie's.

Vio que llevaba una bandeja con cuatro grandes cafés del Dunkin' Donuts y una bolsa con misteriosas delicias. Esperaba que al menos una de ellas fuera un donuts de azúcar.

— Entra — la invitó, señalando la casa con la mano enguantada y caminando detrás de ella y de _Max _sobre la nieve —. Hace mucho frío.

Gale se quitó las botas y el anorak en el cuartito ropero de la entrada y colgó los guantes para que se secaran. Luego se lavó las manos, frotándoselas vigorosamente bajo el agua templada.

Su madre, Hazzelle, estaba hablando con Madge en la cocina, pero no oía lo que decían. No parecía sorprendida por la inesperada visita de su ex novia. Tal vez la visita no fuera tan inesperada al fin y al cabo.

Cuando entró en la cocina, su madre desapareció con dos cafés en las manos.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre? — le preguntó Madge, dándole uno de los vasos.

Él se lo llevó a los labios rápidamente para no tener que responder todavía. El café estaba justo a su gusto: solo, con dos azucarillos. Madge sabía cómo le gustaba.

— Está mejor — respondió al fin secamente, mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina frente a ella —. Sigue tratando de trabajar y mamá sigue diciéndole que se esté quieto. Al menos hemos conseguido que no saliera de casa esta mañana. Mamá lo ha atrapado justo a tiempo.

— Mandamos flores al hospital.

— Las vi. Gracias.

Permanecieron un rato sentados en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Madge alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la manaza de Gale.

— Me he enterado de lo de la boda.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Tu madre se lo contó a la mía. Se encontraron el otro día en el supermercado — dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él negó con la cabeza en silencio.

— Por si te sirve de consuelo, lo siento. Está claro que esa chica es tonta.

— No lo es, pero gracias.

Gale le apretó la mano. Había pensado retirarla, pero se dio cuenta de que el contacto le resultaba agradable. Era un contacto familiar y reconfortante. Y, francamente, necesitaba consuelo, así que dejó la mano donde estaba.

Madge sonrió antes de beber un sorbo de café.

— Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí si me necesitas.

Él cambió de postura, sin apartar la mirada del vaso.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine? —preguntó ella de pronto—. Quiero decir... algún día. No hace falta que sea ahora mismo. Ya sé que es demasiado pronto —añadió, mirándolo y ruborizándose.

— No lo sé — replicó Gale, soltándole la mano y echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

— No quiero que nos sintamos incómodos. Somos amigos desde siempre y prometimos que siempre lo seríamos. — Madge empezó a hacer marcas con la uña en el vaso de poliestireno.

— Es que las cosas ahora mismo son... complicadas.

Ella rascó la tapa.

— No trato de atraparte ni nada. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Sé que estás ocupado y... esas cosas. — Empezó a arrancar trocitos de papel del vaso y a dejarlos ordenadamente encima de la mesa.

— ¡Eh! — Gale alargó el brazo y le atrapó la muñeca cuando ella estaba a medio arrancar otro trozo de papel —. Relájate.

Al levantar la vista, Madge vio que la estaba mirando con aceptación y amabilidad y soltó el aire aliviada.

Él volvió apartar la mano y rodeó su propio vaso con ella.

— Nuestra relación viene de lejos y hemos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos..., pero no quiero que volvamos a salir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sería demasiado fácil.

— Nunca he sido fácil, Gale. — Madge sonaba ofendida. Él se aclaró la garganta y la miró fijamente.

— Nunca he dicho que lo fueras. Lo que quiero decir es que podemos caer en la tentación de retomar la relación que teníamos por comodidad. Y tú te mereces estar con alguien que vaya en serio, no con alguien que sólo se implique a medias.

Gale se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Madge estaba esperando algo.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó, parpadeando.

— Nada —replicó ella—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Iremos al cine algún día? Hasta puede que te invite a cenar, ahora que gano una pasta como maestra.

Gale sonrió y se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa sincera.

— Sólo si dejas que te invite a desayunar.

— Genial. ¿Cuándo?

— Coge el abrigo.

Gale la siguió hasta la puerta de atrás y la ayudó a ponérselo. Cuando Madge estuvo a punto de caerse al calzarse las Uggs, él se arrodilló en el suelo manchado de tierra y sal y la ayudó.

— La mitad de ti siempre será mejor que cualquier otra persona al completo —dijo ella, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

…

_Julio de 2011_

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

Cuando llegó el descanso de la hora de comer, Katniss se excusó para ir al baño y le pidió a Gale que la esperara. Al volver, mientras subía la escalera que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, un par de tacones altísimos y de marca se cruzaron en su camino.

Los ojos de Katniss fueron ascendiendo por un par de piernas cubiertas por medias de seda, luego por una falda tubo negra, una chaqueta entallada y, finalmente, la cara de Clove Peterson.

Su expresión era hostil, pero notablemente tensa, como evidenciaban los nudillos blancos de la mano con la que se agarraba a la barandilla. Iba cambiando el peso de pie, como si no estuviera segura de si debía avanzar o retirarse.

— Ya tengo ganas de oír tu conferencia. Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirán algunas preguntas.

Ignorándola, Katniss trató de seguir su camino, pero Clove se lo impidió.

Ella resopló con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Te crees muy lista.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

— Oh, yo creo que sí.

Katniss apretó los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿De verdad quieres que discutamos aquí, en pleno simposio? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo estás perjudicando tu carrera con tus actos? Peeta me contó que Columbia te ha obligado a matricularte en el programa de máster en vez de en el de doctorado. Quemaste tus puentes en Toronto y ahora vienes hasta aquí a quemar más. ¿No te parece que ya es hora de dejar las cosas como están?

— No me rindo tan fácilmente.

— Tu _vendetta _es ridícula. Yo nunca te he hecho nada.

Clove se echó a reír, pero era una risa sombría.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú no vales la pena.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

— Porque tienes algo que quiero. Y siempre consigo lo que deseo. Siempre.

— Déjame pasar — le ordenó Katniss, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

Los ojos almendrados de Clove la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

— No entiendo qué ve en ti. No eres tan guapa. — Con un gesto desdeñoso, le señaló el sencillo traje y los zapatos, que no eran de diseño —. Peeta, en cambio, es guapísimo. Es una leyenda. Todas las mujeres del Lobby lo conocían y querían follar con él. —La miró con desprecio—. Y, de repente, entre todas las disponibles, te elige a ti.

»Pero no podrás retenerlo. Necesita tener a su lado a una mujer cuyo apetito sea tan voraz como el suyo.

— Ya lo está.

Clove se echó a reír, pero su risa sonó falsa y crispada.

— No lo creo. Oh, sí, seguro que disfrutó conquistándote al principio. Pero ahora que ya te tiene, buscará nuevos retos y lo perderás. — La miró con los ojos brillantes —. Probablemente ya te haya engañado. O esté planeando hacerlo.

— Si no me dejas pasar, pediré ayuda. ¿De verdad quieres volver a ponerte en evidencia delante de todo el mundo? Cuando Clove titubeó, Katniss aprovechó para abrirse camino. Dos escalones antes de llegar al final de la escalera, se detuvo y se volvió.

— Amor — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— Te preguntas qué ve Peeta en mí. La respuesta es amor. Sé que ha habido otras mujeres. No es un secreto. Pero esas mujeres no son una amenaza.

Clove puso los brazos en jarras.

— ¿En qué mundo vives? Así que amor, ¿eh? Pero ¿tú te has visto? ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con un ratón soso e insignificante, pudiendo tener a una tigresa en su cama?

— Mejor estar con un ratón que te quiere que con una tigresa indiferente. — Katniss enderezó los hombros —. Esas mujeres no sabían ver en su interior. No les importaba que fuera infeliz. Se habrían aprovechado de él hasta que no quedara nada y luego lo habrían tirado a la basura.

»Yo lo amo desde que tenía diecisiete años. Lo amo por completo, con lo bueno y lo malo, con su luz y sus sombras. Por eso está conmigo. Las otras mujeres forman parte del pasado. Nunca volverá con ellas.

»Así que si tienes previsto seducir a mi marido, Clove, adelante. Pero te lo advierto: fracasarás.

Se volvió para irse, pero una vez más, se detuvo.

— En una cosa te doy la razón — añadió, mirándola por encima del hombro.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó Clove, despectiva —. ¿En qué?

Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de intención.

— Mi esposo es un amante excepcional. Es atento, creativo y absolutamente alucinante. Y esta noche, igual que todas las noches, la mujer que disfrutará de su naturaleza aventurera seré yo. — La miró fijamente antes de añadir —. No está mal para un ratón.

…

— Siento que hayas tenido otro encontronazo con Clove — dijo Gale mientras la acompañaba a un pequeño restaurante libanés que no quedaba lejos—. Supongo que ha venido expresamente para acosarte.

Katniss jugueteó con su anillo de casada, moviéndolo con el pulgar.

— Dice que me hará preguntas durante la conferencia. Supongo que tratará de hacerme quedar como una idiota.

Gale le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

— No puede hacerte quedar como una idiota porque no lo eres. Mantente firme en tus convicciones y todo irá bien. —Le dio un último apretón antes de soltarla—. Tienes muy buen aspecto. Mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi.

Katniss se estremeció al recordar el día en que se había despedido de Gale a la puerta de su apartamento de Cambridge, el verano anterior. En aquella época estaba más delgada y mucho más triste, pero cautelosamente optimista ante lo que la vida podía depararle en Harvard.

— La vida de casada me sienta bien.

Él hizo una mueca. No quería pensar en la vida de casada de Katniss, porque no podía soportar imaginársela durmiendo junto al profesor Mellark. Esperaba que éste se hubiera olvidado de su afición al BDSM (sigla: Bondage; Disciplina y Dominación; Sumisión y Sadismo; y Masoquismo) y que tratara a Katniss con el cuidado que se merecía.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando una imagen de Mellark atando a Katniss a la cama le cruzó la mente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

— Estoy bien. —Gale se obligó a sonreír—. Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que el Conejito ya no existe.

— Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no crees?

— Lo echaré de menos.

Ella clavó la vista al frente, en la acera.

— A veces vuelve, en momentos de tensión. Me tiemblan las piernas sólo de pensar en tener que hablar delante de toda esa gente.

— Puedes hacerlo. Imagínate que me estás hablando sólo a mí. Olvídate de todos los demás.

Gale alargó la mano instintivamente hacia la de ella, pero rectificó a tiempo.

Disimuló señalándole la cabeza.

— Ejem, ¿te has cortado el pelo?

Ella se tiró de uno de los mechones, que ahora le quedaban justo por encima de los hombros.

— Pensé que así quedaba más profesional. A Peeta no le gusta.

— Ya me lo imagino.

(Por supuesto, Gale no mencionó que estaba de acuerdo con el Profesor.)

Hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda.

— Menudo pedrusco llevas ahí.

— Gracias, lo eligió Peeta.

«No me extraña que le haya comprado un pedrusco gigante —pensó Gale—. Lo que me extraña es que no le haya tatuado su nombre en la frente.»

— Me habría casado con él aunque me hubiera regalado un anillo que le hubiera salido en una caja de cereales. — Katniss se miró la mano como si estuviera perdida en sus recuerdos—. Me habría casado con él con un trozo plástico atado al dedo. Para mí estas cosas no tienen importancia.

«Exacto. Yo nunca le habría podido comprar un anillo como ése, pero Katniss es de esas chicas que son felices con casi nada, siempre y cuando estén enamoradas de su pareja.»

— También me pagó los créditos de estudiante —añadió ella con timidez.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Todos?

Katniss asintió.

— Estaba a punto de unirlos en uno solo y empezar a pagarlos poco a poco, pero él insistió en liquidarlos.

Gale soltó un silbido.

— Debe de valer un pastón.

— Sí. Me ha costado un poco asimilar estas cosas. Ahora lo compartimos todo, hasta las cuentas bancarias. Yo tenía una pequeña cuenta corriente cuando nos casamos. Él tenía... más.

— ¿Y qué tal es la vida en Cambridge? —Gale cambió de tema. No le apetecía seguir oyendo en cuántas cosas el Profesor tenía _más _que él.

— Me encanta. Vivimos tan cerca de Harvard que puedo ir andando. Y eso es importante, porque no conduzco —admitió avergonzada.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

— Me perdía constantemente y acababa en barrios peligrosos. Una noche llamé a Peeta desde Dorchester y casi le dio un ataque. Y eso que ya había empezado a usar el GPS.

— ¿Y cómo es que fuiste a parar a Dorchester?

— El GPS se estropeó. No reconocía las calles de un solo sentido. Me dijo que hiciera un giro ilegal mientras iba por un paso subterráneo. Y cada vez me alejaba más de casa. Desde ese día no he vuelto a coger el coche.

— ¿No conduces nunca?

— No en ciudad. El Range Rover de Peeta es difícil de aparcar y siempre tengo miedo de chocar con alguien. Los conductores de Boston van como locos. Por no hablar de los peatones.

Gale se resistió a la tentación de pormenorizar el sinnúmero de defectos de Peeta, prefiriendo centrarse en uno.

— ¿Por qué no te compra un coche para ti? Es obvio que puede permitírselo.

— Porque yo quiero un coche pequeño, un Smart o uno de esos Fiat nuevos. Pero Peeta dice que eso es como conducir una lata de atún —respondió ella, suspirando—. Quiere que lleve algo más grande, ¡como un Hummer!

— ¿Planeas invadir Bagdad? ¿O sólo Charlestown? —bromeó, dándole un golpecito juguetón con el hombro.

— Muy gracioso. Si no puedo aparcar en paralelo el Range Rover, ¿cómo demonios voy a aparcar un Hummer?

Gale se echó a reír y le abrió la puerta del restaurante.

Antes de que pidieran mesa, un alboroto en una mesa cercana los distrajo. Una niña pequeña, de tres o cuatro años, con unas gafas de gruesos cristales, estaba golpeando un botón de su libro musical repetidamente, haciendo que sonara la misma melodía una y otra vez. Mientras ella seguía golpeando el libro, Gale y Katniss miraron a su alrededor. Los demás clientes no parecían muy contentos.

Una mujer vestida con recato y con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo, trataba de convencerla de que cambiara el libro musical por otro. Pero la niña chillaba cada vez que intentaba quitarle el libro.

En ese momento, un señor de cierta edad que estaba sentado cerca le exigió al camarero que la hiciera callar. Se quejó de que le estaban amargando la comida y declaró que no se debería dejar entrar en los restaurantes a los niños que no sabían comportarse en público.

La mujer se ruborizó violentamente y volvió a intentar convencer a la niña, pero ésta volvió a protestar, dando patadas a la mesa.

En ese momento, el maître se acercó a ellos.

— Mesa para dos —indicó Gale alegremente.

— ¿Cerca de la ventana? —preguntó el maître, señalando una mesa en el extremo opuesto del restaurante.

— Sí. —Gale se apresuró a seguir al hombre, que los guiaba tras coger dos cartas.

Mientras atravesaban el comedor, Katniss se fijó en que el señor mayor seguía protestando y que la niña seguía haciendo sonar el libro musical. Se preguntó si la niña sería autista. Lo fuera o no, la actitud del hombre era horrible.

— ¿Tal vez podríamos cambiarnos con esa niña y su madre? —le propuso Katniss al maître—. Si no quieren cambiarse de mesa, no pasa nada, pero tal vez les guste mirar por la ventana. Y la niña podrá jugar con su libro en paz.

El maître se volvió hacia la mesa conflictiva y vio que los comensales de alrededor empezaban a impacientarse.

— Si me disculpan... —les dijo, acercándose a la madre.

La mujer y el maître conversaron en árabe y luego ella se dirigió a la niña en inglés:

— Prim, podemos sentarnos junto a la ventana. ¿Qué te parece? Así podremos ver los coches.

La pequeña miró hacia donde su madre le señalaba. Parpadeó tras los gruesos cristales de sus gafas y asintió.

— Prim , di gracias.

El nombre de la pequeña resonó en el restaurante. Al oírlo, Katniss se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando fijamente a la niña. Ésta miró al maître y murmuró algo, mientras la madre les dirigía una sonrisa a Katniss y a Gale.

Poco después, las dos estaban felizmente instaladas en el rincón. La pequeña tenía la cara pegada a la ventana y miraba pasar los coches y los peatones. Se había olvidado del libro por completo.

Katniss y Gale estaban sentados a la otra mesa, cerca del señor mayor, que se sentía victorioso.

Pidieron varios platos para compartir y empezaron a beber en silencio.

— No me has preguntado si estaba de acuerdo —comentó Gale, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Sabía que no te importaría sentarte aquí.

— Es verdad. Además, me alegro de que te hayas ocupado del asunto. Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con el tipo ese. Menudo idiota.

Ella se volvió hacia el hombre que se había quejado tanto y negó con la cabeza.

— No sé por qué sigo sorprendiéndome por la falta de consideración de la gente, pero lo hago.

— Pues me alegro. Ya conozco a demasiados cínicos.

— Yo también.

Gale se volvió hacia la madre y la hija.

— ¿Estás pensando en tener tu propia Prim?

Al oír el nombre de la niña, Katniss se sobresaltó.

— No. Ejem, quiero decir, aún no.

Gale la miró con preocupación.

— Pareces asustada. ¿Te da miedo tener hijos?

Ella bajó la vista.

— No, quiero tener hijos. Pero más adelante. —Bebió un poco de agua—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Gale se preguntó si debería averiguar la causa de su inquietud, pero lo descartó.

— Está bien. Sigo ayudándolo en la granja, así que dejé el apartamento de Toronto.

— ¿Cómo llevas la tesis?

Él soltó una risa burlona.

— Fatal. Casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Picton está enfadada conmigo. Se suponía que tenía que entregarle un capítulo hace dos semanas y todavía no lo he acabado.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

— No, a menos que quieras escribir tú mi tesis. Me gustaría buscar trabajo este otoño, pero la profesora Picton no lo permitirá a menos que vea que voy avanzando. —Suspiró profundamente —. Voy a tener que quedarme al menos un año más en la granja. Y cuanto más tiempo paso allí, más me cuesta coger el hilo.

— Lo siento mucho.

Katniss dejó el vaso en la mesa y se frotó los ojos.

— ¿Estás cansada? —preguntó Gale, preocupado.

— Un poco. A veces me duelen los ojos. Probablemente sea estrés. —Bajó las manos al regazo—.Lo siento. No quiero que hablemos sólo de mí. Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo te van las cosas.

— Ya hablaremos de mí luego. ¿Desde cuándo te duelen los ojos?

— Desde que me trasladé a Boston.

— Muchos estudiantes acaban con la vista cansada. Deberías revisártela.

— No se me había ocurrido. ¿Tú llevas gafas?

— No, yo tomé mucha leche de pequeño. Es buena para la vista.

Katniss pareció sorprendida.

— ¿No eran las zanahorias?

— La leche es buena para todo.

Ella se echó a reír.

Gale admiró la belleza de Katniss, que se hacía más evidente cuando reía. Iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpió el camarero que les traía la comida. En cuanto se fue, ella preguntó:

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Gale hizo un esfuerzo para no fruncir el cejo.

— Madge y yo salimos de vez en cuando. Nada serio.

— Es una buena chica. Le importas.

— Ya lo sé —replicó él secamente.

— Quiero que seas feliz.

Gale cambió de tema.

— ¿Qué tal las clases?

Katniss jugueteó con los cubiertos antes de responder:

— Los profesores son duros y no tengo ni un minuto libre, pero me encanta.

— ¿Y los compañeros?

Katniss hizo una mueca.

— Son muy competitivos. Me llevo bien con un par de ellos, pero no acabo de fiarme de ninguno.

Una vez, en la biblioteca, me encontré con que alguien había escondido unos textos sobre Bocaccio para que los demás no pudiéramos usarlos.

— Vaya. Entonces, ¿nada de quedarte en la biblioteca hasta las tantas, compartiendo un despacho privado con algún compañero?

— Puedes estar seguro de que no. —Katniss comió un poco de uno de los platos.

— ¿Sales alguna vez?

— Muy poco. Es incómodo, porque los demás salen con sus parejas y Peeta no quiere venir.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No le parece buena idea hacer amistad con alumnos.

Gale se mordió la lengua. Con fuerza.

— Quiere tener un bebé —soltó Katniss de pronto.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sido tan indiscreta.

— Puede que le cueste un poco, teniendo en cuenta su biología —bromeó Gale. Al ver que a ella no le hacía gracia, cambió de expresión—. ¿Y tú, no quieres?

— No tan pronto. —Retorció la servilleta en el regazo—. Quiero acabar los estudios antes. Tengo miedo de no poder doctorarme si tengo un niño.

Agachó la cabeza, arrepentida de haber sacado un tema tan íntimo en la conversación. Peeta se molestaría mucho si se enterara de que le hacía ese tipo de confidencias a Gale. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y , aunque siempre la apoyaba, no se hacía cargo de lo exigente que podía llegar a ser la vida académica.

— Lo siento, Katniss. ¿Lo has hablado con él?

— Sí. Me dijo que lo comprendía. Pero está ahí, ¿sabes? Una vez que el tema ha salido, ya no puedes volver a guardarlo como si no existiera.

Nervioso, Gale dio golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. La conversación había dado un giro inesperado y, francamente, no sabía qué decir. Pronto se le ocurrió algo.

— En Toronto había algunas madres entre las alumnas, pero pocas, la verdad.

— ¿Lograron acabar los estudios?

— ¿Sinceramente? La mayoría no. Había tipos con hijos también. Pero casi todos estaban casados y sus mujeres se quedaban en casa cuidando de los niños, o trabajaban media jornada. »Eh. — Gale esperó a que levantara la vista para seguir hablando—. Sólo es una muestra. La verdad es que nunca he prestado demasiada atención a estos temas. Probablemente en Harvard haya un grupo que pueda aconsejarte sobre la mejor manera de conciliar la vida familiar con la académica.

— Es que no quería tener que preocuparme de esas cosas todavía.

— Lo entiendo. —Gale negó con la cabeza—. Katniss, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero no dejes que nadie te obligue a vivir una vida que no es la tuya. Si no estás preparada para formar una familia, dilo. Y mantente firme en tu postura. Si no, no podrás ser feliz.

— No creo que tener un bebé con mi marido vaya a hacerme infeliz —replicó, a la defensiva.

— No, pero tener que dejar los estudios sí. Te conozco. Sé lo que es importante para ti. Llevas mucho tiempo luchando por tus objetivos. No lo eches ahora todo por la borda.

— No quiero hacerlo, pero me siento culpable.

Gale maldijo entre dientes.

— Pensaba que él te apoyaba.

— Y lo hace.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes culpable?

— Por poner mis intereses por delante. Estoy poniendo los estudios por delante de su felicidad.

Gale la miró con dureza.

— Si te ama, no será feliz a costa de tu felicidad.

Katniss recolocó los cubiertos sobre el mantel con precisión milimétrica.

— No me gusta decirte esto, pero creo que deberías hablarlo de nuevo con él. Dile lo que piensas y pídele que espere un poco. —Con una sonrisa, añadió—: Y si no lo hace, dale una patada y tíralo a la cuneta.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— Gale, no creo que...

Él la interrumpió.

— En serio, Katniss. Si tu marido te quiere, tiene que abrir los ojos y olvidarse de esa mierda de tenerte encerrada en casa y preñada.

Katniss frunció el cejo.

— No es eso lo que quiere.

— En ese caso, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Eres joven. Tienes toda la vida por delante. No tienes por qué elegir entre la vida familiar y el doctorado. Puedes tener las dos cosas.

— Pero yo no soy la única persona con sueños. Los suyos también son importantes.

— Es posible. —Gale la miró fijamente y bajó l a voz—: Me temo que, cuando se trata de ti, no soy demasiado objetivo.

— Lo sé —dijo ella en voz baja—. Eres un buen amigo. Gracias.

— No hace falta que me des las gracias —replicó él con voz ronca.

— Yo creo que sí. Es muy difícil encontrar un amigo de verdad. Ayer, cuando Clove empezó a hablar de lo que pasó en Toronto, me sentí muy humillada.

— Ojala alguien le cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

— Peeta lo intentó. Discutieron en público y montaron una escena. Suerte que llegó la profesora Picton y amenazó con echar a Clove del simposio.

Gale silbó.

— Vaya, siento habérmelo perdido. ¿Clove y la Picton en un combate a muerte en una jaula de acero? Podríamos vender palomitas.

Al ver la preocupación en su cara, se disculpó.

— Perdona, soy un idiota.

— No eres ningún idiota.

Gale siguió golpeando el suelo con el pie, incómodo.

— Te dije tonterías en el email que te envié antes de que te casaras y luego me negué a ir a la boda. Ese comportamiento es propio de un idiota.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

— Me dijiste que no podías venir porque tu padre estaba enfermo.

El movimiento del pie aumentó de intensidad.

— Es verdad. Mi padre estaba enfermo. Pero ésa no fue la razón por la que no quise ir. — La miró a los ojos—. No podía soportar ver cómo te casabas con él.

Al ver su expresión preocupada, Gale se echó hacia adelante.

— Sé que estás casada y nunca me entrometeré en tu matrimonio, pero lo siento, no habría soportado ver cómo te casabas con otro hombre.

— Gale, yo...

Él la hizo callar levantando una mano.

— No estoy esperando una oportunidad entre bastidores. Pero me resulta muy duro verte con él. Y comprobar que sigues envuelta en rumores y habladurías. Rumores que son culpa suya, por cierto, no tuya... Y, encima, ahora me dices que te está presionando para que tengáis un hijo, justo cuando acabas de empezar el doctorado... ¡Joder! —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta de que se ha casado con una mujer excepcional y que tiene que cuidarla?

— Me cuida mucho. Peeta no es como tú piensas.

Gale alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

— Por tu bien, espero que tengas razón.

— Es voluntario en el Hogar Italiano para Niños y colabora en labores humanitarias para ayudar a los pobres. Ha cambiado.

— Muy humanitario no será si no se da cuenta de que su esposa necesita tiempo antes de ser madre.

— Se da cuenta. Soy yo la que tengo dudas. Es difícil negarle algo a alguien a quien amas, sabiendo que puedes hacerlo feliz. —Tras unos instantes de silencio, añadió—: Y yo también soy feliz. Tú mismo lo has notado al verme. Sé que Peeta tiene defectos, pero yo también los tengo. Me daría el mundo si pudiera metérselo en el bolsillo. Y nunca, nunca me deja caer.

Gale apartó la vista, haciendo botar la pierna bajo la mesa.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, consejos de amigo o si puede entierra a Peeta? Y POR FIN Katniss puso en su lugar a la zo... queta de Clove!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Gracias por desearme felices vacaciones, nos leeremos a la vuelta. Una semanita, a descansarrrrr!**

**Los reviews x PM**

**Gracias.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— ¿Hay alguna pregunta? — preguntó, recorriendo el público con la vista.

Durante un momento que a Katniss se le hizo eterno, nadie dijo nada. Al llegar a Clove, vio que ésta parecía confusa y creyó que había salido bien parada. Pero entonces, como a cámara lenta, la expresión de la joven cambió y se endureció. Mientras se

ponía de pie, el profesor Crane la tomó del codo de un modo brusco, tratando de que volviera a sentarse, pero Clove se soltó.

— Yo tengo una pregunta.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón y se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta.

Como si se tratara de una coreografía, todos los miembros del público se volvieron a mirar a Clove.

…

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Para que estén al tanto les aviso, ya subi el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de "Perdiendote", de Cora Carmack, bajo el nombre: "Conservando nuestro amor" Espero que les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo11**_

La ponencia de Gale fue bien recibida, aunque en opinión de Peeta resultó un poco corta. Aunque no lo demostró, sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que Katniss y él parecían incómodos al volver de la comida, como si las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaban.

Aunque le habría gustado preguntarle a ella por los detalles, se contuvo. La saludó calurosamente y se sentó a su lado durante la presentación de Gale.

Pronto llegó el turno de Katniss. El profesor Patel, uno de los organizadores del simposio, la presentó como una prometedora estrella de Harvard. La sonrisa de Peeta se hizo aún más amplia cuando vio a Clove removerse rabiosa en el asiento.

El público estaba compuesto por unos cincuenta académicos en distintas fases de su carrera. La profesora Picton y la profesora Marinelli estaban sentadas en la primera fila, cerca de Peeta. Los tres sonreían para darle ánimos a Katniss.

Con las manos temblorosas, ella colocó los papeles sobre el atril. Sobre el estrado, su menudo cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño. El profesor Patel tuvo que bajar el micrófono para que le quedara ante la boca y se la oyera.

Se la veía muy joven, pálida y nerviosa. Peeta se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo los labios y le ordenó mentalmente que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando lo hizo, se alegró.

Con la mirada fija en los ojos de él, Katniss respiró hondo y empezó a hablar:

— El título de la conferencia es «El silencio de san Francisco: testigo de un fraude».

»En el canto veintisiete del _Infierno _de Dante, Guido da Montefeltro cuenta lo que sucedió tras su muerte:

_Luego cuando morí, vino Francisco,_

_mas uno de los negros querubines_

_le dijo: «No lo lleves: no me enfades_.

_»Ha de venirse con mis condenados_,

_puesto que dio un consejo fraudulento_,

_y le agarro del pelo desde entonces_;

_que a quien no se arrepiente no se absuelve_,

_ni se puede querer y arrepentirse_,

_pues la contradicción no lo consiente»_.

¡_Oh, miserable, cómo me aterraba_

_al agarrarme diciéndome: «¿Acaso_

_no pensabas que lógico yo fuese?»_.

— Guido vivió en Italia desde 1220 hasta 1298 aproximadamente. Fue un destacado gibelino y estratega militar antes de entrar a formar parte de la orden de los franciscanos hacia 1296. Más tarde, el papa Bonifacio VIII lo convenció para que asesorara de manera fraudulenta a la familia Colonna, con la que había tenido problemas.

»Le pidió a Guido que prometiera amnistía a la familia si ésta abandonaba su fortaleza. Él así lo hizo, pero sólo después de que el Papa le asegurara que recibiría la absolución por su mentira.

Como resultado de la intervención de Guido, la familia Colonna abandonó su seguro refugio para caer en manos de Bonifacio, que los castigó. Más adelante, Guido murió en el monasterio franciscano de Asís.

»El relato de lo que sucedió tras su muerte es épico. Nos imaginamos a san Francisco enfrentándose valerosamente a un demonio para rescatar el alma de su hermano franciscano.

Katniss buscó con la vista los expresivos ojos azules de Peeta. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella supo que ambos estaban pensando cómo se habían salvado mutuamente.

— Pero como es habitual en los escritos de Dante, las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. En la vida real, Guido tenía un discurso convincente, pero embaucador. Cuando muere, va a parar al círculo de los fraudulentos. Por esa razón hay que tomarse sus palabras con escepticismo. Por ejemplo, la afirmación de que san Francisco fue en busca de su alma. Si llevarse su alma era el propósito de san Francisco, está claro que fracasó.

»Y en ninguna otra parte de _La Divina Comedia _vemos que el mal venza sobre el bien. Si la obra recibe el nombre de "Comedia" es porque la narración pasa del caos del Infierno al orden del Paraíso. Y se garantiza un final feliz para las almas en el Paraíso. Si una sola alma fuera castigada injustamente, la historia entera resultaría perjudicada. Así que lo que está en juego en este párrafo no es poca cosa. La interpretación que hagamos de este fragmento variará el sentido de la obra completa.

Katniss hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de agua con mano temblorosa.

— Según Dante, Dios creó el infierno movido por la justicia. Virgilio lo menciona cuando explica que las almas de los fallecidos cruzan el río Aquerón para entrar en el Infierno empujados por la justicia. Dante parece opinar que los que habitan ahí lo hacen justamente; se merecen ese destino final. Las almas no están en el Infierno por accidente ni por capricho divino.

»Y en ese caso, ¿cómo interpretar las palabras de Guido?

Katherine asintió, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo. El movimiento captó la atención de Katniss. Al volverse hacia la profesora, las dos mujeres se miraron.

— Teniendo en cuenta que Dante está convencido de que las almas que están en el Infierno, están allí porque se lo merecen, retomemos la historia de Guido. El demonio ve a san Francisco y le grita, diciéndole que el alma de Guido debe estar en el Infierno y que si se la lleva estará cometiendo un robo. Y si es así, ¿para qué fue san Francisco a buscar su alma?

Katniss hizo una pausa, para que los asistentes reflexionaran sobre el tema.

— Si repasamos los estudios que se han hecho sobre la obra de Dante durante los últimos cincuenta años, encontramos al menos dos interpretaciones de este pasaje. La primera considera que Guido es sincero y que san Francisco va a buscar su alma. La segunda cree que Guido miente y que se inventó la aparición del santo.

»Yo considero que ambas opciones son muy extremas. Para aceptar que la primera interpretación es correcta tendríamos que asumir que san Francisco era ignorante o injusto. Y ninguna de estas dos cosas sería razonable.

»La segunda interpretación sostiene que san Francisco no apareció por el Infierno pero, en ese caso, el discurso del demonio no tiene sentido ya que Guido no puede robar su propia alma.

»Eso nos deja ante el sorprendente anuncio de una aparición de san Francisco, acompañado por una explicación que suscita incredulidad. Una explicación ofrecida por Guido y un demonio, ninguno de los cuales es de fiar.

»Creo que para resolver el rompecabezas de la aparición de san Francisco, debemos rechazar la explicación de Guido y sustituirla por otra más acorde con la vida y el modo de actuar de san Francisco. Según mi teoría, éste apareció y el demonio lo vio, pero malinterpretó el motivo de su presencia.

Katniss se agarró al atril con más fuerza al ver que los asistentes empezaban a murmurar. Tenía la boca seca como un desierto, pero siguió hablando con la vista clavada en Peeta.

— Por mucho que pueda resultarnos reconfortante pensar que san Francisco bajó del cielo como si fuera un arcángel para luchar por el alma de Guido, no puede ser cierto.

Los Mellark se miraron.

— Guido pretendía aprovecharse del compromiso de san Francisco con sus hermanos, un compromiso conocido por todos, pensando que la gente razonable creería que el santo había ido a buscarlo tras su muerte. Guido quería que Dante propagara sus mentiras para que los demás creyeran que había sido merecedor de la atención del fundador de su orden, o que su condena había sido un error.

»El demonio, para persuadir a san Francisco de que no robe el alma de Guido, le cuenta por qué éste se merece estar en el Infierno. Guido buscó la absolución para su pecado antes de cometerlo.

Creyó que la absolución lo libraría de las consecuencias de su acto y con ese convencimiento engañó con consejos fraudulentos a la familia Colonna.

»El demonio señala que la absolución sólo puede llevarse a cabo con el arrepentimiento sincero del ser humano. No es posible pecar intencionadamente y arrepentirse a la vez. — Katniss sonrió a la audiencia con timidez —. La absolución no funciona como un seguro contra incendios.

(En este punto, algunos de los asistentes, entre ellos Gale, se echaron a reír.)

— Guido se disfraza con el hábito de los franciscanos y se protege con una absolución preventiva, pero es un farsante. San Francisco tenía que saberlo. En realidad, la conducta de Guido fue una vergüenza para los franciscanos.

»Aunque san Francisco podría haber condenado el pecado de Guido, permanece en silencio. Él no puede salvar a Guido. Sólo puede mirar mientras el demonio lo agarra por el pelo y lo arrastra al Infierno.

»La fealdad de los gritos del demonio y el falso franciscanismo de Guido contrastan poderosamente con la callada y piadosa presencia de san Francisco. Su silencio y quietud se oponen a la suposición del demonio de que ha ido hasta allí para robar. Es también su silencio lo que nos obliga a reformularnos el relato de Guido.

»¿Se habría mostrado tan pasivo san Francisco ante una alma injustamente condenada? Por supuesto que no. Pero como Guido no se ha arrepentido de su pecado, lo único que el santo puede ofrecerle es su compasión silenciosa y, probablemente, sus plegarias.

Katniss hizo una pausa, durante la cual buscó a Clove con la mirada.

»San Francisco podría haber discutido con el demonio. Podría haberlo llamado mentiroso por haberlo acusado falsamente de querer robar. Podría haberlo acusado de ir difundiendo rumores sobre él. Pero en vez de luchar para proteger su buen nombre, guarda silencio para que podamos oír cómo es el demonio.

Al apartar la mirada de Clove y pasearla sobre los asistentes, Katniss vio que varios de ellos asentían y que Gale sonreía entusiasmado.

»Guido quería que pensáramos que san Francisco era tan ingenuo que creía que él debía ir al cielo, o tan arrogante como para pensar que sabía más que Dios. Quería que creyéramos que el santo se enfrentó a un demonio pero perdió porque no pudo ganarlo en un combate de lógica.

»Pero tanto la vida como los actos de san Francisco desmienten esas posibilidades. En mi opinión, acude a la tumba de Guido da Montefeltro para llorar por él y por su vida llena de engaño, no para rescatarlo. Al hacerlo, demuestra ser una persona compasiva y misericordiosa. San Francisco no era un ladrón. No usaba engaños ni mentiras, ni necesitaba de halagos para hacerse valer. De hecho, la naturaleza del santo queda perfectamente descrita cuando Guido dice que está presente pero callado.

»Puede resultar sorprendente tal vez que alguien tan acostumbrado a engañar presente una imagen de virtud tan convincente. Pero si recordamos las historias que nos han llegado a través de los relatos de los seguidores de san Francisco, vemos que eso era precisamente lo que Guido hacía siempre: ocultar sus defectos tras su hábil uso de la retórica.

»En conclusión, creo que las dos interpretaciones canónicas de este pasaje están equivocadas. San Francisco se apareció en la tumba de Guido, pero no para robar su alma.

»Su aparición muestra el contraste entre el franciscanismo auténtico y el falso franciscanismo de Guido da Montefeltro. En todo caso, Dante usa a Guido como contraste para que la piedad de san Francisco destaque aún más.

»Gracias.

Katniss saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a los asistentes, que estaban aplaudiendo con un nivel de entusiasmo respetable. Se fijó en que varios académicos intercambiaban opiniones entre sí antes de encontrarse con las caras de los profesores Picton, Marinelli y Mellark.

Peeta le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió aliviada.

— ¿Hay alguna pregunta? — preguntó, recorriendo el público con la vista.

Durante un momento que a Katniss se le hizo eterno, nadie dijo nada. Al llegar a Clove, vio que ésta parecía confusa y creyó que había salido bien parada.

Pero entonces, como a cámara lenta, la expresión de la joven cambió y se endureció. Mientras se ponía de pie, el profesor Crane la tomó del codo de un modo brusco, tratando de que volviera a sentarse, pero Clove se soltó.

— Yo tengo una pregunta.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón y se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta.

Como si se tratara de una coreografía, todos los miembros del público se volvieron a mirar a Clove. Varios conferenciantes le susurraron algo a sus vecinos, con los ojos brillantes. El conflicto de Clove con los Mellark había llegado ya a oídos de casi todos los presentes. La sala empezó a vibrar con una especie de energía nerviosa mientras todos se preguntaban qué iba a pasar.

— Su trabajo tiene tantas lagunas que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Pero empecemos por su «investigación», por llamarla de alguna manera — dijo Clove, en tono despectivo antes de continuar —. Casi todos los libros y artículos que tratan sobre este pasaje aceptan el hecho de que san Francisco fue a buscar a Guido. Algún artículo reciente apunta la posibilidad de que no se presentara. Pero nadie — Clove hizo una pausa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras —, nadie cree que san Francisco se presentara en la tumba pero no para buscar el alma de Guido. O éste está mintiendo o dice la verdad.

No puede ser que una parte sea cierta y otra falsa. La verdad no es como la leche semidesnatada.

Varios asistentes se echaron a reír y la joven sonrió con suficiencia.

Tragando saliva, Katniss miró a los asistentes, tratando de leer sus reacciones antes de volverse hacia Clove.

— Además — siguió diciendo ésta — ni siquiera menciona el principio del canto veintisiete, en el que Guido le dice a Dante que está diciendo la verdad porque cree que Dante pasará la eternidad en el Infierno y, por lo tanto, no podrá contarle a nadie lo que sucedió. Ese pasaje demuestra que Guido cuenta la verdad sobre la aparición de san Francisco.

»Para acabar, si se hubiera molestado en leer la obra capital del profesor Hutton sobre la organización del Infierno, sabría que él pensaba que el discurso del demonio era fiable, porque sus palabras eran históricamente correctas. Hutton también opinaba que san Francisco se había aparecido en busca del alma de Guido.

Clove se sentó con una sonrisa orgullosa, esperando la respuesta de Katniss. Estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que la profesora Picton dirigió al profesor Crane.

Indicaba claramente que Katherine consideraba al profesor responsable del comportamiento de su acompañante, y que no estaba nada satisfecha. Como respuesta, él susurró algo al oído de Clove gesticulando exageradamente.

Durante unos instantes Katniss se quedó pestañeando, mientras el resto de los asistentes la miraban, aguardando su respuesta.

Peeta se echó hacia adelante en la silla, como si quisiera levantarse, pero lo repensó al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía la profesora Picton. Se volvió hacia Clove y la fulminó con la mirada.

Murmurando una maldición, Gale se cruzó de brazos.

La profesora Picton se limitó a asentir. Su cara era la viva imagen de la confianza.

Katniss se retiró el pelo de la cara con mano temblorosa. Los diamantes de su anillo de compromiso reflejaron la luz con el movimiento.

— Ejem, muy bien, en primer lugar, empecemos por la afirmación de que algunos estudiosos creen que san Francisco fue a buscar el alma de Guido, basándose en las primeras palabras que le dirige a Dante.

Katniss leyó los versos en italiano, con buena pronunciación y voz musical:

_S'I credesse che mia risposta fosse_

_a persona che mai tornasse al mondo,_

_questa fiamma staria stanza più scosse;_

_ma però che già mai di questo fondo_

_non torno vivo alcun, s'I' odo il vero,_

_sanza tema d'infamia ti rispondo_.

Enderezó un poco la espalda.

— En este párrafo, Guido dice que está dispuesto a contar la verdad porque está convencido de que Dante es un alma condenada que no podrá repetirle su historia a nadie. Pero la historia de Guido es interesada. Le echa las culpas a todo el mundo. Culpa al Papa, al demonio e implícitamente también a san Francisco de su destino. No hay nada en su historia de lo que deba sentirse avergonzado. La versión que cuenta es tan favorable a sus intereses que sin duda quería que la gente la fuera repitiendo. Lo que no quiere es que se note. Por eso pronuncia las palabras que acabo de citar.

»Se olvida también de este otro verso:

_Ora chi se', ti priego che ne conte_;

_non esser duro più ch'altri sia stato,_

_se 'l nome tuo nel mondo tegna fronte_.

Sintiéndose cada vez más segura, Katniss reprimió las ganas de sonreír y miró a Clove con seriedad.

— Dante le advierte a Guido que piensa contar su historia cuando vuelva al mundo. Y éste se la cuenta después de esta advertencia. Además, sabemos que el aspecto de Dante es físicamente distinto del de las almas que habitan el Infierno, así que lo más probable es que Guido supiera que no estaba muerto.

Clove empezó a hablar, pero Katniss alzó la mano para indicar que no había terminado.

— Hay varias pruebas documentales que respaldan mi interpretación. Hay un pasaje paralelo en el canto quinto del _Purgatorio_, en el que el hijo de Guido cuenta cómo un ángel fue a buscar su alma a su muerte. Tal vez la responsabilidad de acompañar las almas hasta el paraíso corresponda a los ángeles y no a los santos. En ese caso, la aparición de san Francisco junto a la tumba se debió a otro motivo.

»Y por lo que se refiere al último punto, el trabajo del profesor Hutton, si se refiere a _Fuego y hielo: el deseo y el pecado en el _Infierno _de Dante_, su referencia a su opinión es errónea. Aunque no tengo aquí un ejemplar de su libro, en el capítulo diez hay una nota al pie en la que afirma que cree que san Francisco se apareció, porque cree que las palabras del demonio no van dirigidas a Guido, sino a otra persona. Pero el profesor Hutton admite que tiene dudas sobre si san Francisco fue en busca del alma de Guido o por alguna otra razón. Eso es todo lo que dice sobre el tema.

Clove se levantó como si quisiera discutir con ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un anciano profesor vestido de tweed de arriba abajo se volvió hacia ella y la miró despectivamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas de concha.

— ¿Cree que podemos seguir adelante? Ha hecho su pregunta y la oradora le ha respondido. De un modo adecuado, me gustaría añadir.

Clove se quedó descolocada unos instantes, pero en seguida se recuperó y protestó, exigiendo su derecho a repreguntar.

Los asistentes volvieron a murmurar entre ellos, pero Katniss se fijó en que sus expresiones habían cambiado. Ahora miraban a Katniss con una especie de admiración muda.

— ¿Podemos continuar? Me gustaría hacer una pregunta — insistió el anciano profesor, fijando la mirada en el moderador, que dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta.

— Ejem, si queda tiempo, le daré la palabra más adelante, señorita. Pero creo que ahora es el turno del profesor Wodehouse.

El anciano del traje de tweed murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y se levantó. Tras quitarse las gafas, las sacudió en dirección a Katniss.

— Donald Wodehouse, del Magdalen College — se presentó.

Katniss palideció, ya que el profesor Wodehouse era un especialista en Dante con una reputación que rivalizaba con la de Katherine Picton.

— Conozco la nota al pie del libro del viejo Hut a la que ha hecho referencia. La ha citado correctamente. Un enfoque totalmente distinto al que plantea Mellark en su libro — añadió, señalando a Peeta —, pero veo que no se ha dejado influenciar por él, a pesar de que comparten apellido.

Los asistentes se echaron a reír y Peeta le guiñó el ojo a su esposa.

— Como ha señalado, resulta asombroso que san Francisco se presente ante la tumba de un falso franciscano, pero debemos dar por sentado que es cierta o las palabras del demonio dejan de tener sentido. Lo que nos deja frente a una situación a medias, como la mujer sentada a mi espalda comentaba.

»Personalmente, no veo el problema. Todas las palabras que salen de la boca de Guido parecen verdades a medias. La ambigüedad y la sofisticación retórica forman parte de lo que uno espera al escuchar el discurso de una persona culpable de dar consejos fraudulentos. Así que estoy de acuerdo con casi todo lo que ha dicho y, aunque no puedo hablar por él, creo que el viejo Hut también lo estaría si siguiera entre nosotros.

Katniss suspiró aliviada y soltó el atril que había estado agarrando con fuerza. Aunque se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera decir, sus palabras hasta el momento la motivaron mucho.

El profesor Wodehouse echó un vistazo a sus notas antes de seguir hablando.

— Ha propuesto una interpretación tan válida como cualquier otra y, desde luego, mucho mejor que las teorías que acusan a san Francisco de ignorancia o injusticia. Pero seamos claros: todo es especulación.

— Estoy de acuerdo — admitió ella en voz baja pero segura —. Y estoy abierta a sugerencias o a interpretaciones alternativas.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién sabe por qué san Francisco hizo lo que hizo? Tal vez fue a buscar otra alma a Asís y un oportunista fraudulento lo distrajo.

Los asistentes se echaron a reír.

— Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta. — El profesor volvió a ponerse las gafas y bajó la vista hacia sus notas —. Me gustaría que ampliara un poco el tema del acuerdo entre Bonifacio y Guido. Creo que lo toca muy por encima y es un asunto que merece más atención.

Con esas palabras, se sentó.

Katniss asintió, buscando frenéticamente una respuesta adecuada.

— Me he centrado en la aparición de san Francisco, no en el pecado de Guido. Sin embargo, estaré encantada de ampliar la información sobre ese aspecto.

Katniss hizo un resumen breve pero fluido sobre el encuentro de Guido con el papa Bonifacio VIII y sus consecuencias, que pareció dejar satisfecho al profesor Wodehouse. Mentalmente, tomó nota de que a éste le había parecido pobre el tratamiento del tema. Lo ampliaría cuando revisara el artículo para su publicación.

Tras responder a varias preguntas más, el moderador le dio las gracias a Katniss. Unos aplausos que podrían definirse como entusiastas llenaron la sala. Varios de los profesores asentían en su dirección.

Cuando el moderador invitó a todos a hacer una pausa, Katniss vio sorprendida cómo el profesor Crane agarraba a Clove por la muñeca y se la llevaba de la sala.

Katniss se acercó a Peeta, tratando de leer su reacción en la mirada.

Él sonrió y unió sus meñiques sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¡Qué lista es mi chica! — susurró.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, segundo round? ¿Qué les pareció? Clove siempre tan ponzoñosa…**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, marcar como favorita, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Los reviews x PM los ire contestando de a poco, vengo un poco atrasada, les pido disculpas.**

**Gracias.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— Puede que sea su esposa, pero no se la merece.

Peeta se acercó a Gale amenazadoramente.

— ¿Perdón?

Éste enderezó la espalda lo máximo que pudo, lo que hizo que superara en altura a su antiguo profesor.

— He dicho que no se la merece.

— ¿Y cree que no lo sé?

…

**Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabrie" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Para que estén al tanto les aviso, ya subi el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de "Perdiendote", de Cora Carmack, bajo el nombre: "Conservando nuestro amor" Espero que les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo12**_

Durante la pausa para el café, Katniss charló con el profesor Wodehouse y otros asistentes sobre su conferencia. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que les había gustado mucho y en que había respondido las preguntas de un modo admirable. De hecho, más de uno expresó su sorpresa al enterarse de que era estudiante y no profesora.

Mientras su esposa disfrutaba del triunfo académico, Peeta salió fuera a tomarse el café bajo el sol de Oxford.

Dio gracias por el buen tiempo. Luego dio gracias porque la conferencia de Katniss había salido tan bien. Se había notado que estaba nerviosa y, por supuesto, aún tenía mucho margen de mejora, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una estudiante de doctorado de primer año, los asistentes se habían quedado impresionados.

En silencio, elevó una nueva oración de gracias.

A mitad de la misma, Gale se le acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Al principio, intercambiaron frases de cortesía, pero pronto Peeta se dio cuenta de que su antiguo alumno estaba inquieto.

— ¿Algún problema? — preguntó, con una voz engañosamente suave. Suave como el whisky escocés.

— No. — Gale se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se volvió hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el edificio, se detuvo en seco. — Joder —musitó. Enderezando la espalda, se volvió hacia su antiguo director de tesis —. A la profesora Picton le gustaría que usted fuera un lector externo de mi tesis.

Peeta lo miró con frialdad.

— Sí, algo me comentó.

Gale esperó a que el profesor siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo.

— Ejem, ¿y qué le parece la idea?

Peeta se balanceó sobre los talones.

— Lo consideraré, señor Hawthorne. El tema que ha elegido es bueno y cuando trabajaba para mí estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Si le pedí a Katherine que asumiera la dirección de su tesis fue por razones personales. Si no, aún seguiría dirigiéndola yo.

Gale apartó la vista, incómodo.

— Katniss ha estado muy bien — dijo, cambiando de tema.

— Sí, es cierto.

— Se ha sacado de encima a Clove con facilidad.

La cara de Peeta se llenó de orgullo.

— Katniss es una mujer admirable. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

— Lo sé. — La mirada de Gale se endureció.

— Por lo visto, tiene mucho que decir sobre mi mujer. Y a mi mujer. — El tono de voz de Peeta era cada vez más frío.

— ¿Qué está haciendo para acallar los rumores? En marzo estuve en la Universidad de Los Ángeles y la gente comentaba que Katniss se había tirado a su profesor para graduarse y entrar en Harvard.

Peeta apretó mucho los dientes.

— Esos rumores son consecuencia de la lengua ponzoñosa de la señorita Peterson. Me encargaré de ella, se lo aseguro.

— Sí, no tarde mucho en hacerlo.

Peeta entornó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo dice?

Gale cambió el peso de pie, pero no se amilanó.

— Ayer, cuando llegué, oí a un par de carcamales hablando sobre Katniss. Daban por hecho que estaba muy buena y que por eso la habían invitado.

— Pues creo que su ponencia acaba de demostrar que esos rumores no tenían razón de ser. Su teoría estaba bien expuesta y ha sido bien recibida. Y no nos olvidemos de que, aparte de tirármela (Peeta hizo un gesto con la mano, como si la palabra le resultara ofensiva), me casé con ella.

— Puede que sea su esposa, pero no se la merece.

Peeta se acercó a Gale amenazadoramente.

— ¿Perdón?

Éste enderezó la espalda lo máximo que pudo, lo que hizo que superara en altura a su antiguo profesor.

— He dicho que no se la merece.

— ¿Y cree que no lo sé?

Frustrado, lanzó la taza de café, que se hizo añicos sobre la acera.

Dando un paso más en dirección al joven, añadió:

— Cada noche, cuando me duermo con ella entre los brazos, doy gracias a Dios por habérmela enviado. Cada mañana, al despertarme, lo primero que hago es dar gracias porque se casara conmigo. Nunca seré digno de ella, pero pasaré el resto de mi vida intentándolo.

»Fue su amigo cuando lo necesitaba, pero escuche bien lo que le digo, Gale: no me provoque.

Entre ambos hombres se hizo un largo silencio. Peeta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no perder el control.

El otro fue el primero en apartar la vista.

— Cuando la conocí tenía que hablarle en susurros para no asustarla.

— Ha cambiado. Ya no es así.

— No, no lo es. — Gale encorvó la espalda —. Durante la comida me estuvo hablando de Harvard. Le encanta el programa de estudios.

— Lo sé. — La expresión de Peeta se volvió aún más dura —. Y sé que la desea. Pero que le quede claro: ella no es para usted.

Gale le devolvió la mirada.

— Se equivoca.

— ¿Me equivoco? — preguntó el profesor, dando otro paso adelante. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y su actitud era francamente amenazadora.

— No es sólo deseo. La amo. Es la mujer de mi vida.

Peeta se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad.

— No puede ser la mujer de su vida. ¡Es mi esposa!

— Lo sé.

El joven volvió la mirada hacia la carretera de Woodstock, negando con la cabeza.

— Conocí a una buena chica católica, bonita y dulce... el tipo de chica que puedes presentarle a tus padres. El tipo de mujer que llevaba toda la vida buscando.

»La traté bien, nos hicimos amigos, y cuando un idiota se metió en su vida y le rompió el corazón, yo estuve a su lado. Lloró en mi jodido hombro. Se quedó dormida en mi jodido sofá.

Peeta apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— Cuando acabó el semestre, se fue a Harvard, como siempre había soñado. La ayudé con el traslado. Le encontré un trabajo a tiempo parcial y un apartamento. Pero cuando finalmente le confesé lo que sentía por ella, cuando por fin le pedí que me eligiera a mí, no lo hizo. No porque no me quisiera ni porque fuera incapaz de sentir nada. Me quería, pero seguía enamorada del imbécil que le rompió el corazón.

Gale se echó a reír sin ganas.

— Un tipo que no le conviene nada. Que se tira a todas las mujeres que se ponen en su camino; que la trata como si fuera un trapo viejo; que bebe demasiado. No me extrañaría que la hubiera seducido sólo para pasar el rato.

»Que yo sepa, el tipo estuvo saliendo con una profesora aficionada al BDSM, que pegaba a sus alumnos. ¿Quién sabe qué le hará a mi chica? Entonces me entero de que él la ha dejado. Y me siento exultante, porque por fin ella tendrá la oportunidad de estar con alguien que la tratará como se merece. Alguien que será amable con ella y nunca, nunca, la hará llorar.

»Pero más tarde me entero de que el imbécil ha vuelto. ¿Y qué hace? Le pide que se case con él.

¡Y ella acepta!

Gale le dio una patada al suelo, frustrado.

— Y ése podría ser el jodido resumen de mi vida. Encuentro a la chica perfecta; pierdo a la chica perfecta por culpa de un imbécil que le rompe el corazón y que probablemente se lo seguirá rompiendo una y otra vez, y al final recibo una jodida invitación para su boda de alto copete en Italia.

A Peeta le rechinaron los dientes antes de decir:

— En primer lugar, ella no es su chica y nunca lo será. No tengo por qué justificarme ante usted ni ante nadie, aunque por respeto a mi esposa, que parece apreciarlo, admitiré que me he comportado como un imbécil. Pero ya no soy ese hombre que ha descrito. No me he acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde que estoy con ella y no pienso volver a romperle el corazón.

— Bien. — Gale arrastró los pies a un lado y a otro —. Pues deje que termine el programa de estudios.

— ¿Que la deje? — La voz de Peeta bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro —. ¿Yo tengo que darle permiso?

— Tal vez ella decida dejar los estudios, o aplazarlos. Anímela a continuar.

Los ojos de Peeta echaban chispas.

— Si tiene información que quiera contarme, señor Hawthorne, le sugiero que la escupa ahora.

— Katniss se siente culpable por poner los estudios por delante de otras cosas.

Peeta juntó mucho las cejas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Se lo ha dicho ella?

— Sí y también me dijo que no tiene amigos.

— Qué oportuno. ¿Se ofreció a seguir siéndolo usted?

Gale hizo una mueca.

— No, esto no tiene nada de oportuno. Joder, ¿no lo entiende? La amo y, a pesar de eso, tengo que escuchar sus preocupaciones. Y lo que la preocupa es hacerle feliz. A usted, el imbécil que la abandonó.

— No me gusta que le haya confiado nuestras intimidades.

— Si tuviera amigos, no habría tenido que contármelo a mí. De todos modos, ya he decidido que nuestra amistad no puede continuar.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

— ¿Ya lo había decidido?

— Sí.

— ¿Se lo ha dicho?

— No podía hacerle eso justo antes de la conferencia. Habría sido cruel.

— ¿Cuándo piensa decírselo?

Gale suspiró hondo.

— Ése es el problema. No me veo capaz de hacerlo cara a cara. Cuando vuelva a Vermont le escribiré. — Miró a Peeta con rencor —. ¿Satisfecho?

— No disfruto viéndola sufrir, a pesar de l o que usted cree. — Bajó la vista hacia la alianza de platino que llevaba en la mano izquierda —. La amo. Los ojos de Gale siguieron el movimiento de los de Peeta hasta el anillo de boda. — Su amistad es importante para ella — siguió diciendo el profesor —. Su decisión le dolerá.

— Es hora de pasar página.

— ¿Le dirá la verdad?

— No pienso mentir. Decirle la verdad no será fácil, pero lo haré.

— Eso es muy noble — admitió Peeta con un punto de admiración en la voz —. Tal vez debería intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— No puede.

Gale y su antiguo profesor intercambiaron una larga mirada.

— Lo he juzgado mal, Hawthorne. Lo siento.

— No lo hago por usted. Y, desde luego, no lo hago para que acepte ocuparse de mi tesis ni para que me escriba una carta de recomendación. Le diré a Katherine que se lo he propuesto y que lo ha rechazado.

Y, con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió hacia el edificio.

— ¿Señor Hawthorne?

Gale se detuvo y, muy lentamente, se volvió hacia el profesor.

— Pensaba leer su tesis igualmente. Su amistad con Katniss no tiene nada que ver en esto. Su trabajo es muy válido. No necesita ayudas externas.

Peeta le tendió la mano.

Gale se la quedó mirando unos instantes antes de acercarse de nuevo y estrechársela.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada que recordaba la de dos guerreros tras una batalla en la que ambos bandos han sufrido graves pérdidas.

Gale fue el primero en hablar:

— No voy a inmiscuirme en su matrimonio. Pero si me entero de que le ha vuelto a romper el corazón, tendremos un problema.

— Si le rompo el corazón a Katniss, me lo mereceré.

— Bien — dijo Gale y sonrió —. Podemos dejar de tocarnos ya.

Peeta le soltó la mano como si quemara.

— Por supuesto.

…

Esa misma tarde, Katniss y Peeta se trasladaron al hotel Randolph. Habían quedado para cenar con Katherine y Gale, pero éste dijo que tenía que hablar con la profesora Picton a solas y, tras disculparse, les preguntó a los Mellark si les importaría cancelar los planes. Así que cenaron solos.

Tras una velada tranquila en el elegante comedor del Randolph, subieron a su suite.

— ¿Estás contenta de que ya haya pasado la conferencia? — preguntó Peeta, abriéndole la puerta a su esposa.

— Muy contenta. — Katniss se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre una silla. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos de tacón.

Al ver una chocolatina sobre la almohada, la abrió y se la metió en la boca.

— En el Magdalen College no nos daban chocolatinas — comentó Peeta.

Sonriendo, ella miró hacia el cuarto de baño.

— Me he enamorado del toallero caliente. Necesitamos uno igual en casa.

— Veré qué puedo hacer — comentó él echándose a reír.

— Pero no cambiaría por nada las noches que hemos pasado en el Magdalen. Si algún día volvemos a Oxford, espero que nos podamos alojar de nuevo allí.

— Por supuesto. — Peeta le besó la coronilla —. El Magdalen College es un lugar muy especial, aunque las habitaciones son un poco espartanas para mi gusto. Creo que hemos hecho bien en repartir la estancia entre el College y el hotel.

— Tenía esperanzas de ver algún fantasma de Narnia durante la visita.

— Pues fuera del Magdalen será difícil. Aunque me han dicho que el espíritu del protagonista de la serie Inspector Morse, de Colin Dexter, visita el bar de aquí abajo. Podríamos ir a comprobarlo.

— Creo que ya he tenido bastante vida social por hoy. Necesito un baño caliente, una toalla caliente y meterme pronto en la cama.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión? — Peeta alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre el doctorado — respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sobre cualquier cosa.

— Me había preparado bien la charla, pero soy consciente de que he tenido suerte. Los asistentes no venían con las espadas desenvainadas.

— No era un público fácil. Los conozco, no tienen paciencia con las tonterías.

— Ya me he dado cuenta por cómo han reaccionado ante las preguntas de Clove. Nunca había visto algo así. — Katniss se estremeció.

— Yo sí. Y cosas peores.

— Me pregunto adónde habrá ido.

Peeta resopló.

— Supongo que Crane se la ha llevado. Katherine logró asustarlo. Estaba furioso con Clove.

Ella miró a su marido con curiosidad.

— ¿No te parece raro que Gale no haya querido cenar con nosotros? Antes parecía que tenía muchas ganas.

Peeta le acarició la nariz con un dedo.

— Tal vez a Katherine no le gusta alguna parte de su tesis y él prefería hablar con ella a solas.

— Tal vez.

— Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Has cambiado de idea sobre el programa de estudios? ¿Sigues igual de entusiasmada?

Katniss puso la mano encima de la de él, presionándola contra su mejilla.

— Ha sido una experiencia intimidatoria..., pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me gustaría repetir algún día.

— Bien, porque creo que vales para esto, Katniss. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a triunfar.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Gracias, Peeta. Significa mucho para mí.

— Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Si algo te preocupa, háblalo conmigo. Siempre te escucharé, te lo prometo — dijo, moviendo la mano hasta su nuca.

— Sólo quiero que seamos felices.

— Es lo que quiero yo también, así que si algún día eres infeliz, dímelo.

Volvió la cara y le besó el interior de la muñeca.

— Me pregunto qué pensaría el marido de Beatriz sobre las atenciones de Dante —comentó Katniss —. Tienes que admitir que su historia es triste. Beatriz está casada, pero tiene al poeta siguiéndola a todas partes y escribiendo sonetos sobre ella.

Peeta la sujetó con más fuerza.

— Pero yo me casé contigo. Y te amo. Tenemos lo que Dante y Beatriz no pudieron tener. — Volvió a besarle la cabeza —. Tengo que salir un momento.

— ¿Estarás fuera mucho rato?

— No lo sé, pero tengo un regalo para ti para amenizarte la espera. — Se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la puso en la mano.

Katniss leyó la etiqueta: Cartier.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Peeta abrió la caja y Katniss vio un precioso reloj de pulsera de oro blanco que brillaba entre pliegues de seda.

— En reconocimiento al trabajo bien hecho. Vas a tener muchas más oportunidades de presentar tus trabajos. Necesitas un reloj fiable.

Sacándolo de la caja, le dio la vuelta para mostrarle la inscripción de la parte trasera:

Para mi amada con admiración y orgullo, Peeta

— Un Timex es un reloj fiable. Esto es otra cosa — protestó ella, a punto de echarse a reír.

— Te lo mereces, te lo aseguro.

Katniss acarició la inscripción, maravillada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— ¿Cómo sabía qué? — preguntó él, poniéndole el reloj en la muñeca. Le quedaba justo a la medida.

— ¿Cómo sabías que lo haría bien?

— Porque tengo fe en ti. — La besó lentamente antes de salir de la habitación con gesto decidido.

…

Clove Peterson estaba sentada en la gran cama de su habitación de hotel, esperando.

Había encontrado un sexy corsé que se ataba a la espalda y lo llevaba puesto con medias, ligas y zapatos de tacón alto, todo de color negro.

En la esquina había una cubitera plateada con una botella de champaña. Una música provocativa flotaba en el aire y tenía preparados una serie de accesorios igual de provocativos (incluidas unas esposas) sobre la mesilla de noche.

Miró la hora en el caro reloj que llevaba desde el día que perdió la virginidad, resistiéndose a pensar en lo que Seneca le había dicho la noche anterior. Sus palabras se habían acercado demasiado a la verdad.

En vez de eso, se centró en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Por fin iba a conseguir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Iba a tener al profesor Peeta O. Mellark en su cama, entre sus brazos, dentro de su cuerpo.

Por fin.

Los hombres nunca la rechazaban. Y a pesar del extraño apego que Peeta parecía sentir por su sosa e insignificante mujercita, seguía siendo un hombre. Follarían unas cuantas veces y luego cada uno seguiría su camino. Y tendría la satisfacción de saber que su tasa de éxito en seducción seguía siendo del cien por cien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Tratando de contener su entusiasmo, Clove se levantó y se dirigió a abrir.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Apuestas? Quien será, quien será… espero sus comentarios**

**Como les dije en QC, tengo tres historias que me gustan, y no sé por cual decidirme. Ayúdenme a elegir cual subiré cuando termine esa historia. En lo que falta de esta y en las otras historias iré publicando las sinopsis de cada una y la someteré a votación. ¡Nada mas democrático! La historia que más votos tenga, será la que adaptaré. Sólo les pido que voten, así voy adaptando la historia y una vez que termine ES comienzo a subirla. ¿Les parece?**

**Todas hablan de segundas oportunidades, espero que les gusten tanto como a mí. Si quieren saber algo más de ellas, como de quien son, o cualquier cosa, solo tienen que escribirme y les contestaré.**

**Les dejo los resúmenes:**

**Encuéntrame: Las almas gemelas nacen para encontrarse una y otra vez, a pesar de todo. Katniss es enviada a Manhattan con su tía, dejando atrás todo lo conocido, incluyendo a su mejor amigo. Él le atrae y algo más desde hace algún tiempo, a él le pasa lo mismo, pero ahora se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia y ella le hace una absurda propuesta: "encuéntrame" ¿Podrán dos almas gemelas encontrarse a pesar del tiempo y la distancia?**

**Teniendo Posibilidades: ¿Puedo una mujer enamorarse de dos hombres al mismo tiempo? Para Katniss Everdeen la respuesta es definitivamente Sí. ¿Qué pasa si además los dos hombres son mejores amigos? Bueno, eso es lo que deberá averiguar… tendrá que decidir con quien vale la pena compartir su vida, sabiendo que ambos la aman lo suficiente como para dar un paso al costado.**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad: Katniss Everdeen está locamente enamorada de su atractivo y sexy novio, Peeta Mellark, quien está igualmente enamorado de ella. Katniss sabe que Peeta no la ama tanto como ella a él, sino más. El la trata como si fuera su corazón. En el fondo también sabe que los romances de instituto no están destinados a durar, pero su relación es diferente. Son almas gemelas. Su conexión es irrompible. ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando se tiene un amor como ese? Todo.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras, gracias por aguantar la espera y seguir leyendo. **

**Creo que con esta historia me puse al día con los reviews, asíque por favor sigan escribiendo...no dejen de escribirme!**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— Has estado maravillosa — susurró Peeta, acariciándole perezosamente la espalda con el dorso de los dedos.

Ella se abrazó a la almohada, escondiendo la cara. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con lo que la espalda le quedaba gloriosamente expuesta.

…

**Nos leemos**


	13. Chapter 13LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Para que estén al tanto les aviso, ya subi el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de "Perdiendote", de Cora Carmack, bajo el nombre: "Conservando nuestro amor" Espero que les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo13**_

— Has estado maravillosa — susurró Peeta, acariciándole perezosamente la espalda con el dorso de los dedos.

Ella se abrazó a la almohada, escondiendo la cara. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con lo que la espalda le quedaba gloriosamente expuesta.

Él notó con preocupación esa muestra de timidez antes de inclinarse para besarle la curva del hombro.

— ¿Cariño?

— Gracias. — Katniss se movió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido esa postura? — Le apoyó una mano sobre los hoyuelos que tenía justo encima del trasero.

— Me ha gustado.

— ¿Pero?

— Nada que objetar.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te escondes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Peeta la obligó a ponerse de lado.

— Estás segura. Te lo prometo. Entre mis brazos siempre estarás segura. Igual que en mi cama. Siempre. — Le levantó la barbilla con un dedo —. Dime algo.

Ella apartó la vista.

— No quiero sacar viejos temas, pero a veces me preocupo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Me da miedo no ser lo suficientemente atrevida en la cama.

Peeta se habría echado a reír, pero la vio tan seria que no osó y se forzó a adoptar una expresión solemne.

— Es una preocupación extraña, teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos estado haciendo estas últimas horas. — Tenía la mano apoyada en su culo, pero resistió el impulso de apretárselo.

Ella sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la boca antes de hablar.

— No había podido contártelo antes, pero Clove me ha abordado justo antes de la comida con Gale.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaron de enfado.

— No quiero oír el nombre de esa mujer mientras estemos en la cama.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ella, apoyando la cara en la fina capa de vello que cubría el pecho de Peeta.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Que merecías estar con alguien más atrevida en la cama.

— No escuches las mentiras de esa víbora.

— Le he dicho que lo que tú te mereces es amor y que eso es lo que yo te doy.

— Qué gran verdad. — Deslizó la mano hasta la nuca y comenzó a masajeársela —. Entonces, ¿por qué estás preocupada?

— Porque no quiero perderte.

Esta vez, él no pudo contener la risa.

— Pues me temo que estamos en una competición, porque yo también pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para no perderte a ti.

— Bien. — Katniss se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

— Hay algunas atrevidas aventuras que viví antes de conocerte que no desearía volver a experimentar nunca.

Katniss hizo una mueca al acordarse de la profesora Dolor.

Con un dedo le recorrió la línea del cuello, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente y añadió:— Hay otras aventuras que no me importaría probar contigo si estás de acuerdo. Nuestra cama es un lugar para disfrutar. Mi mayor preocupación es complacerte y obtener placer a tu lado, pero nunca a tu costa, te lo garantizo. No debe preocuparte pensar que podría abandonarte si me dices que no. Siempre puedes decir que no, ¿queda claro?

— Sí. — Katniss respiró hondo.

— Bien. Pues si algún día te propongo algo nuevo y no te apetece probarlo, me lo dices.

— ¿En serio? — Ella lo miró como si quisiera leer en su interior con sus enormes ojos.

Peeta le dirigió una media sonrisa.

— Puede que trate de seducirte para hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero pocas cosas me parecen más desagradables que acostarse con una mujer en contra de su voluntad.

Peeta se quedó callado un momento, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Y, en tu caso concreto, no se me ocurre nada más angustioso que mirarte a los ojos y ver en ellos dolor o arrepentimiento.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Durante unos segundos, se olvidaron de todo lo que no fuera la dulzura de su abrazo.

— ¿Aún sientes vergüenza?

— No. — Katniss juntó las piernas —. Aunque m e pregunto qué clase de aventuras tendrás en la cabeza.

— Confía en mí, Katniss, y te las mostraré. — Tumbándola de espaldas en la cama, le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios.

…

A la mañana siguiente, los Mellark se quedaron dormidos, a pesar de sus intenciones de levantarse temprano para visitar el museo Ashmolean. Peeta fue el primero en levantarse. Tras darle un suave beso a Katniss, se metió en el baño.

Después de ducharse y afeitarse, volvió a la habitación con sólo las gafas y una toalla a la cintura.

Katniss seguía durmiendo.

Él la miró con satisfacción. La había dejado agotada la noche anterior, gracias a una excepcional serie de orgasmos. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo.

Se había pasado la noche instruyéndola en actividades que hasta ese día nunca había practicado. No podía evitar un sentimiento primitivo de posesión. Era él quien la guiaba; era él quien compartía su placer. Pero ese sentimiento iba acompañado de otro de ternura, la ternura que le despertaba que ella confiara en él. Sus encuentros eran siempre apasionados, llenos de amor. Peeta la observaba constantemente para percibir cualquier señal de duda y actuar en consecuencia. Al saber que estaba segura, Katniss se entregaba totalmente. El sexo podía ser muy absorbente. Lo sabía por propia experiencia. Una vez había sido esclavizado por él, había caído prisionero, como un animal en una trampa. Incluso ahora, con su esposa, había veces en las que deseaba olvidarse de todo y perderse en el sexo para volver a encontrarse en su interior.

Katniss podía ser igual de voraz y apasionada. Su confianza en él la volvía atrevida y la pasión que sentía la convertía en una amante entusiasta. Su experiencia se limitaba a lo que Peeta le había enseñado, pero eso no lo molestaba, todo lo contrario. Parecía que cada encuentro estaba lleno de novedades.

No sabía cómo hablarle a Katniss de los sentimientos que le despertaba sin sacar a colación los fantasmas del pasado. Pero las diferencias entre su esposa y sus antiguas amantes eran evidentes y Peeta trataba de transmitirle lo mucho que lo complacía, no sólo de palabra sino también de obra. Tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio, seguían la máxima de san Agustín: «Ama y haz lo que quieras».

(Habían amado y habían hecho lo que habían querido varias veces la noche anterior.)

Peeta contempló los restos del encuentro: fresas y trufas para los dos, champán para Katniss y agua con gas para él. El conserje había sido muy amable cuando Peeta se había presentado en la recepción en un impulso, en plena noche.

Recogió la ropa que habían dejado tirada. Primero la de Katniss, sonriendo al ver el corsé y las minúsculas braguitas que llevaba debajo del decoroso traje. Sabía cómo provocarlo sin desprenderse de su modestia innata.

Luego colgó su traje y vació los bolsillos. Algo blanco se cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo.

Era una tarjeta de visita, con unos datos impresos:

**Clove Peterson, máster en Artes**

**Estudiante de máster**

**Departamento de Italiano**

**Universidad de Columbia**

**Email: cp24 **

**Tel. (212) 458-2124**

Peeta la leyó disgustado antes de darle la vuelta. En el dorso, escrito a mano, decía:

_Hotel Malmaison, habitación 209_.

_Esta noche._

Soltando una maldición, Peeta arrugó la tarjeta y la tiró a la papelera. Clove debió de metérsela en el bolsillo el día anterior. Sin duda la había escrito antes de hablar con él. Tenía que haber planeado su seducción con antelación. Puede que hubiera viajado a Oxford exclusivamente con ese fin.

Eso explicaba buena parte de su conducta. Su objetivo siempre había sido él, no Katniss. Sus actos habían sido premeditados para atraparlo, aprovechándose de su necesidad de proteger a su esposa.

No contenta con eso, había provocado a Katniss, sugiriendo que no iba a ser capaz de conservarlo a su lado, como si estuviera segura del resultado de su seducción.

A Peeta se le encogió el estómago. Se acercó a la cama donde Katniss dormía tranquilamente. Habían compartido una noche de placer incomparable y Clove había tratado de arrebatársela. Su lujuria se había convertido en envidia y traición. Había conspirado para arrebatárselo a Katniss y para convertirlo a él en un adúltero.

«Menos mal que Katniss no encontró la tarjeta.»

Confiaba en que, si la hubiera encontrado, le hubiera pedido explicaciones, en vez de ir a contárselo a Gale.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La carrera de Katniss, que justo empezaba a despegar, era algo frágil y precioso, igual que su matrimonio. Y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los amenazara.

Fue a buscar el teléfono móvil y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, marcando el número de Cinna, su abogado.

Mientras tanto…

En el hotel Malmaison, en el castillo de Oxford, Clove se miraba en el espejo del baño.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios, acariciando la zona ensangrentada. Encogiéndose de dolor, examinó el moratón que le estaba apareciendo en la mejilla y las marcas de los dedos que se habían clavado en su piel.

Tenía un aspecto terrible.

La noche anterior había abierto la puerta esperando encontrar al profesor Mellark, pero en vez de él, apareció Seneca, borracho y furioso.

Le había dado un empujón para entrar y había cerrado la puerta con pestillo, sin parar de decir que ella iba a costarle el puesto en América. Hablaba en italiano, arrastrando las palabras.

Cuando Clove se quejó, se volvió aún más agresivo y exigió saber a quién pretendía seducir en la habitación que él había pagado.

En cuanto ella pronunció el nombre de Peeta, él le dio un bofetón.

Nunca le habían pegado antes. Y no era lo único que había experimentado por primera vez esa noche. Bajó la vista al sentir dolor entre las piernas. No había dado su consentimiento. No había dicho que sí a nada de lo que le había hecho.

La ternura de Seneca había desaparecido por completo. Furioso, le había arrancado la ropa y la había empujado hasta la cama. La había insultado, había maldecido a Peeta y a ella y, cuando Clove había tratado de defenderse, la había vuelto a golpear.

Al recordar los detalles de la agresión se tambaleó hasta la taza del váter, donde vació el estómago. Al acabar, se apoyó en el lavamanos y bebió un vaso de agua.

Creía que tenía el control de la situación. Ella decidía con quién follaba y qué debían darle a cambio. Ella era la que despreciaba a sus amantes. Pero la noche anterior le habían arrebatado ese dominio.

Y no era lo único que le había arrebatado. Hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar de rabia y frustración.

Volvió al dormitorio en silencio para asegurarse de que Seneca seguía durmiendo. Cuando oyó sus ronquidos, supo que había llegado el momento.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, sin preocuparse de que los colores combinaran. Echó sus cosas en la maleta de cualquier manera, dejando la lencería rota en el suelo.

Al oírlo respirar profundamente, se detuvo aterrorizada.

Seneca murmuró algo en sueños, pero en seguida siguió roncando. Clove localizó el bolso y el pasaporte y los cogió, igual que el abrigo. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que el reloj Baume & Mercier se había quedado en la mesilla de noche.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de él.

Quería recuperarlo. Ese reloj tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella.

Al acercarse a la cama, la respiración de Crane se volvió más superficial. Con un gruñido, se volvió en su dirección.

Clove echó a correr hasta la puerta y se marchó, dejando el reloj.

Al entrar en el taxi que iba a llevarla a la estación, empezó a planear su venganza. El profesor Peeta O. Mellark y su joven esposa Katniss habían desaparecido ya de su mente.

…

— Siento no haber ido a tu graduación en Toronto — comentó Peeta, cogiendo a Katniss de la mano, mientras recorrían el museo Ashmolean, que estaba justo enfrente del hotel Randolph.

— Te busqué todo el rato. Estaba segura de que asistirías.

— No habría podido estar allí sin acercarme a ti. Y no podía hacerlo delante de Haymitch y del decano. — Peeta negó con la cabeza —. Iré a tu próxima graduación.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Por supuesto.

Ella alzó la cara para besarlo en los labios.

— Gracias.

Siguieron visitando el museo en silencio, deteniéndose para admirar algunos de los objetos expuestos. Cuando se detuvieron delante de una pintura medieval que representaba a santa Lucía, Katniss se acordó de Annie.

— Tu hermana me ha enviado un e-mail. Quería saber cómo había ido la conferencia.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿El bebé ya está en camino?

— No, pero no porque no lo intenten.

Peeta arrugó la nariz.

— No necesitaba esa información.

— Estoy segura de que Annie tampoco necesitaba tener una parecida de ti, pero bien que se alegró cuando le conté que habíamos consumado nuestra relación.

— Me cuesta creerlo — susurró él, empujándola hacia un rincón oscuro.

— Dice que está deseando que llegue el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias para venir a vernos a Cambridge.

— Cállate un poco. Estoy tratando de besarte.

Katniss se echó a reír.

— Un momento. No he terminado.

— Date prisa — protestó él, acercando los labios a los de Katniss hasta que quedaron casi pegados.

— Es importante — lo reprendió ella —. Annie y Finnick quieren que encendamos una vela por ellos en Asís. Quieren que recemos para que Dios les mande un bebé.

— Creo que las oraciones de Robert serían más eficaces que las mías. Lo haré, pero no será lo único que pida.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaban de esperanza, como si el deseo que albergaba su alma fuera un tesoro muy valioso.

Katniss se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Acababa de celebrar su éxito en el ámbito académico justo el día antes. Y ahora él soltaba indirectas sobre tener un bebé. La esperanza que reflejaban sus ojos la hizo sentir dolorosamente culpable.

La mirada de Peeta se apagó.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó, soltándola.

— ¿Cómo te miro?

— Como si te repugnara.

— Eso es un despropósito. — Katniss se obligó a sonreír.

— ¿Tan repulsiva te resulta la idea de tener un hijo conmigo? — De repente la expresión de Peeta se había vuelto dura como la piedra.

— Por supuesto que no — respondió ella, enlazando los dedos con los suyos —. Pero me cuesta pensar en niños cuando tengo la cabeza llena con la conferencia y el programa de doctorado.

— No es una cuestión de todo o nada, Katniss. Nunca te pediría que renunciaras a tus sueños. Creo que te lo he demostrado ya — se defendió con voz glacial.

— Así es y te recuerdo que tu sacrificio nos causó mucho dolor a los dos.

— Bien visto. — Él la soltó y señaló hacia el vestíbulo —. ¿Nos vamos?

— Peeta. — Katniss le apoyó una mano en el brazo —. Ya te dije antes de casarnos que la idea de tener hijos de ojos azules contigo me hacía muy feliz. No he cambiado de opinión.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos hablar de ello? Por el amor de Dios, Katniss, si planeáramos ir a África, hablaríamos sobre el asunto. Si tuviéramos planes de construirnos una casa, lo hablaríamos. ¿Por qué no podemos hablar sobre tener un bebé?

— Porque no puedo decirte que no. Es imposible negarte nada cuando me miras tan feliz y esperanzado — reconoció ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. No soporto ser yo la persona que se interpone entre tus sueños y tú, como si fuera una mujerzuela con el corazón de hielo.

— Cariño — murmuró, abrazándola con fuerza —. Nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad. — Le levantó un poco la melena para acariciarle la nuca cariñosamente —. No estamos en el mejor sitio para mantener esta conversación, pero te aseguro que no es así como te veo.

»Te dije que esperaría a que te doctoraras y lo mantengo. Te entiendo perfectamente. Ayer, durante la conferencia, estuviste fantástica. Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de ti. — La besó con delicadeza debajo de la oreja —. Cuando saco el tema de la familia, te juro que no trato de presionarte. Sólo hablo de ello porque me hace feliz, dando por hecho que también te hace feliz a ti. Podemos hablar sobre el futuro sin tener que cambiar de planes en el presente.

»Crear una familia es una decisión importante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial familiar. Sé que tú también has pensado en ello. Sólo te pido que hablemos del tema de vez en cuando. Desde luego, no hace ninguna falta que sea ahora. Siento haber sacado el tema justo después de la conferencia. Prométeme que lo hablaremos más adelante, aunque sólo sea en líneas generales.

— Por supuesto, Peeta. Lo que pasa es que el tema me pone nerviosa.

— Entonces tendré que esforzarme más en buscar un momento adecuado y no sacarlo por sorpresa. Pero no quiero volver a oír hablar de mujerzuelas ni de corazones de hielo.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

— Ninguna de esas descripciones se ajustan a la realidad y te advierto que no voy a consentir que nadie hable así de mi esposa.

Ella asintió.

— Bien. — Tomándola de la mano, Peeta siguió andando —. Si no recuerdo mal, me estabas hablando del mensaje de Annie.

— Sus palabras exactas han sido: «Estoy usando todos los recursos a mi alcance. Tengo a cristianos, musulmanes, judíos... y hasta a un seguidor de Zaratustra rezando por mí».

Peeta la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Annie conoce a un seguidor de Zaratustra? ¿Cómo puede ser? El zoroastrismo tiene menos de doscientos mil seguidores en todo el mundo.

— Pues una de ellas es compañera de trabajo de Annie. ¿Y tú cómo sabes cuántos hay?

— Lo busqué en Wikipedia.

Mantuvo la expresión digna unos segundos antes de guiñarle un ojo.

— No crea nada de lo que lea en Wikipedia, Profesor — dijo Katniss entonces.

— No podría haberlo expresado mejor, señorita Mellark. Alguien escribió un artículo sobre mí y el contenido era jodidamente escandaloso. ¡Follaenciclopedias!

Peeta la besó dulcemente pero con firmeza, antes de oír unos pasos que se acercaban.

Alguien carraspeó.

Un guardia de seguridad estaba a medio metro de distancia.

— Circulen — les ordenó, fulminándolos con la mirada.

— Disculpe — se excusó Peeta, aunque no sonaba arrepentido en absoluto. Rodeando la cintura de Katniss con un brazo, la llevó hasta el siguiente pasillo.

— Tenemos que ser más discretos — comentó ella, ruborizándose.

— Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un rincón más oscuro. — La mirada de Peeta hizo que se ruborizara aún más.

— Le he pedido a Cinna que le envíe a Clove una carta para que desista de su actitud.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea?

— Cinna cree que sí. Es un disparo de advertencia para recordarle que no estamos dispuestos a permitir que nos difame. Esa mujer es una amenaza.

Katniss respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento antes de soltar el aire lentamente.

— La conferencia fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Él se llevó la mano de ella a los labios.

— Estuviste excepcional.

— Así que tal vez las calumnias no son tan preocupantes como creíamos.

— Las calumnias son muy peligrosas. Recuerda la cita de _Otelo_:

_Quien me roba la bolsa, no se lleva nada de valor..._

_Pero el que me arrebata el buen nombre_

_roba algo que a él no lo enriquece_,

_pero que a mí me empobrece_.

— Sí, creo que te la he oído citar alguna vez. ¿Crees que puedes conseguir que Clove deje de hablar de nosotros?

Peeta la miró con resignación.

— No lo sé. Pero en vista de su actitud en la conferencia, tenía que hacer algo.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o**

**Hey, se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir de la primera parte de este capítulo, pero una de ellas es: "quien mal anda, mal acaba". Es indudablemente terrible lo que le pasó a Clove, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que fue ella quien se metió en esa situación, y aunque nada justifique lo que le ocurrió, creo que no aprendió absolutamente nada si ya está tramando una venganza.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios como siempre.**

**Como les dije anteriormente, tengo tres historias que me gustan, y no sé por cual decidirme. Ayúdenme a elegir cual subiré cuando termine ES. En lo que falta de esta y en las otras historias iré publicando las sinopsis de cada una y la someteré a votación. ¡Nada mas democrático! La historia que más votos tenga, será la que adaptaré. Sólo les pido que voten, así voy adaptando la historia y una vez que termine ES comienzo a subirla. ¿Les parece?**

**Todas hablan de segundas oportunidades, espero que les gusten tanto como a mí. Si quieren saber algo más de ellas, como de quien son, o cualquier cosa, solo tienen que escribirme y les contestaré.**

**Ya tome los votos y por ahora va ganando Encuéntrame.**

**Les dejo los resúmenes, elijan y voten.**

**Encuéntrame: Las almas gemelas nacen para encontrarse una y otra vez, a pesar de todo. Katniss es enviada a Manhattan con su tía, dejando atrás todo lo conocido, incluyendo a su mejor amigo. Él le atrae y algo más desde hace algún tiempo, a él le pasa lo mismo, pero ahora se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia y ella le hace una absurda propuesta: "encuéntrame" ¿Podrán dos almas gemelas encontrarse a pesar del tiempo y la distancia?**

**Teniendo Posibilidades: ¿Puedo una mujer enamorarse de dos hombres al mismo tiempo? Para Katniss Everdeen la respuesta es definitivamente Sí. ¿Qué pasa si además los dos hombres son mejores amigos? Bueno, eso es lo que deberá averiguar… tendrá que decidir con quien vale la pena compartir su vida, sabiendo que ambos la aman lo suficiente como para dar un paso al costado.**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad: Katniss Everdeen está locamente enamorada de su atractivo y sexy novio, Peeta Mellark, quien está igualmente enamorado de ella. Katniss sabe que Peeta no la ama tanto como ella a él, sino más. El la trata como si fuera su corazón. En el fondo también sabe que los romances de instituto no están destinados a durar, pero su relación es diferente. Son almas gemelas. Su conexión es irrompible. ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando se tiene un amor como ese? Todo.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras, gracias por aguantar la espera y seguir leyendo. No dejen de escribirme!**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— ¿Peeta?

Él murmuró algo. De repente, empezó a luchar con la ropa de cama, tirando de ella hasta que se destapó.

Abrió mucho los ojos y respiró hondo, como si se estuviera ahogando.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Katniss en voz baja.

Peeta la miró desorientado, llevándose la mano al pecho.

— ¿Es el corazón? ¿Puedes respirar?

— Una pesadilla — respondió él, con voz ronca.

…

**Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Para que estén al tanto les aviso, ya subi el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de "Perdiendote", de Cora Carmack, bajo el nombre: "Conservando nuestro amor" Espero que les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo14**_

_Julio de 2011_

_Minneapolis, Minnesota_

La caligrafía de Glimmer Gurucheva era vigorosa y sofisticada, como ella misma. Escribía con una

pluma estilográfica Montblanc y la tinta negra fluía sobre el caro sobre color crema.

Había tenido que buscar su dirección. Milagrosamente, venía en la guía telefónica de Cambridge.

Mientras miraba las letras y los números que acababa de escribir, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su hermosa cara. Tras cerrar el sobre, se arregló para ir a tirar la carta a correos.

Iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

…

_Julio de 2011 _

_Italia_

Katniss y Peeta se despidieron de Katherine, de Gale y de Oxford unos días después de la conferencia.

Las últimas palabras que Katniss intercambió con su amigo fueron especialmente incómodas.

Conociéndole, ella se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero cuando le preguntó qué pasaba, él murmuró algo sobre ansiedad por la tesis.

Cuando le dio un abrazo de despedida, la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y durante un poco más de tiempo. Cuando Katniss le dijo que seguirían en contacto, él asintió en silencio.

Ella disculpó su actitud pensando que sentía nostalgia de su antigua amistad.

Mientras tanto, Peeta distrajo a Katherine para darles un poco de intimidad. No lo alegró ver a Gale tan incómodo, mientras trataba de parecer feliz y despreocupado para no entristecer a Katniss.

Ellos dos viajaron a Roma, donde celebraron el cumpleaños de Peeta el día diecisiete de julio, con una visita especial a los Museos Vaticanos. Sin embargo, hubo una sorprendente ausencia de sexo museístico.

(Ni siquiera Peeta se sintió inclinado a rendirse a la tentación dentro del Vaticano.)

Pasaron varios días en Asís, donde rezaron y encendieron velas en la cripta de San Francisco.

Aunque Peeta y Katniss no se contaron sus plegarias, ambos supusieron que rezaban el uno por el otro, por su matrimonio y por el don de un bebé.

Katniss, además, rezó pidiendo fuerza y sabiduría. Peeta pidió bondad y valor. Ambos rezaron por Annie y Finnick, pidiéndole a Dios que bendijera su unión con un hijo.

A finales de julio llegaron por fin a su casa de Todi, un pueblo de Umbría. La casa, situada cerca de un huerto de frutales, tenía una piscina cercada, rodeada en un extremo por arbustos de lavanda.

Las flores perfumaban el aire. Katniss colocó unas cuantas entre las sábanas de la cama.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Peeta se había ido. No se extrañó. El sol ya estaba alto y sus rayos entraban por el balcón. Alargó la mano y notó que las sábanas estaban frías. Sobre la almohada, que olía a colonia Aramis mezclada con lavanda, encontró una nota:

_Buenos días, querida:_

_Dormías tan plácidamente que no he querido despertarte._

_He ido a buscar unas cuantas cosas al mercado de Todi._

_Llámame al móvil si necesitas algo._

_Te quiero,_

_Peeta_

_Posdata: eres arrebatadora_

Katniss sonrió. Era una nota sencilla, muy parecida a muchas otras que Peeta le había escrito.

Pero en un rincón, casi como una ocurrencia de última hora, había dibujado a lápiz su perfil mientras dormía. Bajo el dibujo había escrito: _Mi Beatriz_.

No sabía que tuviera talento para el dibujo, aunque su habilidad en otras disciplinas ya dejaba adivinar una multiplicidad de habilidades manuales. El esbozo era bastante bueno. Lo conservaría. No. Tal vez lo enmarcaría.

Sonriendo, bajó los pies descalzos al suelo y se dirigió hacia el armario. No le apetecía vestirse, así que se puso una de las camisas de Peeta, abrochándose un par de botones antes de rebuscar en los cajones unos calcetines.

Desde el piso de abajo, le llegó la voz de él. Bajó la escalera con entusiasmo y entró en la cocina.

— Hola. — Peeta la besó en la frente mientras dejaba la compra en la encimera —. Estás muy guapa. Cuando lo hubo soltado todo, le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de aprisionarla entre sus brazos.— ¿Has dormido bien? — preguntó, posando los labios en su pelo.

— Muy bien. Entre los días en Asís y la noche pasada, creo que he dormido más que durante los últimos meses juntos. — Le besó la nuez y Peeta se apartó como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas —.Gracias por el dibujo.

— De nada.

— No sabía que supieras dibujar.

— Querida, me encantaría pintarte si pudiera... con los dedos.

— Deja de provocarme, Profesor. Cada vez que pienso en pintura, me acuerdo de lo que hicimos en Selinsgrove. Y me pongo muy caliente. — Bromeando, Katniss hizo un mohín.

— Luego me ocuparé de eso, te lo prometo. — Peeta la soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada —. Me gustan tus calcetines.

Ella se miró los pies y flexionó los dedos.

— Los rombos son sexys.

— Desde luego. Un amigo me dijo una vez que los rombos eran el diseño de la seducción.

— Tienes unos amigos muy raros... — replicó Katniss, negando con la cabeza y comiéndose una uva.

Peeta empezó a guardar la compra, observándola con el rabillo del ojo.

— Se te ve contenta.

Ella se sentó en la encimera de un salto y empezó a balancear las piernas.

— Lo estoy. Por fin he dejado atrás la conferencia y lo hemos pasado muy bien tanto en Roma como en Asís. Estoy enamorada de mi marido y puedo disfrutar de esta maravillosa casa con él. Soy la mujer más afortunada del universo.

Peeta alzó mucho las cejas.

— ¿Del universo? Hum. Seguro que a los habitantes de la galaxia vecina no les gustará oírlo.

Ella le dio una patada de broma con el pie cubierto por el calcetín de rombos.

— Eres un nerd.

Volviéndose hacia ella, Peeta le agarró el pie y lo levantó hasta que lo tuvo a la altura del hombro. Katniss se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la encimera para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué me has llamado? — preguntó él, fingiendo estar enfadado, aunque sus ojos azules como zafiros brillaban divertidos.

— Ejem, te he llamado nerd.

Peeta alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y crees que un nerd haría esto? — preguntó, acariciándole el empeine con pericia.

Cuando ella suspiró de placer, él le quitó los calcetines y los tiró al suelo por encima del hombro.

— Vamos a comprobar si es verdad que te pones tan caliente como dices. — Su voz la hizo estremecer.

Peeta le subió la mano por la pierna lentamente, entreteniéndose en la corva hasta que ella gruñó. — Katniss — susurró él, con mirada juguetona.

— ¿Sí?

— No te has puesto bragas.

Con un dedo, le acarició la parte interna del muslo una y otra vez, a ritmo lento.

Cuando sus dedos se acercaron a la parte de Katniss que quedaba expuesta, ella empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

— Los nerds no tienen fama de ser muy buenos amantes. — Peeta retiró la mano de entre sus piernas y le apoyó un dedo en la boca.

Cuando ella separó los labios, le deslizó el dedo en su interior. Katniss se lo rodeó, succionándolo ligeramente para luego soltarlo.

Peeta le guiñó un ojo antes de usar el dedo húmedo para acariciarle la parte alta del muslo.

— ¿Crees que un nerd haría esto? — Peeta se inclinó hacia ella y sopló sobre el reguero de saliva que había dejado allí.

Cuando Katniss se estremeció, él sonrió travieso y recorrió el mismo camino con la nariz.

Levantándose, la besó apasionadamente antes de apartarse con brusquedad. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella.

— Mmm — murmuró, colocándose las piernas de Katniss sobre los hombros —. Esta encimera tiene la medida perfecta. Supongo que tienes razón al decir que eres la mujer más afortunada del universo.

…

La noche siguiente, Katniss se despertó cuando todavía era oscuro y aprovechó para ir al baño. A la vuelta, oyó que Peeta se removía inquieto en la cama, murmurando palabras que no entendió.

No la sorprendió. Por norma general, él dormía profundamente, pero algunas noches daba vueltas sin parar y a veces hablaba en sueños. Katniss no solía hacer caso, pero esa noche se movía muy inquieto y maldecía en voz alta.

Se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Peeta?

Él siguió moviéndose desasosegado, alternando las sacudidas con momentos de letargo.

Encendió la lamparita.

— ¿Peeta?

Él murmuró algo. De repente, empezó a luchar con la ropa de cama, tirando de ella hasta que se destapó.

Abrió mucho los ojos y respiró hondo, como si se estuviera ahogando.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Katniss en voz baja.

Peeta la miró desorientado, llevándose la mano al pecho.

— ¿Es el corazón? ¿Puedes respirar?

— Una pesadilla — respondió él, con voz ronca.

— Te traeré agua. — Volvió al baño y llenó un vaso con agua del grifo.

Él bebió sin decir nada.

Katniss permaneció sentada en el borde de la cama, observándolo.

— ¿Qué soñabas?

Se acabó el agua y dejó el vaso en la mesilla.

— Un minuto.

Katniss tenía ganas de acariciarle el pelo y apartárselo de la cara, pero le pareció que a él no le apetecía que lo tocaran en ese momento.

Peeta parpadeó y fijó la vista en la pared.

— Con mis padres biológicos.

— ¡Oh, cariño! — exclamó ella, tratando de abrazarlo, pero él se tensó.

Tras unos segundos, Katniss se dirigió a su lado de la cama.

Peeta permaneció inmóvil. Sin apagar la luz, se quedó sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en la pared.

Ella se deslizó hacia él bajo las sábanas. Quería consolarlo, pero él desprendía una extraña energía a su alrededor. Era evidente que no quería que lo tocasen.

Katniss cerró los ojos. Cuando ya estaba casi dormida, le llegó su voz desde la oscuridad.

— Estaba con mi madre en nuestro apartamento de Brooklyn. La oía discutir con mi padre.

Katniss abrió los ojos.

— Se oía un ruido fuerte y luego a mi madre llorando. Yo iba corriendo a la cocina.

— ¿Estaba bien?

— Estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Mi padre estaba de pie, gritándole. Yo le pegaba con los puños y le gritaba. Él me apartaba de un empujón y se dirigía a la puerta. Mi madre se arrastraba tras él, rogándole que no se fuera.

Los ojos de Peeta tenían un brillo frío. El enfado le distorsionaba su hermoso rostro.

— Maldito bastardo — susurró con desprecio.

— Cariño — murmuró Katniss, moviendo la mano bajo la sábana hasta llegar a su cadera.

— Lo odio. Lleva años muerto, pero si supiera dónde está enterrado, iría a mear sobre su tumba.

Ella le apoyó la mano en la cadera.

— Lo siento.

Al ver que no respondía, le acarició la piel suavemente, con gesto de consuelo.

— La golpeaba. No le bastaba con seducirla y abandonarla. El muy imbécil también tenía que golpearla.

— Peeta — susurró ella —. Sólo ha sido un sueño.

Él negó con la cabeza, con la mirada aún perdida.

— No lo creo.

Katniss se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Crees que pasó de verdad?

Peeta se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

— No creo que ésa fuera la primera pelea que tuvieron. Ni la única en la que yo intervine.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Pocos. Cinco o seis. No lo sé.

— Eras un niño muy valiente. Hiciste bien en defender a tu madre.

Peeta bajó las manos hasta su regazo.

— No sirvió de nada. Él la destrozó. ¿Puedes imaginarte en qué estado tiene que estar una persona para arrastrarse detrás de un hombre que acaba de golpearla? ¿Delante de tu hijo?

— Tenía que estar enamorada.

— No busques excusas.

— Peeta, mírame — dijo ella suavemente.

Él se volvió con los ojos brillantes de furia.

— Yo me quedé con Cato — susurró Katniss.

Peeta parpadeó y el brillo de sus ojos empezó a apagarse.

— No conocí a tu madre, pero sé lo confundida que yo me sentía cuando estaba con Cato.

— Era distinto... Eras muy joven...

— ¿Cuántos años tenía tu madre cuando conoció a tu padre?

— No lo sé — admitió él a regañadientes.

— Se enamoró de él. Tuvo un hijo con él.

— Era un hombre casado.

Katniss jugueteó con la sábana que la cubría.

— No podemos cambiar el pasado. Sólo el futuro.

— Siento haberte despertado. — Peeta respiró hondo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

— No lo has hecho.

Él se apartó un poco para verle la cara.

— ¿No?

— No. He tenido que ocuparme de un problemilla femenino.

Tras unos instantes, Peeta entendió a qué se refería.

— Oh, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Podría estar mejor, pero ya se pasará.

— Antes ya me ha parecido que estabas un poco sensible — comentó él, acariciándole los pechos con suavidad.

Ella lo detuvo, agarrándole la mano.

— Siento que hayas tenido una pesadilla.

Peeta se volvió para apagar la luz antes de acostarse a su lado. Katniss oyó que le rechinaban los dientes.

— ¿De verdad crees que es un recuerdo y no una pesadilla?

— A veces no puedo distinguirlos — admitió él.

— ¿No es la primera vez que te pasa?

— Me pasa de vez en cuando. Ahora hacía tiempo que no.

— No me habías dicho nada.

— No me gusta hablar de ello, Katniss. Mis recuerdos de infancia son vagos, pero lo poco que recuerdo preferiría olvidarlo.

— ¿Lo has hablado con el doctor?

— Brevemente, pero sí, lo hemos comentado alguna vez — respondió, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos —. Sé tan pocas cosas sobre mis padres...

— Entiendo que estés enfadado con tus padres, pero no es sano aferrarse a eso.

— Lo sé — dijo Peeta, dejando de tocarla y volviéndose —. En el armario de mi familia tiene que haber horribles esqueletos escondidos. ¿Me querrías igual si los sacara de allí?

— Te querría en cualquier circunstancia, Peeta. Te amo. Sin condiciones.

Él capturó su boca durante un instante, pero en seguida se relajaron bajo las sábanas, abrazados de lado, como dos cucharas.

Cuando Katniss estaba a punto de dormirse, la voz de Peeta sonó junto a su oído.

— Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss estaba bronceándose en la piscina antes de que el sol calentara demasiado. Llevaba un sombrero grande y un biquini azul muy pequeño. Peeta la había convencido para que se lo comprara durante el viaje que habían hecho a Belice, antes de casarse. Hasta entonces no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de usarlo.

Pensaba en la pesadilla que había tenido Peeta la noche anterior y que los había dejado tocados a ambos. No podía evitar imaginarse la escena que le había descrito: su madre arrastrándose por el suelo detrás del hombre que la había dejado embarazada y la había abandonado. Tal vez esa imagen — fuera real o imaginada — explicara lo poco que a Peeta le gustaba verla de rodillas. Incluso entonces, después de varios meses de matrimonio, era una de las pocas posturas que no podía soportar.

«O tal vez sea por Glimmer.»

Katniss hizo una mueca. No le gustaba pensar en la antigua amante de Peeta y madre de la niña que habían perdido. Pero a menos que éste le estuviera ocultando algo, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde hacía más de un año.

Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Notó una sombra y, al levantar la vista, lo vio de pie ante ella. Llevaba un bañador negro y una toalla en la mano.

Sus brazos y torso musculosos se contrajeron cuando se inclinó para besarla, antes de dejar la toalla en una tumbona y lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza. El agua estaba templada y el sol de la Umbría hacía que bañarse fuera muy agradable.

Peeta nadó varios largos, perdiéndose en el sonido del agua. Un largo y otro. Otro. Y otro. Cuando hacía deporte, igual que durante el sexo, se olvidaba de la tensión y de las preocupaciones, concentrándose sólo en los movimientos. Evitó pensar en la pesadilla. Estaba casi seguro de que no se trataba de un sueño, sino de un recuerdo. No era algo razonado, era casi una intuición, así que dejó de intentar razonar y se centró en las sensaciones: el sol sobre su piel, el sonido del agua, el gusto del cloro, el glorioso dolor en los músculos al acelerar el ritmo.

Iba contando largos cada vez que giraba, cuando la paz de la mañana se vio interrumpida por un grito inesperado.

Sacó la cabeza del agua inmediatamente, buscando a Katniss. Seguía sentada en la tumbona, pero con los pies en el suelo, y estaba hablando por el iPhone.

— Ella ¿qué? — Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal.

Peeta se apartó el agua de los ojos para verla mejor.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? — Katniss se quedó unos segundos en silencio con la boca abierta, antes de preguntar —: ¿Para cuándo lo espera?

Él se acercó a la escalerilla y salió de la piscina. Cogió la toalla y empezó a secarse sin perderla de vista.

— No, no, me alegro mucho. Me alegro por los dos. Pero es que me cuesta creerlo. —Aunque su tono de voz era sincero, se notaba que estaba muy tensa.

Peeta agitó una mano delante de su cara.

— ¿Quién es? — inquirió, señalando el teléfono.

— Mi padre — respondió ella, tapando el auricular.

Esta vez fue el turno de Peeta de quedarse boquiabierto. Si sus palabras significaban lo que creía que significaban, entonces...

— Entonces, ¿cuándo se casan? — preguntó Katniss, mirando a Peeta con las cejas levantadas —. No lo sé. Lo consulto con él y te vuelvo a llamar. Guau, papá, ha sido tan inesperado...

Se echó a reír.

— Sí, ya me imagino que para ti también.

Peeta le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Ella se la cubrió con la suya.

— Sí, claro, que se ponga. — Katniss hizo una pausa —. Hola, felicidades.

Peeta se secó la cara una vez más y se sentó en la tumbona vecina.

— Por supuesto que iremos. Sólo tenemos que concretar la fecha.

— Bien.

— Por supuesto. Felicidades otra vez. Adiós.

Katniss desconectó el teléfono y se reclinó en la tumbona.

— ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mi padre se casa.

— Bueno, ya comentaron que querían hacerlo cuando nos vimos la última vez.

— Sí, pero es que quieren que sea cuanto antes porque ¡Ella está embarazada!

Peeta se aguantó la risa.

— Ajá. — Se acarició la barba como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos —. Una boda de penalti para Tom, que es, de todos nuestros conocidos, el único al que no creía capaz de marcar un penalti. Diría que es irónico, pero no sería un uso correcto de la palabra.

Katniss se recolocó las gafas de sol.

— Ya, los profesores de Literatura y su molesta precisión en el uso de los términos le quitan la gracia a cualquier cosa.

Peeta se echó a reír.

— Por comentarios como ése — se interrumpió para besarla — es por lo que te quiero, señora Mellark.

— Pensaba que me querías por mis pechos.

— Soy un gran admirador de todos tus encantos por igual. — Bajó la mano hasta la goma del biquini y tiró de él, jugueteando.

— Ser tan encantador no puede ser bueno para la salud, Profesor.

— Me arriesgaré. ¿Cuándo llegará el bebé?

— A finales de diciembre.

— ¿Estás preocupada? — preguntó él, quitándole el sombrero y las gafas de sol para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— No, estoy sorprendida. ¡Mi padre va a tener un bebé! No encendimos una vela por él en Asís.

— Pues casi mejor, o Dios le habría enviado gemelos.

— Dios no lo quiera.

— Pues si tú estás sorprendida, imagínate lo que ha debido de suponer para él. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

— Sonaba contento. Sí, ha sido una sorpresa para ellos también, pero no he querido hacer demasiadas preguntas.

— Has hecho bien. Bueno, al menos ya sé qué regalarle a Tom por Navidad.

— ¿Qué?

Peeta sonrió satisfecho.

— Condones.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

Katniss señaló a Peeta y luego se señaló a ella.

— Depende de nosotros. No quieren hacerlo sin que estemos allí, así que tan pronto como volvamos.

Él frunció el cejo.

— No quiero acortar las vacaciones para ir de boda.

— Tranquilo, tigre. Sólo quieren que vayamos a Selinsgrove un fin de semana cuando volvamos. Proponen que les demos varias fechas que nos vayan bien antes de hablarlo con la familia de ella.

— Vas a ser la hermana mayor.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— Voy a tener un hermano — susurró —. Siempre quise tener un hermano o una hermana.

— Katniss, la hermana mayor — dijo Peeta, para ver cómo sonaba —. Con todos los derechos, privilegios y responsabilidades. Siempre odié ser hijo único. Me alegré mucho cuando Marv y Annie se convirtieron en mis hermanos. Aunque él puede llegar a ser muy pesado.

— ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Peeta contuvo la risa.

— Lamento que haga esa pregunta, señora Mellark. Es evidente que nuestras actividades nocturnas no han sido lo suficientemente... memorables.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mi padre es viejo.

— No tan viejo. Y además, ella es más joven que él.

— Tiene cuarenta años. Me lo dijo.

— Una pollita.

Katniss lo miró de reojo.

— ¿La has llamado _pollita_?

— Efectivamente. Y no es tan raro. Tu padre ha encontrado a una mujer joven y atractiva y ahora volverá a ser padre.

— Mi padre va a ser padre — repitió ella, con una mirada melancólica.

— Creo que estás en estado de shock. — Peeta se levantó —. Voy a buscarte una copa.

— Annie quiere tener un bebé, papá va a tener un bebé y nosotros... — Dejó la frase a medias.

Peeta se inclinó sobre ella.

— Míralo de este modo: Un día, cuando nos decidamos, nuestros hijos tendrán muchos amiguitos para que jueguen con ellos y los cuiden durante las vacaciones de verano o de Navidad.

— Vacaciones de verano. Navidad. Joder.

— Exacto. — Peeta sonrió —. Joder.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué me cuentan? Eso si que no me lo esperaba… y sobre los padres biológicos de Peeta? Primera vez que sabemos algo más… Pobrecillo, quiero apapacharlo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y espero sus comentarios como siempre.**

**.**

**Bueno como les he comentado ya, va ganando "Encuéntrame" y a menos que me lluevan votos para las otras, yo diría que esa es la elegida. No obstante, para las que no han votado, les dejo las tres opciones. Hoy, es la última vez que publico los tres resúmenes. **

**Elijan y voten. Todas hablan de segundas oportunidades, espero que les gusten tanto como a mí. Si quieren saber algo más de ellas, como de quien son, o cualquier cosa, solo tienen que escribirme y les contestaré:**

**Encuéntrame: Las almas gemelas nacen para encontrarse una y otra vez, a pesar de todo. Katniss es enviada a Manhattan con su tía, dejando atrás todo lo conocido, incluyendo a su mejor amigo. Él le atrae y algo más desde hace algún tiempo, a él le pasa lo mismo, pero ahora se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia y ella le hace una absurda propuesta: "encuéntrame" ¿Podrán dos almas gemelas encontrarse a pesar del tiempo y la distancia?**

**Teniendo Posibilidades: ¿Puedo una mujer enamorarse de dos hombres al mismo tiempo? Para Katniss Everdeen la respuesta es definitivamente Sí. ¿Qué pasa si además los dos hombres son mejores amigos? Bueno, eso es lo que deberá averiguar… tendrá que decidir con quien vale la pena compartir su vida, sabiendo que ambos la aman lo suficiente como para dar un paso al costado.**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad: Katniss Everdeen está locamente enamorada de su atractivo y sexy novio, Peeta Mellark, quien está igualmente enamorado de ella. Katniss sabe que Peeta no la ama tanto como ella a él, sino más. El la trata como si fuera su corazón. En el fondo también sabe que los romances de instituto no están destinados a durar, pero su relación es diferente. Son almas gemelas. Su conexión es irrompible. ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando se tiene un amor como ese? Todo.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras, gracias por aguantar la espera y seguir leyendo. No dejen de escribirme!**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

De hecho, había decidido dedicar buena parte de sus energías a arruinarle la vida. Le escribió una larga carta a su esposa — en italiano —, contándole los detalles de su relación desde que era alumna suya en Florencia. Añadió fotografías (algunas de ellas, pornográficas) y copias de antiguos correos subidos de tono. Y por si con eso no bastaba para complicarle la vida, estaba dispuesta a esperar el momento adecuado para hacer algo realmente dañino.

…

**Nos leemos**


	15. Chapter 15LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo15**_

Ese mismo día, Clove Peterson entró en el Departamento de Italiano de la Universidad de Columbia pocos minutos antes de su cita con la catedrática Lucia Barini. Tras escapar del profesor Crane, había vuelto a Nueva York para curarse las heridas — tanto internas como externas — y para poner en marcha su plan de venganza.

Cuando se acordaba de lo que le había pasado en el hotel Malmaison de Oxford no usaba la palabra «violación», aunque de hecho había sido violada. Seneca Crane la había obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales y había usado la violencia para dominarla. Pero por las razones que fuera, Clove prefería pensar en ello como en una pérdida de control. Se lo había arrebatado y lo había usado en su contra. Pensaba pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero se aseguraría de que sufriera más.

Crane le había enviado un e-mail con una disculpa poco sincera. Ella lo había ignorado.

De hecho, había decidido dedicar buena parte de sus energías a arruinarle la vida. Le escribió una larga carta a su esposa — en italiano —, contándole los detalles de su relación desde que era alumna suya en Florencia. Añadió fotografías (algunas de ellas, pornográficas) y copias de antiguos correos subidos de tono. Y por si con eso no bastaba para complicarle la vida, estaba dispuesta a esperar el momento adecuado para hacer algo realmente dañino.

Por eso, cuando le llegó la noticia de que el profesor Crane pensaba presentarse para una plaza en su propio departamento, Clove concertó una cita con la profesora Barini.

Tan obsesionada estaba con esa venganza, que apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en el profesor Mellark y en Katniss. De hecho, casi se había olvidado de ellos.

Como había llegado un poco pronto, fue a comprobar si tenía cartas en el casillero. Encontró una que parecía comercial, con el membrete de un importante bufete de abogados. Rápidamente, la abrió y leyó lo que decía.

— Maldita sea — murmuró.

El profesor Mellark no hablaba en vano cuando le dijo que pensaba obligarla a cerrar la boca.

Tenía en la mano una orden conminándola a desistir de su actitud, en la que se detallaban varios incidentes de difamación pública. Cada uno de ellos estaba descrito con todo detalle e iba acompañado de las implicaciones legales de cada afirmación. La carta amenazaba con nuevas acciones en caso de que insistiera en su actitud difamatoria hacia Peeta o su esposa, y se reservaba el derecho de emprender otras acciones respecto a las difamaciones que ya se habían producido.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó.

Sólo por despecho, una parte de ella quería escribir una respuesta descarada al bufete y continuar con su cruzada para arruinar la vida de los Mellark. Pero mientras paseaba la vista por los nombres escritos sobre los casilleros, se dio cuenta de que sería una estupidez. Si quería ser admitida en el programa de doctorado y acabar doctorándose, no podía hacer nada que pusiera al departamento en mal lugar.

(Aparte de que en esos momentos tenía otro objetivo en su punto de mira.)

Mientras se metía la carta en el bolso, decidió olvidarse de los Mellark y centrar toda su atención en destruir la carrera del profesor Crane. Para conseguirlo, iba a tener que sacar su lío amoroso a la luz.

Entró en el despacho de la profesora Barini y, representando el papel de estudiante insegura y fácilmente manipulable, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

…

Al otro lado del Atlántico, Peeta apagó la luz antes de abrazar a Katniss y empezar a besarle el cuello con ardor.

Ella se tensó.

Peeta se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No puedo, ¿te acuerdas? Probablemente habré acabado pasado mañana.

— No te estoy besando porque espere sexo a cambio.

Ella alzó una ceja en la oscuridad.

— Tengo buena memoria. No me he olvidado de que estás con la regla — replicó él, algo molesto.

Katniss le cogió del brazo.

— Lo siento, es que no quería darte falsas esperanzas.

— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Dicen que es eterna. — Su voz se había convertido en un susurro ronco.

— Eso dicen.

— Mañana te lo demostraré. Eternamente.

Katniss se echó a reír y se arrebujó contra él.

— Con tanta conversación ingeniosa, Profesor, a veces me parece que vivo en una película de Cary Grant.

— Vas a ser la hermana mayor de tu familia. ¿Estás contenta?

— Sí. — Katniss permaneció en silencio unos instantes, acariciando el pelo de su marido —. Quiero que el niño me conozca. Quiero pasar tiempo con él o con ella. Llevo toda la vida esperando tener un hermano.

— Bueno, de todos modos ya habíamos decidido pasar parte de las vacaciones en Selinsgrove. Cuando Annie y Finnick aumenten la familia, tendremos aún más razones para querer estar con ellos. Selinsgrove es el mejor sitio para reunirnos todos.

— Me alegro de que Robert aceptara volver a instalarse en la casa. Así estaremos todos juntos.

Peeta le tiró de un mechón de pelo con suavidad.

— Ya me he acostumbrado a tu corte de pelo. Te queda bien.

— Gracias.

— Aunque también me gusta más largo.

— Volverá a crecer, te lo prometo.

Peeta se quedó muy quieto.

— Yo tengo hermanastros.

— Oh — dijo Katniss, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

— Cuando mi madre se enfadaba, solía decirme que mi padre nos había dejado porque quería más a su familia de verdad.

— ¡Qué cosa tan terrible de decirle a un niño! — comentó Katniss, muy seria.

— Sí. Mi madre estaba perturbada, pero era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo oscuro, igual que los ojos.

Katniss lo miró extrañada.

— Al parecer, yo he sacado los ojos azules y el cabello de mi padre. En mis recuerdos, mi madre es muy alta, pero en realidad no creo que fuera más alta que tú.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Suzanne. Suzanne Mellark.

— ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de ella?

— Alguna. También hay alguna foto mía de cuando era un bebé.

— ¡Qué escondidas las tenías! ¿Por qué no me las has enseñado nunca?

— No están escondidas, están guardadas en un cajón en Cambridge. Incluso tengo el diario de mi madre.

Katniss se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Tu madre escribía un diario?

— Sí. Y también tengo un reloj del padre de mi madre. Lo uso de vez en cuando.

— ¿Has leído su diario?

— No.

— Si entre las cosas de Sharon hubiera un diario, yo lo habría leído.

Peeta la miró con curiosidad.

— Pensaba que no conservabas nada de tu madre.

— Cuando murió, le mandaron una caja con sus pertenencias a mi padre.

— ¿Y?

— Y no tengo ni idea de qué hay dentro. Papá la guardó en un armario. Supongo que aún la conserva. Supongo que sería un buen momento para pedírsela y ver qué hay dentro.

— Estaré a tu lado cuando lo hagas.

— Gracias. ¿Qué más sabes de tu padre?

— No gran cosa. Recuerdo haberlo visto un par de veces, sin contar el episodio de la pesadilla. Y, cuando murió, hablé en unas cuantas ocasiones con su abogado. Mi padre vivía en Nueva York, con su esposa y sus hijos. Al principio rechacé su herencia, pero cuando, finalmente, cambié de idea, ellos trataron a toda costa de invalidar el testamento.

— ¿Desheredó a su familia?

— No, qué va. Pero un año antes de morir me añadió al testamento en igualdad de condiciones que sus otros hijos. A su esposa le dejó una cantidad considerable.

— ¿No los conoces personalmente?

Peeta se echó a reír sin ganas.

— ¿De verdad crees que querían conocer al bastardo que les estaba robando su dinero?

— Lo siento.

— No me importa. No son mi familia.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

— Owen Davies.

Peeta le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

— Te he contado estas cosas y te enseñaré las fotos cuando lleguemos a casa, pero quiero que me prometas que no buscarás más información sobre mi familia.

La mirada de Peeta no era severa, pero sí intensa. Había algo en ella que Katniss no logró descifrar.

— Te lo prometo.

Más tranquilo, apoyó la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

…

_Agosto de 2011_

_Cerca de Essex Junction, Vermont_

La tarde siguiente, Gale estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina de la granja de sus padres, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Eran casi las siete.

Había vuelto de Inglaterra hacía dos semanas. Cada día se sentaba para responder a Katniss, pero aún no había logrado escribir nada.

Los e-mails de ésta siempre eran alegres y animados y el último no era una excepción. Le había escrito desde Italia, animándolo a visitar los Museos Vaticanos la próxima vez que estuviera en Roma.

Como si necesitara que lo animaran a eso. Y como si necesitara que le recordara que estaba casada y recorriendo Europa con su flamante y maduro marido, que probablemente pasaba los días tratando de convencerla de que tuvieran un hijo.

«Cabrón.»

Gale era jugador de rugby. Un tipo duro. Pero, sin pretenderlo, esa menuda mujercita de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania, le había puesto la vida patas arriba.

Había tomado una decisión, pero ahora que había llegado el momento de llevarla a la práctica, tenía miedo.

— Esto es ridículo — murmuró.

Empezó a escribir, pero en ese preciso instante, alguien llamó a la puerta de atrás.

Intrigado, fue a ver quién era.

— Hola — lo saludó Madge, con un gran vaso de café del Dunkin' Donuts en cada mano —. He pensado que te vendría bien uno de éstos.

Al ver que él no decía nada, añadió incómoda:

— ¿Estás trabajando en la tesis? No quiero interrumpirte. — Le dio un vaso de café —. Me voy.

— Espera — dijo él finalmente, aguantando la puerta abierta —. Pasa.

Ella le dio las gracias y se sentó en la silla que quedaba enfrente del ordenador.

— No has dado señales de vida desde que volviste de Inglaterra.

— He estado ocupado — replicó Gale, tenso —. Mi directora de tesis me está metiendo mucha caña. Tengo que acabar un montón de cosas antes de septiembre.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Gale bebió un sorbo de café e hizo un ruidito de aprobación.

— Muy bien. La conferencia fue bien y además pude hablar con la directora.

Madge asintió y agarró el vaso con más fuerza.

— ¿Estaba ella?

— Se llama Katniss — respondió Gale con brusquedad.

— Lo sé — admitió ella, suavemente —. La conocí en esta misma cocina, ¿te acuerdas?

— Sí, estuvo aquí. — Volvió a beber.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Está bien. Su esposo también estaba allí.

Madge lo miró. Estaba muy malhumorado y eso no era habitual en él.

— No se te ve muy contento.

Gale no respondió.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ella.

Gale sonrió sin ganas.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

— Porque no me gusta verte sufrir por ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no lo negó.

— Estaba tratando de contestarle un e-mail cuando has llegado.

Madge agarró el vaso con las dos manos.

— No la conozco, pero me parece raro que siga escribiéndote después de lo que pasó entre vosotros. Parece como si quisiera darte esperanzas en vano.

— Tienes razón, no la conoces — replicó Gale, fulminándola con la mirada.

— Dudo que a su esposo le guste.

Él murmuró algo sobre el profesor que no sonó demasiado halagüeño.

Madge permaneció esperando alguna reacción, pero como no llegó, se levantó.

— No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta.

Su ex novio no hizo caso y la siguió.

— Gracias por el café.

— De nada — dijo ella y salió de la casa.

— Por si sirve de algo, lo siento.

— Yo también — repuso Madge sin volverse.

…

_Agosto de 2011 Umbría, Italia_

Cada vez que Katniss se sentaba frente al ordenador, se sentía tentada de buscar información sobre los padres de Peeta en Google. Pero le había prometido que no lo haría y no traicionaría su confianza, por mucho que le costara.

Una de esas mañanas, estaba revisando el correo cuando encontró un e-mail de Gale.

Después de leerlo, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, asombrada.

— ¿Quieres huevos para desayunar? ¿O prefieres fruta y queso? — preguntó Peeta desde la cocina, que estaba al lado del salón.

Al ver que no respondía, se acercó.

— ¿Te apetecen huevos o sólo fruta y queso? También hay bollos de queso.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio que estaba disgustada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— He recibido un e-mail de Gale.

Peeta se mordió la lengua para no hacer comentarios sobre el Follaángeles y su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué dice?

Sin palabras, ella señaló la pantalla.

Él se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se las puso para leerlo.

_Querida Katniss_

_Gracias por tu e-mail. Estuviste fantástica en la conferencia y creo que manejaste muy bien las preguntas, sobre todo las de Clove. Me dejaste impresionado_.

_La profesora Picton habló muy bien de ti. No suele alabar demasiado el trabajo de la gente, así que deberías sentirte muy orgullosa_.

_Por favor, felicita a tu padre y a su novia de mi parte. Es un buen tipo. Me alegro por ellos_.

_Estoy de nuevo en Vermont. La salud de mi padre sigue mejorando. Gracias por interesarte por él. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte y a mamá también_.

_Quiero cumplir los plazos que me ha puesto la profesora Picton, así que mis padres han contratado más personal para ayudar en la granja. Este otoño buscaré trabajo. Si tengo suerte, podré hacer algunas entrevistas en la convención de la Asociación de Idiomas Modernos. Si no consigo trabajo, tendré que quedarme en la granja un año más_.

_Me alegro de que pudiéramos comer juntos. Me gustó mucho verte. Había algunas cosas que quería decirte, pero no lo hice, así que supongo que tendré que hacerlo ahora_.

_Creo que deberíamos separar nuestros caminos. Tú estás casada y yo debo rehacer mi vida. Tal vez en el futuro me sea más fácil, pero mientras tanto prefiero que dejemos de escribirnos_.

_No te lo tomes a mal, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño. Sigues siendo importante para mí, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que es lo mejor_.

_Sé feliz, Conejito_.

_Gale_

Peeta la miró a los ojos. Parecía dolida.

— Le envié un par de e-mails diciéndole que me había alegrado verlo en Oxford. Ha tardado mucho en responder y ahora contesta esto.

Peeta se acuclilló ante ella y le apoyó una mano en la rodilla.

— Está enamorado de ti, ya lo sabes.

— Estuvo enamorado de mí en el pasado.

Él le dirigió una mirada solemne.

— ¿Dejaste de quererme cuando me fui de Toronto?

Katniss se mordisqueó una uña.

— Claro que no.

— Pues si él está enamorado de ti, lo seguirá estando durante un tiempo. O durante toda la vida.

— Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no quiere que sigamos siendo amigos? — preguntó ella, tratando de comprenderlo.

— Porque es demasiado doloroso. — Peeta le acarició la mejilla —. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y fuera yo el que te hubiera perdido, no podría seguir siendo tu amigo. Tendría que amarte desde la distancia.

— No quería hacerle daño — susurró.

— Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en Oxford?

— No quería disgustarte justo antes de la conferencia.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desconfiada.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

Peeta dudó un momento.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

— Por la misma razón por la que no lo hizo él. Queríamos que estuvieras centrada en la conferencia.

Katniss echó la silla hacia atrás.

— Así que Gale y tú hablaron sobre mí a mis espaldas.

— Resumiendo, sí.

— Debiste contármelo.

— Te lo estoy contando ahora. Francamente, Katniss, pensaba que habría cambiado de idea. Pero una vez más Gale me ha sorprendido.

— Vas soltando la información como si fueran vitaminas, en pequeñas dosis.

Peeta la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Vitaminas?

— Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú y tus secretos. — Trató de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca.

— No tengo secretos para ti. Acordamos no hablar más del pasado para mirar hacia el futuro, sin embargo, si quieres que te lo cuente todo, lo haré. — Peeta alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante —. Pero entonces te exigiré que tú también me lo cuentes todo. Por ejemplo, ¿por casualidad hablaste con Gale sobre dejar Harvard?

— ¿Qué?

— Me pegó una buena bronca y me exigió que me asegurara de que no abandonaras tus sueños.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

— En Oxford, justo después de que fueran a comer. Así que no me vengas con que tengo muchos secretos. No fui yo quien se fue a comer con un antiguo amor, ni el que le contó sus conflictos conyugales.

— Yo no hice eso — susurró.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

Katniss levantó las manos, pero en seguida las dejó caer a los lados.

— Sólo... salió en la conversación. Estaba preocupada y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— Ya. ¿Y no se te ocurrió que ya tenías a alguien con quien hablar? ¿Alguien que estaba mucho más cerca?

— Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

— Eso puedo entenderlo. Pero necesitar tiempo para pensar y contarle nuestros problemas a otra persona son cosas distintas. No estuvo bien, Katniss y lo sabes —concluyó en tono reprobatorio.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, esperando que perdiera los nervios, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

(Lo que es una prueba evidente de que el Apocalipsis se acerca.)

Peeta siguió hablando:

— Yo no comparto nuestros problemas con nadie. Tienes razón cuando dices que raciono la información, sin embargo siempre lo hago para protegerte. Siempre, _siempre_, lo hago con amor.

La tomó de la mano antes de continuar:

— Traté de convencer a Gale de que no interrumpiera el contacto contigo. No porque no quisiera que lo hiciera, sino porque no quería verte sufrir.

Katniss pestañeó para contener las lágrimas.

— Lo que me duele es que no confíes en mí.

— Confío en ti.

— No del todo. No sé nada de tu familia.

Él apretó los dientes.

— Sabes lo mismo que yo: que la familia de mi madre no quiso saber nada de ella y que, tras su muerte, a mí me dejaron con una familia de acogida. Que mi padre nos abandonó. ¿Quieres que investigue a esas personas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para descubrir más cosas desagradables?

— Esas personas te crearon, Peeta. Tiene que haber algo en su historia que merezca la pena. Claro que no quiero que sufras. Pero tu familia forma parte de ti. Si tenemos hijos, algún día te preguntarán por sus abuelos.

Él le soltó la mano. Su cara parecía una máscara de piedra.

— Si pudiera borrarlos de mi memoria, lo haría. No contaminaré a mis hijos con su recuerdo.

Katniss alzó la barbilla.

— Un hombre tan bueno y brillante como tú nació de esa contaminación. Y lo mismo será válido para nuestros hijos.

Peeta suavizó la expresión. Llevándose la mano de Katniss a los labios, le besó el dorso de los dedos.— Gracias — murmuró.

— Tienes razón — susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos —. No debí irle a Gale con mis problemas, pero era mi amigo.

Peeta le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y la abrazó.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Más sobre los padres biológicos de Peeta… que tal? Gale ha cumplido su palabra y se va de la vida de Katniss? Espero sus comentarios…**

**Bueno como les he comentado, va ganando "Encuéntrame" , le siguen "Una Segunda Oportunidad" y por último "Teniendo posibilidades" **

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras, gracias por aguantar la espera y seguir leyendo. No dejen de escribirme!**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

Y te agradezco que me dijeras que el sexo conmigo es el mejor que has conocido.

— Es la verdad. El sexo contigo es distinto. La atracción y la química son innegables, pero

además contamos con el amor y el afecto. Con todos esos elementos combinados...

…

**Nos leemos**


	16. Chapter 16LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo16**_

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss se despertó con los ronquidos de su marido. No roncaba muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

(Incluso los especialistas en Dante roncan de vez en cuando.)

Katniss había dormido profundamente toda la noche. Peeta le había dado un regalo. El regalo de saber que ella era la culminación de su vida sexual, igual que él lo era para ella. Sintió una deliciosa mezcla de excitación e incertidumbre ante la perspectiva de repetir las actividades de la noche anterior.

Peeta la amaba. Ese conocimiento le daba la confianza necesaria para cederle en control. Pero como C. S. Lewis había dicho refiriéndose a Aslan, Peeta no era manso. Había en él una pizca de peligro, algo imprevisible.

Cautelosa, no lo despertó ni le informó de que estaba roncando. En vez de eso, decidió saltarse las convenciones y bañarse desnuda en el jacuzzi. Éste estaba en la terraza de su dormitorio y su vecino más cercano vivía a varios kilómetros de distancia, así que Katniss no se molestó en ponerse el albornoz. Se metió en el agua y dejó que el sol y la brisa le acariciaran el rostro, mientras el agua le calmaba los músculos doloridos y las partes más íntimas.

Adormilada, oyó la voz de Peeta. Al abrir los ojos, lo vio frente a ella cubierto sólo con los bóxers, hablando por el iPhone.

Durante unos instantes se quedó admirando la belleza salvaje de su indómito profesor.

Con la vista, trazó las curvas de sus músculos y las líneas de los tendones que definían sus brazos. Observó el vello que le cubría el pecho y el que descendía desde su ombligo hasta la goma de los calzoncillos. Katniss miró a su alrededor, a las colinas y valles que rodeaban la casa. Nadie podía verlos.

Bruscamente, Peeta finalizó la conversación y dejó el teléfono en una mesita cercana.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿O prefieres que te haga un espectáculo privado? — preguntó, flexionando los brazos teatralmente.

Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué va incluido en el precio?

Él sonrió muy lentamente.

— Lo que usted desee. Estoy aquí para servirla, señora Mellark. — Bajó la voz —. Así que, usted dirá: ¿cómo puedo complacerla?

Cuando Katniss le indicó que quería que se acercara, Peeta se quitó los bóxers y entró en el agua.

Katniss se sentó sobre él y lo abrazó.

— Lo único que quiero es el placer de tu compañía.

Él también la abrazó y Katniss le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

— Gracias por lo de anoche.

— Soy yo el que debería darte las gracias, señora Mellark.

— A veces soy un poco obtusa. Hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido que anoche te tomaste tantas molestias porque estabas tratando de animarme — comentó Katniss, jugueteando con el vello que le cubría los pectorales.

— No del todo. Al menos, no sólo por eso. Llevábamos unos días sin hacer el amor. Mientras has tenido e l período h e tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo recuperar la conexión. — Levantándole el pelo, le acarició la nuca.

— Sólo quería que supieras que valoro las molestias que te tomas. Agradezco mucho cómo lo planificas todo y también que reconozcas cuándo estoy baja de moral. — Le apoyó la mano sobre el tatuaje, cerca del corazón —. Y te agradezco que me dijeras que el sexo conmigo es el mejor que has conocido.

— Es la verdad. El sexo contigo es distinto. La atracción y la química son innegables, pero además contamos con el amor y el afecto. Con todos esos elementos combinados...

— Gracias. —Katniss lo interrumpió rozándole los labios con un beso.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Con Marvel.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué dice?

— Tammy y él quieren ir a Boston con Quinn un fin de semana este otoño y preguntaba si podían dormir en casa.

— Será divertido.

— Le he dicho que lo consultaría contigo, pero que estaremos encantados de que vengan.

— Me alegro de que tu hermano y tú hayan arreglado las cosas.

Le besó la barbilla.

— A veces desearía que fuéramos de la misma edad. Podríamos haber ido al baile de graduación juntos.

Peeta le hizo cosquillas con la nariz.

— Habría sido un honor llevarte a ti al baile, pero me alegro de que no nos conociéramos cuando era joven.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no te habría tratado como te mereces.

Katniss cambió de postura para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No me lo creo. Me trataste bien la noche que nos conocimos, en el huerto de manzanos. Te habrías comportado igual de adolescente.

— Es posible. Hay algo en ti que saca lo mejor de mí. — Peeta sonrió —. Si quieres, puedo organizar un baile de graduación aquí, para los dos solos.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Tendría que comprarme un vestido demasiado corto y a mi padre le daría un infarto.

— No recuerdo haberlo invitado — bromeó él, gruñendo antes de besarla —. ¿Cómo de corto?

— Para mí, si queda por encima de la rodilla ya es corto. Soy tímida.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

— No me lo pareciste anoche.

Acto seguido, ella le acarició la mejilla, cubierta por la incipiente barba.

— Tu amor me vuelve valiente.

— Eso está bien, porque pienso seguir amándote, siempre. — Bajando las manos hasta su cintura, la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho —. Siento lo de Gale.

— Yo también. — La expresión de Katniss se volvió melancólica —. A partir de ahora, si tenemos problemas los solucionaremos entre nosotros, te lo prometo.

— Sí, yo también te lo prometo. — Peeta se aclaró la garganta —. Me temo que, cuando las parejas se casan, su amistad con otras personas cambia.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo.

— He descuidado nuestra vida social. Te prometo esforzarme más. Podemos invitar a gente a cenar a casa. Y te acompañaré al pub cuando vayas con los demás estudiantes.

— Pensaba que no te gustaba relacionarte con estudiantes. Nunca antes has querido acompañarme.

Peeta le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar.

— Haría casi cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. No quiero que lamentes ni un solo segundo que pasemos juntos. — Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo —. Así que ven aquí.

…

Horas más tarde, Peeta oyó que sonaba el teléfono de la casa, pero lo ignoró.

Sin embargo, finalmente la curiosidad le pudo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio. Desde lejos, oyó a Katniss charlar alegremente en italiano. Intrigado, bajó a la cocina, preguntándose quién podría ser.

— _No, fra Silvestro. Non é necesario_.

Katniss vio llegar a Peeta y alzó un dedo, pidiéndole que esperara.

— _Allora dovremmo organizzare una festa per i bambini. Non per me_.

Peeta alzó las cejas y se acercó a ella. Apoyándose en la encimera, escuchó:

— _Sì, per i bambini. Possiamo festeggiare i loro compleanni_. — Katniss guardó silencio y Peeta oyó la voz del franciscano al otro extremo de la línea.

»_Ci dovranno essere regali, palloncini e una torta. E del gelato_. — Se echó a reír —. _Certo. E'proprio quello che vorrei. Ci vediamo, allora. Arrivederci_. Colgó el teléfono.

— ¡Madre mía!

— ¿De qué iba eso?

— Era fra Silvestro, del orfanato de Florencia.

— ¿Para qué llamaba?

— Quería hablar contigo, pero cuando le he dicho que no te podías poner, se ha mostrado encantado de hablar conmigo.

Peeta sonrió.

— Vaya. Querría convencerte de algo y ha pensado que serías un objetivo más fácil.

— Es posible. Quería dar una fiesta para celebrar nuestra visita de la semana que viene.

— ¿Y le has dicho que no? — preguntó él, sorprendido.

— Le he pedido que la fiesta sea para los niños, no para nosotros. Nosotros no la necesitamos.

Katniss volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que sonara el teléfono, que era preparar una comida ligera. Peeta la abrazó por detrás.

— Te veo muy decidida.

— Es por los niños.

— Esta parte de ti siempre me ha sorprendido, Katniss. No te importa renunciar a tus deseos, pero no te rindes nunca cuando se trata de defender los deseos de otro.

— No creas. No renuncio a mis deseos tan fácilmente. No renuncié a ti, ¿lo has olvidado? Y eso que al principio no me lo pusiste nada fácil. Te comportaste de un modo horrible. — Lo miró de reojo.

Él arrastró los pies de lado a lado.

— Pensaba en el Magdalen College. Tú querías dormir allí, pero cuando insistí en mudarnos al hotel, estuviste de acuerdo.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

— A veces me faltan energías para enfrentarme a ti. Estabas a disgusto en la habitación. Y no me gusta que estés a disgusto.

Peeta le besó el cuello.

— Creo que necesitas ir a una fiesta.

— Tienes razón. — Ella levantó las manos y le hundió los dedos en el pelo—. Necesito una fiesta privada en la que pueda quitarle a mi guapo marido sus vaqueros favoritos. — Susurrándole al oído, añadió —: Las gafas puedes dejártelas puestas.

Él se echó a reír y tiró de ella hasta que sus caderas quedaron unidas.

— No sabía que te ponían los hombres con gafas.

— Pues ya lo sabes. ¿Sabes lo que tú sientes cuando me ves con tacones? Pues es lo mismo que siento yo cuando te veo con gafas. Pero primero tengo que llamar a la ayudante de fra Silvestro para pedirle que alquile un poni.

Peeta enderezó la espalda.

— ¿Un poni?

— ¿Te parece mala idea?

— ¿Se pueden alquilar ponis? ¿En Florencia?

— No lo sé. Pero no creo que ninguno de los niños haya visto nunca un poni. Ni que haya podido montar en uno. He pensado que les gustaría.

Peeta se contagió del entusiasmo de su esposa.

— Tú encárgate de los regalos para los niños. Yo me ocuparé del poni.

— Gracias — dijo ella, con un guiño descarado —. Ah, y ya que te ofreces, alquila también unos cuantos animales de granja para que puedan acariciarlos.

…

Katniss no respondió al email de Gale. Él le había pedido que no mantuvieran el contacto y decidió respetar su petición. Sabía que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse un día u otro en alguna conferencia o coloquio. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, se hiciera a la idea de que estaba casada con Peeta y pudieran retomar su amistad.

Esperaba no estar equivocada.

Pero su petición había sido una sorpresa dolorosa, especialmente por el modo de hacerla. Durante todo el día siguiente fue incapaz de revisar el correo electrónico. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, encontró un mensaje de su padre:

_Kat_

_Llámame al móvil en cuanto recibas este mensaje._

_Papá._

Los mensajes de Tom solían ser concisos. Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero el tono de éste era tan ominoso que Katniss ni siquiera lo comentó con Peeta. Levantó el teléfono de la cocina y marcó el número de su padre.

Éste respondió al primer tono.

— Kat.

— Hola, papá. ¿Qué pasa?

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Parecía como si estuviera luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— Estamos en el hospital.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento, Peeta entró en la cocina. Katniss señaló el teléfono y en silencio formó las palabras: «Mi padre».

— Ayer fuimos a hacer una ecografía. Se suponía que tenían que decirnos el sexo del bebé, pero encontraron otra cosa. Hay un problema.

— ¿Con qué?

— Con el corazón.

— ¿De Paylor?

— No. Con el de él. El de mi hijo. — La voz de Tom se rompió al pronunciar la última palabra.

— Papá.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Katniss sorbió por la nariz.

Peeta se había acercado más para oírlos a los dos.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

— En el Hospital Infantil de Filadelfia. Nos han atendido inmediatamente.

Katniss oyó un ruido apagado y luego a su padre susurrando: «Todo va a ir bien, cariño. Todo saldrá bien, no llores».

— ¿Estás con Paylor?

— Sí — respondió Tom, que sonaba cansado.

— Lo siento, papá. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

— Acabamos de hablar con el cardiólogo. Dice que el bebé tiene síndrome de hipoplasia del ventrículo izquierdo.

— Nunca había oído hablar de ello. ¿Qué significa?

— Significa que sólo tiene medio corazón. — Inspiró hondo —. Es mortal, Kat.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — Una lágrima de deslizó por la mejilla de Katniss.

— No sobrevivirá sin cirugía. Tendrán que operarlo poco después del parto. Siempre y cuando éste llegue a término. No siempre es así — explicó Tom con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Se puede curar?

— El corazón nunca será normal, pero con la cirugía puede funcionar como si lo fuera. Harán falta tres operaciones y medicación de por vida. Y no hay garantías de éxito al ciento por ciento. — Empezó a toser.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Nadie puede hacer nada. Sólo rezar.

Cuando Katniss se echó a llorar, Peeta le quitó el teléfono de la mano con suavidad.

— Tom. Soy Peeta. Siento mucho lo del bebé. Deja que te reserve una habitación de hotel cerca del hospital.

— No necesitamos... — empezó a decir Tom secamente, pero la voz de Paylor lo interrumpió —. Nos iría muy bien, gracias — aceptó finalmente, suspirando.

— Ahora mismo me ocupo y te envío los detalles por correo electrónico. ¿Quieren ir a Nueva York a que les den una segunda opinión? Puedo reservar billetes de avión para los dos. Pueden pedir que los deriven a otro hospital.

— Los doctores de aquí parece que saben lo que hacen. Mañana tenemos una reunión con el equipo de cardiología pediátrica.

Peeta buscó a su esposa con la vista.

— ¿Necesitas a Katniss?

— No va a poder hacer gran cosa.

— No importa. Es tu hija y el bebé es su hermano. Si quieres que vaya, saldrá inmediatamente.

— Gracias — dijo Tom con voz ronca —. Todo está en el aire ahora mismo.

Secándose las lágrimas, Katniss señaló el teléfono.

— Quiere hablar contigo, Tom. Te la paso. Cuídate.

Peeta le devolvió el auricular.

— Papá, por favor, mantente en contacto y cuéntanos lo que vaya pasando.

— Lo haré.

— Sé que no es buen momento, pero ¿qué pasa con la boda?

— No lo sabemos, Kat.

— Pensábamos ir a Selinsgrove a principios de septiembre para pasar allí el Día del Trabajo, pero puedo ir antes si me necesitas.

— Bueno.

— ¿Quieres que se lo cuente a Robert?

Tom dudó un poco antes de responder.

— Puede que sí. Así no tendré que contárselo yo. Cuantas menos veces tenga que mantener esta conversación, mejor. Paylor ha tenido que contárselo a su madre y a su hermana, Melissa.

A Katniss le resbaló una lágrima por la nariz.

— Te quiero, papá. Dale un beso a Paylor.

— De tu parte. Adiós, Kat.

Colgó el teléfono en silencio y se lanzó a los brazos de Peeta.

— Estaban tan contentos con la llegada del bebé...

Él la abrazó mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa.

— Están en un buen hospital.

— Están destrozados. Por lo que he entendido, aunque la operación salga bien, el bebé tendrá problemas toda su vida.

— Los médicos hacen previsiones basadas en estadísticas, pero cada paciente es distinto.

Peeta se tensó de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

— ¿Tu padre tiene problemas de corazón?

— No que yo sepa, pero sus padres sí tuvieron problemas cardíacos. Los dos.

Se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que pueda tratarse de un problema genético?

— No lo sé. — Peeta la abrazó con fuerza —. Hay días en que cambiaría mi doctorado en Letras por un doctorado en Medicina. Hoy es uno de esos días.

Los ojos de Katniss volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que el bebé pudiera tener problemas de salud. Sólo había tenido tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener un hermano y a entusiasmarse después.

Mientras lloraba en brazos de su esposo, pensó que si ella se sentía así, el dolor de Tom y Taylor tenía que ser mucho peor.

— Es imposible estar preparado para algo así — comentó con voz ronca, secándose las lágrimas —. Deben de estar destrozados.

Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Peeta, sin ver la expresión de la cara de éste ni sus ojos horrorizados.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o**

**Hola. Bueno se hizo un poco tarde hoy, les pido mil disculpas, pero no he podido ponerme a responder los reviews hasta ahora, así que se me fue un poco la hora.**

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios…**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**No dejen de escribirme!**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? — Se apartó de él.

— Me contaste que tu madre había muerto mientras estabas con tu padre, pero no sé si tuvo problemas de salud o si fue un accidente. — Peeta la miraba con cautela.

— Estaba borracha y se cayó por la escalera. Se rompió el cuello — replicó ella, con una mirada cargada de veneno —. ¿Ya estás contento?

Se volvió para entrar en el dormitorio, pero él lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

— Katniss.

— ¡No me toques! — exclamó, soltándose —. Te quiero, pero a veces eres un cabrón, frío como el hielo.

…

**Nos leemos**


	17. Chapter 17LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabrie" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo17**_

_Agosto de 2003_

_Cambridge, Massachussets_

— Peeta, cariño, es hora de levantarse.

Una suave mano femenina le acariciaba la barba incipiente y, por un momento, se relajó. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba ni de quién era la mujer desnuda tumbada a su lado, pero tenía una voz sexy y un tacto agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

— Hola, nene — Unos ojazos azules lo miraban con devoción.

— Glimmer — gruñó él, cerrando los ojos.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero el profesor Pearson no aceptaba excusas de sus profesores auxiliares, lo que significaba que tenía que i universidad aunque fuera a rastras.

(Tal vez aceptase la muerte como excusa para faltar a clase. Pero no era seguro.)

— Son las ocho. Tienes tiempo de ducharte y desayunar. Y tal vez de algo más —sugirió ella, deslizándole la mano por el vientre. Luego le rodeó el miembro con la mano y...

Y su erección matutina se marchitó como una flor muerta.

La apartó con brusquedad.

— Ahora no.

— Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Es porque estoy engordando? — Se sentó a su lado, dejando a la vista su vientre redondeado y sus pechos generosos.

Peeta no respondió, lo que no dejaba de ser una respuesta.

— Puedo hacerte disfrutar. Lo sabes — suplicó ella, abrazándolo y besándole el cuello —. Te quiero.

— Te he dicho que ahora no. ¡Joder!, ¿estás sorda? — Se liberó de su abrazo antes de apoyar los pies en el suelo. Estaba frío, pero casi no lo notaba.

Sólo tenía ojos para una cosa: los restos de polvo blanco que había en la mesilla de noche. En segundos se hizo con el espejo, la cuchilla de afeitar y el billete de cinco dólares.

El mundo desapareció y de repente fue como si su cuerpo y su mente volvieran a despertarse, pero esta vez con movimientos seguros y rápidos. Un instante después de haberse metido la cocaína por la nariz, todo volvía a estar claro. Más que despierto, estaba alerta. Y podía pensar. Podía funcionar.

Encendió un cigarrillo sin acordarse de que su — lo que fuera — estaba en la cama, observándolo.

Tras ponerse la bata, ella se fue a la cocina, ya que no quería exponer a su hijo en común al humo del tabaco.

Cuando se acabó el cigarrillo, Peeta se duchó y se bebió el café que ella le había dejado junto a la pica, antes de lavarse los dientes y afeitarse. Mentalmente había empezado a hacer una lista de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para la tesis, aparte de la interminable lista de tareas que le había encargado el profesor Pearson.

No tenía tiempo de examinar su vida ni sus actos. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que era un esclavo, adicto a la cocaína, la nicotina, la cafeína y el alcohol.

También era esclavo de sus pasiones, al menos cuando el pene le funcionaba. Aunque vivía con Glimmer e iba a tener un hijo con ella, seguía manteniendo relaciones con varias mujeres. Y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que tuviera que dejar de acostarse con ellas. De hecho, no pensaba. Sólo actuaba.

— Eres muy guapo — le dijo ella, observándolo desde la puerta, con una mano apoyada en el vientre por encima de la bata de seda negra.

Como siempre, Peeta no le hizo caso. Tampoco se fijó en los ojos inyectados en sangre que lo miraban desde el espejo, ni en sus ojeras, ni en que estaba cinco o seis kilos más delgado de la cuenta.

— Te he preparado el desayuno — dijo Glimmer esperanzada —. Huevos revueltos y tostadas.

— No tengo hambre.

— Te espera una jornada muy larga. Pearson no te va a dejar parar en todo el día.

— Déjame en paz de una puta vez. Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ella, bajando la vista —. Está todo listo. Sólo tienes que comértelo.

Los ojos de Peeta, fríos como los zafiros, se clavaron en Glimmer a través del espejo.

— De acuerdo — accedió, apretando los dientes.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, ella desapareció en la diminuta cocina.

Poco después, Peeta apareció vestido con el uniforme completo de estudiante de doctorado en Harvard. No le faltaba nada, ni los Levi's ni la chaqueta de pana. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de desayunar. Se había acabado la tercera taza de café y estaba a punto de encenderse otro cigarrillo cuando se fijó en que Glimmer lo estaba observando con mirada hambrienta.

— ¿Qué?

Ella se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Él gruñó al notar su peso y no vio que la joven hacía una mueca al darse cuenta.

— Sé que tienes prisa — le susurró al oído —. Sólo te pido un beso antes de irte.

— Glimmer, yo...

Ella lo interrumpió con sus labios, metiéndole la lengua con avidez en la boca.

Peeta la sujetó por la cintura, notando que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

— Vamos, cariño — le susurró Glimmer, desabrochándole el botón del pantalón —. No tardaremos nada.

— No tengo tiempo — la rechazó, levantándola de su regazo y haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo —. Tal vez esta noche.

— Pero por las noches escribes —protestó ella, decepcionada.

— Puedo sacar un rato.

— Podrías, pero no lo haces — replicó, cogiéndole la mano —. Peeta, te quiero. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Por favor.

Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— De acuerdo, pero rapidito.

Arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, se señaló la bragueta.

— Ya puedes empezar.

Glimmer se arrodilló ante sus piernas con avidez y le bajó la cremallera.

…

_Agosto de 2011 Umbría, Italia_

Peeta no podía dormir, atormentado por confusos recuerdos del pasado. Su mente vagaba en varias direcciones, tirando de él de un lado a otro. Finalmente, cansado de dar vueltas sin poder dormir, se levantó y fue a la cocina para servirse una copa.

Al llegar allí, soltó un taco. Se había deshecho de todo el alcohol de la casa, con excepción de un par de botellas de vino blanco para Katniss. Para él el vino no era suficiente. No en el estado en que se encontraba esa noche.

El cuerpo le pedía un whisky escocés. Quería sentir su suavidad en la lengua, el ardor en la boca y la garganta, el calor que se extendería por su interior.

— Sólo una. Sólo necesito una copa.

Pero suplicar no le sirvió de nada. No había whisky en la casa.

Pensó entonces en Katniss, que dormía plácidamente en la cama, ajena a los demonios que lo atormentaban. Las manos le temblaban. Rápidamente repasó los doce pasos de Narcóticos Anónimos, antes de centrarse en el paso número dos.

_«Un poder superior a mí puede sanarme._

_»Ayúdame, Dios mío._

_»Por favor.»_

Cerró los ojos e hizo la señal de la cruz, con el alma atormentada.

Sabía que las llaves del Mercedes estaban muy cerca. Podía ir a la taberna más cercana y beber. Katniss estaba durmiendo profundamente. Podría volver a la cama sin que se diera cuenta.

Abrió los ojos.

Fue a buscar las llaves.

…

— ¿Peeta? — La voz de Katniss llegó hasta la terraza.

Estaba sentado, taciturno, en un rincón oscuro. Oyó sus pasos sobre las baldosas y luego fuera, en la terraza, mientras ella se acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Katniss al llegar, viendo que tenía un cigarrillo en una mano y una copa en la otra.

— Nada — respondió él, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios e inhalando lentamente antes de levantar la cara y soltar el humo en dirección al cielo.

— Tú no fumas.

— Claro que fumo, pero normalmente fumo puros.

Katniss volvió a mirar el vaso, preocupada.

Peeta lo levantó, como brindando con ella.

— No te preocupes. Es CocaCola. Aunque preferiría que fuera Laphroaig.

— No tenemos.

— Ya lo sé — refunfuñó él —. No hay ni gota de alcohol en toda la casa. Sólo vino.

— Y sólo blanco. Tú prefieres el tinto. — Katniss frunció el cejo —. ¿Has estado buscando?

— Y si lo he hecho, ¿qué pasa?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Peeta dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y levantó la mano, acariciándole el labio con el pulgar.

— No hagas eso — susurró, liberándole el labio. Volvió a coger el cigarrillo y se volvió de espaldas a ella.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos, separándolos cada vez más, hasta que ella dijo:

— Buenas noches, Peeta.

— Espera. — Peeta alargó la mano y le agarró el camisón de gasa blanca —. Tengo que

preguntarte una cosa. ¿Estás sana?

— ¿Es noche cerrada y me preguntas si estoy sana?

— Respóndeme, por favor — le pidió él, muy serio.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Estoy sana. Tengo la tensión baja y suelo tener bajos niveles de hierro, por eso tomo un suplemento.

— No lo sabía.

— Lo de la tensión baja debe de ser genético. Mi madre también la tenía.

— Genético — murmuró Peeta. Dio una nueva calada y expulsó el humo por la nariz como si fuera un dragón.

— ¿No te parece un poco raro preguntarme por mi salud mientras estás aquí fumando?

— Mejor tabaco que cocaína, Katniss — respondió secamente —. ¿De qué murió tu madre?

— ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? — Se apartó de él.

— Me contaste que tu madre había muerto mientras estabas con tu padre, pero no sé si tuvo problemas de salud o si fue un accidente. — Peeta la miraba con cautela.

— Estaba borracha y se cayó por la escalera. Se rompió el cuello — replicó ella, con una mirada cargada de veneno —. ¿Ya estás contento?

Se volvió para entrar en el dormitorio, pero él lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

— Katniss.

— ¡No me toques! — exclamó, soltándose —. Te quiero, pero a veces eres un cabrón, frío como el hielo. Él se levantó de un salto, dejando el vaso y el cigarro en la mesa.

— No lo niego.

— Hay algo que te preocupa, pero en vez de hablarlo con tu mujer, prefieres discutirlo con una bebida, un cigarrillo y el paisaje de Umbría. Bien. Por mí puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Pero déjame en paz y no me metas en tus pajas mentales.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, Peeta replicó:

— No son pajas mentales.

— Al menos avísame si piensas ponerte a hacer espeleología en mis recuerdos más tristes.

Él trató de no echarse a reír, pero no lo logró.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— ¡No hace gracia!

— ¿Espeleología, Katniss? ¿De verdad? — Su expresión se relajó, pero ella siguió frunciendo el cejo.

Peeta se le acercó.

— No me culpes por reír. Tienes un vocabulario envidiable.

Katniss se resistió cuando él la abrazó, pero Peeta no hizo caso y la besó. El sombrío sabor del humo del tabaco le inundó la boca. Su beso era suave pero insistente.

Poco después, ella se relajó.

— Lo siento — susurró él —. Estoy de mal humor. No he debido pagarlo contigo.

— No, no has debido hacerlo. Cuando yo estoy disgustada, te lo cuento. ¡Haz tú lo mismo!

Peeta se apartó y se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo aún más.

Ella le tiró del codo.

— Todo el mundo está de mal humor de vez en cuando, pero no puedes sacar esos temas tan delicados así, de sopetón.

— Perdona.

— Estás perdonado. — Katniss se estremeció —. Pero me estás asustando. Buscas whisky por la casa y hablas de cocaína. Luego me preguntas cómo murió mi madre. ¿Qué pasa?

— No, esta noche no, Katniss. — Se frotó la cara con las mano s—. Ya hemos tenido bastantes preocupaciones. Vete a la cama. No soy buena compañía.

Peeta volvió a sentarse, con los hombros caídos.

Katniss miró la puerta del dormitorio y luego lo volvió a mirar a él. Parte de ella quería dejarlo solo hasta que se le pasara el mal humor, pero otra parte sabía que estaba disgustado y temía que, si no intervenía, entrase en una espiral de depresión. O algo peor.

Se acercó a él y le enlazó el dedo meñique con el suyo.

— Estás disgustado.

— Sí — admitió, con desgana.

— Antes de que estuviéramos juntos, ¿qué hacías cuando estabas de mal humor?

— Bebía, tomaba coca y... — Dejó la frase a medias y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Y?

La miró fijamente.

— Follaba.

— ¿Funcionaba?

Él resopló.

— Temporalmente, pero los problemas volvían a la mañana siguiente.

Katniss miró hacia la gran cama con dosel y alzó la barbilla.

— Vamos.

— ¿Adónde?

— A la cama — respondió, tirándole del meñique —. A librarnos de tu mal humor. Y, de paso, del mío.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente, pero en seguida pareció repensarlo.

— No es buena idea. No estoy bien. No sé cómo reaccionaría.

— ¿Me quieres?

Peeta frunció el cejo.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Podrías hacerme daño?

— Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

— Te tomo por mi marido. Creo que estás alterado y que tienes que follar para librarte del mal humor. Así que vamos.

Él la miró boquiabierto.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se volvió muy serio.

— Yo no te follo, Katniss.

— No. ¿Preferirías que fuera otra persona para poder hacerlo?

Los ojos de Peeta llamearon.

— Claro que no. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

— Oh, sí que lo sé. Cuando nos hemos acostado, no me has tocado. Te necesitaba, pero me has dicho que no. — Katniss abrió los brazos —. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo también lo necesito. Estoy a punto de perder al único hermano que he tenido. Ayúdame a olvidar. Por favor.

Peeta estaba luchando contra sí mismo. Se notaba en la necesidad que desprendía su mirada y que irradiaba todo su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, Katniss lo rodeó con un brazo y le enredó la otra mano en el pelo. Tiró de él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Peeta tardó medio segundo en reaccionar. De repente, Katniss descubrió que estaba rodeando la cintura de él con las piernas y que su marido había tomado el control del beso. Su lengua, insistente, impaciente, se había apoderado de su boca.

— Llévame a la cama — suplicó ella, cuando él finalmente se retiró para respirar.

— No. No vamos a usar la cama.

Con una mirada peligrosa, Peeta la llevó a la habitación.

Esta vez, no se molestó en preparar luces ni música antes de arrinconarla contra la pared más cercana. La luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta del baño era la única que penetraba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Katniss se sujetó con más fuerza con los muslos, mientras él tiraba de la bata para quitársela. La prenda de seda cayó al suelo. Peeta se llevó dos dedos a la boca para humedecerlos antes de acariciarla entre las piernas.

Katniss gimió y presionó contra su mano.

Las caricias de Peeta se volvieron más urgentes.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — le preguntó, mordisqueándole la oreja.

— No. — Katniss le enredó los dedos en el pelo, tirando de él para acercarse a sus labios.

Peeta exploró su boca, recorriéndole los labios con la lengua para introducirla luego en su interior. Bajó las manos hasta sujetarle las nalgas y la acercó a él.

— Mira — jadeó, mientras le recorría el cuello con la lengua.

— ¿Qué he de mirar?

— A nosotros. En el espejo.

Katniss abrió los ojos y se encontró con el espejo colgado en la pared opuesta del dormitorio. Estaba en una posición perfecta para reflejar la poderosa espalda desnuda de su marido y la cara de la mujer morena que quedaba medio oculta por su cuerpo.

— Quiero que veas lo que yo veo cuando te corres.

Peeta le recorrió el cuello arriba y abajo con sus besos, antes de rascarle el pecho con la barba incipiente. Le sujetó los pechos con las manos y se los adoró con la boca , lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos. Volvió a deslizar una mano entre sus piernas. Acariciándola con decisión, se metió un pezón rosado en la boca.

Katniss se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era muy difícil. Su lengua la martirizaba, igual que sus besos hambrientos.

Nunca antes había visto qué aspecto tenían cuando estaban juntos. El cuerpo de Peeta era alto y esbelto; el suyo, más pequeño y suave. Su piel también tenía tonalidades distintas: la de él era más blanca; la de ella, más pálida.

Peeta le prodigaba atenciones con total dedicación. Como si fuera un moribundo dispuesto a llevar a cabo su última misión antes de morir. Katniss sentía que se derretía por el calor de sus caricias.

Su entrega hacía que el resto del mundo desapareciera, como le pasaba siempre en esos momentos. Tanto sus dedos como su erección se frotaban impacientes entre sus piernas.

— Te necesito — murmuró ella, apartando un poco la cara para mirarlo, antes de volver a aferrarse a su espalda.

— Necesito que te corras antes. Y mírate en el espejo.

Peeta siguió acariciándola, negándose a acelerar las cosas a pesar de los movimientos desesperados de Katniss.

Sin previo aviso, ella abrió la boca y ahogó un grito, con la vista clavada en el espejo.

Sólo entonces, de una sola embestida, él se clavó en su interior.

Katniss vio que sus ojos se abrían y se agarró con más fuerza de sus hombros. Vio sus fuertes caderas y su hermoso trasero moviéndose rítmicamente, empujando en su interior una y otra vez.

Gimió y cerró los ojos.

— Te he dicho que mires — gruñó Peeta, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Al abrir los ojos, lo vio a él mirándola fijamente. Se volvió hacia el espejo. Peeta reanudó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Katniss no pudo contener los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo que le suponía, no cerró los ojos.

— Esto no es follar — susurró él —. Mírame.

Katniss desvió la vista hacia sus ojos. El color azul zafiro de sus iris quedaba casi oculto por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas.

— Esto no es follar. Es muchísimo más.

La respiración de Peeta se alteró mientras seguía embistiéndola, pero con un ritmo irregular.

— Siempre. — Katniss empezó a jadear, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

Peeta abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento ella llegó al orgasmo y sus palabras quedaron tapadas por un mar de sensaciones. Cerró los ojos mientras la satisfacción la recorría.

Peeta empujó con fuerza una vez más y alcanzó el éxtasis, mordiendo la clavícula de Katniss.

Ella tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, con la cara pegada a su cuello.

— Increíble — murmuró él , cuando pudo volver a hablar —. ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, levantando la cabeza.

Katniss cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

— Probablemente tenga las piernas arqueadas. Espera un minuto antes de dejarme en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que he acabado contigo? — Preguntó Peeta, colocándole el pelo detrás del hombro —. Uno — susurró.

...

Cuando Katniss se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la cama estaba vacía. Peeta se levantaba muchas veces antes que ella, así que no se extrañó demasiado. Pero al ver que tampoco estaba en el baño ni en la terraza, se puso la bata y fue a buscarlo.

Pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Las llaves del Mercedes estaban sobre la encimera de la cocina, donde las había dejado la noche anterior, al lado de una botella vacía de CocaCola. No vio ninguna nota.

Se sintió decepcionada. La noche anterior había sido muy apasionada. Probablemente la más apasionada desde que habían llegado. Habían hecho el amor contra la pared, sobre la encimera del baño, en el suelo y, finalmente, en la cama. El sol estaba a punto de asomar por el horizonte cuando Peeta por fin se había dado por satisfecho y la había dejado dormir.

Katniss había pensado que se despertarían juntos y que, tal vez, ella se tomaría su tiempo para explorar el cuerpo de su esposo antes de hacerle el amor lenta y plácidamente. Pero no había tenido tanta suerte. La ausencia de Peeta y de una nota la preocupaban. Ni siquiera le había dejado un vaso de agua ni de zumo junto a la mesilla de noche, como acostumbraba a hacer.

«¿Sería así como se sentían sus otras mujeres después de pasar la noche con él? Si es que se quedaba a pasar la noche con ellas...»

La preocupación se transformó en tristeza mientras subía la escalera a regañadientes para volver a la habitación. Se puso el biquini y cogió las gafas y el sombrero para ir a la piscina. Unos largos la mantendrían ocupada.

Nadó hasta casi olvidar la conversación con su padre y la evidente preocupación de Peeta de la noche anterior. Cuando se puso de pie en el lado menos profundo, vio unas zapatillas deportivas a la altura de sus ojos.

— ¿No te dije que no quería que nadaras sola?

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Peeta le ofrecía una toalla. Iba vestido con ropa de correr y estaba sudado. De hecho, tenía la camiseta empapada.

— Buenos días a ti también. — Katniss nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y le arrebató la toalla de las manos.

— Buenos días.

— No tendría que nadar sola si no te marcharas — murmuró, saliendo del agua.

— Ya sabes que me gusta ir a correr por las mañanas.

— Ya es casi mediodía. — Katniss se envolvió con la toalla y puso los brazos en jarras.

Peeta parecía inquieto. No la miraba a los ojos y su postura indicaba que no se sentía nada cómodo.

Ella se preguntó cómo era posible que, tras una noche de sexo que la había dejado relajada y ligera como una pluma, él siguiera tenso como un arco.

— Podrías haberme dejado una nota.

— Podría —admitió Peeta lentamente —. No se me ha ocurrido.

— Me parece perfecto que vayas a correr, pero dime cuándo piensas volver.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero pareció pensarlo.

— Voy a ducharme. Ayer hice la reserva de hotel para tu padre y le pedí al conserje que les llevara una cesta de fruta. Pasaré el día en el estudio, trabajando. Pero esta noche te llevaré a cenar a Todi.

— No.

— ¿No? — repitió él, parpadeando.

— No, Peeta. No puedes ir a esconderte al estudio después de tratarme con tanta frialdad. No.

La expresión de él cambió.

— No pretendía ser frío, Katniss — dijo en voz baja.

Ella se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

Él se rascó la barba incipiente.

— Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

— Eso dijiste anoche. Esperaba que nuestras actividades te hubiesen ayudado.

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Peeta. De pie ante ella, levantó una mano y le acarició la cadena, en especial el colgante en forma de corazón.

— Eres preciosa. Podría abrazarte y hacerte el amor todo el día, pero eso no resolvería mis problemas.

Katniss le apoyo la mano sobre la suya.

— Dime que me quieres.

Peeta la miró a los ojos.

— Te quiero.

Ella suspiró hondo.

— Ve a buscar una solución a tus problemas, pero no te olvides de que no estás solo en esta casa. No quiero vivir con un fantasma.

Los ojos de él perdieron el brillo. Tras darle un casto beso en los labios, se marchó.

Tal como había anunciado, Peeta pasó toda la tarde en el estudio, con la puerta cerrada.

Katniss no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esperaba que pudiera resolver el problema que lo tenía tan preocupado.

Se le ocurrían diferentes posibilidades. Tal vez Glimmer había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él, sacándolo de quicio. Tal vez la noticia de la enfermedad del bebé de Tom y Paylor le había hecho replantearse su deseo de tener un hijo. O tal vez se estaba dando cuenta de que la vida de casado no era lo que esperaba. Quizá la perspectiva de pasar el resto de sus días atado a una sola mujer — a ella — le resultaba asfixiante.

Katniss estaba cada vez más inquieta. Se veía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa menos a la frialdad de Peeta. Sabía lo que era ver el desprecio en sus ojos. La había echado de su lado antes. Había sobrevivido una vez, pero la idea de tener que volver a pasar por ello era devastadora.

Para dejar de darle vueltas al tema, se sentó ante el ordenador y buscó información sobre el Hospital Infantil de Filadelfia y sobre el síndrome de hipoplasia del ventrículo izquierdo.

La página web del hospital le dio esperanzas. En ella se describía el caso de varios pacientes que se habían sometido a la operación que tendrían que hacerle a su hermanito. Pero en el testimonio de cada paciente había la advertencia de que ningún especialista podía asegurar cómo sería la evolución de esos niños durante la infancia, la adolescencia o la edad adulta.

Rezó pidiendo por su padre, por Paylor y también por su hermano. Le pidió a Dios que lo ayudara y le diera salud.

Luego sus pensamientos se volvieron a su esposo. Rezó por él y rezó por su atrimonio. Había pensado que sus actividades sexuales de la noche anterior lo habrían ayudado a sentirse más libre y más dispuesto a hablar con ella. Pero ahora temía que hubieran tenido justo el efecto contrario. Tal vez si Peeta pensaba que ya se comunicaban con el cuerpo, no viera la necesidad de comunicarse con palabras.

Aún preocupada, volvió a buscar información sobre cardiología pediátrica. Leyó todos los artículos que encontró hasta que las letras se le volvieron borrosas y le costó mantener los ojos abiertos.

Katniss se despertó con la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando.

Estaba en la cama, con Peeta sentado a su lado, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y mirándola a través de las gafas.

— Es tarde — le dijo —. Duerme.

Ella entornó los ojos para ver qué hora era en el reloj de la mesilla. La medianoche había quedado atrás.

— Me he saltado la cena.

— Estabas agotada. Anoche te tuve despierta hasta muy tarde.

Katniss bostezó.

— Ven aquí.

Él ignoró su mano extendida.

— Eh — susurró ella —. ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Peeta le rozó los labios con los suyos en una caricia que sólo podría definirse como superficial.

— No ha sido un gran beso — protestó, frunciendo los labios —. Estás ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama como si fueras una gárgola, mirándome amenazadoramente. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

— No te estoy mirando amenazadoramente.

Katniss se sentó y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

— Entonces, bésame como si te apeteciera, esposo mío, que pareces una gárgola que no me mira amenazadoramente.

Peeta frunció el cejo.

— ¿Una gárgola? Eres lo peor para el ego de un hombre, señora Mellark.

— Eres mucho más guapo que yo, Profesor. Pero no me quejo.

— No digas tonterías — replicó él, malhumorado.

Katniss se echó hacia atrás, gruñendo de frustración.

— Te quiero, Peeta, y por eso tengo tanta paciencia contigo, pero no voy a consentir que me apartes de tu vida. O hablas conmigo o me voy a casa.

Katniss sintió la fuerza de su mirada antes de mirarlo. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros brillantes e indignados en la oscuridad casi completa.

— ¿Qué?

— Me iré a casa de mi padre. Al menos él hablará conmigo. Podré cuidarlo y cuidar a Taylor cuando vuelvan y así hacer algo bueno. Te comportas como si no soportaras mi presencia. — Tumbándose en la cama, se quedó mirando el dosel.

— Beatriz — dijo él en un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba sufriendo —. Si quieres ver a tu padre, iremos juntos. No permitiré que hagas el viaje sola. ¡Que el diablo me lleve si dejo que te vayas sin mí!

Ella sonrió débilmente.

— Éste es el Peeta con el que me casé. Pensaba que te había perdido. — Alargó la mano para quitarle las gafas. Las dejó en la mesilla y luego tiró de él para que se tumbara.

Él se acostó de lado, mirándola. Luego, muy lentamente, le buscó los labios en la penumbra.

— Por fin. — Katniss le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho —. Cuéntame por qué estás tan serio.

— No creo que quieras oírlo ahora mismo.

— Te equivocas. Quiero oírlo.

— Bien. Dijiste que yo quería que fueras otra persona para poderte follar — dijo bruscamente —. No vuelvas a decir algo así.

— Lo siento — susurró Katniss.

— No es verdad. Lo juro ante Dios. Dejé esa vida atrás y no quiero volver a vivir así por nada del mundo.

— Y yo no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Sólo pretendía que descargaras tu mal humor conmigo en vez de estar sentado solo en la terraza, dándole vueltas a las cosas.

— Te aseguro que no estaba pensando en otras mujeres. — Parecía muy molesto —. Lo que hay entre nosotros es demasiado importante. No quiero que lo devalúes como si fuera una relación barata.

Ella se sentó de golpe.

— Lo que hicimos anoche no tiene nada de barato. Nos queremos. Los dos habíamos recibido malas noticias. Necesitábamos consolarnos el uno al otro.

— Fui muy egoísta.

— Fue algo mutuo, ¿no te quedó claro? Yo te deseaba. Te necesitaba. Si tú fuiste egoísta, entonces también lo fui yo.

»Pero a mí no me lo pareció. Sí, fue más agresivo y vigoroso de lo que acostumbramos, pero me prometiste que estaba segura contigo. Y me sentí segura.

»Me dijiste que seríamos más atrevidos. Lo de anoche fue una de nuestras aventuras. Y, al dar, los dos recibimos.

Katniss trató de mantenerse seria, pero no pudo. Se le escapó una risita y se tumbó de espaldas. Un segundo después, él se había tumbado sobre ella y tenían las narices casi pegadas.

— No creo que a san Francisco le hiciera gracia oírte usar su oración aplicada a nuestras prácticas sexuales — protestó él.

— San Francisco creía en el amor y en el matrimonio. Lo entendería. Y, si no, al menos sabemos que permanecería callado.

Peeta cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la miró con ternura.

— Podría vivir contigo toda la vida y nunca dejarías de sorprenderme. — La besó.

— Me alegro de oírlo, Peeta, porque estamos juntos en esto. Aunque estés de mal humor, no me avergüenzo de lo que hacemos con nuestros cuerpos porque nuestras almas también están involucradas. No quiero que tú te avergüences tampoco.

Cuando él asintió, besándola con reverencia, Katniss le devolvió el beso.

— Tú siempre dices que en esta cama estoy a salvo. Pues bien, quiero que sepas que, en mi cama, tú eres libre. Todas las cargas del pasado aquí no cuentan.

— De acuerdo. — Peeta le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Vas a contarme ahora por qué estabas tan preocupado anoche?

— Aún no. — Una sombra se cernió sobre su rostro —. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Jugueteó con sus pendientes de diamantes.

— Mi corazón es tuyo. Nunca lo dudes.

Katniss se acomodó entre sus brazos, pero tardó en conciliar el sueño.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, parece que al profesor en terco y misteriosos no le gana nadie… ¿Qué piensan Uds. que está ocultando? Me encantaría leer sus teorías… yo me he imaginado muchas cosas.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. No dejen de escribirme!**

**Besos.**

**Gracias a los guest, les contesto por acá**

**HxH-LunaxDraco:** Ya había publicado el ítulo cuando me llegó tu mensaje, asíq ue lo hago ahora. Así es se ha vengado, o al menos eso parece. Ya anoté tu voto. Gracias x esribirme. Espero leerte pronto.

**hermione10:** Hola. Bueno, ya me anoto tu voto. Gracias por tus palabras, ya veremos quizá pueda hacerlo a medida que se vayan terminando estas. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

Karly16: No hay problema. Si realmente mal lo de Tom y Taylor, habrá que esperar un poco para saber que pasará con ellos. Katniss está reaccionando a algo, en el sig. Se verá porque contesta de esa forma. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos en el proximo!

…

**Adelanto: **

— ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Si soy quién?

— Superman.

Peeta lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué crees que soy Superman?

— Porque te pareces a él. ¿Puedo ver qué llevas debajo de la camisa? — El niño señaló la impecable camisa blanca oxford.

Peeta sonrió con ironía.

— Hoy no llevo puesto el traje.

— Pero llevas las gafas de Clark Kent.

…

**Nos leemos**


	18. Chapter 18LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo18**_

Katniss no era psicóloga. Aunque había hecho terapia y estaba familiarizada con el programa de recuperación en doce pasos, trataba de no diagnosticar a los demás, pero en el caso de su marido no podía evitarlo. Algo le preocupaba. Algo lo bastante grave como para llevarlo a retomar sus viejas costumbres a la hora de enfrentarse a los problemas.

Sospechaba que lo que le preocupaba estaba relacionado con la enfermedad del bebé de Tom y Paylor, pero no estaba segura. La correlación de las dos cosas no demostraba que una hubiera causado la otra. Tal vez hubiera sido casualidad.

El caso era que, al no saber qué le pasaba, no podía ayudarlo. Ni consolarlo. Era como si un nubarrón negro se hubiera instalado sobre ellos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Peeta de actuar como si no pasara nada.

Katniss sabía que algo pasaba. Y su negativa a compartirlo con ella le hacía daño.

Su estancia en Umbría llegaba a su fin. Pronto viajarían a Florencia. Katniss estaba dispuesta a darle todo su amor y su apoyo, pero si cuando llegaran a Cambridge seguía sin confiar en ella, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

El verano anterior, Peeta había colaborado como voluntario en un orfanato franciscano durante el período en que se mantuvo apartado de Katniss. El personal del orfanato pronto descubrió que no era el voluntario ideal. En vez de obedecer las órdenes que recibía, daba órdenes a todo el mundo. No dudaba en alterar el funcionamiento del centro, o exigir cambios en la comida o en las instalaciones. Y cuando el personal protestaba diciendo que no había dinero para hacerlo, lo ponía de su bolsillo.

En resumen, el director del orfanato, fra Silvestro, agradecía mucho sus donativos, pero se sintió aliviado cuando los franciscanos de la Santa Croce convencieron a Peeta de que sería más útil haciendo visitas guiadas y dando conferencias sobre la vida de Dante.

El monje se mostró encantado de que Katniss fuera a ir al orfanato con Peeta en agosto, esperando que moderara el agresivo estilo de caridad que practicaba su esposo.

Cuando los Mellark llegaron, fueron recibidos por el director, su ayudante Elena y unos cuantos niños. Éstos, que tenían entre cuatro y ocho años, la llamaron _Zia _Katniss y le regalaron un ramo de flores y los dibujos que habían hecho para ella. Todos estaban pintados con colores vivos y en ellos se veía a niños sonrientes y a una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro en el centro.

Al principio, Peeta se sintió abrumado. Se vio reflejado en los ojos de los niños, especialmente de los más mayores. Se acordó de la sala de espera del hospital de Sunbury tras la muerte de su madre, cuando trataba de sacar algo de comer de la máquina expendedora. No tenía dinero y se había agachado para buscar alguna moneda perdida debajo de la máquina.

Enterró el recuerdo. Si no se hubiera encontrado con Effie ese día, su vida habría sido muy distinta.

Katniss se agachó para saludar a los niños poniéndose a su altura. Se la veía muy cómoda, riendo y hablando con ellos en italiano.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, los llevaron a un patio lateral donde los esperaban el resto de los niños, que tenían entre uno y doce años. El personal llevaba en brazos a los más pequeños, para que no se perdieran la fiesta.

Peeta no había podido alquilar animales de granja, pero a cambio contrató los servicios de cuatro ponis y de sus criadores. Los animales estaba atados en un extremo del patio, rodeados de un montón de excitados niños.

Había globos, juegos y un gran castillo inflable. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida y dulces.

A un lado había una gran pirámide de paquetes de regalos.

— ¿Cómo sabrán qué regalo es para cada niño? — se preguntó Peeta en voz alta, echando un vistazo a los paquetes.

Katniss miró hacia la pila de regalos.

— Seguro que tienen etiquetas con los nombres.

— ¿Y si no les gusta el regalo que reciben?

— Elena preguntó a cada niño lo que quería y eso es lo que hemos comprado — Katniss le apretó la mano —. Deja de preocuparte. Si los niños te ven con el cejo fruncido, se van a asustar.

Él hizo una mueca desdeñosa ante las injustas críticas, pero cambió de expresión.

Observó a Katniss mientras ésta jugaba con los niños, haciendo pompas de jabón o lanzando globos al aire. Un niño pequeño, de ojos y pelo oscuros, se encariñó de ella y pronto Katniss se lo cargó a la cadera, haciendo equilibrios para evitar un hilillo de baba, mientras se liberaba el pelo de los puños regordetes del pequeño.

Peeta tuvo una revelación tan intensa que le resultó dolorosa.

«Katniss ha nacido para ser madre. Es amable, generosa y paciente. Tiene todo lo que le faltaba a mi madre biológica, todo lo que Effie tenía en abundancia. Tal vez incluso sería suficiente para compensar mis carencias.»

Para mantener la melancolía a raya, ayudó a subir y bajar a los niños de los ponis. Katniss había acertado: los animales fueron lo más celebrado de la fiesta. Los niños hacían cola para acariciarlos y darles de comer entre paseo y paseo.

Cuando llegó la hora de repartir los regalos, Peeta se colocó tras la pirámide de paquetes, al lado de Katniss.

Fra Silvestro hizo un pequeño discurso, agradeciendo la generosidad de _Zio _y _Zia _Mellark.

Peeta y Katniss — que seguía llevando al pequeño en brazos — inclinaron la cabeza para agradecer los aplausos, antes de empezar a repartir los paquetes.

Peeta no pudo repartir muchos, porque un niño le tiró de los pantalones para llamar su atención.

— Hola — lo saludó Peeta en italiano —. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Si soy quién?

— Superman.

Peeta lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué crees que soy Superman?

— Porque te pareces a él. ¿Puedo ver qué llevas debajo de la camisa? — El niño señaló la impecable camisa blanca oxford.

Peeta sonrió con ironía.

— Hoy no llevo puesto el traje.

— Pero llevas las gafas de Clark Kent.

Él se las quitó y se las quedó mirando con el cejo fruncido. Pensaba que sus monturas Prada eran mucho más elegantes que las horribles gafas de Clark Kent.

(Aunque tal vez se equivocaba.)

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse, porque en cuanto se quitó las gafas, el niño ahogó una exclamación. Pronto, un grupo de críos se había reunido a su alrededor.

— Es Superman — susurró el primer niño, señalándolo triunfalmente.

Peeta volvió a ponerse las gafas y le alborotó el pelo.

— Me temo que no lo soy. Soy el _Zio _Peeta de América. _Zia _Katniss es mi esposa.

Los niños se volvieron hacia ella, que seguía diciendo nombres en voz alta y repartiendo paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo de vivos colores. Al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando, les dirigió una bonita sonrisa.

— Es Lois Lane — afirmó una vocecita.

— Sí — corroboró el primer niño —. También la hemos reconocido. Es Lois Lane.

Peeta la examinó con nuevos ojos.

— Pensaba que Lois era más alta — murmuró.

— Tengo un dibujo — dijo otro pequeño —. ¿Ves? — Le mostró la cubierta de un tebeo de Superman—. Es ella.

— Se ha cortado el pelo — comentó otro niño, desencantado —. Me gustaba más con el pelo largo.

— Qué me vas a contar — murmuró Peeta.

— ¿Puedes hacer trucos? — preguntó una niña.

— ¿Qué clase de trucos? — Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

— No sé: levantar cosas pesadas, ver a través de las paredes, volar...

— ¡Oh, sí, volar! — Los niños empezaron a dar saltos, alborotados.

Miró a su alrededor. Cada vez había más niños rodeándolo. Suspiró y levantó las manos, pidiéndoles silencio.

Luego se inclinó hacia ellos y susurró:

— Nadie sabe que Clark Kent es Superman.

— Yo lo sé — replicó un niño, levantando la mano.

Peeta se echó a reír.

— Sí, ustedes lo saben, pero los adultos no. Lois y yo hemos venido a la fiesta, pero necesitamos que nos guarden el secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

Algunos niños lo miraron con escepticismo, pero casi todos asintieron.

— Lois tiene regalos para todos. ¿Por qué no vais a saludarla y a recoger el vuestro?

Reaccionando de maneras distintas, los críos empezaron a dispersarse y pronto estuvieron distraídos con otras cosas.

Katniss, que había oído parte de la conversación, le guiñó un ojo a Peeta.

— Así que Superman, ¿eh?

Él negó con la cabeza. A lo largo de sus treinta y cinco años de vida lo habían llamado muchas cosas, pero hasta ese día nadie lo había confundido con Superman. Aunque tenía que admitir que Katniss sería una Lois Lane preciosa.

Se preguntó si en Florencia habría alguna tienda de disfraces abierta en aquella época del año. Mientras pensaba en ello (y en alguna otra cosa no apta para menores), notó que alguien lo estaba observando. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con una niña pequeña, rubia. Lo estaba mirando con los dedos metidos en la boca.

Peeta le sonrió.

— _Ciao, tesoro_.

Ella se quitó los dedos de la boca y alargó los brazos.

Al principio, no entendió lo que quería. La niña levantó un poco más los brazos y los movió de un lado a otro.

— Te está pidiendo que la cojas en brazos, hombre de acero — le aclaró Katniss.

Cuando Peeta levantó a la niña, ésta sonrió antes de volver a meterse los dedos en la boca. En ese momento, cruzó una mirada con Katniss. Ella la saludó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de seguir repartiendo los regalos.

— Maria no habla.

Peeta se volvió hacia Elena, la eficiente ayudante de fra Silvestro.

Ésta le retiró un mechón de pelo a la niña de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

— Es raro que haya ido a buscarlo. Normalmente se esconde de los extraños.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — preguntó Peeta.

— Tres — respondió Elena, pasándose al inglés —. Pero no ha dicho nada desde que llegó, hace casi un año.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Demasiados traumas.

Peeta miró la cara angelical de la niña y maldijo para sus adentros.

— ¿Volverá a hablar algún día?

— Esperamos que sí. Vivir con una familia le iría muy bien.

Sin darse cuenta, Peeta agarró a la niña con más fuerza.

— ¿Es difícil encontrar familias?

— A veces. — Elena sonrió a la pequeña y le preguntó en italiano si lo estaba pasando bien.

Maria asintió y señaló hacia los ponis.

— Ah, creo que te gustaría dar un paseo en poni. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

— Yo lo haré.

Llevó a la niña hacia los ponis y le preguntó cuál era su favorito. Ella señaló el más pequeño, uno negro con manchas blancas. Tenía la cola trenzada y atada con una cinta roja. Se llamaba _Cioccolato_.

Con cuidado, Peeta la sentó sobre la silla y le apoyó la mano en la espalda mientras el dueño sujetaba las riendas y los llevaba a dar una vuelta por el patio.

Maria sonrió y se agarró a la crin del animal con sus diminutos dedos.

Mientras Peeta daba vueltas al patio acompañándola, se dio cuenta de que su vida podía haber sido muy distinta. No era un huérfano. Era un hombre con una familia gracias a Effie y a Robert, que le habían abierto sus corazones y las puertas de su casa.

Aunque la oscuridad que se había apoderado de su alma aún no había desaparecido, dio las gracias por la esperanza que había brillado en su vida. Y prometió compartir esa esperanza con otros.

Encontraría la manera.

Katniss se quedó embobada observando a su marido mientras él estaba rodeado de niños y, más tarde, con la niña pequeña. Había algo que la emocionaba al ver un hombre hecho y derecho — además de alto y guapo — explicándoles a un grupo de niños que no era Superman.

No había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de ver a Peeta relacionándose con niños. Nunca lo acompañaba cuando iba de voluntario al Hogar Italiano para Huérfanos. Lo había visto con Quinn, claro, pero no demasiadas veces.

Verlo tan protector y dulce con Maria le había llegado al corazón.

El Profesor era intimidante. En ocasiones podía ser frío y estirado. En otras, como cuando lo había encontrado fumando en la terraza, la preocupaba. Pero la sorprendente amabilidad y dulzura con que trataba a los niños hizo que se preguntara cómo se comportaría con sus propios hijos. Les alborotaría el pelo y les hablaría de Superman. Llevaría a su hija en brazos y la trataría como a una princesa.

Al verlo sonriendo y charlando con la silenciosa niña, Katniss se percató de que lo que le había dicho Tammy era cierto: los niños sacan a la luz lo mejor de los hombres buenos.

Y ella deseaba darle a Peeta la oportunidad de desarrollar esa parte de su personalidad.

Algún día.

…

Al final de la larga pero enriquecedora jornada, Katniss se sentó junto a Peeta en la terraza de su habitación favorita en el Hotel Gallery Art. Tanto la terraza como la habitación estaban llenas de recuerdos para ambos. Era el lugar donde ella le había entregado su virginidad; el lugar donde él se había refugiado cuando se sintió a punto de recaer en sus adicciones tras su separación.

Peeta estaba tumbado en el banco tapizado de cojines, con las manos en la nuca, mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Katniss estaba sentada a su lado, bebiendo un vaso de San Pellegrino.

— ¿No prefieres un poco de vino?

— Agua está bien, Superman.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa.

— Ha sido una conversación de lo más interesante. Me habían llamado muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca Superman.

Katniss le acarició el brazo.

— Porque no se atreven. La verdad es que me gusta imaginarte como el guapo pero nerd profesor de día; sexy hombre de acero de noche.

— ¿No te dije que no me llamaras nerd? — Peeta la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que quedó tumbada sobre él.

El agua estuvo a punto de caerse del vaso, así que se lo quitó de la mano y lo dejó a un lado.

Peeta le acarició la nariz con la suya.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre de qué acero estoy hecho?

— Lo estoy deseando — susurró Katniss.

— Nunca había pensado en ti como en Lois Lane, pero el parecido es extraordinario.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Y yo pensando todo este tiempo que estabas enamorado de Beatriz y ahora resulta que en realidad estabas colado por Lois Lane. Voy a tener que cambiar el género de mis lecturas.

— No hará falta. Pero una sesión de juegos de rol de vez en cuando podría ser interesante, señorita Lane.

— Tendremos que dar una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween.

Peeta le resiguió la mandíbula con un dedo.

— No hace falta que esperemos hasta entonces.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katniss al oír su tono de voz.

— Me encantará. ¿Lo has pasado bien en la fiesta?

— Por supuesto — respondió él, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Ella suspiró y recuperó el vaso. Bebió un sorbo de agua mientras se planteaba cómo sacar el tema.

— Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

Katniss esperó a que se lo explicara, pero no lo hizo. Se levantó para dejar el vaso en la mesa y luego volvió a acercarse a él. Se sentó a su lado y le apoyó un brazo en el vientre.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró decepcionada.

— La lista de cosas que no quieres contarme no para de crecer.

— Que no hable no quiere decir que quiera hacerte daño.

— Pero me hace daño igualmente. — Katniss resopló, frustrada —. ¿Cómo puedo ser tu compañera si no me cuentas tus cosas?

— Katniss, te prometo que hablaré contigo. No tomaré ninguna decisión sin consultártelo antes. Pero necesito... aclararme antes.

— ¿Y no puedes tratar de aclararte hablando conmigo? Soy buena escuchando. Tal vez podría ayudarte.

— Lo sé. Sé que eres buena escuchando. La mejor. Pero a veces un hombre necesita tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

— ¿Eso es idioma de machos? ¿Es así como decís ahora «No hace falta que llenes tu preciosa cabecita con esas cosas, cariño»?

— ¿Idioma de machos? — Peeta se echó a reír y le besó la palma de la mano —. Eres adorable.

Katniss se apartó y se cruzó de brazos.

— No has elegido el mejor momento para ser condescendiente, Peeta.

Poniéndose de lado, él le besó la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas.

— No pretendo ser condescendiente. Eres adorable. — Tras una pausa, la miró intensamente y añadió —: Verte con esos niños, ver lo amable que has sido con ellos y lo cómoda que estabas, me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tienes un gran instinto maternal.

— Ha sido un día muy especial. Tus ponis han tenido mucho éxito.

— Tenías razón, como siempre.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

— No puedo soportar la idea de dejarlos allí — respondió él, sin poder esconder más su angustia.

Katniss lo observó sorprendida. Si en el orfanato se había sentido así, lo había disimulado muy bien.

— Los niños están bien tratados. El personal los adora. Están a salvo.

— Pero no deja de ser un orfanato.

— Sí. — Katniss le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y le acarició la cabeza, tratando de calmarlo.

— Sé lo que se siente — dijo él con un hilo de voz —. Cuando mi madre murió, pasé varios meses sin saber dónde iba a acabar. Podría haber ido a parar a un orfanato o a una familia de acogida. O podrían haberme enviado a vivir con los parientes de ella en Nueva York.

»Estaba en una especie de limbo. No sabía si alguien iba a llamar a la puerta y se me iba a llevar, o si Robert y Effie se cansarían de mí.

— Nunca habrían hecho algo así.

— Pero yo no lo sabía. Para mí eran extraños. Además, yo no era un buen candidato para la adopción. Mi propio padre no quiso saber nada de mí, igual que la familia de mi madre. Habrían dejado que un niño de su propia familia se quedara en el orfanato. ¿Entiendes que no quiera saber nada de ellos?

Katniss le apoyó una mano en la mejilla.

— Lo entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que no fueras fácil de adoptar. Effie y Robert se encariñaron contigo desde el primer momento.

— Si no me hubieran acogido, ¿adónde habría ido a parar?

— Estas preguntas no te llevan a ninguna parte. Tienes una familia que te quiere y me tienes a mí.

— Lo eres todo para mí, Katniss.

La belleza de sus palabras le llegó al corazón. Se inclinó hacia él para mostrarle con un beso lo que aquello había significado para ella.

Cuando intentó apartarse, Peeta se lo impidió.

— Podríamos adoptar.

— Pensaba que querías que tuviéramos un hijo antes.

Él apartó la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha cambiado algo? — insistió ella, al notar que volvía a cerrarse.

— Los niños como Maria merecen tener un hogar. ¡Ni siquiera habla! — exclamó muy alterado.

— Podríamos ayudar a Elena a buscarle un hogar. Conoces a mucha gente aquí.

— ¿Qué me dices de nosotros?

— ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

— ¿Por qué no la adoptamos nosotros?

Katniss lo miró a los ojos y descubrió, asombrada, que hablaba en serio.

— Cariño, no somos buenos candidatos para adoptar una niña tan pequeña.

— Nos queremos y la querríamos a ella. Tenemos una casa con jardín. Hablamos italiano.

— Maria es una niña con necesidades especiales y nosotros seríamos padres primerizos. Me preocupa mucho equivocarme.

Peeta se sentó bruscamente.

— ¿Cómo vas a equivocarte? Eres la bondad y la amabilidad personificadas. Los niños se sienten atraídos por ti.

— No estoy preparada.

— Pero ¿y si tuvieras ayuda? La facultad me debe un año sabático. Fue una de las condiciones que puse cuando dejé Toronto.

Katniss lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Usarías tu año sabático para quedarte en casa conmigo y un crío pequeño?

— ¿Por qué no? Los niños no están despiertos todo el rato. Podríamos turnarnos. Reconoce que tener un par de manos más en la casa haría las cosas más fáciles.

— Ninguno de los dos tiene demasiada idea de cuidar niños.

— Tenemos a Rebecca.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Rebecca es maravillosa, pero es la asistenta, no la niñera. Sus hijos ya son mayores. No creo que quisiera ayudarnos con uno tan pequeño.

— Creo que si hablaras con ella te sorprenderías. De hecho, ella misma se ofreció a ayudarnos si algún día teníamos un bebé.

Katniss se apartó de él.

— ¿Ya lo has hablado con Rebecca?

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

— No, pero antes de casarnos, me dijo un día que esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo con nosotros; el tiempo suficiente como para vernos formar una familia.

Peeta frunció el cejo y calló un momento antes de continuar:

— No soy el enemigo, Katniss. No estoy constantemente buscando maneras de sabotear tu vida académica. Ni tu vida en general.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

— Lo siento. Es que tengo la sensación de que cualquier cosa me hará perder la concentración y no aprobaré.

— Creo que es lo más honesto que has dicho nunca.

Katniss levantó la cabeza y lo miró entornando los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Pues quiero decir, cariño, que te preocupa fracasar. Aunque haya tanta gente dispuesta a ayudarte para evitarlo. Incluidos Rebecca y yo.

Ella empezó a protestar, pero él la interrumpió:

— Sentir inquietud antes de formar una familia es normal, pero creo que te sentirías insegura igualmente, aunque no hubiéramos hablado de hijos. Y eso tiene más que ver con la imagen que tienes de ti misma que con el programa de estudios.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos.

— Yo... No, no es verdad.

— Lo es. Lo sé porque yo me sentía igual cuando estaba en Harvard. Creo que todo el mundo que tiene una acusada conciencia de su propia identidad siente esa preocupación. — Poniéndole la mano en la nuca, la atrajo hacia él —. Puedes hacerlo, Katniss. Creo en ti.

Ella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró entre sus brazos.

Peeta le dijo al oído:

— Me gustaría que Maria viniera a casa con nosotros. De hecho, me gustaría que nos los lleváramos a todos. Pero tus estudios son sólo tuyos. Es algo que vas a tener que hacer a tu manera.

— ¿Por eso no me cuentas lo que te preocupa?

Peeta soltó el aire con fuerza.

— No. Aún sigo dándole vueltas.

— Sin mí.

— Te lo contaré cuando lo teng claro. Como te dije en Umbría, no haré nada sin consultártelo antes. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, pero prefirió no volver a discutir con él.

— ¿Seguirás yendo al Hogar Italiano para Huérfanos?

— Sí, claro. Me necesitan. Les he prometido a los mayores que si aprueban el instituto con sobresaliente de media les pagaré el viaje a Italia.

— Ya estás cambiando la vida de esos chicos. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Estás segura de que no estás preparada para adoptar? La querríamos mucho —insistió, con la mirada cargada de emoción.

Katniss recordó las imágenes de ese día. Vio a Peeta con Maria y con los demás niños y deseó de todo corazón darle lo que pedía, pero sabía que no sería correcto.

— Lo sé, pero como la queremos, hemos de buscar lo que sea mejor para ella. Y lo mejor para ella es que se quede con una familia de aquí. No con una pareja de americanos recién casados que aún no tienen las ideas claras. Tendrías que dejar de fumar.

— Eso no supondría ningún problema. — La miró con atención —. Estás preocupada por las drogas, ¿me equivoco?

Katniss se removió inquieta mientras él la observaba.

— No parece que confíes mucho en mí.

— Confío totalmente en ti, pero no puedo evitar acordarme de mi madre y de sus numerosas recaídas.

Peeta se soltó de su abrazo.

— Bueno, pues yo no tengo ninguna intención de recaer.

— Bien.

— Tal vez deberíamos hablar de tus recaídas. El mes pasado te enfrentaste a una dificultad y le pediste consejo a Gale.

Los ojos de Katniss lanzaron chispas.

— No vuelvas a echármelo en cara. Me disculpé, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

— Tienes razón, lo siento — se excusó él secamente.

— ¿Estamos manteniendo una conversación sincera o sólo estás tratando de manipularme?

Peeta la miró con disgusto.

— Es una conversación sincera. Siento haber metido a Gale en esto.

Katniss suspiró.

— Entiendo que es difícil ver a los niños en el orfanato y tener que dejarlos ahí. A mí también me cuesta. Pero si nos lleváramos a Maria ahora, no sería lo mejor para ella.

— Ese orfanato está muy bien, pero no es lo mismo que vivir con una familia.

— Precisamente por eso no debemos adoptarla.

— Ésta no es la Katniss que conozco. — Peeta se levantó.

— Oh, sí. Sí que lo es.

— La Katniss que conozco se quitaría el abrigo para dárselo a un pobre.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, con la cara roja de rabia.

— Me quitaría toda la ropa que llevo para dársela a Maria. Pero quiero que esté con una familia estable y con experiencia en tratar con niños. Está traumatizada. Llevarla a un lugar desconocido, donde no entiende el idioma, lejos de sus amigos y de todo lo que le resulta familiar no puede ser bueno para ella. Estaríamos haciéndole más daño. Y no pienso consentirlo.

»No me importa que pienses que soy una zorra despiadada, o cualquier otra cosa que se te pase por la cabeza.

Y con una mirada cargada de reproche, entró en la habitación.

— ¡Joder! — gritó Peeta, cogiendo el vaso de agua y arrojándolo lejos.

El cristal se hizo añicos contra el suelo de la terraza.

Desde lejos, le llegó el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe.

Apoyando las manos en la barandilla, se echó hacia adelante y dejó caer la cabeza.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Problemas, problemas… ¿Qué piensan UDs? ¿Que es lo que tiene tan inquieto a Peeta?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews para esta historia!, gracias a todas/todos.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— No quiero que me compenses. Sólo quiero que me cuentes qué te pasa.

— Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

— Cuéntamelo ahora —ordenó ella con firmeza.

— Por favor, Katniss —susurró Peeta—. Te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Para que puedas tomar tu importante decisión sin mí?

— No haré nada sin hablarlo antes contigo. ¿Nunca has estado preocupada por algo y has tratado de hallar la mejor solución por tu cuenta? No puedes tomar esta decisión por mí. — Negó con la cabeza —. Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de compasión.

…

**Nos leemos**


	19. Chapter 19LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo largo, a ver que les parece...**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo19**_

_Agosto de 2011_

_Washington, D. C_.

Cato, el hijo del senador Talbot, se levantó y se subió rápidamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Dónde está mi polo? — preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, sin ver el polo azul cielo que combinaba perfectamente con la demás ropa.

— En la silla. — Su novia, Rue, se sentó, sin molestarse en taparse con la sábana.

Como siempre, los ojos de Cato se fueron directos a sus pechos, que ella se había operado el año anterior. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama.

— Dios, cómo me alegro de haber comprado estos dos. — Bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca, succionándolo con fuerza antes de morderlo.

— Ven — lo animó ella, tocándolo por encima de los pantalones, pero Cato se alejó.

— Tengo que irme. Te llamaré. — Encontró el polo y se lo puso antes de sentarse para ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

Rue se arrodilló tras él y le besó el cuello. Le recorrió la mandíbula con un dedo, deslizándolo sobre las cicatrices que le habían quedado tras su único pero violento encuentro con Peeta Mellark.

Él la apartó sacudiendo los hombros.

— Estate quieta.

— Lo siento. — Se sentó sobre los talones, arrepentida —. Apenas se notan. Nadie las ve. Y a mí me parece que te dan un aire de tipo duro.

Cato se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? — insistió Rue, ladeando la cabeza.

— De momento, no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Tenemos que dejar enfriar las cosas.

— Pero si todo va muy bien... Trabajo para tu padre, ¡por el amor de Dios!

— Pero mi padre piensa que nuestra relación no es nada serio. Ésa fue la condición que puso para aceptarte. No puedo permitir que alguien me vea entrando o saliendo de tu apartamento. La gente nos observa.

— Pues podemos quedar en un hotel. — Trató de agarrarlo del brazo, pero sólo encontró aire.

Cato se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

— Mi padre me ha pedido que invite a cenar a la hija del senador Hudson.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Rue, levantándose de un salto y plantándose ante él desnuda, con los ojos oscuros brillando furiosos y sus rizos negros como la noche alborotados.

Cato le agarró la nuca con una mano.

— No te pongas histérica.

Rue se estremeció al notar la frialdad de su voz.

— No, no lo haré. Lo siento.

Él le acarició el cuello con el pulgar.

— Bien, porque no me gusta que te pongas histérica.

Bajó las manos y le agarró el culo.

— Sólo es una cena. Acaba de terminar el primer curso en la Universidad de Duke y ha venido aquí a pasar las vacaciones. Saldremos a cenar y espero convencerla para que hable bien de mi las ayudas son bienvenidas.

— ¿Te la tirarás?

Cato resopló.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? Seguro que es virgen. Ya tuve más que de sobra de esa mierda con Katniss.

Ella arrugó la nariz al oír el nombre de su antigua compañera de habitación.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que la hija de los Hudson sea virgen?

— Su familia es muy religiosa. Son sureños. No lo sé, pero me lo imagino.

— Katniss también era religiosa y eso no le impidió comértela — le recordó Rue, cruzándose de brazos.— Deja a Katniss fuera de esto. No necesito que el imbécil de su novio me complique más la vida.

— Es el imbécil de su marido actualmente.

— Me importa una mierda lo que sea. Ya lo sabes. — La atrajo hacia él con violencia —. No vuelvas a mencionar a ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Y cómo crees que me siento? El padre de mi novio le ha organizado una cita con una santurrona porque piensa que yo soy una puta.

Él le agarró el trasero con las dos manos.

— Por fin vamos por buen camino. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que pasen las elecciones.

— Oh, soy muy buena esperando. — Rue se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y le desabrochó los vaqueros —. Pero creo que necesitas que te recuerde a quién estás dejando.

…

_Florencia, Italia_

Peeta fumaba un solitario cigarrillo mientras contemplaba los trozos del vaso de agua roto. Katniss se había enfadado por su culpa.

No era la primera vez que rompía cosas delante de ella. Había destrozado su antiguo teléfono móvil cuando el hijo de puta de Cato la había llamado.

Inspiró hondo, haciendo entrar el aire hasta el fondo de los pulmones antes de soltarlo por la nariz. No definiría su relación con Katniss como tormentosa, aunque la verdad era que últimamente estaban discutiendo mucho. Habían discutido sobre el tema de la conferencia en Selinsgrove. Y también en Umbría, cuando él le había preguntado por su madre.

Y esa noche habían alcanzado un nuevo récord negativo cuando ella lo había acusado de pensar que era una zorra. No podía estar más equivocada. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar esa palabra en la misma frase que su nombre.

Pero había perdido los nervios antes de poder explicárselo.

Sus secretos a Katniss le estaban haciendo daño, lo sabía. Pero no quería hablar de las cosas que lo martirizaban hasta haber encontrado una solución. No quería parecer débil ni indeciso. O, aún peor, no quería que la compasión de ella se transformara en lástima. Prefería que se enfadara. Lo que no podía soportar era que le perdiera el respeto.

No había encontrado una solución. Todavía no. Se debatía entre dos salidas extremas, pero ambas eran inadmisibles. En esos momentos, le faltaba valor o sabiduría para dar con una alternativa válida para los dos.

Katniss tenía razón. Si adoptaban un niño, tendría que dejar de fumar. Pero lo había dejado ya una vez, mientras se rehabilitaba. Podía volver a hacerlo.

Pensó en Tom y Paylor. Habían pasado de la euforia de saber que iban a ser padres a la desolación de enterarse de que su hijo tenía un defecto que ponía en riesgo su vida. No se podía ni imaginar la impotencia que debían de estar sintiendo. Había conocido una sombra de esa impotencia cuando Glimmer...

Se obligó a centrarse en el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos. Esa noche no podía permitirse vagar por esa senda oscura.

Levantó la vista hacia la silueta de Florencia. Contempló la torre del Palazzo Vecchio y los demás edificios iluminados mientras esperaba a que Katniss se durmiera.

Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se desnudó, dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a tabaco de la piel.

Desnudo y con el pelo húmedo, se deslizó entre las sábanas, con cuidado de no tocarla. Un rápido vistazo le había revelado que se había puesto un camisón y que se había tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda.

«Mensaje recibido, cariño.»

Mientras se acostaba, le pareció que ella murmuraba algo, inquieta.

— Lo siento — musitó Peeta.

Al ver que no respondía, apagó la luz y se puso asimismo de espaldas a ella.

Inmediatamente, Katniss se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó desde atrás.

— Yo también lo siento.

— Prometimos que no volveríamos a irnos a la cama enfadados.

— No estoy enfadada, Peeta. Estoy dolida.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró al brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

— Tienes razón sobre Maria. Es que quería hacer algo por ella. Y nunca he pensado que seas una zorra. No creo que seas fría ni despiadada. Eres mi amada.

— Entonces necesito que seas más amable conmigo. La verdad, Peeta, estos últimos días a tu lado han sido muy duros. No quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea así.

Él se tensó.

— Encontraré la manera de compensarte. Te lo prometo.

— No quiero que me compenses. Sólo quiero que me cuentes qué te pasa.

— Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

— Cuéntamelo ahora —ordenó ella con firmeza.

— Por favor, Katniss —susurró Peeta—. Te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Para que puedas tomar tu importante decisión sin mí?

— No haré nada sin hablarlo antes contigo. ¿Nunca has estado preocupada por algo y has tratado de hallar la mejor solución por tu cuenta? No puedes tomar esta decisión por mí. — Negó con la cabeza —. Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de compasión.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos y no vio ni rastro de falsedad en ellos.

— Te daré un poco más de tiempo. Pero quiero que llames al doctor.

Peeta abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella lo interrumpió:

— No aceptaré una negativa. O me cuentas qué te preocupa o hablaré yo con él. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por nosotros, pero habla con alguien, por favor.

Respirando hondo, él asintió.

Peeta se despertó cuando estaba a punto de amanecer y salió de la habitación antes de que Katniss se despertara. Aunque le dolió dejar la calidez de sus brazos, tenía una misión que cumplir. Y cuanto antes obtuviera la información que necesitaba, más cerca estaría de encontrar una solución.

(O eso esperaba.)

Esa tarde tenía una importante reunión con su viejo amigo, el _dottore _Vitali, director de la Galería de los Uffizi.

Peeta estaba más decidido que nunca a demostrarle a su esposa lo mucho que la amaba. Y a hacerlo en público.

Al salir del hotel, pensó que las calles de Florencia le gustaban especialmente por la mañana temprano, antes de que la ciudad se desperezara. Se detuvo en la cafetería del Museo Gucci en la Piazza della Signoria a tomar un _espresso _y un bollo. Los disfrutó sentado en la terraza mientras leía _La Nazione_, haciendo tiempo hasta que Elena empezara su jornada laboral en el orfanato.

A las diez en punto llamó a la puerta. La mujer se mostró muy sorprendida al verlo y más sorprendida aún al enterarse del motivo de su visita. Le dio las gracias por su interés por Maria y le sugirió que, si quería ayudar a la niña, podía pagar el coste del terapeuta que la visitaba para hacer que recuperase el habla.

Cuando Peeta sacó el tema de la adopción, Elena le dijo que adoptar un niño en Italia no era fácil. Sólo se permitía hacerlo a parejas que llevaran más de tres años casadas. Aunque Katniss y él decidieran quedarse con Maria, el gobierno italiano se opondría.

Peeta se marchó con la lección aprendida, tras haber hecho una generosa donación para cubrir los gastos de la pequeña. Además, insistió en que Elena se pusiera en contacto con él si surgían nuevas necesidades.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sentó en una cafetería cerca de la iglesia de la Santa Croce. En vez de quedarse mirando a las guapas mujeres que pasaban, hizo unas cuantas llamadas, tratando de convencer a las mejores familias de Florencia de que ayudaran al orfanato mediante adopciones o acogidas. Obtuvo reacciones variadas. Todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a desprenderse de parte de su dinero para ayudar económicamente a la institución, pero ninguna de las parejas estaba interesada en la acogida. La adopción quedaba absolutamente descartada.

Una vez más, Peeta fue consciente del derroche de generosidad de que había sido objeto en su infancia, al darse cuenta de todas las razones a las que Robert y Effie podían haberse aferrado para no adoptarlo. Por suerte para él, no lo hicieron.

…

Katniss se despertó en la cama vacía de una silenciosa habitación de hotel. Pero Peeta le había dejado un vaso de agua en la mesilla, junto a una nota:

_He ido a hacer unos recados. Volveré a tiempo para arreglarme para la inauguración de esta noche._

_Te quiero._

_Y me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tu cuerpo,_

_P._

En el dorso, Peeta le había escrito el poema de e.e. cummings que empezaba con la última frase de su nota.

Katniss leyó y releyó el poema, preguntándose qué tipo de recados habría ido a hacer.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco culpable. Peeta tenía razón. Maria necesitaba una familia que la quisiera y se preocupara por ella. No le extrañaba que él se sintiera tan atraído por la niña.

Aunque seguía igual de agobiada y angustiada por el peso de las obligaciones académicas, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba siendo egoísta al poner su educación por delante del bienestar de una niña.

De todos modos, no le parecía adecuado llevarla lejos de su país, a una casa desconocida, llena de extraños. Especialmente sin saber qué era lo que tanto preocupaba a Peeta.

«Tal vez quiere que tengamos hijos en seguida y se está preparando para plantearme el tema.»

Le dio unas cuantas vueltas al tema, pero luego lo dejó de lado. Peeta le había asegurado que entendía su ansiedad respecto al doctorado. No iba a cargarla con más preocupaciones.

Había trabajado tanto para llegar hasta allí... Sus comentarios de la noche anterior sobre «la Katniss que conocía» le habían hecho mucho daño. Ella se había pasado la vida tratando de ser compasiva con los demás. Y no creía que ser buena persona obligara a abandonar todos los sueños personales.

Por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Maria, no podía asumir una adopción en ese momento. Tal vez al cabo de un par de años, cuando se conocieran mejor y Katniss estuviera ya más avanzada en su tesis.

Una vez acabados los cursos de doctorado, podría dedicarse exclusivamente a la preparación del proyecto y a la redacción del texto. Era más fácil combinar la maternidad con la investigación desde casa.

(O eso suponía.)

Seguía preocupada por su marido. No sabía qué demonios secretos lo atormentaban, ni por qué se mostraba tan reservado sobre las soluciones que buscaba. Cogió su iPhone de la mesilla de noche y le envió un mensaje:

_P:_

_He echado de menos despertarme a tu lado esta mañana._

_Gracias por la nota y el poema._

_Con ganas de que llegue ya la inauguración._

_Yo también te quiero._

_K._

xx

Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo para ejercer la caridad, se vistió y pasó el día buscando al mendigo al que le había dado dinero durante su primera visita a Florencia con Peeta.

Buscó y preguntó por todo el centro, pero nadie parecía recordar a ningún hombre que respondiera a esa descripción.

Mientras Katniss ahogaba sus penas en una limonada helada en el bar Perseo, Peeta estaba acabando su reunión con el _dottore _Massimo Vitali en los Uffizi. Cuando volvió a la habitación, la encontró vacía, pero el aroma de azahar de la colonia de Katniss permanecía en el aire.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su anterior visita a Florencia. En la suite del hotel había una pared que le gustaría poder enmarcar o convertir en una capilla. Recordó los primeros tiempos de su relación. Había tenido que esforzarse mucho para ganarse la confianza de Katniss. De pronto, le vino una imagen de cómo sería su vida sin ella: vacía, desnuda, fría.

Tenía que resolver sus problemas en seguida, o la brecha entre ellos crecería y crecería hasta que acabara perdiéndola.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la consulta del terapeuta. Al no encontrar a nadie, dejó un mensaje largo.

Después abrió el portátil y, tras conectarse a Google, escribió dos palabras: «Owen Davis».

…

Varias horas después, Katniss estaba en el cuarto de baño, maquillándose, mientras Peeta se afeitaba a su lado.

Cuando ella se rozó con los dedos una zona del cuello, se encogió sin querer. Aunque la señal que le había dejado el mordisco de Cato ya no era visible, cada vez que se tocaba allí notaba sus dientes.

Una mano cariñosa le acarició la nuca.

— No volverá a hacerte daño nunca más.

Katniss buscó los ojos de Peeta en el espejo.

— Ojala pudiera creerlo, pero no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que Rue y él no han acabado conmigo.

— No se atreverían — insistió Peeta, dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Una sombra le cruzó el rostro, pero en seguida la eclipsó con una sonrisa.

— Confía en mí.

— Mi padre me ha llamado antes — dijo Katniss, resiguiendo el borde de la encimera de mármol con un dedo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Tienen previsto casarse el Día del Trabajador. Será una boda íntima. No quieren esperar más. Papá está más a gusto en su casa y Paylor no quiere mudarse a vivir con él hasta que estén casados.

— ¿Y el bebé?

— No hay novedades. Paylor está bastante bien y el niño todo lo bien que cabe esperar. Los controlan a menudo. — Katniss negó con la cabeza —. Pero papá se siente muy impotente.

— Es normal. Quiere protegerlos y no puede hacer nada.

Katniss asintió, observando el mármol como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Siento lo de Maria.

— Yo también. — Se apoyó en el mármol y se miró los pies —, pero al menos he intentado ayudarla.

— Tal vez alguna de las familias con las que has hablado cambien de idea. Si la conocieran, seguro que se enamorarían de ella.

Él asintió, moviendo los dedos de los pies.

— No diré que te comprendo, Peeta, porque no sería verdad. Yo no soy adoptada y, por lo tanto, no comparto esa afinidad especial que tienes con los niños del orfanato. Si pudieras esperar a que terminase los cursos de doctorado...

— Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de estas cosas. No hay prisa.

Él sonrió.

Katniss sintió alivio y alarma al mismo tiempo.

Peeta se siguió afeitando, mientras ella lo observaba fascinada.

— Esto me recuerda nuestro primer viaje a Florencia. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos estábamos arreglando para ir a los Uffizi? Entonces sólo era tu novia.

Él se detuvo.

— Tú nunca has sido sólo mi novia, Katniss. Eras mi amante. Y seguimos siendo amantes.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — Ella señaló hacia el dormitorio, recordando su primera vez juntos —. He sido tan feliz aquí. Y esta noche te acompañaré a los Uffizi como tu esposa y podremos inaugurar la exposición de tus dibujos juntos.

— Son nuestros dibujos. Y te quiero más ahora que entonces. Aunque no hubiera creído que fuese posible.

— Yo también te quiero más ahora. — Katniss bajó la vista y se quedó mirando sus uñas pintadas de rojo —. Tu amor me ha curado de muchas maneras.

Peeta dejó la maquinilla de afeitar sobre el mármol.

— No sé por qué te empeñas en ponerte cariñosa mientras me afeito. — Trató de no mancharle la bata de seda de espuma de afeitar, pero fracasó —. Ahora vamos a tener que acostarnos.

Ella se echó a reír.

— No podemos. Tenemos que estar en los Uffizi a las siete. Los invitados de honor no pueden llegar tarde.

— Pero no estaría bien que uno de los invitados de honor estuviera de mal humor toda la noche porque está excitado y frustrado. Hemos discutido y lo hemos solucionado. Me debes el sexo de reconciliación.

Katniss alargó la mano para comprobar su grado de excitación.

— No quiero que estés incómodo, Profesor, pero es que aún tengo que arreglarme. Mira qué pelos llevo.

Él se echó hacia atrás para mirarle la oscura melena, manchada en varios puntos de crema de afeitar.— Muy bien — refunfuñó —. Pues luego no te quejes si te llevo a un rincón oscuro para hacer contigo lo que quiera.

— Cuento con ello, Superman. — Katniss le mordisqueó la oreja antes de liberarse de su abrazo —. Y para que conste, a mí también me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con el tuyo.

Poco después, Katniss salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la zona de estar, donde la aguardaba Peeta.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Dejando el libro que había estado leyendo, él se levantó y se quitó las gafas.

Le dio la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta. Su vestido de Valentino era muy femenino. Tenía cuello barco, mangas abombadas, talle ajustado y falda acampanada. La tela era un tafetán rojo intenso.

Katniss se tiró del dobladillo, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas.

— Creo que debí comprarme algo negro.

— No. — La vista de Peeta se paseó por sus hombros expuestos, sobre el busto y más abajo, hasta llegar a sus piernas largas y bien formadas —. El rojo es perfecto. Siguió bajando la vista hasta llegar a sus zapatos de tacón negros. Eran unos peep toes Prada.

— Me oculta información, señora Mellark. No recuerdo haber visto estos zapatos antes.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— No eres el único que tiene secretos, Profesor.

La sonrisa de Peeta se desvaneció de golpe.

Ella se miró los pies.

— Pero puedo organizarte un pase privado, si quieres.

— ¿En un rincón oscuro de los Uffizi?

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Katniss asintió.

Peeta la besó en la mejilla.

— Estás preciosa. Los invitados no harán caso de Boticelli. Sólo te mirarán a ti.

— Oh, no digas eso, Peeta. Ya estoy bastante nerviosa. — Sacudió una imaginaria mota de polvo del hombro de Peeta y le enderezó la pajarita negra —. Estás muy guapo. No tengo oportunidad de verte con esmoquin muy a menudo.

— Puedo organizarte un pase privado — repitió él, besándole el interior de la muñeca. Cerró los ojos para inhalar su perfume.

— Rosas. — Abrió los ojos bruscamente —. Has cambiado de perfume.

— Sí. Se llama _Noble Rose of Afghanistan_. Es delicioso, ¿no crees? Y es un producto de comercio justo, que permite el desarrollo económico de Afganistán.

— Sólo tú elegirías el perfume pensando en el comercio justo — susurró Peeta, con una penetrante mirada —. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

— Tienes derecho a ser feliz. ¿Por qué no te das permiso para creerlo?

Él la miró en silencio antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia la puerta.

Katniss sintió que el corazón se le resquebrajaba al darse cuenta de que su amor no lo había curado a él.

— _Professore, signora _— los saludó Lorenzo, el ayudante del _dottore _Vitali, cuando llegaron a los Uffizi —. Primero nos reuniremos con los medios durante la inauguración. Luego visitaremos la exposición y, antes de la cena, habrá un cóctel.

Peeta asintió en italiano, sin soltar la mano de Katniss.

Lorenzo los guió hasta un pasillo donde se había reunido una multitud de unas cien personas.

Katniss reconoció muchas caras de la conferencia de Peeta de hacía un año y medio. Todos los hombres llevaban esmoquin, excepto los miembros de la prensa. Las mujeres lucían vestidos, muchas de ellas vestidos largos.

Katniss bajó la vista hacia sus piernas, cohibida.

Pronto estuvieron rodeados de gente. Peeta no paraba de estrechar manos y de intercambiar frases de cortesía, presentando a Katniss como su hermosa esposa. Ésta no perdía detalle mientras él hablaba con los invitados en italiano, francés y alemán, desenvolviéndose con comodidad. Pero no la dejó sola ni un momento, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Cuando el _dottore _Vitali les señaló la puerta de la exposición para que lo siguieran, Katniss se detuvo en seco.

A menos de quince metros, el profesor Crane, con una mujer alta y morena cogida de su brazo, la estaba mirando fijamente.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos.

Por u n momento, le había parecido que s u acompañante era Clove Peterson, pero al fijarse mejor se había dado cuenta de que la mujer era al menos diez años mayor que Clove.

Peeta notó que Katniss se detenía, pero iba distraído escuchando las instrucciones de última hora del _dottore _Vitali. Cuando se volvió a ver qué pasaba, algo muy parecido a un gruñido salió de su garganta.

— Ah, veo que conoce al profesor Crane — le susurró Vitali al oído —. Hemos invitado a los docentes universitarios, tal como nos pidió.

— Bien — dijo Peeta, aunque mentalmente lamentó no haber especificado a quién no había que invitar.— ¿Vamos? — El _dottore _Vitali señaló hacia la puerta y los Mellark lo siguieron.

Katniss y Peeta se enfrentaron juntos a la prensa, parpadeando por los flashes de las cámaras mientras Vitali los presentaba. Ella trató de disimular el nerviosismo, pero ser objeto de tanta atención no era fácil.

El director dio una larga explicación sobre las ilustraciones. Contó que eran copias de las originales de Botticelli de _La Divina Comedia _de Dante. Que, aunque ocho de las ilustraciones originales se habían perdido, los Mellark estaban en posesión de un juego completo de cien ilustraciones.

Mientras recorría a los presentes con la mirada, Katniss se fijó en una cara. Un hombre rubio con aspecto juvenil y ojos grises bastante peculiares la miraba fijamente. Su reacción era tan distinta a la del resto de invitados que Katniss le devolvió la mirada hasta que Peeta le dio un codazo para que prestara atención al anfitrión.

El _dottore _Vitali contó la historia de las ilustraciones con todo detalle hasta llegar al siglo XIX, cuando volvieron a aparecer misteriosamente. La galería se sentía muy orgullosa de mostrar unos dibujos que no habían visto la luz pública probablemente desde su creación.

Entre murmullos de aprobación, el público rompió en un espontáneo aplauso mientras Vitali agradecía a los Mellark su generosidad.

Peeta soltó la cintura de Katniss y le tomó la mano para darle ánimos.

Agradecieron los aplausos con sonrisas e inclinaciones de cabeza. Luego, Peeta se acercó al podio y, en italiano, dio las gracias a los Uffizi y a su director.

Volviéndose hacia Katniss, añadió:

— No puedo dejar de mencionar a mi esposa, Katniss. La hermosa dama que tienen ante ustedes es la razón de que estemos aquí esta noche. De no ser por ella, me habría quedado las ilustraciones sólo para mí. Con sus palabras y sus actos me ha mostrado el significado de la bondad y la caridad.

Katniss se ruborizó, pero no pudo apartar la vista de los hipnóticos ojos de Peeta.

— El acto de hoy es sólo una pequeña muestra de su trabajo filantrópico. Ayer pasamos el día en el orfanato franciscano, con los niños. Y esta misma mañana, mi esposa ha estado recorriendo las calles del centro para hacer una obra de caridad.

»Los animo a disfrutar de la belleza de las ilustraciones de _La Divina Comedia _y a celebrar luego en sus corazones la belleza, la caridad y la compasión en la ciudad que Dante tanto amó: Florencia.

Gracias.

Los presentes aplaudieron con una sola excepción. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la cínica reacción del hombre rubio al oír a Peeta animar a llevar una vida virtuosa, ni su mirada de desprecio cuando oyó el nombre de Dante.

Peeta volvió al lado de Katniss y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla antes de hacerla girar para que quedara de cara a la prensa. Posaron para las cámaras antes de cortar la cinta que barraba el paso a las salas de exposición. Entre aplausos, la muestra se declaró inaugurada.

— Por favor. — Vitali señaló hacia la puerta, indicando que los Mellark tenían que ser los primeros en visitar la colección.

En cuanto entraron en la sala, Peeta y Katniss se quedaron boquiabiertos. Habían hecho reformas. Las paredes, que solían ser de tonos pálidos, estaban pintadas de un azul intenso, sobre el que las ilustraciones a tinta destacaban mucho más. Estaban expuestas por orden. La primera era el famoso _Mapa del Infierno_. Al recorrer la colección, se contemplaba el camino que una alma debía recorrer para pasar del pecado a la redención.

Y, por supuesto, también estaba la inevitable reunión entre Dante y su amada Beatriz.

— ¿Qué te parece? — le preguntó Peeta, mientras cogidos de la mano contemplaban una de sus ilustraciones favoritas, la de Dante y Beatriz en la esfera de Mercurio.

Beatriz llevaba un vestido vaporoso y señalaba hacia arriba, mientras Dante seguía su gesto con la mirada.

— Es precioso. — Katniss enlazó el meñique con el de él —. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me mostraste esta ilustración? Cuando me invitaste a cenar a tu casa en Toronto.

Peeta se llevó la mano de su esposa a los labios, besándole la palma con reverencia.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sentí el impulso irrefrenable de enseñártelas. Ni siquiera se las había mostrado a Annie. Algo me dijo que podía confiar en ti.

— Puedes confiar en mí — afirmó ella, mirándolo muy solemne.

— Lo sé.

Peeta parecía estar dudando. Por un momento, Katniss creyó que iba a confesarle sus secretos, pero alguien los interrumpió.

El atractivo hombre rubio se acercó para contemplar la ilustración.

Como si se tratara de un sueño, Katniss lo observó moverse. Su cuerpo parecía deslizarse sin tocar el suelo. Sus pasos eran fluidos y silenciosos. A pesar de que parecía muy alto, en realidad era varios centímetros más bajo que Peeta. Y aunque parecía esbelto, el elegante traje negro ocultaba poderosos músculos.

Los Mellark s e apartaron educadamente, pero antes de que Peeta mirara a los ojos al recién llegado. Sin decir nada, se colocó entre el desconocido y Katniss, en un movimiento protector.

— Buenas noches — dijo el extraño con acento británico, haciendo una reverencia.

Peeta reconoció el acento de la zona de Oxford.

— Buenas noches — saludó éste con brusquedad, agarrando a Katniss de la mano.

Al ver el movimiento ese, el desconocido sonrió disimuladamente.

— Una noche memorable — comentó, señalando a su alrededor.

— Así es — replicó Peeta, sujetando a Katniss con más fuerza.

Ella le devolvió el apretón, para indicarle que empezaba a hacerle daño.

— Qué generoso por su parte compartir _sus _ilustraciones. — El tono del invitado era francamente irónico —. Y qué suerte haberlas comprado de un vendedor secreto y no en el mercado.

Los ojos del desconocido se desplazaron de Peeta a Katniss, donde permanecieron unos instantes. Las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron y la mirada se le suavizó antes de volverse hacia la ilustración.

— Sí, me considero muy afortunado. Que pase una buena noche. — Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Peeta se alejó sin soltar la mano de la joven.

Ésta estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su marido, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta que llegaron al otro extremo de la galería.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre?

— No tengo ni idea, pero mantente alejada de él. — Claramente agitado, se pasó una mano por la boca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? — Katniss lo obligó a detenerse y a mirarla a los ojos.

— No lo sé — respondió él, y parecía sincero —. Pero hay algo en ese hombre que no me gusta.

Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de él.

Katniss se echó a reír y el sonido de su risa resonó por toda la sala.

— Es un poco raro, pero parece agradable.

— Los pit bulls también son agradables hasta que metes la mano en su jaula. Si ves que se acerca, date la vuelta y aléjate de él. Prométemelo — susurró Peeta.

— De acuerdo, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Se conocen de antes?

— No lo creo, pero no estoy seguro. No me ha gustado cómo te miraba. Parecía que quería agujerearte el vestido con los ojos.

— Menos mal que tengo a Superman a mi lado para protegerme. — Katniss le dio un beso decidido —. Te prometo evitarlo, a él y a todos los hombres guapos de la sala.

— ¿Lo encuentras guapo? — preguntó él, malhumorado.

— Sí, pero es una belleza distante, como la de una obra de arte. No como tú. Si me besas, me olvidaré de él para siempre.

Peeta se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

Katniss se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla.

— Me has hecho pasar un poco de vergüenza durante la presentación. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

— Tú eres la auténtica benefactora. Yo sólo soy tu acompañante.

Ella se echó a reír, pero esta vez la risa ya no resonó tanto porque la sala se había llenado. La mayoría de los asistentes se mantenían a una distancia respetuosa.

— Eres un acompañante encantador, Profesor.

— Gracias. — Peeta se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído —: Siento haberte hecho pasar vergüenza con la presentación. Mi intención era animar a los asistentes a colaborar con el orfanato.

— En ese caso, puedes avergonzarme tanto como quieras. Sólo con que una persona se anime a ayudar, todo esto habrá merecido la pena. Aunque a nadie le gusten las ilustraciones.

— ¿Cómo no les van a gustar? Son exquisitas — afirmó Peeta, mirando a su alrededor.

Katniss estaba de acuerdo. A lo largo de los siglos, muchos artistas se habían inspirado en la obra de Dante, pero los dibujos de Botticelli siempre habían sido sus favoritos.

Siguieron recorriendo l a exposición, deteniéndose ante cada uno. Peeta comprobó satisfecho que el extraño parecía haber desaparecido.

Cuando llegaron a la última ilustración, Katniss se volvió hacia su marido.

— Una exposición increíble. Han hecho una labor fantástica.

— No hemos terminado. — Peeta trataba de disimular una sonrisa, pero los ojos azules le brillaban como zafiros.

— ¿Ah, no? — Ella miró a su alrededor, confusa.

Cogiéndola de la mano, Peeta la llevó a la planta de arriba, a la sala Botticelli.

Al entrar allí, Katniss se quedó inmóvil, como cada vez que veía aquel lugar. Poder contemplar a la vez _El nacimiento de Venus _y _La primavera _siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

En aquella sala, Peeta había dado su conferencia durante su primera visita juntos a Florencia.

Había hablado de matrimonio y de familia, cosas que en aquel momento a ella le habían parecido etéreas como un sueño.

Mientras contemplaba _La primavera_, se sintió feliz. Había algo en aquel cuadro que la reconfortaba. Y nunca era lo mismo una reproducción que el original.

Si cerraba los ojos, sentía el silencio del museo, sólo roto por el eco de pasos lejanos. Si se concentraba, podía oír en su mente la voz de Peeta hablando sobre los cuatro tipos de amor: el amor sexual, la amistad, el amor familiar y el amor que se sacrifica.

De repente, abrió los ojos y se sintió atraída por la imagen de Mercurio, en la parte izquierda del cuadro. Lo había visto mil veces, pero en ese momento, la figura la inquietó. Había algo en su apariencia, algo en su rostro que le resultaba extrañamente familiar...

— Desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, han hecho una nueva adquisición. — La voz de Peeta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde está?

Él la sujetó por el codo y la guió hacia una gran foto en blanco y negro que colgaba en la pared de enfrente de _El nacimiento de Venus_.

Ella se cubrió la boca con la mano.

— ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Peeta la empujó hasta que pudo leer la placa que había debajo. Era una foto de Katniss de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y la larga melena levantada por unas manos masculinas. Estaba sonriendo. La había hecho Peeta en Toronto, la primera vez que ella accedió a posar para él. En la placa leyó lo siguiente:

«Deh, bella donna, che a' raggi d'amore

ti scaldi, s'i' vo' credere a' sembianti

che soglion esser testimon del core,

vegnati in voglia di trarreti avanti»,

diss'io a lei, «verso questa rivera,

tanto ch'io possa intender che tu canti.

Tu mi fai rimembrar dove e qual era

Proserpina nel tempo che perdette

la madre lei, ed ella primavera».

Dante, Purgatorio 28.045-051

_«Ah, hermosa dama, iluminada por_

_rayos de amor. Si tu apariencia fuera_

_una señal de la belleza de tu corazón,_

_te pediría que te acercaras_

_a la orilla de este río —le dije—_,

_para poder oír tu canto_.

_Me recuerdas cómo Proserpina era_

_cuando su madre la perdió_

_y se convirtió en primavera.»_

— Son las palabras que pronuncia Dante cuando ve a Beatriz por primera vez en el Purgatorio. — Peeta le rozó el rostro con los dedos y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos —. Yo sentí lo mismo. Cuando te vi en Cambridge después de tantos meses, recordé esos versos. Al verte allí, de pie, en la calle, recordé todo lo que había perdido. Esperaba que me vieras y te acercaras a mí.

Peeta la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras los ojos de Katniss se llenaban de lágrimas.

— No llores, mi dulce niña. Eres mi Beatriz, mi hojita pegajosa y mi bella esposa.

»Siento haberme portado como un cabrón contigo. Quería disculparme y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. Eres mi obra de arte.

Katniss levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Él le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares antes de besarle la frente.

— Eres mi Perséfone. Eres la doncella y yo soy el monstruo.

— No hablemos más de monstruos. — Katniss le pasó la mano por el esmoquin, preocupada por si había manchado la lana del traje con las lágrimas o el maquillaje.

Peeta la abrazó con fuerza y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cuando la soltó, ella se echó a reír.

— Ya veo que estás disfrutando con la exposición, señora Mellark.

— Mucho, pero me gustaría que retiraran la foto — añadió, poniéndose seria —. Aprecio el gesto, pero no quiero estar expuesta a la vista de todo el mundo.

— No lo estás.

Katniss echó un vistazo a la foto y volvió a mirar a Peeta.

— Todo el mundo la verá.

— Vitali quería hacernos un regalo, pero no acepté nada. Luego se me ocurrió esto como un obsequio para ti. Él accedió a colgar tu foto aquí durante un rato. —Señalando a su alrededor, añadió — : Vitali es un viejo romántico y estuvo encantado de hacer algo especial para nosotros. Accedió a colgar la foto durante exactamente una hora, que es el tiempo que tenemos esta sala para nosotros solos. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Tenemos la sala Botticelli para nosotros solos?

Peeta le dirigió una mirada traviesa y le susurró al oído:

— No sólo eso. También el pasillo.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo?

— No. Nadie puede subir a esta planta hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos —respondió Peeta, consultando la hora en su Rolex —, que es cuando tendremos que bajar para la recepción y la cena.

Con un movimiento brusco, Katniss le agarró las solapas con las dos manos y tiró de él para darle un beso largo y apasionado en los labios.

— Parece que te gusta la sorpresa — comentó, cuando ella finalmente lo soltó.

— Vamos. — Katniss lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adónde?

— Sexo de reconciliación, sexo museístico, sexo de pasillo... Me da igual la etiqueta que le pongas, pero aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

Riendo, Peeta se encontró siguiendo a una Katniss muy decidida, que se dirigía hacia el pasillo tan de prisa como le permitían los tacones.

— Me sorprendes, señora Mellark.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los tacones.

— Se supone que eres tímida. Se supone que eres la seducida, no la seductora.

La joven se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes.

— Quiero un orgasmo contra una pared florentina, Profesor. Un orgasmo de esos de infarto, que te dejan sin respiración. Acabas de decirme que disponemos de algo que nunca creí que pudiéramos tener: privacidad en un espacio público. ¡Que le den a la timidez!

Peeta se echó a reír a carcajadas, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Luego la guió hasta un rincón oscuro del pasillo, entre dos estatuas de mármol situadas sobre pedestales.

— Esta vez no pararé — susurró él, levantándole el vestido a la altura de los muslos.

— Bien.

— No hay aire acondicionado en esta zona, así que las cosas pueden ponerse un poco calientes. — Le acarició el muslo con el dorso de la mano.

— No esperaba menos, Profesor.

Katniss le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tiró de él.

Peeta la levantó mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y la apoyó contra los cristales del pasillo.

Ella se estremeció cuando notó el frescor de los cristales en la espalda.

— Y ahora, dime. ¿Quién es guapo?

— Tú. Sólo tú. — Katniss le capturó la boca justo cuando él gruñó.

Lo besó con determinación, trazándole el contorno de los labios. Cuando Peeta abrió la boca, la lengua de ella se deslizó en su interior con ganas. Se besaron como si llevaran años separados, ansiosos. Él le recorrió el muslo arriba y abajo con la mano antes de levantarle la falda del vestido. El tafetán suspiró, mostrando su aprobación.

Presionando contra ella, subió los dedos por su muslo hasta llegar a su cadera. Una vez allí, se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Dónde están las bragas?

— Me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con el tuyo, ¿te acuerdas? Las bragas siempre molestan.

Peeta volvió a gruñir y el sonido resonó a lo largo del pasillo.

— Has ido así toda la tarde.

Katniss le guiñó el ojo.

— No me extraña que aquel hombre te mirara.

— Deja de hablar de otros hombres — lo reprendió ella, tirando de la pajarita.

Peeta cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla una vez más, acariciándole la lengua con la suya.

Katniss cambió de postura y los finos tacones de aguja se le engancharon en la chaqueta del esmoquin. Tiró de la pajarita hasta deshacerla, la dejó caer al suelo y le desabrochó la camisa tan de prisa como pudo. Le recorrió el cuello y el pecho con los labios antes de deslizar una mano hacia la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Pero Peeta no quería ir tan rápido. Le cogió la mano y volvió a ponérsela en el hombro antes de empezar a acariciarla entre las piernas con delicadeza.

La reacción de Katniss había sido mejor de lo que esperaba y casi no podía contener la felicidad que sentía. Ella se movía y se retorcía, gimiéndole al oído.

— No me hagas esperar — le rogó, tirando de él en vano.

Peeta rebuscó en los bolsillos.

— Menos mal que he traído esto — dijo, mostrándole un paquete pequeño, cuadrado y brillante.

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Cómo es que lo llevabas?

Él se echó a reír.

— Pensé que estarías incómoda toda la noche si no lo usábamos.

Katniss parpadeó.

— ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?

— Por supuesto — respondió Peeta, apretándole las nalgas con descaro.

Ella trató de arrebatarle el preservativo, pero él se lo impidió.

— Permítame, señora Mellark.

Lo sostuvo con los dientes mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Luego, rompió el envoltorio y se lo colocó rápidamente.

Se movió adelante y atrás varias veces, provocándola, antes de deslizarse en su interior, llenándola por completo. Con un suspiro de placer, ella se contrajo a su alrededor. No dijeron ni una palabra. No las necesitaban. Peeta conocía el cuerpo de su esposa tan bien como si fuera el suyo y los dos se movían y respondían a los movimientos del otro cada vez más de prisa.

Por el pasillo resonaban gemidos apagados y gruñidos de satisfacción, que aumentaron de intensidad hasta que un grupo de estatuas casi se taparon los oídos. Mientras se movían al unísono, la espalda de Katniss hacía temblar la ventana que tenía detrás.

— Estoy llegando — dijo, aunque la última palabra quedó interrumpida por el orgasmo que se apoderó de ella.

Peeta aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que también se perdió en el éxtasis.

Katniss se aferró a él como si se estuviera muriendo, abrazándolo con fuerza y con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

Permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos.

Él soltó el aire en una exhalación larga y relajada.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó, besándole la mejilla.

— Fantástico.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio mientras el corazón se les calmaba y recuperaban el aliento.

Peeta la dejó en el suelo con delicadez bajó el vestido. Poniéndole las manos en la cintura, apretó cariñosamente.

— ¿Puedes andar? — le preguntó, mirando los caros zapatos con preocupación.

— Sí, aunque tal vez me tambalee un poco.

— Entonces, permíteme. — La tomó en brazos y la llevó al baño más cercano para lavarse.

— ¿Es muy distinto cuando te pones uno de ésos? — preguntó Katniss, señalando al condón que Peeta acababa de tirar a la basura.

— Es un poco frustrante, porque no te noto tanto como quisiera — respondió él, lavándose las manos —. Durante casi toda la vida, no he conocido otra cosa. Pero ahora que sé lo que se siente estando en tu interior sin él, es casi una tortura.

— Lo siento.

Peeta se secó las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la coronilla.

— No lo sientas. No soy tan egoísta. No estaría cómodo sabiendo que tú pasas la noche preocupada, sólo para que yo pueda disfrutar más del sexo.

Katniss frunció el cejo.

Él juntó sus frentes.

— El sexo contigo siempre es magnífico, porque es más que sexo. Me temo que vas a tener que arreglarte un poco el pelo y el maquillaje. O todo el mundo sabrá que acabamos de practicar sexo museístico. — Peeta parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tú ya estás listo para volver a la fiesta, Profesor?

— Por supuesto — respondió él, abrochándose un botón del esmoquin —. A mí no me importa que la gente sepa que he disfrutado del sexo museístico con mi esposa.

— Pues mejor, porque todos se darán cuenta, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te olvidas de algo. — Katniss le ofreció la pajarita deshecha con un dedo.

Peeta se llevó la mano al cuello, sorprendido, antes de abrocharse los botones.

— Seductora — murmuró, quitándole la pajarita de la mano.

Katniss se arregló el pelo frente al espejo.

— Entonces, en una escala del uno a lo trascendente, ¿qué nota le pondrías a este polvo?

— Ha sido de los que hacen que tiemble la tierra y que te descuides la pajarita.

— Pues no lo olvides. — Katniss se volvió hacia el espejo para pintarse de nuevo los labios.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas/os, se arreglaron y tuvieron sexo de reconciliación museístico, ¿Qué mas quieren? jajaja**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. No dejen de escribirme! **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— Estoy seguro de que querrá darme las gracias — insistió él, acercándose un poco más.

— ¿Me toma el pelo?

— Su esposo iba a reunirse con Clove en su hotel. Yo la convencí de que me dedicara sus atenciones a mí en vez de a Mellark. Considérelo un favor personal.

…

**Nos leemos**


	20. Chapter 20LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Disculpas por la demora, tuve una cita ineludible con el amor de mi vida (imposible ;) )…. Pero aquí está el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo20**_

— Me encantan las inauguraciones — susurró Katniss, mientras se reunían con el resto de invitados.

— Nunca dejas de sorprenderme — murmuró Peeta, con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sin llegar a tocarla.

— Podría decir lo mismo. Creo que he dejado la marca de mi cuerpo en aquella ventana.

Él se echó a reír y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

Alguien a su espalda se aclaró la garganta.

Al volverse, se encontraron al _dottore _Vitali a escasa distancia.

— Siento la interrupción, pero ¿me ayudarías a convencer a un posible donante? — le preguntó a Peeta, con mirada esperanzada.

Éste se volvió hacia Katniss.

— Vitali me ha preguntado antes si podría ayudarlo a convencer a algunos invitados para que se desprendan de unos cuantos cuadros. Pero puedo ir con él más tarde si quieres.

— No, ve.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Ve y convence a quien sea de que done sus cuadros. Estaré dando una vuelta por aquí.

Peeta se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y acompañó a su amigo hasta un grupito de hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos, que estaban cerca de la entrada.

Katniss volvió sobre sus pasos, mirando la exposición tranquilamente. Estaba contemplando una de las ilustraciones más coloridas de Dante y Virgilio en el Infierno, cuando una voz aduladora dijo a su espalda:

— Buenas tardes.

Al volverse se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Crane. Miró a un lado y a otro y comprobó, aliviada, que no estaban solos en la sala. Varias parejas admiraban las ilustraciones no muy lejos de ellos.

Él alzó las manos.

— No tengo intención de molestarla. Sólo le pido un minuto.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos.

— Mi marido volverá en seguida.

— Mi esposa volverá en seguida. Así que será mejor que hable rápido. — Crane sonrió ampliamente —. Siento lo que pasó en Oxford. Pero si lo recuerda bien, no fui yo quien se comportó mal.

Dio un paso hacia ella y Katniss dio uno hacia atrás.

— Lo recuerdo, pero tengo que marcharme. — Trató de rodearlo, pero él se echó a un lado para cerrarle el paso.

— Un momento, por favor. La profesora Picton se molestó mucho con el comportamiento de mi acompañante. Igual que yo.

Katniss lo miró con incredulidad.

— Le dije a Clove que se mantuviera a distancia. Pero, como siempre, no me hizo caso.

— Se lo agradezco, profesor. Si me disculpa...

Él volvió a cerrarle el paso, acercándose demasiado.

Katniss se vio obligada a retroceder.

— Tal vez usted podría comentárselo a la profesora Picton. He solicitado una plaza en la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York. Una antigua alumna de Katherine es la catedrática de ese departamento. No quisiera que un... malentendido se interpusiera entre ese puesto y yo.

— No creo que Katherine se meta en los procesos de selección de otras universidades.

— Lo consideraría un favor. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya le he hecho un favor a usted.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué favor me ha hecho?

— Evité que mi amiga se acostara con su marido.

Katniss sintió que el mundo se detenía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó en voz demasiado alta, haciendo que los otros invitados se volvieran a mirarlos.

Katniss se ruborizó.

— Estoy seguro de que querrá darme las gracias — insistió él, acercándose un poco más.

— ¿Me toma el pelo?

— Su esposo iba a reunirse con Clove en su hotel. Yo la convencí de que me dedicara sus atenciones a mí en vez de a Mellark. Considérelo un favor personal.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — exclamó ella con los dientes apretados, inclinándose hacia é l tan bruscamente que Crane dio un paso atrás, sobresaltado —. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a un santuario de la belleza a decirme cosas tan feas?

La cara de él mostró la confusión que sintió ante la transformación de la amable gatita en furiosa leona. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

— No quería herirla.

— Oh, sí, claro que quería — replicó Katniss, levantando la voz —. Es lo único que quieren usted y su amiga. No me importa lo que ella le dijera ni qué planes tuviera. Usted no ha impedido que mi marido hiciera nada, ¿lo entiende?

Crane frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos y de que todos podían oír lo que decía Katniss.

Su expresión pasó de confusa a condescendiente.

— Todos los hombres necesitan... ¿cómo lo diría?... distraerse un poco. ¿No creerá que vamos a pasarnos toda la vida con la misma mujer? No es suficiente — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera exponiendo una obviedad.

— Las mujeres no somos como los productos de un buffet libre. Y mi esposo no comparte su misoginia — replicó ella, levantando la barbilla con gesto desafiante —. No pienso decirle nada a la profesora Picton, aparte de que se me ha acercado a contarme mentiras. Váyase de una vez y déjeme en paz.

Al ver que no se movía, Katniss señaló la puerta con el dedo.

— Largo de aquí. — Su voz se oyó claramente en toda la sala.

(Tal vez no era la manera más educada de echar a un invitado de un acto elegante.)

Katniss ignoró las miradas de incredulidad y de crítica y siguió fulminando con los ojos a Crane, cuya cara se había transformado en una máscara de furia.

Fue a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero fue detenido justo a tiempo por una mujer que le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

— Te estaba buscando — le dijo la señora Crane a su marido, no sin antes haber dirigido una mirada hostil a Katniss.

Él maldijo en italiano, tratando de liberarse de su mano.

— Vámonos — ordenó la mujer, tirando de su brazo —. Hay gente _importante _con la que tenemos que hablar.

Con una amenazadora mirada de despedida, Crane se volvió y siguió a su esposa hacia el pasillo.

Katniss los vio marcharse aliviada. Pero al mismo tiempo muy enfadada.

(Lo que estropeó el brillo que el sexo había dejado en sus mejillas.)

— ¿Cariño?

Peeta entró en la sala sonriendo y caminando con paso seguro. Como siempre, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él mientras cruzaba la gran habitación.

Cuando se reunió con su esposa, unas cuantas parejas cuchichearon a su espalda.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Katniss frunció los labios, tratando de contener el enfado.

— El profesor Crane me ha arrinconado.

— Hijo de puta. ¿Estás bien? — Le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

— Se ha disculpado por el comportamiento de Clove en Oxford. He perdido los nervios y he montado una escena.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó él, apretándole el hombro con una sonrisa pícara —. Cuéntame más.

Katniss empezó a temblar, señal de que la adrenalina se retiraba.

— Lo he llamado misógino y le he dicho que se marchara, señalándolo con el dedo. —Repitió el gesto, mirándose el dedo como si no acabara de creérselo.

— Bien hecho. — Peeta se llevó su dedo a los labios y se lo besó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, no he hecho bien. Ha sido muy bochornoso. Todo el mundo me ha oído.

— No creo que nadie te culpe. Probablemente las invitadas lo desprecien porque es un baboso y los invitados lo odien por haberse acostado con sus esposas.

— Quería que le dijera a Katherine que se había ocupado de Clove. Por lo visto, va detrás de una plaza en Columbia y Katherine es amiga de la catedrática.

Peeta resopló.

— No la conseguirá. Katherine fue la tutora de la tesis de Lucia Barini. También es amiga mía. No se dejará embaucar por ese tipo. Tal vez Crane quiera la plaza de Nueva York para estar más cerca de Clove.

— Me pregunto qué le parecerá eso a su esposa. — Parecía disgustada —. También me ha dicho que impidió que te acostaras con ella.

— ¿Con quién? — preguntó él con brusquedad.

— Con Clove. Dijo que habías quedado con ella en su hotel, pero que él la distrajo. Por eso he perdido los papeles. Me temo que los otros invitados se han enterado de todo. — Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Maldiciendo, Peeta buscó a Crane con la mirada, pero no lo vio.

— Tengo algo que contarte. — Le dio la mano y la guió hacia un rincón discreto y miró por encima del hombro de ella para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba. Bajando la voz, siguió hablando —: Clove me hizo proposiciones justo antes de tu conferencia. Debería habértelo contado inmediatamente, pero no quería que te pusieras nerviosa teniendo que hablar en público. Y después de la conferencia estabas tan contenta que no quise estropear el momento.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

— ¿Y más tarde?

— No quise preocuparte.

— Por eso tampoco me contaste la conversación con Gale.

Peeta apretó la mandíbula y asintió, bajando la cabeza.

— Lo siento.

Ella le soltó la mano.

— Debiste contármelo.

— Perdóname.

— No soy tan frágil. Puedo encajar las malas noticias.

— Pero no deberías tener que hacerlo.

Katniss alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, lo que le permitió examinar el techo de la galería.

— Peeta, hasta que pasemos a la otra vida nos iremos encontrando con noticias desagradables. Forma parte de la condición humana. Cuando me ocultas información, creas una barrera entre nosotros. — Señaló a su alrededor —. Una cuña que otros pueden aprovechar para ampliar la distancia que nos separa.

Él asintió, muy tenso.

— Creo que tengo derecho a saber quién le tira los tejos a mi marido. Y en qué momento — añadió, alzando una ceja.

Katniss lo contempló en silencio, observando la expresión de sus ojos y la tensión con que apretaba la boca. Se lo veía muy infeliz, pero también tenía un aspecto protector, y eso era algo que no quería que desapareciera del todo.

— ¿Me contarás las cosas de ahora en adelante? — preguntó, con suavidad.

— Sí. — Peeta era sincero, pero ambos sabían que seguía teniendo secretos. Al menos por el momento.

— Bien — dijo ella alegremente —. Te perdono. Pero ya que el buen humor que me ha dejado mi estreno completo en sexo museístico se ha echado a perder, vas a tener que hacer algo para resarcirme.

Peeta hizo una reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Tus deseos son órdenes.

— Me alegro. — Inclinándose hacia adelante, Katniss lo agarró por la pajarita de seda —. Porque lo que deseo es placer. Y lo quiero ahora.

Echándole el pelo por detrás de los hombros, él le susurró al oído:

— En ese caso, acompáñame.

…

_Agosto de 2011_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

Cuando Katniss y Peeta volvieron a casa la última semana de agosto, se encontraron una plétora de correo por abrir. Él miró por encima a los sobres que Rebecca había dejado ordenados sobre el escritorio y decidió deshacer la maleta antes.

Katniss se quedó en el estudio. Echó un vistazo a la puerta y se levantó silenciosamente para cerrarla.

Sabía que estaba a punto de violar la confianza de Peeta, pero se dijo que sus acciones estaban justificadas por el silencio de él y su negativa a contarle qué le pasaba.

En el escritorio había un cajón que él nunca abría. Hasta entonces, ella tampoco se había atrevido nunca a abrirlo.

Un día, él la encontró a punto de hacerlo mientras buscaba papel para la impresora y lo cerró diciéndole que allí guardaba recuerdos que no le gustaba recordar. Luego la distrajo sentándola sobre su regazo en la butaca de terciopelo rojo y haciéndole el amor.

Desde aquel día, Katniss no había vuelto a abrir el cajón. Pero en ese momento, frustrada y preocupada, se sentó a la mesa dispuesta a buscar por su cuenta las respuestas que su marido se negaba a darle. Había pensado que le contaría lo que le preocupaba en Florencia, pero no lo hizo.

Sinceramente, estaba asustada, y no sabía cómo actuar.

Si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar, tal vez sus recuerdos lo harían.

Las ilustraciones de Botticelli, que habían pasado mucho tiempo guardadas en una caja de madera en ese mismo cajón, ya no estaban allí. Estaban en un lugar mucho más adecuado como era la Galería de los Uffizi. Con cuidado, Katniss cogió el primer objeto y lo sostuvo en la mano.

Era el reloj de bolsillo de su abuelo. En Toronto se lo había visto llevar a Peeta alguna vez, pero desde que estaban en Cambridge no lo había sacado del cajón. Era un reloj de oro con una larga cadena que acababa en un llavero en forma de pez. Abriéndolo con cuidado, leyó la inscripción:

_Para William,_

_mi amado esposo._

_Te quiere, Jean._

Katniss volvió a cerrarlo y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

El siguiente objeto que encontró fue una vieja locomotora de latón que había conocido días mejores. Se lo imaginó de pequeño, aferrándose a la locomotora y exigiendo que se la llevaran cuando se marcharon de Nueva York. Se le encogió el estómago.

Dejó el tren sobre la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en el cajón. Vio una caja de madera y la abrió.

Dentro encontró un collar de grandes perlas de los Mares del Sur y un anillo de brillantes. Katniss lo examinó buscando una inscripción, pero no había ninguna. Encontró también dos pulseras de plata y otro collar, todo de Tiffany's.

Las joyas tenían que ser de la madre de Peeta, pero se preguntó de dónde las habría sacado. Él le había hablado varias veces de la precariedad en la que habían vivido su madre y él. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan pobre tuviera esas joyas? ¿Por qué no las había vendido cuando el dinero empezó a escasear?

Katniss negó con la cabeza. La infancia de Peeta había sido trágica, pero, sin duda, la vida de su madre también.

Cerró la caja y se centró en las fotografías que encontró dentro de varios sobres. Les echó un vistazo rápido. Había fotos de él y de su madre. También unas cuantas de un hombre solo y una mujer sola. Debían de ser los padres de Peeta, pero, curiosamente, en ninguna foto estaban juntos.

La madre tenía el pelo rubio como el de su hijo, pero a diferencia de éste, tenía los ojos oscuros, que destacaban sobre su piel pálida. Era de rasgos delicados y muy hermosa.

El padre de Peeta tenía el pelo gris y penetrantes ojos color zafiro. Era un hombre maduro, pero seguía siendo atractivo, aunque tenía un aire duro e implacable que a Katniss no le gustó. En las fotografías casi nunca sonreía.

En la parte trasera del cajón, debajo de un viejo osito de peluche, encontró un diario personal. En la guarda delantera había escrito:

_Propiedad de_

_Suzanne Elizabeth Mellark._

Katniss abrió una página al azar y leyó:

_Estoy embarazada._

_Owen quiere que aborte._

_Me ha dado dinero y me ha dicho que concertará cita con el médico. Dice que si le hago este favor, buscará la manera de que estemos juntos._

_Pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo._

Katniss cerró el diario de golpe y lo guardó apresuradamente al fondo del cajón. Peeta podría entrar en cualquier momento y se enfadaría mucho si descubría lo que había hecho.

Ella ya se arrepentía. Tenía las palabras de Suzanne Mellark grabadas en la mente. Si Peeta leyera aquel diario, odiaría aún más a su padre.

Dejó el peluche donde lo había encontrado, junto con las fotos y la caja de las joyas. Estaba a punto de guardar la locomotora cuando se fijó en la carta que estaba encima de la pila del correo que había llegado en su ausencia.

No reconoció la caligrafía, pero no hacía falta. El nombre y la dirección de Glimmer estaban claramente escritos en una esquina del sobre. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero el caso era que ella había descubierto la nueva dirección de Peeta y le había enviado una carta.

A su casa.

La casa que compartía con su esposa.

El primer impulso de Katniss fue tirar la carta al fuego. Pero ya había empezado a ocultarle cosas a su marido, como que había leído el diario personal de su madre a escondidas. No quería que la lista de secretos siguiera creciendo.

Sosteniendo el sobre a distancia, lo llevó a la habitación y se lo dio.

— Gracias, ya me ocuparé del correo más tarde. — Iba a tirar la carta sobre la cama, pero Katniss lo impidió.

— Mira el remitente.

Peeta miró la carta y maldijo.

— ¿Por qué me escribe? Ni siquiera mi abogado, recibe ya noticias de ella.

Katniss permaneció mirándolo en silencio.

Él abrió el sobre, esperando encontrar una larga carta manuscrita. Para su sorpresa, el sobre sólo contenía una tarjeta.

Leyó rápidamente el contenido.

— Es una invitación de boda. — Al volver la tarjeta, encontró unas líneas manuscritas:

_Peeta,_

_No te preocupes. No se me ocurriría invitarte a mi boda._

_Sólo quería comunicarte que voy a casarme._

_Después de todos estos años, finalmente voy a convertirme en esposa y madre de dos niñas maravillosas._

_Ahora los dos somos felices. Las cosas por fin han acabado bien._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_G._

Peeta le alargó la participación de boda a Katniss para que la leyera.

— Se casa — afirmó ésta.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Katniss escudriñó su cara.

Él volvió a meter la tarjeta en el sobre y se golpeó la palma de la mano con ella.

— Creo que Glimmer lo ha expresado perfectamente. Los dos somos felices. Ha encontrado la familia que buscaba. — La miró a los ojos —. Y debe agradecértelo a ti.

— ¿A mí?

— Fuiste tú la que me convenció de que lo mejor para ella sería alejarse. Que nunca sería feliz si seguía dependiendo de mí. Tenías razón.

Incómoda, Katniss cambió el peso de pie, consciente de que acababa de fisgar entre sus posesiones personales hacía un momento.

— También tenías razón sobre Maria — admitió con tristeza.

Ella lo abrazó.

— Preferiría no tener razón en lo de Maria, pero, a veces, amar a alguien significa dejarlo marchar.

— Yo nunca te dejaré marchar. Me enfrentaré a cualquiera que trate de apartarte de mí — dijo Peeta con fiereza.

Katniss lo besó en los labios.

— Pues recuérdalo mientras tratas de poner en orden tus ideas. Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupe, estoy aquí. Y no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Con un beso de despedida, salió de la habitación.

Mirando la invitación, Peeta regresó al pasado.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno el siguiente, para que no se asusten, es un viajecito al pasado, a ver que nos cuenta Peeta en esta oportunidad…**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. No dejen de escribirme! **

**Guest:**

Karly16: Es super sobreprotector, y creo que eso lo hace más atractivo aún, pero tenes razón, no es nada nuevo en Mellark. El hombre del adelanto es un viejo conocido, como has visto en este capítulo y Katniss lo ha puesto en su lugar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

wmoreirf: Hola. No no habías comentado hasta ahora, pero dejame darte las gracias por haber seguido la trilogía. Y si estamos llegando a mitad de historia, esta es un poquito mas larga que las anteriores, supongo que porque es la parte final y hubo que cerrar todos los cabos sueltos que fueron quedando. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas leyendo.(aunque sea entre sombras)... Gracias por escribirme. Besos. Nos leemos.

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Peeta?

Él respiró hondo antes de responder:

— Glimmer, tengo que verte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se volvió de espaldas al monumento, incapaz de hablar con ella delante del nombre grabado en el mármol.

— Nada. Necesito hablar contigo un rato. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

…

**Nos leemos**


	21. Chapter 21LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, este es un capítulo del pasado.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo21**_

_Enero de 2010 Toronto, Ontario_

Glimmer Gruscheva entró en el vestíbulo del edificio Manulife taconeando con fuerza con sus botas contra el suelo de mármol y con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

Llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Toronto, pero Peeta se negaba a verla, a hablar con ella o a tener ningún otro tipo de comunicación.

Se había hartado de esperar.

Cuando le saltó el contestador automático, colgó y llamó al fijo, rezando para que no fuera Katniss la que respondiera. Ya era bastante malo que se acostara con ella. No quería tener que aguantar que encima le echara en cara su relación con Peeta.

Otra vez.

Haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que éste no contestara al teléfono, se acercó a Mark, el conserje, y le exigió que se pusiera en contacto con el profesor Mellark inmediatamente. Cuando el hombre se negó, ella parpadeó coqueta, tratando de convencerlo. Pero él se mostró inmune a los encantos de aquella rubia alta de ojos azules.

Cambiando de táctica, Glimmer empezó a gritar y montó una escena. Poco después, Mark llamó al profesor y le pidió que se reuniera con su invitada en el vestíbulo.

Ella sonrió victoriosamente. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio acercarse a Peeta con expresión furiosa y una mirada glacial. Agarrándola bruscamente por el codo, la llevó hasta la puerta y luego hasta la rotonda semicircular que había delante del edificio.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — le espetó, soltándola.

Glimmer dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por su furia.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió él.

— Quería hablar contigo. ¡Llevo semanas aquí y te niegas a verme!

— No vamos a volver a tener la misma conversación de siempre. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte en Selinsgrove. Ya sabes lo que hay.

Se volvió para entrar en el edificio, pero ella lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — le preguntó con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos.

La expresión de Peeta se suavizó un poco.

— Glimmer, se acabó. Se acabó hace tiempo. No estoy tratando de hacerte nada. Sólo quiero convencerte de que debes seguir adelante con tu vida. Y dejarme a mí seguir con la mía.

— Pero yo te quiero. — Las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por las mejillas de ella —. Tenemos una historia juntos.

Peeta cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor. Volvió a abrirlos para decirle: — Y yo ahora estoy enamorado de otra persona. Me acuesto con otra persona. Sólo con una, en exclusiva.

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero es tu alumna!

— Ten cuidado.

Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

— Es asombroso la cantidad de información que se puede conseguir en una ciudad de este tamaño. Antonio, del restaurante Harbour Sixty, fue de lo más complaciente.

Peeta dio un paso hacia ella.

— No te atreverías.

— Oh, sí, me atreví. Qué poco original. Mira que llevarla al mismo restaurante al que vas conmigo siempre que vengo a verte.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no te llevo a ningún sitio, Glimmer. No desde que dejamos de...

— ¿De qué? ¿Desde que dejamos de follar, Peeta? ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? Hemos follado durante años.

— Baja la voz.

— No soy tu secreto oculto. Éramos amigos. Teníamos una relación. No puedes ignorarme ni tratarme como si fuera una mierda.

— Siento haberte tratado mal. Pero en vez de ir persiguiendo a alguien que desea a otra mujer, ¿no crees que mereces ser el centro del universo de otro hombre?

— Siempre deseaste a otras mujeres. Incluso mientras estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ahora?

Él se encogió.

— Porque mereces estar con alguien que te quiera tanto como tú a él. Ha llegado la hora de seguir adelante. Ha llegado la hora de ser feliz.

— Tú me haces feliz — susurró ella —. Eres todo lo que deseo.

— Estoy enamorado de Katniss y voy a casarme con ella — dijo con decisión.

— No te creo. Volverás. Siempre acabas volviendo conmigo. — Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Esta vez no. Era vulnerable y te aprovechabas de mi debilidad haciéndome sentir culpable. Pero eso se ha acabado. No podemos volver a vernos ni volver a hablar. He tenido mucha paciencia contigo y he tratado de ayudarte, pero ya no más. Hoy mismo daré la orden de que cancelen tu fondo de inversiones.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— Lo haré. Si regresas a Boston y vas a visitar a un terapeuta, me aseguraré de que sigas recibiendo ayuda. Pero si vuelves a ponerte en contacto conmigo o si haces algo que pueda perjudicar a Katniss, cerraré el grifo definitivamente. — Se inclinó hacia ella amenazadoramente —. Y eso incluye cualquier cosa que pueda dañar su carrera universitaria.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que puedes librarte de mí como si fuera un trasto viejo? Yo sacrifiqué mi vida por ti. ¡Perdí _mi _carrera universitaria!

Peeta apretó los dientes.

— No era mi intención. Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Al contrario. Hice todo lo que pude para que continuaras estudiando en Harvard. Fuiste tú quien quiso dejarlo.

— ¡Por lo que me pasó! ¡Por lo que nos pasó!

Él apretó los puños con fuerza.

— No niego que me he portado muy mal. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. Pero eso no cambia nada. Nuestra relación tiene que terminar. Hoy.

Tras unos instantes, Peeta la miró con compasión.

— Adiós, Glimmer. Que te vaya bien.

Se dirigió a las puertas giratorias.

— ¡No puedes! ¡No te atreverás!

La expresión de él se había vuelto de acero.

— Ya lo he hecho.

Peeta entró en el edificio Manulife sin mirar atrás, dejando a Glimmer llorando a solas, de pie en la nieve.

…

_Mayo de 2010_

_Cementerio de San Jaime Apóstol_

_West Roxbury, Massachussets_

Peeta estaba frente a los dos ángeles de piedra; sus formas gemelas parecían dos centinelas a lado y lado de la lápida con un nombre grabado en ella. Las estatuas eran de mármol, con una piel blanca y perfecta. Estaban vueltos de cara hacia él, con las alas extendidas.

El monumento le recordó los panteones que había en la Santa Croce, en Florencia. Y no era casualidad, ya que él mismo lo había diseñado a semejanza de éstos.

Mientras contemplaba los ángeles, recordó el tiempo que había pasado en Florencia durante sus meses de voluntario con los franciscanos. Recordó la experiencia que había vivido cerca de la cripta de San Francisco. Y la separación de Katniss.

Si lograra esperar hasta el uno de julio, podrían volver a reunirse. Aunque no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera perdonarlo. No estaba seguro de que nadie fuera capaz de perdonarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y buscó un número en su lista de contactos.

— ¿Peeta?

Él respiró hondo antes de responder: — Glimmer, tengo que verte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se volvió de espaldas al monumento, incapaz de hablar con ella delante del nombre grabado en el mármol.

— Nada. Necesito hablar contigo un rato. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

— Me encuentro en Minnesota. ¿Podrías explicarme de qué va esto?

— Cogeré un avión esta misma noche. ¿Nos vemos mañana? — insistió él, con un hilo de voz.

Ella suspiró antes de rendirse.

— De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana en el café Caribou. Te enviaré la dirección por e-mail.

Peeta la oyó revolverse inquieta al otro lado de la línea.

— Nunca has cruzado el país para hablar conmigo.

Él apretó los dientes.

— No. Nunca lo había hecho.

— Nuestra última conversación no fue precisamente agradable. Me dejaste a la puerta de tu casa, llorando.

— Glimmer… — suplicó.

— Y luego cortaste el contacto por completo.

Peeta empezó a andar de un lado a otro, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

— Sí, eso es lo que hice. ¿Qué pasó luego?

Ella hizo una pausa antes de responder: — Volví a casa.

Peeta se detuvo.

— Debiste volver a casa hace muchos años. Y yo debí animarte a hacerlo.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos.

— ¿Glimmer?

— Me va a doler, ¿no?

— No lo sé — confesó él —. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgó y agachó la cabeza antes de volver junto a la tumba de la hija de ambos.

…

Glimmer estaba nerviosa. La entrevista con Peeta frente a su piso del edificio Manulife había sido una experiencia humillante. Consciente de su adicción al alcohol y a los somníferos, así como de su dependencia del fondo de inversión de Peeta, hizo lo que había jurado que no haría nunca: volvió a casa.

Encontró un empleo y se trasladó a un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor. Y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Conoció a alguien. Alguien amable y cariñoso que la quería a ella y sólo a ella.

Alguien que, probablemente, nunca miraría a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella en toda su vida.

Y Peeta quería que se vieran de nuevo.

Amaba a Peeta, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía miedo. Siempre se había mostrado esquivo y distante, incluso cuando vivían juntos. Había una parte de él que siempre se reservaba. Nunca permitía que llegara hasta allí. Glimmer lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero nunca le había gustado y eso siempre se cernía sobre ellos como una nube de tormenta que pudiera descargar en cualquier momento.

Tras su último encuentro, se había dado cuenta de que Peeta nunca la amaría. Siempre había creído que era un hombre incapaz de amar y de ser fiel. Pero al oírlo hablar de Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Era capaz de amar y de ser fiel. Por desgracia, la mujer que le despertaba esos sentimientos no era ella.

Una vez que fue capaz de aceptarlo, una sensación de liberación se unió al dolor y la añoranza.

Ya no era una esclava tratando de recobrar la estima de su amo. Ya no era una persona con aspiraciones limitadas, que ponía el futuro en espera para mantenerse siempre disponible para él.

Cuando entró en el café Caribou a la mañana siguiente, se sentía fuerte por primera vez en muchos años. Verlo no sería fácil, pero había progresado tanto en otras áreas de su vida, que estaba segura de que también podría progresar en su relación con él.

Lo encontró sentado a una mesa para dos personas en la parte trasera del local, sosteniendo una taza de café con sus largos dedos. Iba con camisa y chaqueta, pero sin corbata. Los pantalones estaban impecablemente planchados y se lo veía bien peinado. Llevaba gafas, cosa que le extrañó, ya que generalmente sólo se las ponía para leer.

Al verla, se levantó.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a un café? — preguntó él, con una leve sonrisa.

— Sí, por favor. — Glimmer también sonrió, aunque se sentía bastante incómoda.

En el pasado siempre la había saludado con un beso, pero en esos momentos se mantenía a una educada distancia.

— ¿Aún lo tomas con leche desnatada y sacarina?

— Sí.

Peeta fue a buscarle el café a la barra y ella se sentó.

Mientras esperaba a que le prepararan el café de Glimmer, pensó que estaba distinta. Seguía moviéndose como una bailarina, con la espalda recta y el cuerpo controlado en todo momento, pero algo en su aspecto había cambiado. Llevaba el pelo, largo y rubio, recogido en una coleta baja, y su bonita cara limpia de maquillaje. Se la veía joven y fresca. La rigidez que endurecía sus rasgos la última vez que la vio había desaparecido.

También había cambiado su estilo de ropa. Glimmer siempre había vestido bien, con faldas y zapatos de tacón a la última moda. Sin embargo, ahora llevaba un sencillo jersey azul de manga larga, vaqueros oscuros y sandalias. Hacía años que no la veía tan informal. Se preguntó qué significaría.

Tras dejar el café en la mesa, se sentó y volvió a coger su propia taza. Clavando la vista en el líquido oscuro, buscó las palabras para empezar a hablar.

— Se te ve cansado — dijo ella, mirándolo con preocupación. Peeta miró por la ventana para rehuirle la mirada. El paisaje de Minneapolis no le interesaba demasiado, pero no sabía cómo empezar. — En otro tiempo fuimos amigos. — Glimmer siguió la dirección de su mirada, mientras bebía un sorbo de café —. Diría que hoy necesitas un amigo.

Él se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos parecían aún más azules en contraste con el negro de las gafas.

— He venido a pedirte que me perdones.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y dejó la taza en la mesa para que no se le cayera de la impresión.

— ¿Qué?

Peeta tragó saliva.

— Nunca te he tratado como se trata a una amiga o a una amante. He sido cruel y egoísta. — Echándose hacia atrás en la silla, volvió a mirar por la ventana —. No espero que me perdones, pero quería verte y decirte en persona que lo siento.

Glimmer trató de apartar la vista de la cara y la mandíbula apretada de Peeta, pero no pudo.

Estaba tan sorprendida que casi temblaba.

Él siguió contemplando los coches pasar, mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo. Al ver que seguía en silencio, se volvió para mirarla.

Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Al darse cuenta, Glimmer cerró la boca.

— Estuvimos juntos un montón de años, Peeta, y nunca te disculpaste. ¿Por qué ahora? Él no respondió, sólo le sostuvo la mirada. El tic de su mandíbula era el único movimiento visible en su rostro. — ¿Es por ella?

Peeta permaneció en silencio. Enfrentarse a Glimmer ya era bastante difícil. No podía hablar de lo que Katniss significaba para él; de lo mucho que lo había cambiado; de lo mucho que temía que no lo perdonara cuando volviera a verla.

Estaba dispuesto a recibir las críticas de Glimmer sin rechistar. Al contrario. En su estado de ánimo actual, consciente de sus muchos pecados, deseaba que lo riñeran y lo castigaran.

Ella observó su reacción. Era evidente que estaba muy disgustado, algo muy difícil de ver en él, que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos y debilidades.

— Cuando me mudé a casa de mis padres, entré en un programa de ayuda y sigo yendo a reuniones. También he estado viendo a un terapeuta. — Tras una pausa, Glimmer añadió —: Pero ya lo sabes. Le he estado enviando informes a la secretaria de tu abogado.

— Sí, ya lo sabía.

— Te ha cambiado.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Ella te ha cambiado. Te ha... domesticado.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

— Claro que tiene que ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo nos acostamos? Nunca te disculpaste por nada. Ni siquiera...

Él la interrumpió.

— Debí hacerlo. Traté de compensarte con dinero, ocupándome de que no te faltara de nada.

Peeta se encogió al oír lo que acababa de decir. Conocía de primera mano el tipo de hombre que actuaba de ese modo para tapar y compensar sus indiscreciones sexuales.

Glimmer volvió a coger la taza de café.

— Sí, debiste hacerlo. Fui una estúpida por conformarme con lo que teníamos. No sabía cómo salir de aquella relación. Ahora lo veo, pero entonces no podía. Juro ante Dios, Peeta, que nunca volveré a soportar algo así. Apretó los labios, como si no quisiera seguir hablando. Pero tras unos instantes, continuó: — Durante todos estos años tuve miedo de volver. Tenía miedo de que mis padres me cerraran la puerta en las narices. Le pedí al taxista que esperara cuando fui a llamar al timbre. — Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa —. Pero ni siquiera pude llegar a hacerlo.

»Mientras avanzaba sobre la nieve con mis zapatos de tacón, la puerta se abrió y mi madre salió corriendo de casa. Iba en zapatillas. — Glimmer se emocionó al recordarlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas —. Corrió hacia mí, Peeta. Corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. Antes de entrar, me di cuenta de que podía haber vuelto hacía años y me habría recibido así.

— La hija pródiga — murmuró él.

— Sí.

— Entonces podrás entender mi deseo de ser perdonado.

Ella miró sus ojos, sus manos, su expresión. Todo en él parecía sincero.

— Sí — respondió, lentamente —. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué me lo pides ahora.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás y volvió a coger la taza.

— Eras mi amiga y mira cómo te traté.

Glimmer se secó los ojos.

Él volvió a echarse hacia adelante.

— Y luego pasó lo de Prim.

A ella se le escapó un sollozo.

En eso eran iguales. La mención de su hija les producía una angustia inmediata. El dolor era especialmente agudo cuando el nombre aparecía sin previo aviso.

— No puedo hablar de ella — dijo Glimmer, cerrando los ojos.

— Ahora es feliz.

— Sabes que no creo en esas cosas. Cuando te mueres, te mueres. Te duermes y no vuelves a despertarte.

— Lo que yo sé es que eso no es verdad.

Su decidido tono de voz hizo que ella abriera los ojos. Había algo en su mirada... No sabía qué era, pero algo a lo que él se aferraba con más fuerza de la que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

— Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y sé que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato con esta visita — Peeta se aclaró la garganta —, pero algunas cosas es mejor decirlas a la cara. Me porté mal contigo. Fui un monstruo. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el perfecto rostro de Glimmer.

— Para.

— Glimmer, hicimos algo juntos. Algo hermoso. No ensuciemos su memoria viviendo vidas vacías e inútiles.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — exclamó ella —. ¡Vienes a verme para lavar tu conciencia y me dices algo así!

Peeta apretó los dientes.

— No he venido a lavar mi conciencia. He venido para que arreglemos las cosas.

— Mi niña está muerta y nunca podré tener más. ¿Cómo arreglas eso?

Él se tensó.

— No puedo.

— Nunca me quisiste. Malgasté mi vida junto a un hombre que me toleraba y nada más. Y sólo porque era buena en la cama.

A Peeta se le agudizó el tic en la mandíbula.

— Glimmer, tienes muchas cualidades. Eres inteligente, generosa y con sentido del humor. No te subestimes.

Ella se echó a reír sin ganas.

— Pero al final no sirvió de nada. Por muy inteligente que fuera, fui lo bastante idiota como para pensar que podía cambiarte. Y fracasé.

— Lo siento.

— Y cuando al fin logro seguir adelante con mi vida, vienes aquí a desenterrarlo todo otra vez.

— No era ésa mi intención.

— Pues eso es lo que has hecho. — Se secó los ojos con las manos, echándose hacia atrás en la silla para poner distancia entre ellos —. Luego tú volverás a casa con tu bonita y joven novia, sabiendo que podrá darte hijos cuando quieras. Las vasectomías cada vez se deshacen con más facilidad. Pero lo que me pasó a mí no tiene remedio.

Peeta agachó la cabeza.

— Perdón. Por todo.

Muy despacio, se levantó de la silla. Al pasar por su lado, Glimmer le agarró la mano.

— Espera.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

— He conocido a alguien. Es profesor. Me ha ayudado a conseguir un trabajo de profesora de literatura inglesa mientras acabo el doctorado.

— Me alegro.

— Ya no necesito tu dinero. No volveré a tocar el fondo. Keith es viudo y tiene dos niñas pequeñas. Una de siete años y otra de cinco. Me llaman tía Glimmer. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Me dejan que las vista y las peine y me invitan a merendar con sus muñecas.

»He conocido a una persona que me quiere tal como soy. Y sus hijas me necesitan. Así que, aunque ya no podré tener hijos, voy a ser madre. O algo parecido.

»Te perdono, Peeta. Pero no quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto nunca más. He hecho las paces con el pasado a mi manera. No me pidas más.

— De acuerdo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera cuando él le dio un beso en la coronilla.

— Adiós, Glimmer, que seas feliz.

Soltándole la mano, Peeta se marchó.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Explicaciones. La primera parte del capítulo, ha sido la parte, para los que no recuerden cuando en "El infierno de Peeta" él está con Katniss (una de las primeras veces) en su casa y el conserje lo llama diciendole que hay un problema y que debe bajar, Glimmer era el problema y esto fue lo que pasó.**

**Más tarde, en "El éxtasis de Peeta", cuando estaban separados y Peeta fue a la tumba de Prim y en un momento hace una llamada. Es a Glimmer a quien llama y esto fue lo que hablaron.**

**Como dije en algún otro momento, van a ir apareciendo fragmentos del pasado de cosas que se "resolvieron" de alguna manera y nunca nos enteramos como, bueno pues ahora lo sabremos. Pero ahora no los entretengo más, vayan al adelanto. Hoy he dejado algo un poco más extenso, porque el capítulo fue un poco corto. (aunque no tanto).**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. No dejen de escribirme! **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— Sin hijos — susurró ella.

— Adoptaremos.

— ¿No hay más que hablar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Katniss cerró los ojos, pensando en las implicaciones de sus palabras. Pensó en su futuro, en la vida en común que se había imaginado. Como el momento de decirle a Peeta que estaba embarazada. O la sensación de llevar en sus entrañas al hijo de ambos. O a él dándole la mano mientras daba a luz...

Todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron en una nube de humo. Katniss las echó de menos inmediatamente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que deseaba vivir todo eso y compartirlo con él. Ahora que Peeta se lo negaba, sintió un gran dolor.

— No.

— ¿No? — Él alzó las cejas.

— Quieres protegerme, y me parece admirable, pero hablemos claro: aquí hay algo más.

— No quiero verte sufrir.

…

**Nos leemos**


	22. Chapter 22LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 22**_

_Agosto de 2011_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

— ¿Vas a correr? — preguntó Katniss al levantar la vista y encontrarse con que Peeta se había puesto zapatillas deportivas, pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de Harvard color carmesí.

— Ajá. — Se acercó para darle un beso de despedida.

— Entonces... ¿hablaremos luego?

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó él, desenredando el cable de los auriculares de su iPhone.

— Sobre lo que te preocupa.

— No, aún no. — Sacó las gafas de sol de la funda y se las limpió con el borde de la camiseta.

Katniss se mordió la lengua, porque su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

— ¿Has pedido hora con el médico?

— Ya estamos con lo mismo — murmuró Peeta, apoyando las manos en la encimera, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? — Katniss se cruzó de brazos.

Él permaneció inmóvil.

— No, no lo he llamado.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no lo necesito.

Ella bajó los brazos.

— Pero ¿y la vasectomía? Tienes que hablar con él sobre lo de revertirla.

— No, no hace falta. — Peeta enderezó la espalda y se puso las gafas de sol.

— ¿Qué?

— No voy a revertir nada. Me gustaría que adoptáramos. Ya sé que no podemos quedarnos con Maria, pero me gustaría que cuando te hayas doctorado moviéramos los hilos para adoptar un niño.

— Has tomado una decisión — susurró Katniss.

Él apretó los dientes.

— Sólo trato de protegerte.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo que hablamos? ¿Te has olvidado de lo que acordamos en el huerto de manzanos?

— Estaba equivocado.

— ¿Estabas equivocado? — Katniss se puso en pie —. Peeta, ¿qué demonios pasa?

— ¿Podemos hablar más tarde, por favor? — preguntó él, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

— Peeta, yo...

— Cuando vuelva — la interrumpió —. Dame treinta minutos.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no responderle mal.

— Sólo dime una cosa.

Él se detuvo y se quitó las gafas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Todavía me quieres?

— Más que nunca — respondió, con una mueca de dolor. Y, sin esperar más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

…

— ¿Cómo ha ido la carrera? — saludó Katniss a un acalorado y sudoroso Peeta cuando éste volvió a entrar en la cocina.

— Bien. Voy a ducharme.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

— Detrás de usted, señora — respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Katniss subió la escalera delante de Peeta y entraron juntos en el dormitorio.

Él se sentó en una silla para desprenderse de las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines. Al acabar, se quitó la camiseta sudada.

— ¿Se te han aclarado las ideas al correr? — Katniss lo estaba observando con atención. El sudor le cubría la piel bronceada. Los músculos se le contraían con cada movimiento, resaltándolos.

— Un poco.

— Cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Él suspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando asintió, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y aguardó.

Peeta apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y se echó hacia adelante.

— He sido un egoísta toda la vida. No entiendo cómo la gente soporta estar conmigo.

— Peeta — lo reprendió ella —, eres un hombre encantador. Por eso las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies.

— Eso no me importa. Esas mujeres sólo se fijan en el aspecto físico. Les da igual que sea un egoísta, sólo quieren un buen polvo.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

— Te conozco. Lo sé todo sobre ti y no creo que seas egoísta.

— Te acosé mientras eras mi alumna. Y me porté muy mal con mi familia y con Glimmer — dijo él, mirándola con ojos torturados.

— Pero todo eso ya pasó. No hace falta volver a sacar el tema.

— Por supuesto que hace falta. ¿No lo entiendes? — Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y se tiró del pelo —. Sigo comportándome como un egoísta. Podría hacerte daño.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Y si el aborto de Glimmer hubiera sido culpa mía?

A Katniss se le encogió el estómago.

— Peeta, ya hablamos de eso. No fue culpa de nadie.

Él se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

— Fue culpa mía estar de juerga todo ese fin de semana. Si hubiera estado en casa para cuidar de ella, habría podido llevarla antes al hospital.

— Por favor, no sigas por ese camino. Ya sabes adónde lleva.

Peeta permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Lleva a la conversación que tuvimos en el huerto. Allí hablamos de tener un bebé, pero no pensamos en que lo que le pasó a Glimmer pudo ser culpa mía. ¿Y si tengo alguna anomalía genética?

Katniss se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo responder, así que Peeta siguió hablando.

— Te dije que quería tener un hijo, pero me preocupan mucho los riesgos.

— Los abortos son muy habituales, Peeta. Es una tragedia, pero es así. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Soñaste con Prim y no fue por casualidad. Acepta la paz que ella te ofreció y no le des más vueltas.

— ¿Y si a ti te pasara lo mismo? — La voz de Peeta se rompió antes de acabar la frase —. Mira por lo que tu padre y Paylor están pasando — añadió luego.

— Sería horrible, pero éste es el mundo en el que nos ha tocado vivir. La enfermedad y la muerte forman parte de él. No podemos hacer como si no fueran a afectarnos.

— Pero podemos tratar de evitar los riesgos innecesarios.

— Entonces, ¿ya no quieres tener un bebé conmigo? — preguntó Katniss, abatida.

Peeta vio cómo los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

— Ya que hablas de Glimmer — tragó saliva con dificultad —, sé que no debería estar celosa, pero me da envidia de que compartieses con ella una experiencia de las que dejan huella. Una experiencia que yo nunca podré vivir.

— Pensaba que te sentirías aliviada.

— Pues no, nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora me hace sentir aliviada. — Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, añadió —: Y, desde luego, a ti no se te ve muy feliz.

— Porque quiero algo que no puedo tener. No puedo volver a pasar por lo que le pasó a Glimmer. No puedo y no lo haré. No permitiré que te suceda a ti.

— Sin hijos — susurró ella.

— Adoptaremos.

— ¿No hay más que hablar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Katniss cerró los ojos, pensando en las implicaciones de sus palabras. Pensó en su futuro, en la vida en común que se había imaginado. Como el momento de decirle a Peeta que estaba embarazada. O la sensación de llevar en sus entrañas al hijo de ambos. O a él dándole la mano mientras daba a luz...

Todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron en una nube de humo. Katniss las echó de menos inmediatamente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que deseaba vivir todo eso y compartirlo con él. Ahora que Peeta se lo negaba, sintió un gran dolor.

— No.

— ¿No? — Él alzó las cejas.

— Quieres protegerme, y me parece admirable, pero hablemos claro: aquí hay algo más.

— No quiero verte sufrir.

— Hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Algo que tiene que ver con tus padres, ¿me equivoco?

Levantándose, Peeta se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedándose desnudo ante ella.

Katniss carraspeó.

— Cariño, sé que ese tema no ha cicatrizado aún. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirar las cosas que guardas en el cajón del escritorio.

— No tiene nada que ver. Te estoy hablando de peligros innecesarios. Tu padre podría perder a Paylor y al bebé. No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

— No se puede vivir sin correr riesgos. Puedo tener cáncer. O me puede atropellar un coche. Aunque me envuelvas en plástico de burbujas y no me dejes salir de casa, podría enfermar igualmente.

»Yo soy consciente de que puedo perderte y, por mucho que odie decir esto, sé que algún día morirás. — La voz se le rompió al decirlo —. Pero elijo amarte ahora y construir una vida contigo sabiendo que la pérdida es posible. Te pido que hagas lo mismo. Te pido que corras el riesgo conmigo.

Katniss se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

Él miró sus manos entrelazadas.

— No sabemos cuáles podrían ser los riesgos. No tengo ni idea de qué se esconde en mi historial médico.

— Podemos hacernos pruebas.

Peeta le apretó la mano con fuerza antes de soltarla.

— No es suficiente.

— Algunos de tus parientes siguen vivos. Podrías hablar con ellos; preguntarles por el historial médico de tus padres y tus abuelos.

Él frunció el cejo.

— ¿Crees que voy a darles la satisfacción de arrastrarme tras ellos para suplicarles información? Prefiero arder en el infierno.

— Pero ¿te estás oyendo? Vuelves a estar como al principio, pensando que no mereces reproducirte. Y negándote a investigar si hay cuestiones de salud graves en tu árbol genealógico.

»¿Ya te has olvidado de tu sueño con Prim? ¿Y de Asís? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Peeta?

Rezamos juntos para tener un hijo, un hijo de los dos. ¿Vas a retirar la oración?

Él apretó los puños, pero no respondió.

— Y todo porque no te consideras digno — concluyó Katniss —, mi hermoso ángel roto.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Peeta soltó un gemido angustiado mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— Te estoy ensuciando — susurró, con el pecho sudoroso pegado a su blusa.

Ella le besó la mejilla con cariño.

— Estás más limpio que nunca, Peeta.

Se abrazaron un poco más antes de que ella lo llevara hasta la ducha. Sin decir nada, abrió el agua y se desnudó.

Él entró en la ducha tras ella.

El agua caliente caía sobre ellos como lluvia, rebotando y danzando sobre sus cuerpos hasta llegar al suelo. Katniss se echó jabón en la mano y le enjabonó el pecho, acariciándole los pectorales.

Él le sujetó la muñeca para detenerla.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Trato de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero — respondió, besándole el tatuaje antes de seguir enjabonándole el torso y el abdomen —. Me parece recordar que una vez un hombre muy guapo hizo lo mismo por mí. Me pareció que era como un bautismo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella exploraba los músculos de acero de sus brazos y piernas, su firme trasero o los montículos de su columna vertebral. Se tomó su tiempo hasta que el último rastro de jabón hubo desaparecido.

Él le clavó la mirada.

— Te he hecho daño una y otra vez y siempre eres generosa conmigo. ¿Por qué?

— Porque te quiero. Porque siento compasión por ti. Porque te perdono.

Peeta cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Katniss empezó a lavarle el pelo, tirando de él para alcanzar hasta la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

— Dios todavía no me ha castigado — murmuró él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No puedo dejar de pensar que un día te arrancará de mi lado.

Katniss le aclaró el champú de los ojos para que pudiera abrirlos.

— Dios no funciona así — le recordó ella.

— He llevado una vida arrogante y egoísta. ¿Por qué no iba a castigarme?

— Dios no está esperando el momento de castigarnos.

— ¿No? — Los ojos de Peeta mostraban su tormento interior.

— No. ¿Lo sentiste así en algún momento mientras estabas en Asís, cuando te sentabas junto a la cripta de San Francisco?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Él quiere salvarnos, no destruirnos. No debes tener miedo de ser feliz. Dios no quiere arrebatarte esa felicidad. Él no es así.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

— Porque cuando has conocido la bondad, te das cuenta de lo lejos que están el bien y el mal. Creo que la gente que es como Effie, como san Francisco y tantos otros, son una pequeña muestra del amor de Dios. Él no está esperando para castigar a nadie. Y, desde luego, no nos da sus bendiciones para luego arrebatárnoslas.

Deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cara y entonces añadió:

— No voy a permitir que retrases la intervención. Quiero que te reviertas la vasectomía. Pase lo que pase, descubras lo que descubras en tus antecedentes, eres mi esposo. Quiero formar una familia contigo. No me importa lo que diga tu ADN.

Él la agarró por los antebrazos.

— Pensaba que no estabas preparada para tener un hijo.

— No lo estoy. Pero me parece bien lo que dijiste en el huerto de manzanos. Si queremos tener un bebé, hemos de empezar a hablarlo con los médicos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la adopción?

— Una cosa no quita la otra. Pero, por favor, Peeta, quiero que reviertas la vasectomía, aunque sólo sea para demostrar que crees que podrás ser un buen padre. Y que no eres esclavo de tu historia. Yo creo en ti, cariño. Y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

Él permaneció bajo la ducha con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua se deslizara por su cabeza y su cuerpo. Finalmente la soltó y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo antes de salir de debajo del agua.

Katniss le cogió las manos.

— Éstas son tus manos. Puedes usarlas para hacer el bien o el mal. Y nada, ni la naturaleza, ni la biología, ni el ADN toma esas decisiones por ti.

— Soy alcohólico porque mi madre lo era. Eso no lo elegí.

— Pero elegiste ir a rehabilitación. Y cada día eliges no beber y no drogarte. No es tu madre la que toma esa decisión, ni Alcohólicos Anónimos. Eres tú.

— Pero ¿qué voy a dejarles a mis hijos en herencia? — preguntó desesperado —. No tengo ni idea de qué puede haber en mi ADN.

— Mi madre también era alcohólica. Podrías usar el mismo razonamiento conmigo.

— Lo único que tú podrías pasarles a nuestros hijos sería tu belleza, bondad y amor.

Ella sonrió con melancolía.

— Eso era lo mismo que iba a decirte yo. Vi cómo te miraban los niños del orfanato. Te vi reírte y jugar con ellos. Te vi llevar a Maria a dar una vuelta con el poni.

»A nuestros hijos les darás amor, cuidado y protección. Un hogar y una familia. No los echarás de casa cuando se equivoquen, ni dejarás de quererlos porque hayan pecado. Los querrás con tanta fuerza que morirías por ellos. Porque eso es lo que hace un padre. Y eso es lo que tú harás.

Peeta la miró.

— Te veo muy fiera.

— Sólo cuando estoy defendiendo a alguien a quien amo. O cuando lucho contra alguna injusticia. Y sería injusto que te rindieras ante esas viejas mentiras.

»Has hecho tantas cosas por mí, Peeta... Ahora me toca a mí. Si quieres olvidarte de tu familia para siempre, te apoyaré. Si eliges seguir cada una de las ramas de tu árbol genealógico, te apoyaré también. No dejes que la culpabilidad y el miedo te roben la capacidad de elegir. Tomaste la decisión de revertir la vasectomía y creo que deberías mantenerte fiel a esa decisión. Aunque decidamos ampliar la familia mediante la adopción.

— Lo más fácil sería olvidarme de mi familia — reconoció él —, pero si quiero traer un hijo al mundo necesito saber algunas cosas. Al menos, las más básicas.

— Sé que no será fácil, pero no estarás solo. Estaré contigo, apoyándote. Ahora mismo, tu pasado tiene poder sobre ti porque lo desconoces. En cuanto salgas de dudas, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tus antecedentes familiares.

»Arriésgate conmigo, Peeta.

Él hundió la cara en su cuello.

«De todos los dones que Dios me ha otorgado, tú eres el mayor», pensó.

…

Aunque las palabras de Katniss no lograron borrar del todo las preocupaciones de Peeta, se sintió muy aliviado. Al ver que ella lo amaba tanto y tenía tanta confianza en él, sus dudas se resquebrajaron. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Dios lo había bendecido con una amante y esposa sin igual. Cuando ella lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que quería que se hiciese revertir la vasectomía, tuvieran un hijo o no... Peeta recordaría ese momento el resto de su vida.

Le vino a la mente un proverbio de la Biblia hebrea: «Quien encuentra una esposa, encuentra un bien muy valioso».

Por las noches, cuando se sentía torturado por el pasado y atemorizado ante el futuro, le costaba conservar la esperanza. En vez de levantarse a recorrer la casa en busca de alcohol, Peeta decidió que era mucho mejor aferrarse a Katniss con fuerza. Su ángel de ojos grises no hacía desaparecer sus preocupaciones, pero le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para luchar.

El día después de la ducha compartida, ella lo encontró en el estudio, con una montaña de libros y el ordenador portátil encendido.

— Hola. — Entró en el despacho con un vaso de Coca Cola en la mano —. Te he traído algo de beber. Él levantó la vista de los libros y sonrió.

— Gracias, cariño.

Se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo y Katniss dejó la bebida en el escritorio antes de sentarse sobre él.

— ¿Y esto? — le preguntó Peeta, señalando la locomotora de juguete que tenía sobre un montón de carpetas—. ¿Lo dejaste tú aquí?

— Sí. — Katniss se removió inquieta, preguntándose cómo iba a salir de ésa.

— Me había olvidado de que lo tenía... pero es un buen pisapapeles.

— Debí pedirte permiso antes de mirar tus cosas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya era hora. Este tren era uno de mis juguetes favoritos cuando era niño.

— Se ve muy antiguo. ¿De dónde salió?

Peeta se rascó la barbilla.

— Diría que de mi padre. Me parece recordar que fue él quien me lo regaló, pero supongo que es imposible.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

— ¿En qué estás trabajando?

— En mi libro. Estoy con la sección del _Infierno_. Creo que incluiré algunos comentarios sobre la historia de Guido. Citando tu ponencia como fuente, por supuesto. Ahora eres una autoridad en la materia — añadió, antes de darle un beso.

— Será más fácil citarla ahora que va a ser publicada.

— ¿De verdad?

— He recibido un email de los organizadores de la conferencia diciéndome que una editorial europea está interesada en publicar varias de las ponencias. Quieren que la mía sea una de ellas.

— Tu primer artículo publicado. Enhorabuena. — Peeta la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de ella.

— Será una gran aportación para mi currículum — comentó Katniss, jugueteando con las gafas de Peeta —, pero voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor.

— Lo que quieras.

Ella alzó las cejas.

— ¿Lo que quiera?

— Por ti, amor mío, arrancaría las estrellas del cielo para dejarlas a tus pies.

Katniss se llevó la mano al corazón.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿El qué?

— Decir esas cosas. Es precioso.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

— He pasado años estudiando poesía, señora Mellark. Está en mi ADN.

— Ya te digo. — Katniss le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con decisión.

Su abrazo se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Peeta estaba a punto de tirar todos los libros al suelo cuando Katniss recordó que había ido allí a pedirle un favor.

— Hum, ¿cariño?

— ¿Sí? — preguntó él con voz ronca, sin dejar de acariciarla arriba y abajo.

— Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

— Tú dirás.

— Voy a tener que revisar la ponencia antes de enviarlo. Lo necesitan la primera semana de diciembre. ¿Podrías leerlo y hacerme algunas sugerencias?

La expresión de Katniss delataba que estaba preocupada. Habían discutido por culpa de ese texto meses atrás. No quería volver a discutir con él.

— Por supuesto. Será un placer. Trataré de no ser un imbécil integral cuando te dé mi opinión.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

— Te lo agradeceré.

— Y ahora, ¿podemos practicar sexo de escritorio o quieres pasarte la tarde charlando?

— Sexo de escritorio, por favor.

— Tus deseos son órdenes.

Peeta se quitó las gafas y se deshizo de ellas. Cerró el portátil y lo dejó en la estantería antes de apartar también la locomotora. Luego, con un amplio movimiento del brazo, barrió todos los libros y papeles que había sobre la mesa antes de colocar a Katniss sobre ella.

Pasaron la siguiente hora dedicados a un nuevo placer conyugal: el sexo de escritorio.

( El sexo de escritorio puede ser muy muy bueno, siempre y cuando se aparten antes las grapadoras.)

Más tarde, Katniss empezó a hacer las maletas para ir a la boda de su padre y Paylor, mientras Peeta seguía en su despacho tratando de escribir. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en Guido da Montefeltro teniendo delante de los ojos el escenario de su último (y muy apasionado) encuentro con Katniss.

«No sé si podré volver a trabajar en este escritorio.»

Frustrado, cerró el documento y abrió el correo electrónico. Le escribió un breve mensaje a su abogado, pidiéndole que hiciera algunas pesquisas sobre sus padres biológicos y los parientes de éstos.

Luego cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

Katniss entró en el dormitorio después de haber pasado las últimas horas revisando el artículo. Le dolían los ojos. Llegó a la conclusión de que Gale tenía razón: tenía la vista cansada y debería visitar a un oftalmólogo. Pediría hora en cuanto volvieran de Selinsgrove.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La voz de Peeta le llegó desde el lecho.

Katniss se apartó las manos de los ojos.

Peeta estaba sentado en la cama, con las gafas puestas, leyendo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada compungida.

— He pasado demasiado tiempo delante de la pantalla y ahora me duelen los ojos. Voy a tener que ir a revisarme la vista cuando volvamos.

— Bien. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Sería una lástima que te los estropearas. — Puso un dedo en el libro que estaba leyendo para no perder el punto y con la otra mano palmeó la cama —. Ven aquí.

Cuando Katniss se sentó a su lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo el diario de su madre.

— ¿Qué ha hecho que te decidieras a leerlo?

— Ya que he empezado a buscar información sobre mi familia, he pensado que no tenía sentido esperar más.

— ¿Te entristece lo que pone?

Dejando el diario a un lado, Peeta se frotó los ojos.

— Es muy trágico. Cuando acabó el instituto se trasladó a Nueva York y compartió apartamento con una amiga. Empezó a trabajar para la empresa de mi padre. Una de las secretarias cogió la baja por maternidad y ella ocupó su puesto temporalmente. Así se conocieron.

— Era muy joven. — Katniss le agarró la mano.

Peeta bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

— Casi tan joven como tú cuando te conocí. Es curioso cómo se repite la historia.

— No pienses eso — dijo ella, en voz baja —. Tú pudiste haber seguido sus pasos, pero no lo hiciste. Somos distintos de ellos.

— Seguí sus pasos, pero con otra persona.

Katniss se enfadó.

— Tú no abandonaste a Glimmer. Te preocupaste por ella durante años. Y nunca habrías abandonado a un hijo tuyo.

— Vuelve a decirlo. — La voz de Peeta era una mezcla de gruñido y súplica.

Katniss le quitó las gafas y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para dejarlas en su mesilla de noche. Luego, aún encima de él, lo miró a los ojos.

— Peeta Mellark, no eres del tipo de hombres que abandonan a sus hijos a su suerte. Y por mucho que te guste pensar que me sedujiste, ambos sabemos que en nuestra relación la seducción fue mutua.

Él le acarició el pelo con delicadeza antes de levantarle la barbilla para besarla en los labios.

— Nuestra seducción fue mutua, no hay duda de eso. Eres la única mujer que ha logrado que le entregara mi corazón. Y sigues seduciéndome, señora Mellark, cada día.

Volvió a acariciarle el pelo y luego añadió: — Parece que todo empezó porque pasaban muchas horas al día juntos. Una noche, él la besó. A partir de ahí, las cosas se complicaron.

— ¿Crees que la amaba?

— Él le dijo que la amaba. Le hizo regalos carísimos. No podían verse en público, pero quedaban en hoteles.

Katniss se acarició el collar sin darse cuenta.

— Vi algunas de las joyas que hay en el cajón. Algunas son de Tiffany's y vi un anillo que parece de casada.

Peeta frunció el cejo.

— Mi padre se lo regaló cuando nací yo. Mi madre se lo ponía para hacerse pasar por una mujer casada. ¡Menuda farsa!

— Supongo que lo hizo para protegerla.

— Katniss, nada de lo que mi padre hizo sirvió para protegerla — replicó él en tono glacial —. Ella era joven y había pasado toda la vida escudada tras su familia. Esperaba que mi padre dejara a su esposa y a sus hijos por ella. Obviamente, no lo hizo.

Katniss lo abrazó.

— ¿Has empezado a buscar información sobre tu familia?

— Le he escrito a mi abogado. Le he pedido que averigüe lo que pueda sobre los Mellark y sobre mi padre. — Tras aclararse la garganta, añadió —: He hecho unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y he concertado cita con el psiquiatra. Y con el urólogo.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que estás preocupado, pero no importa lo que descubras. Lo afrontaremos juntos.

Peeta suspiró y le acarició la nuca.

— Y si tú decías en serio lo de averiguar más cosas sobre tu madre, te acompañaré —se ofreció él.

Katniss se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo.

— Mi padre guarda sus pertenencias, pero no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para pedírselas. Tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

— Tienes razón. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

— Paylor me envió un email sobre el vestido de dama de honor. Tendremos que pasar a recogerlo cuando lleguemos.

Se quedó callada unos instantes.

— ¿Crees que Dios te ha perdonado?

Él frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Por nuestra conversación de antes en la ducha. Me ha parecido que crees que no te ha perdonado tu pasado.

Él se revolvió a su lado.

— Cuando estuve en Asís tras nuestra separación, tuve la sensación de que me perdonaba.

— Pero cuando te miras al espejo, sigue sin gustarte lo que ves — dijo ella con delicadeza.

— ¿Por qué debería gustarme? Estoy cargado de defectos.

— Como el resto de los seres humanos, mi amor.

— Supongo que yo soy más consciente de los míos.

— O tal vez no has aceptado la gracia y el perdón que te han ofrecido.

Peeta se volvió hacia ella bruscamente.

Katniss se pegó a su cuerpo.

— No te digo esto para hacerte sufrir. Veo lo mucho que has mejorado y me parece casi un milagro. Pero creo que para que el milagro sea completo debes reconocer la magnitud de la gracia que te ha sido concedida.

— Hice cosas espantosas — susurró él.

— Y como la gracia de Dios es tan poca cosa... — Katniss lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

— No es eso lo que pienso.

— Pero actúas como si lo pensaras. Como si aún estuvieras en el infierno. Como si fuera imposible que Dios te hubiera perdonado.

— Quiero ser mejor persona.

— Nadie te lo impide. Acepta el hecho de que Él no te ha hecho llegar hasta aquí sólo para abandonarte ahora. No es de ese tipo de padres. Y tú tampoco.

Peeta reflexionó en silencio.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no debes tener ningún miedo a la maternidad. No importa lo que hiciera Sharon o sus antepasados. La gracia también te incluye a ti.

— Supongo que los dos tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos.

Peeta le acarició la mejilla antes de ponerse encima de ella.

— Serás una madre maravillosa — musitó él y unió sus labios en un beso.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas, por fin le contó a su esposa lo que le pasaba….¿que piensan ahora?¿Serán infundados sus miedos?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. No dejen de escribirme! **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Se lo has contado ya? — Era la voz de Jack, el hermano de Tom.

— No — respondió Peeta, tenso.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo? — insistió Jack, alzando un poco la voz.

— Todo ha estado tan tranquilo últimamente que no me ha parecido necesario. Ya tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza. No quería añadirle más preocupaciones.

— Espero no enterarme de que está viviendo con miedo.

…

**Nos leemos**


	23. Chapter 23LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola chicas/os! Aquí me tienen en viernes, es que ayer no he podido entrar a FF después de publicar el capítulo de "El Sacrificio", me salía la página fuera de servicio o algo así. **

**Así por eso tienen el capítulo hoy.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 23**_

_Puente del Día del Trabajo, 2011_

_Los Hamptons, Nueva York_

— ¡Joder! — exclamó Cato, dejándose caer sobre ella.

— Exacto, joder — bromeó ella, abrazándolo y echándose a reír —. Ha sido asombroso.

Cato estaba de acuerdo. Había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso que casi no se sentía el cuerpo.

Por supuesto, que Finch Hudson y él llevaran varios mojitos de más en el cuerpo podía haber tenido algo que ver. En lo más recóndito de su mente sabía que había algo que tenía que recordar. Algo importante. Algo relacionado con Finch. La joven se montó sobre él.

— Hagámoslo otra vez — dijo, arrastrando las palabras —. Casi no me ha dolido. No sé por qué he esperado tanto.

…

_Puente del Día del Trabajo, 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

— Tu padre tenía esta habitación como cuarto de invitados, pero pensábamos convertirla en la habitación del bebé — dijo Paylor, abriendo la puerta del pequeño cuarto situado junto al dormitorio principal.

Katniss entró tras ella, con una bolsa de regalo azul y blanca.

Faltaban pocos días para la boda y estaba ayudando a Paylor a preparar la casa.

— Quería pintar las paredes y tenerlo todo preparado para antes de que llegara el niño, pero ahora... — Se acarició el vientre varias veces.

— No sé por qué no vas a prepararla igualmente. — La joven miró a su alrededor y se fijó en tres cajas de aspecto familiar en el suelo, junto al armario.

— Tal vez no venga nunca a casa — susurró Paylor, luchando por reprimir las lágrimas.

Katniss le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

— El hospital y los médicos están acostumbrados a tratar casos como éste. Hay otros niños que han superado con éxito las operaciones a las que tendrá que someterse Cacahuete.

— ¿Cacahuete?

— Como todavía no tiene nombre, le hemos estado llamando Cacahuete.

La embarazada se llevó de nuevo la mano al vientre.

— Me gusta. Cacahuete.

— Todos rezamos y esperamos que se ponga bien. Decorar su habitación podría ser una muestra de esperanza, una demostración práctica de que creéis que será así. —Katniss levantó la bolsa que llevaba —. Os he comprado una cosa a ti y al bebé.

— Gracias. Es el primer regalo que recibimos.

— Ya que es mi hermano pequeño, quería ser la primera en hacerle uno. Ábrelo.

Paylor desenvolvió con cuidado el papel de seda, dejando a la vista una caja rectangular. La abrió. Dentro había un cuadro de un querubín tocando la guitarra, enmarcado en oro.

La futura madre lo levantó para admirarlo.

— Sé que tienes dudas sobre si preparar o no la habitación del bebé — comentó Katniss en voz baja —, pero pensé que un ángel era un símbolo de esperanza. El cuadro se llama _Angelo musicante_. Es una de las obras expuestas en la Galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia.

— Gracias, cielo. — Paylor la abrazó —. Es muy bonito.

Se acercó a la ventana y colocó el cuadrito en el amplio alféizar, apoyado contra el cristal. Quedaba perfecto, como si lo hubieran diseñado para estar allí.

— Tu padre dice que, después de que nazca el niño, podríamos usar tu habitación como cuarto de invitados.

— En realidad no es mi habitación. Yo crecí en la antigua casa de papá.

— Eres mi hija y siempre tendrás una habitación en mi casa — dijo una voz ronca a su espalda.

Paylor y Katniss se volvieron a la vez. Tom estaba en la puerta.

— Te lo agradezco, papá, pero no hace falta que me reservéis una habitación.

— Es tu habitación — insistió él con firmeza.

Katniss suspiró y asintió. Señalando las paredes blancas que los rodeaban, preguntó:

— ¿Habéis elegido colores?

Paylor sonrió.

— Azul cielo y rojo. Había pensado que podríamos pintar un mural con un tema marinero. Tal vez un barco navegando entre las olas. Sería relajante, ¿no crees?

— Quedará precioso. Buscaré ropa de cama y cosas que tengan barcos.

— ¡Gracias!

— De nada. Me aseguraré de que a mi hermanito no le falta de nada. Me muero de ganas de empezar a malcriarlo.

A Tom se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero nunca lo habría admitido.

— Entonces, ¿vamos a redecorar? — le preguntó a su prometida.

— Creo que podríamos hacer algunas cosas, pero no todas. Después de la luna de miel, podríamos pintar las paredes. — Paylor levantó la cara hacia él, con un brillo esperanzado en la mirada.

— Lo que quieras. — Tom se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, apoyándole la mano ligeramente sobre el lugar donde crecía su hijo.

Katniss se acercó a la puerta para darles un poco de intimidad.

— Voy abajo a ver qué hacen Peeta y el tío Jack.

— Un momento, cielo — lo detuvo Paylor, que había puesto la mano encima de la de Tom —. ¿Quieres esas cajas? Creo que eran de tu madre. — Señaló hacia el rincón del armario.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió de golpe cuando Katniss y su padre vieron hacia dónde señalaba.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó él bruscamente.

— Esas cajas. No hacen nada ahí. Tal vez haya algo en ellas que Katniss quiera llevarse a Massachusetts. Aunque si no las quieres, o no quieres mirarlas ahora, no pasa nada.

Las abrí para ver qué había dentro y las volví a cerrar. Me las encontré por casualidad mientras ordenaba la habitación.

— Me gustaría echarles un vistazo a las cosas de mamá — dijo ella, consciente de que su padre abría y cerraba los puños a su lado.

— La verdad es que preferiría no hablar de estas cosas tres días antes de mi boda —refunfuñó Tom.

— Cariño — le reprochó Paylor con delicadeza.

— De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a Peeta que suba a ayudarme a llevar las cajas a vuestro coche?

Katniss asintió. Mientras salía de la habitación, vio cómo su padre abrazaba a Paylor.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja, oyó voces procedentes del salón.

— ¿Se lo has contado ya? — Era la voz de Jack, el hermano de Tom.

— No — respondió Peeta, tenso.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo? — insistió Jack, alzando un poco la voz.

— Todo ha estado tan tranquilo últimamente que no me ha parecido necesario. Ya tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza. No quería añadirle más preocupaciones.

— Espero no enterarme de que está viviendo con miedo.

— No lo está —replicó Peeta con impaciencia.

— Si descubro que vive con miedo, tú y yo vamos a tener un problema.

Los pasos de Katniss acercándose pusieron fin a la conversación. Al entrar en el salón, encontró a su hermano junto a la pared del fondo, en postura amenazadora. Su marido estaba a poca distancia, en una postura parecida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Peeta levantó el brazo y ella se acurrucó a su lado.

— Nada. ¿Ya has ayudado a Paylor?

— Un poco, pero ahora te necesitamos a ti. Hay unas cajas que tendríamos que llevar al coche.

— Claro. — Con una mirada de advertencia en dirección a Jack, siguió a Katniss.

El día antes de la boda, Katniss ayudó a la principal dama de honor, la hermana de Paylor, a hacer recados. Fue a ver a la florista para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden; se pasó por la iglesia para revisar la decoración y luego hizo una parada en el restaurante de Kinfolks.

Ella no habría elegido Kinfolks para el ensayo de boda, pero ya que el lugar tenía un gran valor sentimental tanto para el novio como para la novia, se reservó la opinión.

Cuando acabó de hablar con el dueño y el director del local para asegurarse de que todo estaría dispuesto para esa noche, se encontró con Deb Lundy, la antigua novia de su padre, y con Rue, la hija de ésta.

Katniss se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa mientras Deb se le acercaba.

— Hola, Kat. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

— Hola, Deb, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien. Rue ha venido a pasar el puente y hemos salido a hacer unas compras —respondió la mujer, levantando el montón de bolsas que llevaba en la mano.

Katniss apartó la mirada de la mujer y se volvió hacia su hija, que se había quedado a cierta distancia, con expresión furiosa. Las dos iban vestidas con ropa cara y zapatos de marca y llevaban grandes bolsos de Louis Vuitton.

Rue era una joven muy atractiva, con el pelo a lo afro y los ojos oscuros como la noche. Katniss y ella habían sido compañeras de habitación en la Universidad de Saint Joseph. Eran buenas amigas, pero eso fue antes de que Rue se acostara con el novio de Katniss, Cato, y la invitara a unirse a ellos para hacer un trío.

— Rue estaba invitada a pasar el puente en los Hamptons, con su novio. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Cato Talbot, el hijo del senador.

— Sé quién es — se limitó a responder Katniss.

Deb conocía perfectamente la relación que había unido a Katniss y a Cato, igual que sabía que éste había sido arrestado por agredirla hacía dos años. Por desgracia, su condena se había limitado a una declaración de aceptación de culpabilidad y a servicios comunitarios.

Sin hacer caso de la evidente incomodidad de Katniss, Deb siguió hablando:

— La señora Talbot se puso enferma y tuvieron que cancelar los planes para el fin de semana.

Pero me alegro de tener a Rue en casa. La vemos tan poco ahora que trabaja para la campaña presidencial del senador... Su trabajo es muy importante.

— Enhorabuena — dijo Katniss, tratando de que no se notara el desprecio que le inspiraba su antigua amiga.

Ésta la ignoró y se volvió hacia su madre.

— Tenemos que irnos.

Katniss miró a Rue con curiosidad. La última vez que la había visto había sido en aquel mismo sitio. Su antigua compañera la había arrinconado y le había mostrado un vídeo grabado por Cato.

Uno en el que se veía a Katniss en una postura comprometida. Rue la había amenazado con colgar el vídeo en Internet si no retiraba los cargos contra Cato.

Para sorpresa de todos, Katniss se había mantenido firme. Incluso amenazó a Rue con contar a _The Washington Post _que Cato había enviado a su novia para hacerle chantaje. Sabía que al senador no le habría hecho ninguna gracia.

En aquel momento, Rue no la creyó capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza, pero luego debió de cambiar de opinión, ya que el vídeo no había aparecido en ninguna parte. Al parecer, se habían rendido.

De vez en cuando, Katniss se preguntaba por qué no habría vuelto a saber nada de ellos, pero prefirió pensar que había tenido suerte y olvidarse del tema.

Al volver a encontrarse con Rue, había esperado que ésta fuera maleducada o agresiva, como la última vez. Que le lanzara indirectas o amenazas veladas, pero en vez de eso estaba viendo a una joven nerviosa, que cambiaba el peso de pie y miraba furtivamente hacia la puerta. De hecho, parecía asustada.

Katniss miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada que justificara su comportamiento, ni en el restaurante ni en la acera. Se preguntó qué preocuparía a Rue. Y qué habría hecho desaparecer como por arte de magia su actitud bravucona.

Deb le hizo un gesto a su hija para que esperara.

— Me alegro de haberte visto, Katniss. He oído que tu padre vuelve a casarse.

— Sí, mañana.

— No pensaba que fuera de los que se casan. Supongo que la edad le ha afectado.

Katniss alzó una ceja. Deb tenía la misma edad que su padre, si no era más mayor, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

— Vámonos. — Rue tiró del brazo de su madre y ambas salieron del local.

Katniss las miró mientras se alejaban, con la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Algo importante.

…

— ¿No estás agotada?

Dos días más tarde, Annie estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con la cabeza sobre los brazos.— Después de la noche del ensayo y ayer la boda, que acabó tardísimo, estoy muerta de sueño — añadió.

Katniss se echó a reír mientras pelaba el maíz para la cena.

— Menos mal que me he echado una siesta esta tarde.

— Ya. Eso mismo ha dicho Peeta. Pero mi hermano no ha dormido siesta ni un día en toda su vida y dudo mucho que sea capaz de dormir si estás con él en la cama.

Katniss se ruborizó y clavó la vista en la mazorca.

— La ceremonia fue preciosa — dijo, cambiando de tema —. Aún no me creo que bailase con mi padre el día de su boda.

— No me siento con fuerzas para celebrar tu cumpleaños esta noche, Kat. Lamento ser tan mala amiga. — La voz de Annie quedó interrumpida por un bostezo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a echarte un rato?

— Ya lo he intentado, pero mi marido me ha seguido, ergo, me he quedado sin siesta. Eso sí, hemos cumplido con la ración de hoy de hacer niños.

Katniss soltó una risita.

— ¿Cómo va eso, por cierto?

Annie se echó hacia adelante dramáticamente.

— Necesito vacaciones.

— ¿De hacer bebés?

Annie gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

— Sí, maldita sea. Practicamos sexo a todas horas, pero no me quedo embarazada. Es deprimente. — Abrió los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en una mano—. Necesito un descanso. Deja que vaya a visitarte unos días. No molestaré nada, te lo prometo.

— Pensaba que querías tener un bebé.

— Quiero un bebé, pero ¿a qué precio? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tengo un empacho de sexo. Empiezo a sentirme como una máquina.

— Santo Dios, ¿dónde me he metido? — exclamó Peeta, que entraba en ese momento por la puerta del porche.

— No pasa nada. Es que tu hermana está agotada. Annie, vete a dormir un rato. Ya te reunirás con nosotros para el postre si te apetece.

— ¿En serio?

Katniss señaló hacia la escalera con una mazorca.

— Largo.

Su cuñada se levantó de un brinco y salió disparada de la cocina.

Peeta la miró negando con la cabeza.

— Dime que no vamos a acabar así.

— No vamos a acabar así. — Katniss le dio un beso en la sien.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Prometido. Entonces, ¿estás listo para que te vean los médicos? — preguntó ella, tratando de sonar despreocupada mientras seguía pelando maíz.

— Yo no diría precisamente listo, pero lo haré. Me convenciste y me haré revertir la vasectomía pase lo que pase luego. Y casi me has convencido de que el historial de mi familia no importa.

— Porque es la verdad, cariño. Créeme.

Peeta le quitó la mazorca y la dejó a un lado antes de sujetarle ambas manos.

— Pero no quiero que nos hagamos demasiadas ilusiones. Hace casi diez años que me la hice.

— Estaría encantada de adoptar, pero antes quiero que lo intentemos. Por ti. Sin prisas. No quiero que acabemos como Annie y Finnick.

Peeta se echó a reír y la abrazó.

Katniss se acurrucó entre sus brazos, bostezando.

Él la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Por qué no vas a echarte un rato tú también?

— Queda mucho por hacer.

— Tonterías. Robert está leyendo en el porche y Finnick está roncando frente al televisor. Creo que cenaremos tarde.

— Le he dejado nuestra habitación a Annie.

— Pues acuéstate en el sofá del estudio. — Le dio un beso en la frente —. No has parado desde el ensayo y la boda. Te has ganado un descanso. — Guiñando un ojo, añadió —: Ya que yo no te he dejado descansar esta tarde.

Katniss lo besó y salió de la cocina.

Al quedarse solo, Peeta sacó un librito encuadernado en piel del maletín y se fue a leer junto a Robert.

— Hace un día precioso — comentó éste, cerrando la novela policíaca que había estado leyendo.

— Sí. — Peeta se sentó en la silla junto a su padre adoptivo.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Le mostró la libretita. En el lomo había escrito «Diario» en letras doradas.

— Es el diario de mi madre.

Los dos hombres cruzaron una mirada.

— Dentro encontré una cosa de Effie. — Sacó dos páginas dobladas del interior del diario.

Robert las miró con interés.

— ¿Qué es?

— Hay nombres, direcciones y números de teléfono. En una página hay información sobre mi padre. En la otra sobre Jean Mellark, de Staten Island. Es mi abuela.

— ¿No lo habías encontrado hasta ahora? — preguntó Robert, mirándolo fijamente.

— No. Effie me dio las cosas de mi madre hace tiempo, pero nunca las había abierto.

Robert asintió como si lo comprendiera.

Peeta miró los papeles escritos por Effie.

— Me pregunto por qué los buscaría.

— Estoy seguro de que lo hablamos contigo cuando eras adolescente. ¿No te acuerdas?

— Muy vagamente.

— Cuando tu madre murió, los servicios sociales localizaron a tu abuela, pero ella se negó a quedarse contigo. Effie la llamó por teléfono para averiguar cuál era la razón. Después de hablar con ella, dejó sus datos junto a las cosas de tu madre por si tú querías ponerte en contacto con ellos más adelante.

— No recuerdo que Effie me contara que había hablado con mi abuela. Recuerdo que me dijo que los servicios sociales habían tratado de ponerse en contacto con mis parientes y que éstos no quisieron saber nada de mí.

Robert frunció el cejo.

— Eras un crío. No valía la pena disgustarte con los detalles. Ya bastante tenías con todo lo que te había pasado. Pensábamos contártelo cuando fueras más mayor.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

Robert apretó los labios.

— Lo siento. Debimos contártelo.

— No tienes por qué disculparte. Effie y tú me acogisteis cuando mi propia familia me dejó en la estacada.

— Eres nuestro hijo — replicó Robert con voz ronca —. Siempre lo has sido.

Peeta agarró el diario con más fuerza.

— ¿Te parecería... ofensivo que tratase de averiguar más cosas sobre mi familia biológica?

— Claro que no. Son tus parientes. Tienes derecho a conocerlos.

— Pero tú eres mi padre.

— Siempre. Pase lo que pase.

— Os puse en peligro. Hipotecasteis la casa para rescatarme.

— El amor de los padres es incondicional. No importa lo que hicieras, nunca dejaste de ser nuestro hijo. Rezaba para que algún día volvieras a nosotros. Y así fue.

Peeta empezó a mover la rodilla nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Robert, en cambio, lo miraron con firmeza y serenidad.

— No te dimos la vida, pero eres nuestro hijo. Nuestra casa era tu casa.

— ¿Qué le dijo Effie a mi abuela?

Robert se echó hacia atrás en la silla de jardín.

— Creo que le explicó quién era y lo que le había pasado a tu madre. Sé que hablaron de ti. Effie pensaba que podría razonar con tu familia.

— ¿Y lo logró?

— No — respondió Robert muy serio —. Tu abuela estaba cegada por sus rígidos principios morales y por su enfado con su hija. Repudió a tu madre cuando se quedó embarazada. Dudo que volvieran a verse después de aquello.

— ¿Y mi padre? ¿Effie habló también con él?

Robert se removió en la silla.

— Recuerdo que hablamos de esto contigo porque afectaba al certificado de nacimiento. Tu padre persuadió a tu madre de que no diera su nombre; por eso llevas el apellido de ella.

— ¿Cómo lo encontró Effie?

— Gracias a tu abuela. No tenía interés en ayudar a su nieto, pero le faltó tiempo para señalar a tu padre con el dedo. Tenía su dirección y número de teléfono, que deben de ser los que están ahí escritos, aunque Effie se guardó mucho de llamarlo a su casa. Lo llamó a la oficina, pero él se negó a hablar con ella.

— Recuerdo que Effie me dijo que mi padre sabía dónde estaba, pero que no iba a venir a buscarme.

— Ella pensaba que tus parientes estarían encantados de acogerte; por eso se puso en contacto con ellos.

— Effie siempre pensaba lo mejor de todo el mundo.

— Así es, pero tampoco era una ingenua. Tras hablar con tu abuela y tratar en vano de hacerlo con tu padre, no insistió. Y desde ese momento has sido nuestro hijo. — Mirando a Peeta con tristeza, añadió —: Effie esperaba estar a tu lado cuando lo leyeras.

— Debí haberlo hecho antes.

Peeta recordó la visión que había tenido, en la que Effie lo perdonaba. Todavía lloraba su muerte.

— Katniss te aprecia mucho — dijo, cambiando de tema, aunque sólo fuera para librarse de los dolorosos recuerdos.

— Y yo a ella. Os agradezco mucho que me permitierais volver a casa.

— Éste siempre será tu hogar. — Peeta jugueteó con el diario —. Katniss piensa que si Dios es como un padre, debe de ser como tú.

Robert se echó a reír.

— Es un cumplido de mucho nivel, pero inmerecido. Soy tan imperfecto como el que más.

— Ojalá yo tuviera una cuarta parte de tu imperfección — murmuró Peeta, bajando la cabeza.

— Effie y yo siempre pensamos en ti como en un regalo, un don que se nos había concedido. Pero desde la muerte de ella, me he dado cuenta de algo más.

Peeta se volvió hacia él.

— Sé que nos estás agradecido por haberte adoptado, que piensas que te hicimos un favor. Pero no acabas de entenderlo. — Robert lo miró con sinceridad antes de añadir —: Dios nos hizo ese regalo porque sabía que te necesitábamos.

Los dos hombres siguieron mirándose unos largos instantes antes de volverse casi a la vez hacia el jardín y perderse en sus pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiera comentado a Peeta que tenía los ojos húmedos, él habría dicho que era por culpa de la alergia.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Parece que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad entre nuestros chicos y me ha encantado la charla entre padre e hijo. ¿Qué les pareció a Uds?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— El médico no está seguro de que vaya a funcionar. — Peeta dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente.

— Oh, cariño. — Katniss se sentó delante de él y le apoyó la mano en el antebrazo.

— Cree que si la operación no funciona, podríamos recurrir a la inseminación artificial, pero tendrían que analizarme el esperma para ver si aún es viable. Cuando tenga los resultados decidiremos si merece la pena programar la operación o no. Me harán la prueba la semana que viene.

— ¿Y?

— Aunque llevemos a cabo la intervención, las posibilidades de éxito son muy pocas.

…

**Nos leemos**


	24. Chapter 24LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 24**_

_9 de septiembre de 2011_

_Durham, Carolina del Norte_

Finch Hudson salió de su bloque de pisos con la intención de ir al campus en coche, pero un hombre cargado con un ramo de rosas se interpuso en su camino.

— Hola — la saludó sonriendo.

— ¡Cato! — Finch corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó.

— He venido a verte. Y a darte esto. — Acto seguido, le ofreció la docena de rosas rojas de tallo largo que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

— Son preciosas, ¡gracias! — La joven dio un par de saltitos antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Cato se echó a reír ante la exuberancia de la joven y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la nariz en su larga melena.

— Tenía miedo de no volver a verte. ¿Quieres entrar? — le susurró al oído.

Cuando Cato asintió, ella le mostró el camino hacia el ascensor.

— Me encantan. — Mientras subían, se llevó las rosas a la cara, aspirando su aroma —. Esta vez son rojas. La primera vez que salimos me trajiste rosas blancas.

— El blanco simboliza la virginidad — dijo él, alargando la mano para acariciarle la melena lisa —. Ya no es adecuado.

Ella se encogió como si la hubiera golpeado y le devolvió las flores inmediatamente.

Cato iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y, rodeando a Cato, Finch se dirigió rápidamente a su apartamento, haciendo resonar los tacones en el pasillo.

— ¿Finch? ¡Espera! — Echó a correr tras ella.

La chica sacó las llaves de la mochila y abrió la puerta. Luego trató de cerrársela en las narices.

— Espera un momento. — Cato apoyó la mano plana en la hoja para impedirlo.

— No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí y me regalaras flores sólo para burlarte de mí. Ya sé que ya no soy virgen. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

— ¿De qué hablas? No he venido a burlarme de ti.

— ¿Ya se lo has contado a todos tus amigos? Seguro que se han reído a gusto a mi costa. Sacas a cenar a la chica cristiana un par de veces y ella se entrega como si fuera el baile de graduación.

— No fue eso lo que pasó. — Cato la miró muy seriamente.

— Después de pasar el fin de semana juntos no volviste a ponerte en contacto conmigo. No me has llamado ni me has enviado ningún mensaje. Llega el fin de semana y te plantas en mi puerta. ¿Soy tu rollo de fin de semana?

— Por supuesto que no, si me dejaras explicarme...

— No soy el rollo de fin de semana de nadie, Cato. Coge tus flores y vuélvete a Washington. No puedo evitar que vayas fanfarroneando por ahí, pero te agradecería que me dejaras que se lo contara a mis padres antes. No quiero que se enteren leyendo el periódico de que me emborraché y me acosté contigo en la segunda cita.

Trató de cerrar la puerta una vez más, pero él volvió a impedírselo.

— Por favor, dame un minuto. ¿Puedo entrar?

— No.

Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró:

— He venido porque me apetecía verte. Y he elegido rosas rojas porque he pensado que te gustarían.

Finch se aferró a la puerta con fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

— Deja que te invite a comer y hablamos. Si no te gusta lo que tengo que decirte, me volveré por donde he venido y no te molestaré más.

Los ojos verdes de Finch lo miraron con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— Nada. Me gustas.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Eso es todo. ¿Te parece poco?

— ¿Y qué pasa con tu padre y la campaña presidencial?

Cato abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había pillado por sorpresa. Tras unos instantes, respondió: — Mi padre me pidió que te invitara a salir. A partir de ahí, me olvidé de la política.

— No te creo — repuso ella en voz muy baja, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Confía más en ti misma, Finch. Eres bonita y muy dulce. No te habría invitado a ir a los Hamptons ni a tomar mojitos sólo por la política.

Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula.

— Lo digo en serio. Y ahora pon esas flores en agua y vamos a comer — insistió Cato con una sonrisa.

Finch dudó, mirando las flores.

— De acuerdo. — Abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar —. Pero nada de mojitos esta vez.

— Palabra de scout — dijo él, saludándola marcialmente antes de seguirla.

…

Cuando el puente del Día del Trabajo llegó a su fin, Katniss y Peeta volvieron a Cambridge para el inicio del año académico. Él iba a dar un curso y un seminario para alumnos de doctorado en la Universidad de Boston, mientras Katniss seguiría con su formación en Harvard.

La segunda semana de septiembre, Peeta fue a la consulta de un reputado urólogo. No quiso que su mujer lo acompañara, ya que la visita coincidía con una de sus clases, así que fue solo.

Cuando volvió a casa a la hora de la cena, ella lo asaltó: — ¿Y bien?

— Buenas noches a ti también. — Peeta le rozó los labios en un beso y la miró curioso —. Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a verte con gafas — dijo, tocándole la montura de carey.

Ella se las tocó, algo avergonzada, y luego se las quitó.

— Sólo las necesito para leer. O eso es lo que dijo el oculista.

— Pareces una bibliotecaria sexy. De hecho, creo que deberíamos llevarlas al estudio y usarlas para una nueva sesión de sexo de escritorio.

Ella se echó a reír.

— No vas a distraerme hablando de sexo, profesor Mellark. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha dicho el médico.

La sonrisa de Peeta perdió brillo.

— ¿Y si te prometo orgasmos múltiples? — susurró, agarrándole la muñeca y llevándosela a la boca. La besó y le dio un mordisquito.

Katniss tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Suena... muy bien. Pero sigo queriendo que me cuentes qué te ha dicho el médico.

Él avanzó, haciéndola retroceder hacia la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Y si te prometo sexo en la mesa de la cocina como nunca lo has experimentado antes?

Arrinconándola contra la mesa, le separó las piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

Katniss le acarició la mejilla.

— Te diré que me estás asustando, porque estás tratando de distraerme con sexo para no contarme lo que ha pasado en el médico. Por favor, dímelo.

Peeta se apartó de ella y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla más cercana.

— ¿Has preparado algo? ¿O Rebecca?

— Rebecca ha dejado una lasaña — respondió Katniss, acercándose a la nevera para sacar una CocaCola. La sirvió en un vaso con hielo y se la ofreció —. Espero que tengas hambre.

— El médico no está seguro de que vaya a funcionar. — Peeta dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente.

— Oh, cariño. — Katniss se sentó delante de él y le apoyó la mano en el antebrazo.

— Cree que si la operación no funciona, podríamos recurrir a la inseminación artificial, pero tendrían que analizarme el esperma para ver si aún es viable. Cuando tenga los resultados decidiremos si merece la pena programar la operación o no. Me harán la prueba la semana que viene.

— ¿Y?

— Aunque llevemos a cabo la intervención, las posibilidades de éxito son muy pocas. — Peeta se aclaró la garganta —. Me operaron hace diez años, por lo que la posibilidad de embarazo se reduce a un treinta por ciento. Mientras he podido generar anticuerpos, tejido fibroso y un bloqueo secundario.

— No pensaba que fuera a ser tan complicado.

Él se frotó los ojos con las manos.

— Es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Pero le agradezco al médico que haya sido tan detallado en sus explicaciones. ¡Ah! y me ha prohibido fumar.

— Eso es bueno. Y si te sometes a la operación, ¿cuándo sabremos si ha tenido éxito?

— Dice que depende. Puede tardar de unos tres meses a un año — titubeó antes de añadir —: O nunca.

Katniss se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó.

— Lo siento, Peeta. Ojalá hubiera ido contigo.

— Tal vez no estabas físicamente, pero te sentía a mi lado. — Le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

— Si la producción de esperma no se ha visto afectada, podríamos probar la inseminación artificial. Si queremos, recogen esperma antes de la operación y lo congelan. — Jugueteó con el pelo de ella —. El médico ha sugerido que tú también te hagas una revisión, para descartar algún posible problema de fertilidad por tu parte.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

Él la miró ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Ves algún inconveniente?

— No. No me gustan esas revisiones, pero entiendo que sería necesario. Además, ya me toca ir.

— Lo peor de todo es que el médico ha dicho que tendríamos que pasar tres semanas de abstinencia después de la operación. Me ha advertido que no podría eyacular durante al menos tres semanas.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Tres semanas? _Scheisse_.

— Exacto. ¿Sigues queriendo que lo hagamos?

— No me gusta la idea del celibato obligado durante tres semanas. — Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo —. Pero he pasado mucho más tiempo célibe antes.

— Cierto. — Peeta sonrió travieso —. Será una nueva experiencia para los dos: celibato marital. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que existía algo tan horrible?

— Yo desde luego, no. Excepto, ya sabes, una vez al mes.

— Por cierto, vamos a tener que organizarnos para que las tres semanas coincidan con tu período, porque, si no, serán cuatro semanas.

— Piensas en todo, Profesor.

Los ojos de Peeta parecieron oscurecerse.

— Tengo mis necesidades.

Katniss presionó el pecho contra el suyo, juntando sus labios hasta que se rozaron.

— Igual que yo, Profesor. Y estoy segura de que podremos ocuparnos de algunas de esas necesidades sin poner en peligro tus partes afectadas.

— ¿Partes afectadas?

— Me ocuparé de ti y de todas tus partes. Vas a necesitar una enfermera.

Peeta le deslizó las manos por la espalda hasta detenerse en sus nalgas.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso. Enfermera, bibliotecaria, estudiante, profesora... Tus talentos no tienen fin.

— No. De hecho, tengo otra identidad secreta.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ella le acercó los labios al oído.

— También soy Lois Lane.

— Voy a tener que ir a buscar el traje de Superman a la tintorería.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Katniss! — se dijo a sí misma.

— Lo será — susurró él, dirigiéndole una mirada ardiente —. Entonces, para que quede todo claro, iremos a hacer las visitas que hagan falta y seguiremos adelante con el proceso. ¿Sí?

— Sí.

— Y no empezaremos a intentar tener un hijo hasta que acabes el doctorado. Todo esto son trámites... preliminares.

Katniss sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Luego decidieron que la cena podía esperar y celebraron sus decisiones con una ronda de sexo en la mesa de la cocina. Peeta simuló ser Superman que volvía a casa después de una dura jornada luchando contra el crimen.

(Debe quedar constancia de que el sexo en la mesa de la cocina entre superhéroes todavía es mejor que el sexo en la mesa de la cocina entre personas normales y corrientes.)

Más tarde, Katniss y Peeta estaban sentados en el suelo del dormitorio, revisando las cajas de Sharon. Encontraron álbumes de fotos con fotografías de Katniss cuando era un bebé y más mayorcita.

Encontraron también juguetes y la pulsera que le habían puesto a Katniss en el hospital cuando nació.

La sorprendió que su madre hubiera guardado todos esos recuerdos. Pero todavía se sorprendió más al encontrar una foto de sus padres el día de su boda, junto a varias otras de cuando eran novios.

Había incluso algunas fotos familiares de antes del divorcio.

En otra caja encontraron bisutería, pañuelos de cuello y fotos de Sharon con distintos hombres.

Katniss dejó esas fotos en el montón de tirar casi sin mirarlas. Por lo que Peeta sabía del comportamiento de la mujer cuando estaba con esos hombres, no le extrañó que Katniss quisiera destruir esos recuerdos.

— Katniss, ahora tienes tu propia casa. Tienes una nueva vida. — Le acarició los nudillos con un dedo.

— Lo sé — replicó ella con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

Buscó el anillo de compromiso de su madre y el de boda, pero no los encontró. Supuso que ésta los habría empeñado. No recordaba habérselos visto puestos en los últimos años.

Si había esperado encontrar algún tipo de respuesta, la realidad la decepcionó una vez más. Nada en aquellas cajas ofrecía información sobre por qué la adorada niñita se había convertido en una presencia molesta en la casa. Nada explicaba por qué el alcohol y el sexo se habían vuelto más importantes que una persona que era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre.

— ¿Cariño? — La voz de Peeta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Una vida entera. Tres cajas. Qué desperdicio.

Él le acarició la espalda para consolarla.

— ¿Por qué no me quería? — A Katniss se le quebró la voz.

Peeta sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Ojalá tuviera la respuesta, pero sólo puedo decirte que te entiendo, Katniss. Te entiendo.

— Me cuesta tanto creer que pudiera quererme alguna vez...

— Conservó las fotografías. Es evidente que, cuando naciste, te quería mucho. Se ve en su cara. Y durante los primeros años te siguió queriendo.

— Pero luego decidió que quería más al alcohol.

— Eso no era amor. Era una adicción.

— No es que no sienta compasión por ella, Peeta, pero es que no me entra en la cabeza que alguien ponga el alcohol y los hombres por delante de su hija.

Peeta le apretó la mano.

— Porque no es correcto. No debería ser así. Pero las adicciones son algo terrible. Por desgracia, sé de lo que hablo. Es una suerte que no puedas imaginártelo; eso significa que no has pasado por ello.

Estoy seguro de que tu madre quiso dejarlo en alguna ocasión.

— Sí, fue a rehabilitación varias veces.

— Sin la ayuda de Dios, yo habría acabado como ella — susurró Peeta. Al ver que Katniss permanecía en silencio, siguió hablando —: Es culpa mía. Insistí en que debíamos buscar información sobre nuestros padres y mira...

— No eres tú quien me hizo daño. Supongo que fui una idiota al pensar que encontraría alguna respuesta en estas cajas. Si mi padre no las tiene, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlas yo en un montón de trastos viejos?

— Tus juguetes no son trastos viejos. Enmarcaremos las fotos y colocaremos los juguetes en una estantería. Algún día, cuando tengamos una niña, podrás enseñarle lo guapa que era su madre de pequeña.

Katniss escondió la cara en el hombro de Peeta.

— Gracias.

Tras abrazarla con fuerza, la ayudó a guardar las cosas en las cajas.

…

— Disculpe, ¿podría repetirlo? — Katniss estaba mirando a su ginecóloga con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era la tercera semana de septiembre y acababa de someterse a sus exámenes ginecológicos. Se suponía que era un trámite para descartar posibles problemas de infertilidad. Pero los comentarios de la doctora indicaban que el examen no había tenido nada de rutinario.

— Quiero que te hagas una ecografía. Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con el centro radiológico del hospital Mount Auburn para concertar la cita. Que te la hagan inmediatamente. Lo apuntaré en la petición — añadió, escribiendo rápidamente en el historial médico de Katniss.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

— Entonces, ¿es serio?

— Potencialmente serio. — La ginecóloga dejó de escribir y la miró a los ojos —. Ha sido una suerte que vinieras a visitarte ahora. He encontrado algo en uno de tus ovarios. Quiero saber de qué se trata. Ve a hacerte la ecografía. El radiólogo te hará un informe y a partir de ahí veremos lo que hay que hacer.

— ¿Cáncer? — Katniss casi no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra.

— Es una posibilidad. O también podría ser un quiste benigno. Pronto lo sabremos. —La doctora Rubio siguió escribiendo —. No te saltes la ecografía. Es importante que sepamos de qué se trata cuanto antes.

Katniss permaneció inmóvil. Sólo podía pensar en Effie.

— Cariño, estoy en pleno seminario. ¿Puedo llamarte cuando acabe? — preguntó Peeta en voz baja cuando cogió la llamada.

— Oh, lo siento. Me había olvidado. Nos vemos en casa.

Katniss estaba aturdida, tratando de no llorar. Al otro lado de la línea oyó pasos y una puerta que se cerraba.

— He salido al pasillo. ¿Qué pasa?

— Voy de camino hacia casa. Nos veremos allí. Por favor, pide disculpas a tus alumnos de mi parte. Colgó antes de echarse a llorar. La voz de Peeta, tan paciente y cariñosa, le hizo perder el control de sus emociones.

Acababa de esconder la cara entre las manos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. No tuvo que mirar la pantalla para saber quién llamaba.

— Ho... ¿Hola?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Te lo contaré a la hora de la cena — respondió ella entre sollozos.

— No, vas a contármelo ahora o cancelaré el seminario e iré a buscarte. Me estás preocupando.

— La doctora ha encontrado algo durante el examen.

Peeta permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Luego inspiró hondo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado?

— Todavía no lo sabe. Tengo que hacerme una ecografía en el hospital Mount Auburn lo antes posible.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Katniss mintió lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Volviendo a casa dando un paseo.

— Quédate donde estás. Voy a buscarte.

— Pero tendrás que anular el seminario.

— No podría concentrarme sabiendo que estás sola y llorando. Quédate donde estás. Te llamo en un minuto.

— Estoy bien. Sólo es la impresión.

— No estás bien. Dame un minuto.

— Ya casi estoy en casa. Nos vemos allí.

Cortó la llamada.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Peeta abrió la puerta del aula y canceló la clase.

…

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el día de la ecografía, Peeta recibió una llamada de su urólogo. Al parecer, su producción de esperma era normal. El profesor Mellark era gloriosamente fértil.

(Entre paréntesis, debe destacarse que él nunca dudó de su fertilidad.)

Sin embargo, el alivio quedó apagado por la intranquilidad que sentía por Katniss.

Aunque exteriormente trataba de poner buena cara para no preocuparla, por dentro estaba muy asustado.

Katniss era joven y estaba sana. Claro que Effie también era joven y sana antes de ponerse enferma. Tenía cáncer de mama y habían tardado un tiempo en diagnosticárselo.

Peeta era un hombre fuerte y tan viril que no solía sentirse nunca impotente. Pero contemplar a su amada esposa dar vueltas por las noches en la cama lo hacía sentir indefenso. Ella era luz, vida, amor y bondad. Y era posible que estuviera muy enferma.

Cerró los ojos y rezó.

— ¿Cariño? — La voz de Katniss le llegó en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sí?

— Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Él se volvió de lado para verla mejor.

— Lo que quieras.

— Prométeme que, si me pasa algo, te cuidarás.

— No digas esas cosas — contestó de forma más brusca de lo que habría querido.

— Lo digo en serio, cariño. Ya sea pronto o cuando sea una ancianita arrugada de pelo gris, quiero que me prometas que seguirás en la senda que has iniciado. Que serás un buen hombre, que vivirás una buena vida y que tratarás de encontrar la felicidad.

Peeta sintió que las emociones se le agolpaban en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

— No encontraré la felicidad si no estás conmigo.

— Encontraste la paz sin mí — susurró ella —. Encontraste la paz en Asís. Podrías vivir sin mí. Ambos sabemos que podrías.

Él le apoyó una mano en el vientre y le acarició la piel desnuda.

— ¿Cómo puede nadie vivir sin corazón?

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

— Robert lo hace.

— Robert no es más que un caparazón hueco; una sombra de lo que fue.

— Quiero que me lo prometas. Creo que has exagerado tanto al ponerme en un pedestal, que si me pasara algo temo lo que pudieras hacer...

— Siempre tendré que luchar contra las adicciones, Katniss, pero no creo que vuelva jamás a mi vida anterior. — Con un hilo de voz, añadió —: Si lo hiciera, estaría realmente solo.

— Te prometo que, desde donde esté, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. — Su voz era un susurro desesperado.

— Estoy convencido de que lo harías. Si tú fueras san Francisco y yo Guido da Montefeltro, vendrías en busca de mi alma, ¿verdad?

— Te lo juro, aunque no creo que tu alma esté en peligro.

Peeta le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Ya basta de esta conversación tan dramática. Si necesitas que te lo prometa para quedarte tranquila, te lo prometo. Pero no te atrevas a dejarme solo.

Katniss asintió, relajándose.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Me encanta como se cuidan el uno al otro… ¿A uds. no? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— Fibromas — anunció la doctora triunfalmente —. He leído el informe y he visto la ecografía.

Estoy de acuerdo con el diagnóstico.

— ¿Qué son fibromas? — preguntó ella, dándole la mano a Peeta.

— Son tumores benignos que crecen dentro o fuera del útero. Son muy comunes. Según el informe, tienes dos.

— ¿Dos? — preguntó Katniss, asustada —. Pensaba que sólo era uno.

…

**Nos leemos**


	25. Chapter 25LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La rendición de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 25**_

El día de la ecografía, Peeta canceló sus clases para acompañarla.

— Lo siento, señor, pero no está permitido que entre.

Peeta se irguió cuan alto era. Una mueca distorsionaba sus hermosos rasgos.

— ¿Disculpe? — le preguntó a la técnica, mucho más bajita que él.

La mujer señaló un cartel colgado en la pared.

— Sólo puede pasar el paciente. La familia debe esperar fuera.

Peeta puso los brazos en jarras, con lo que la chaqueta se le abrió amenazadoramente.

— Es mi esposa. No pienso dejarla sola.

— La ecografía media no suele durar más de treinta minutos. En seguida estará con ella. — La técnica le hizo un gesto a Katniss con la cabeza —. Señora Mellark, ¿me acompaña?

Peeta la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

— Iremos a otro hospital.

Ella cambió el peso de pie varias veces. Prácticamente estaba bailando.

— Me han hecho beber cinco vasos de agua. Me muero de ganas de hacer pipí. No me hagas volver a pasar por esto.

— No pienso dejarte sola — insistió él, con los ojos azules llameando.

— No podemos alargarlo más, Peeta.

El tono de voz de su mujer pareció sacarlo de un trance. Parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Y si hay algún problema?

La técnica se aclaró la garganta y volvió a señalar el cartel.

— No estoy autorizada a comunicar el resultado de la prueba. Sólo el radiólogo puede escribir el informe. Y él se lo envía directamente a su médico.

Peeta soltó unas cuantas maldiciones variadas y lanzó una mirada tan agresiva hacia la mujer que ésta sintió como si la empujaran contra la pared.

— Todo irá bien, cariño, pero si no quieres que me explote la vejiga aquí mismo, tienes que dejarme entrar — dijo Katniss cruzando las piernas.

Peeta la miró mientras desaparecía tras la puerta, sintiéndose furioso e impotente al mismo tiempo.

Dos días más tarde, Katniss fue a la consulta de la doctora Rubio para conocer el resultado de la ecografía. Su marido la acompañó.

— Fibromas — anunció la doctora triunfalmente —. He leído el informe y he visto la ecografía. Estoy de acuerdo con el diagnóstico.

— ¿Qué son fibromas? — preguntó ella, dándole la mano a Peeta.

— Son tumores benignos que crecen dentro o fuera del útero. Son muy comunes. Según el informe, tienes dos.

— ¿Dos? — preguntó Katniss, asustada —. Pensaba que sólo era uno.

— Yo encontré uno durante el examen ginecológico. Al estar en la parte externa del útero, pensé que estaba en el ovario. Pero hay otro más pequeño más abajo, en la parte frontal del útero — explicó la doctora Rubio, haciendo un dibujo de las partes íntimas de Katniss mientras Peeta trataba de no desmayarse.

(Debe tenerse en cuenta que su amplio conocimiento en temas uterinos venía dado por experiencia práctica, no visual.)

— El grande tiene unos cinco centímetros. El pequeño unos tres — aclaró, señalando el dibujo con el bolígrafo.

Katniss se mareó un poco y apartó la vista.

— ¿Hará falta operar? — preguntó Peeta, ignorando el dibujo y clavando la mirada en los ojos de la doctora.

— No necesariamente. — La mujer se volvió hacia la paciente —. Si no molestan, solemos dejarlos. Te recetaré píldoras anticonceptivas. Las hormonas de la píldora frenan el crecimiento de los fibromas.

— ¿Y los fibromas afectarán a la fertilidad?

La doctora Rubio releyó la historia clínica.

— Ah, sí, veo que quieren tener familia más adelante.

»Los iremos controlando. Al estar situados en la parte externa del útero, no creo que afecten. Sin embargo, si te quedaras embarazada habría que vigilarlos de cerca. Los fibromas suelen crecen durante el embarazo porque los niveles hormonales se disparan. Pueden ocupar parte del útero y forzar un parto prematuro. Pero ya nos ocuparíamos de eso llegado el momento.

»De momento, esto son buenas noticias. Me gustaría que volvieras dentro de seis meses para hacer una nueva ecografía de control. Ahora te doy una receta para la píldora y dentro de seis meses hablamos.

Katniss y Peeta intercambiaron una mirada antes de darle las gracias.

Esa noche, Peeta estaba despierto en la cama, mirando el techo. Una inexplicable sensación de terror se había apoderado de él.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Katniss, se levantó y fue al estudio. Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio.

Minutos después estaba buscando «fibromas» en Google. Eligió una página que parecía seria y empezó a ver imágenes de fibromas extraídos mediante cirugía.

En ese momento se desmayó.

…

Peeta no tuvo que esperar mucho. La primera semana de octubre se sometió a la reversión de la vasectomía. Esta vez fue Katniss la que se saltó las clases para acompañarlo al hospital.

La mañana de la operación se despertó oyendo las notas de _Fever_, cantada por Peggy Lee. No era el tipo de música que Peeta solía escuchar por las mañanas, pero la elección sonaba prometedora. Se puso la bata y se acercó al baño.

Él estaba delante del espejo, afeitándose. Tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha y las puntas se le empezaban a rizar. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Una toalla de color azul oscuro le colgaba de las caderas. Un gran deseo de recorrer el músculo en forma de uve que le empezaba bajo el ombligo se apoderó de Katniss.

Como de costumbre, Peeta había usado una brocha clásica para extenderse la espuma de afeitar sobre la cara. Sus ojos, del color de los zafiros, se clavaban en el espejo tras el cristal de las gafas. Se llevó la navaja a la cara y empezó.

— ¿Espiando desde la puerta, señora Mellark? — le preguntó sin mirarla.

— He oído la música y he venido a ver qué era lo que te estaba causando fiebre.

Él se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada abrasadora.

— Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

— Sé lo que me eleva la temperatura a mí. No hay nada más sexy que ver al hombre que amas afeitándose.

Él aclaró el jabón de la navaja.

— Me alegra oír eso, ya que tengo que hacerlo cada día — replicó, con los ojos brillantes —. A menos que te hayas aficionado a mi barba. Me parece recordar que la disfrutaste bastante anoche.

Bajó la vista hacia los muslos de Katniss.

Ella se ruborizó al recordar la noche anterior... tumbada de espaldas, con la incipiente barba de Peeta entre las piernas...

Él agitó una mano delante de sus ojos.

— Un penique por tus pensamientos.

— Perdona, ¿decías?

Peeta se echó a reír.

— Te he preguntado que cómo estás esta mañana.

— Ah, bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nervioso?

— No mucho, pero me alegro de que me acompañes. Tengo que estar en el hospital a las diez, lo que nos deja un montón de tiempo para actividades extracurriculares. En seguida acabo de afeitarme. Ve pensando en algo que me ayude a superar las próximas tres semanas.

Siguió con el ritual del afeitado, moviendo la navaja hábilmente.

— Se me está ocurriendo algo. — Katniss se acercó y empezó a besarlo en la espalda.

— Creo que deberíamos esperar a que acabara de afeitarme. Me estás distrayendo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ella insistió. Esta vez, mientras lo besaba le acarició los hombros, sintiendo cómo se tensaban.

— No puedo contenerme, Profesor. Me gusta tocarte.

Le resiguió la línea de los bíceps y bajó hasta los antebrazos, admirando los músculos y tendones que encontraba por el camino. Con los labios recorrió los montículos y valles de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a los hoyuelos que parecían guiñarle el ojo desde el borde de la toalla.

Él apoyó la mano con fuerza en el mármol del lavabo.

— No puedo afeitarme si me tocas.

— En ese caso... podría afeitarte yo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Cruzaron una ardiente mirada.

— A ti te gusta darme de comer. Tal vez descubra que a mí me gusta afeitarte.

— Estás muy provocadora esta mañana.

— Tal vez yo también necesite un recuerdo atrevido que me ayude a superar estas tres semanas de celibato matrimonial.

Dejando la navaja sobre el mármol, Peeta la llamó con el dedo. Katniss se colocó delante de él, en el lugar que él le señaló. Con un ágil movimiento, la levantó y la sentó sobre el mármol. Le separó las rodillas, apartando la bata, y se colocó entre sus piernas.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya sin bragas? — preguntó, bajando la vista.

— No me ha dado tiempo de ponérmelas.

— Soy un tipo con suerte. — Peeta sonrió mientras jugueteaba con el cinturón de la bata —. Y por suerte para los dos, todavía no te ha venido la regla.

Katniss lo detuvo, apoyando las manos sobre la de él.

— ¿Me enseñas a afeitarte?

— Afeitarse está sobrevalorado.

— Me gustaría hacerlo.

Él suspiró teatralmente, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia, antes de volver a coger la navaja.

— Afeita en el sentido en que crece el pelo, pero sin apretar. La navaja está muy afilada.

Dando un paso atrás, le mostró la técnica mirándose en el espejo. Satisfecho con la demostración, aclaró la navaja antes de colocarla en la mano de Katniss.

Ella lo miró y luego miró el filo de la navaja que brillaba bajo la luz halógena.

— ¿Pánico escénico, señora Mellark?

— Tengo miedo de hacerte sangrar.

Él la miró.

— Pues ya sabes cómo me sentí yo la primera vez.

Katniss notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Él había estado muy ansioso ese día, pero al mismo tiempo había sido muy delicado con ella.

Peeta le dio un beso en la muñeca y le mordisqueó suavemente la piel.

— Irás con cuidado.

Separando la bata de seda, hizo que se deslizara por los hombros de Katniss. Luego le apoyó una mano entre los pechos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres que te afeite medio desnuda?

— No. — Peeta se le acercó —. Quiero que me afeites como Dios te trajo al mundo, completamente desnuda — le aclaró con un susurro ronco.

Se tomó su tiempo par a deshacer el nudo del cinturón de la bata. Parecía que estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo. Cuando acabó, volvió a colocarse entre sus rodillas.

— No hay nada más sexy que ver a la mujer que amas afeitándote... mientras disfrutas de su cuerpo.

Katniss se estremeció al notar el aire corriendo sobre su piel acalorada. Le apoyó la mano en el hombro para estabilizarse.

Cuando él asintió, empezó.

El filo de la navaja se deslizó con facilidad, sin necesidad de hacer presión. Durante el proceso, los ojos de Peeta permanecieron clavados en los de ella.

Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Katniss y empezó a acariciarle los huesos de las caderas con los pulgares.

— No creo que sea buena idea. Podría cortarte.

— Puede ser un buen ejercicio de autocontrol para los dos.

Trazó un camino con los dedos, subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Una vez allí, se los rodeó suavemente. Cuando ella gimió, volvió a deslizar las manos hasta su cintura.

— Me gusta sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos.

Katniss le devolvió la mirada.

— A mí también.

Tras tragar saliva con dificultad, Katniss volvió a su tarea, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que le despertaban los dedos de su marido sobre las costillas y entre los pechos. Cuando él empezó a juguetear con sus sensibles pezones, se detuvo.

— Supongo que esto quiere decir que confías en mí — dijo ella, con las manos temblorosas.

Peeta le pasó los pulgares sobre los prominentes pezones.

— Confío en ti, Katniss. Más que en nadie en el mundo.

Con su mirada, intensa pero cargada de ternura, comunicaba mucho más que con sus palabras.

— Cuando te veo, tengo que tocarte. No puedo reprimirme.

Le apoyó las manos en los pechos, pero no se los apretó con fuerza, porque sabía que iba a tener la regla pronto y los tenía sensibles.

Cuidadosamente, Katniss lo afeitó por donde él no lo había hecho, mientras Peeta la acariciaba, excitándola. La respiración se le aceleró.

Él bajó las manos y las apoyó en los muslos de ella por encima de las rodillas, donde su piel seguía más sensible de la cuenta por las atenciones que le había dedicado la noche anterior. Muy lentamente, fue ascendiendo.

Poco después, Katniss dio el afeitado por concluido y se echó hacia atrás para contemplar el resultado.

— Creo que ya hemos acabado.

Él le dio un rápido beso.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué. — Katniss dejó la navaja y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos.

— Pero no creo que hayamos acabado. — Con los ojos brillantes, Peeta se acercó al vértice entre sus piernas y le acarició los rizos con los pulgares.

Ella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

— Pues quítate la toalla, Profesor.

…

La operación de Peeta fue totalmente rutinaria, sin nada que destacar. Lo que fue remarcable fue la cara de preocupación del cirujano cuando salió a hablar con Katniss a la sala de espera.

— Señora Mellark — la saludó, sentándose a su lado en una silla vacía.

Ella cerró el portátil.

— ¿Cómo está?

— La operación ha ido bien. No ha sido fácil, pero todo estaba dentro de lo esperable. Hemos recogido parte del esperma y lo hemos congelado siguiendo las instrucciones de su marido.

— Peeta dijo que tenía usted un porcentaje de éxito muy alto — comentó Katniss esperanzada.

— Así es. Algunos de mis pacientes han engendrado un hijo sólo tres meses después de la intervención. Pero cada caso es diferente. — Volvió a ponerse serio —. Su esposo ha sufrido una reacción a la anestesia.

— ¿Una reacción? — El corazón de Katniss se aceleró —. Pero ¿está bien?

— Se pondrá bien, pero ha estado vomitando. Lleva una sonda intravenosa y me gustaría que se quedara a pasar la noche. Ahora está en recuperación. Dentro de un rato lo llevarán a una habitación.

La avisarán para que pueda ir a hacerle compañía.

El cirujano la miró con preocupación.

— Este tipo de reacciones a la anestesia general no son raras. Lo mantendremos en observación esta noche y probablemente mañana podamos dejar que se vaya.

Tras darle unas palmaditas en la mano, desapareció por unas puertas batientes.

— ¿Peeta? — susurró Katniss para calmarlo. Había estado gimiendo y moviéndose en sueños en la cama del hospital. Inclinándose sobre él, le cogió la mano —. Cariño, ya ha pasado todo. Te pondrás bien.

Él abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Katniss le apartó el pelo de la frente.

— Hola, mi niño.

Él cerró los ojos.

— Así me siento, como un niño pequeño. O mejor dicho, me siento como si estuviera en el infierno. Estoy mareado.

— ¿Vas a vomitar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy cansado.

— Entonces duerme, cariño. Yo estoy a tu lado.

— Niño bueno — murmuró antes de dormirse otra vez.

Katniss le dio un beso en la frente.

«Amo a este hombre de todo corazón. Daría la vida por él. Lo daría todo por él.»

Era raro ver a Peeta tan vulnerable. Casi nunca se ponía enfermo. Y cuando estaba despierto, su sola presencia desprendía una energía que llenaba cualquier estancia.

Pero ahora su personalidad estaba apagada. Estaba callado, débil, indefenso.

Recordó la vez que se había ocupado de él cuando lo encontró borracho en Toronto. Lo había ayudado a llegar a su piso y, una vez allí, le había vomitado encima.

(Encima de ella y del jersey de cachemira verde botella.)

Recordó que lo había llevado hasta la ducha y lo había ayudado a limpiarse. Pasándose las manos por el pelo, pensó en cómo sería cuidar de un bebé. En esos momentos, parecía algo muy remoto, casi inalcanzable.

Al volver a mirar el hermoso rostro de su marido, se dio cuenta de que algo en su interior estaba cambiando. Algo había empezado a cambiar.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Rebecca, preocupada, cuando Katniss entró en la cocina la tarde siguiente.

Dejó la bandeja encima de la encimera antes de contestar:

— Está durmiendo. Decía que tenía molestias, pero no quería tomarse las pastillas. He tenido que amenazarlo.

Rebecca se echó a reír.

— Qué milagro. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Katniss dejó los platos sucios en el fregadero.

— Le he recordado que cuanto más tarde en recuperarse, más tendremos que esperar para practicar sexo. Me ha quitado el bote de pastillas de la mano. No creo que volvamos a tener problemas para que se tome la medicación.

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza, disimulando una sonrisa.

— Estoy preparando sopa de pollo y panecillos caseros para cenar. ¿Qué te parece? —La mujer se acercó a la cocina, donde un pollo entero estaba hirviendo a fuego lento en una gran olla.

— Me parece genial, gracias.

— ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar el fin de semana?

— No, estaremos bien solos. — Katniss miró a Rebecca con interés —. ¿Te quedarías?

La mujer volvió a tapar la olla.

— Por supuesto. Puedo quedarme siempre que m e necesitéis, excepto durante las vacaciones. Incluso en vacaciones, si lo sé con tiempo, puedo arreglármelas. Sé que sonará idiota, pero ya los considero parte de la familia.

Katniss se apoyó en la encimera.

— No es idiota. Nosotros pensamos lo mismo. La vida es mucho más fácil cuando estás en casa. La ropa sucia desaparece y aparece milagrosamente limpia en su sitio. La nevera y el congelador siempre están llenos y todo está inmaculado. Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú haces.

— Estoy segura de que sí podrías. Lo que no podrías sería estudiar al mismo tiempo. Hay que elegir, una cosa u otra. — Momentos después, preguntó —: ¿Vendrá la familia de visita?

Katniss se secó las manos en el delantal y se dirigió a la isla central de la cocina. Había un iPad apoyado en un soporte, como si fuera un libro de cocina. Abrió la aplicación Calendario y buscó los compromisos de los Mellark.

— No, entre mi ecografía y la intervención de Peeta decidimos que sería mejor que vinieran después de Navidad. Al fin y al cabo, nos veremos en casa en Acción de Gracias. — Hizo una mueca de disculpa—. Lo siento, pensaba que te lo había comentado.

Rebecca hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

— Ningún problema. Ahora lo cambio en la agenda.

— No pensaba que Peeta fuera a estar tan débil después de la operación — comentó Katniss —. Insiste en que quiere ir a trabajar mañana, pero no lo veo claro. Aún le duele mucho.

— Los hombres son unos pacientes horribles. No se toman la medicación, no hacen lo que les mandan y nunca admiten que están enfermos. Me recuerdan a los gatos.

La chica soltó una risita.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

— De hecho, es más fácil darle una pastilla a un gato que a un hombre. Aunque, por otro lado, los hombres no arañan.

Katniss se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— Menos mal que está arriba. Se enfadaría si se enterara de que lo estamos comparando con un gato.

Rebecca le guiñó un ojo.

— Miau.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey niñas/niños, disculpas por no contestar los reviews de ayer. De todas formas, no dejen de escribirme, lo haré mañana. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Peeta ya se operó y Katniss ha notado que algo empezó a cambiar en ella…¿Qué creen Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Te has arrepentido?

— No, en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo hice por ti.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo de frente.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de información compraste?

Él suspiró.

— Es una larga historia. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos.

Katniss prefirió quedarse donde estaba, en su regazo.

— Reconozco que no tenía intención de contártelo, pero durante los últimos meses algo me decía que no debería ocultarte nada.

…

**Nos leemos**


	26. Chapter 26LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La rendición de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 26**_

Una semana después de la operación, Peeta volvía a ser el de siempre. Aunque estaba malhumorado y gruñón por la falta de sexo.

(Hay quien diría que, para Peeta, estar malhumorado y gruñón era estar como siempre.)

Katniss lo soportaba a su manera: con buen humor que rayaba en la santidad. Claro que el hecho de que estuviera recibiendo una dosis regular de orgasmos, cortesía de su esposo, podría tener algo que ver con su estado de ánimo.

— Ha llegado carta de Katherine. — Peeta señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba la pila del correo del día.

Katniss cogió el pequeño sobre blanco enviado por la profesora Katherine Picton desde el All Souls College, en Oxford.

— Sigue en Inglaterra. Pensaba que estaría ya de vuelta en Toronto.

Peeta acercó una silla y empezó a revisar el resto del correo, esperando que no hubiera más sorpresas.

— Su contrato era por un año. Abre la carta a ver qué dice.

Tras ponerse las gafas, Katniss abrió el sobre y empezó a leer:

_Queridos Peeta y Katniss_:

_Espero que al recibo de esta carta estén bien_.

_En Oxford me han tratado estupendamente y estoy satisfecha con la investigación que he podido realizar. Recuerdo con cariño los días que pasamos juntos durante el simposio y espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto_.

_Tal vez se hayan enterado ya de que Greg Matthews me ha invitado a dar una serie de_

_conferencias en Harvard a finales de enero. Según parece, también ha invitado a Haymitch Abernathy a dar una charla_.

_Espero ver a los dos durante mi estancia. También confío en que me libren de los horribles gustos culinarios de Greg_.

_Vuestra siempre_,

_Catherine_

— ¿Qué cuenta? — Peeta miró a su esposa por encima de las gafas.

— Dice que vendrá a Harvard en enero. No sabía nada. ¿Tú sí?

— No, nada oficial. ¿Qué más dice?

Katniss le pasó la carta.

Peeta la leyó rápidamente y frunció el cejo.

— Haymitch.

— Sí.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

— No me apetece nada encontrarme con él. Sigue enfadado conmigo por haber dimitido.

— ¿No pueden arreglar las cosas?

— No lo sé. Fuimos buenos amigos, pero ya no es así. Ya veremos. — Peeta le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo echó por detrás del hombro —. No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que veremos a Katherine y que vendrá a cenar a casa. No le gustan los restaurantes que Greg elige.

Katniss se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de sentarse en el regazo de Peeta.

— Sigo sin poder imaginarme a Katherine teniendo una aventura con una vieja momia de Oxford.

Peeta se echó a reír.

— Yo tampoco. Pero el viejo Hut tenía fama de guapo en su época. He visto fotografías.

— Pero no lo entiendo. Ella tenía que saber que lo que hacían no estaba bien. No sólo iba a perjudicar su carrera; es que él estaba casado.

Peeta le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

— Creo que estaba enamorada.

— Eso no arregla nada.

— Lo que hicimos nosotros tampoco estuvo bien, ¿ya lo has olvidado? — le preguntó él, bajando la voz.

— Tienes razón — admitió Katniss, echándole los brazos al cuello —. Supongo que es fácil criticar a los demás y olvidarse de los propios defectos.

— Si sentía sólo una décima parte del amor que yo siento por ti, entiendo que siguiera los dictados de su corazón, aunque se apartara del camino correcto.

»Sin embargo, ahora que estoy casado, me pongo en el lugar de la señora Hutton. Si alguien tratara de apartarte de mí... — maldijo en voz baja.

— Te quiero más ahora que antes de casarnos — dijo Katniss, pensativa —. El matrimonio es muy extraño. No acabo de entenderlo, pero siento que nuestras vidas y nuestros corazones se van uniendo cada vez más.

— El matrimonio es un sacramento — afirmó Peeta, solemne —. Uno muy agradable, aunque estos días no podamos santificarlo con sexo.

— Las tres semanas ya casi han pasado.

— Será mejor que avises a tus profesores de que no irás a clase ese día — le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció.

— ¿No iré?

— ¿Crees que te dejaré salir de casa después de haber pasado tres semanas sin ti? —Le mordisqueó la oreja —. Tendrás suerte si te dejo levantarte de la cama.

— Me gusta cómo suena. — Katniss le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro —. Sé que has estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre tu familia entre visita y visita al médico. ¿Has descubierto algo?

— Como te dije, le pedí a mi abogado que se encargara. Me dijo que buscaría el informe del forense sobre mi madre y toda la información médica que pudiera conseguir sobre mi padre y mis abuelos. De momento no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

— Nadie va a darle ese tipo de información a un abogado.

— Es posible que no — convino Peeta, serio —, pero hay detectives privados que pueden ser muy convincentes. Tienen sus métodos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me imagino que este tipo de información tiene un precio. Y cuando el dinero no es suficiente, hay otros sistemas para animar a la gente a hablar.

— Peeta, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo así? ¿Has comprado información?

— Sí — respondió él rápidamente, sin parpadear.

— ¿Te has arrepentido?

— No, en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo hice por ti.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo de frente.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de información compraste?

Él suspiró.

— Es una larga historia. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos.

Katniss prefirió quedarse donde estaba, en su regazo.

— Reconozco que no tenía intención de contártelo, pero durante los últimos meses algo me decía que no debería ocultarte nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando?

— Cómo me aseguré de que Cato y Rue no volvieran a molestarte.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Peeta empezaba a contarle la historia.

…

_Abril de 2010_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

El teléfono móvil de Peeta empezó a sonar. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y ver quién era. Katniss lo había llamado varias veces desde que la dejó en Toronto. Aunque se torturaba escuchando los mensajes que le dejaba en el buzón de voz, no podía arriesgarse a hablar con ella.

«El uno de julio. Si puedo aguantar hasta el uno de julio, estará a salvo.»

La pantalla indicaba que era un número oculto. Peeta se imaginó en seguida de quién se trataba.

— Jack — dijo con voz ronca.

— Chica localizada. Novio encontrado. Tenemos que quedar.

Peeta se frotó los ojos.

— ¿No puedes encargarte tú solo? Para eso te pago.

Jack maldijo.

— No me fío de ti. Tom dice que le has roto el corazón a mi sobrina. Debería estar dándote una paliza en vez de trabajando para ti.

— No lo haces por mí — le espetó Peeta —. Lo haces por ella. Esa chica trató de chantajearla. Y él le dio un jodido mordisco y estuvo a punto de violarla. ¿Y resulta que el malo soy yo?

— Restaurante Melrose Diner, Filadelfia del Sur. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana — dijo Jack y colgó.

— Joder.

Jack Everdeen era investigador privado. Al menos ésa era la ocupación que figuraba en sus declaraciones de impuestos. Era un ex marine que trabajaba en la investigación privada y colaboraba con diversas fuerzas de seguridad.

O, para decirlo de otra manera, ayudaba a los ricos a librarse de todo tipo de amenazas, entre ellas el chantaje.

Jack era el hermano menor de Tom Everdeen. Éste acudió a él cuando su amigo Robert Clark se vio en la necesidad de pagar una deuda de droga que había contraído su hijo. Jack y sus contactos se encargaron de entregar el dinero de Robert — el dinero que había obtenido hipotecando la casa familiar de Selinsgrove — y convencieron a los traficantes de que se olvidaran del nombre de Peeta Mellark.

Jack podía ser muy convincente.

Por eso, cuando Peeta necesitó a alguien que se ocupara de alejar a cierta pareja de Katniss, no dudó en contactar con él. Localizarlo no fue fácil, pero tras unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas lo logró.

A pesar de las negativas iniciales de Jack, cuando vio las fotos de lo que el hijo del senador le había hecho a su sobrina, accedió a encargarse del asunto. Siguió a Cato y a la morena a la que éste se tiraba en su viaje desde Filadelfia a Washington D. C. Poco después, había logrado reunir un dossier lo suficientemente grueso como para mostrárselo a Mellark. Jack consideraba que era lo bastante incriminatorio como para que su sobrina no tuviera que volver a preocuparse del niño rico y su, "novia".

Cuando se reuniera con Mellark, le haría algunas sugerencias sobre cómo usar esa información para obtener los mejores resultados. Esperaba poder disponer de unos cuantos minutos a solas con el niño rico. Alguien tenía que darle una lección a ese hijo de puta.

Jack deslizó un sobre sobre la mesa en dirección a Peeta.

— Es para compensar y neutralizar lo que ellos tienen. Hemos mantenido una conversación y les he contado lo que pasará si no nos entregan el material sobre Katniss. El senador Talbot pretende llegar a la Casa Blanca. Seguirán nuestras instrucciones. Fin de la historia.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Peeta, mirando un montón de fotografías en blanco y negro en las que se veía al hijo del senador en algún tipo de práctica sexual. En algunas estaba acompañado de dos mujeres.

Todas las fotos le resultaron repulsivas.

— Chicas de buena familia, mocosas hijas de políticos y una estudiante en prácticas de la oficina del senador. — Jack señaló la cara de una joven.

Peeta hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

— Es muy joven. ¿Universitaria?

— No ha acabado el instituto.

— ¿Es menor?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

— Diecisiete.

— ¡Joder! — exclamó Peeta —. Ese tipo es un depredador. ¿Está implicado el senador?

— Sabe que su hijo es un peligro. Tiene a gente vigilándolo. — ¿Y no han hecho nada para detenerlo?

— En mi radar no ha aparecido nada. No entiendo cómo lo dejan tan suelto. Le dio alcohol y drogas a una chica de diecisiete años y luego se acostó con ella. Está todo en las imágenes.

— ¡Qué hijo de puta! — Peeta volvió a guardar las fotos en el sobre y se las dio.

— Te devuelvo el dinero. No quiero cobrar por esto.

Jack se guardó las fotos en un bolsillo interior de la cazadora y sacó un sobre más pequeño.

Peeta lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

Jack se lo dejó al lado de la taza de café.

— Mi sobrina ya no es de tu incumbencia.

Enfadado, Peeta le dirigió una mirada.

— Siempre será de mi incumbencia.

Jack entornó los ojos.

— Conozco a los tipos como tú. Se gastan una fortuna en polvos blancos que se meten por la nariz. Maldición, si casi lograste que los mataran a ti y a tu padre. — Negó con la cabeza —. Me alegro mucho de que ya no estés con mi sobrina.

— Pues coge el dinero — insistió Peeta, respirando hondo y luchando para resistirse a la tentación de golpear la cabeza de Jack contra la mesa.

— Tom debería haberse ocupado de esto. Según yo lo veo, no ha cumplido con su obligación.

— No sé de qué te extrañas. No es la primera vez que no lo hace. Y si te preocupas tanto por tu sobrina, ¿por qué mierda no la rescataste de su madre? Podrías haberle ahorrado la cicatriz que tiene en la cabeza.

Jack se ruborizó.

— ¿Te contó eso?

— Por supuesto.

— Joder.

— No espero que lo entiendas — dijo Peeta con una mirada glacial —, pero por razones que no puedo contar, no podemos estar juntos. Sin embargo, entraría en el infierno a buscarla si fuera necesario. Y que me maten si pienso permitir que un hijo de puta la humille, por muy senador que sea su padre.

»¿No quieres el dinero de un cocainómano que le ha roto el corazón a tu sobrina? Lo acepto. Pero haz tu trabajo y hazlo bien, o encontraré a otro que te sustituya. — Metiéndose el dinero en el bolsillo, empezó a levantarse.

Jack alargó una mano para detenerlo.

— Te llamaré cuando esté hecho.

— Bien. Y esto queda entre nosotros.

El otro hombre lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿No quieres que ella se entere?

Peeta se tensó.

— Lo único que importa es su seguridad. Sin chantajes, sin represalias. Que desaparezcan de su vida para siempre. Que duerma tranquila por las noches.

Los dos cruzaron una larga mirada. Sin despedirse, Peeta salió del local.

…

_Octubre de 2011_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

— _Scheisse _— exclamó Katniss.

— Exacto.

— No me puedo creer que contrataras a mi tío Jack.

— Es bueno en lo suyo. Ya me había sacado de algún lío antes.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos al recordar algo.

— ¿Por eso estaban discutiendo en casa de mi padre?

— Estaba enfadado conmigo por no habértelo contado.

— Nunca me ha comentado nada.

— Es hombre de pocas palabras.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? — preguntó Katniss, con una mirada de reproche.

— Mis actos estaban justificados, pero eso no los convierte en legales. No quería que supieras nada por si Cato o Rue decidían ir a la policía. O a los federales.

»Antes de la boda te dije que había investigado un poco y que no creía que fueran a volver a molestarte.

— No me imaginé que los hubieras amenazado.

— ¿Tan mal te parece? — susurró él.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Katniss vio decepción en ellos, aunque se esforzara por disimularla.

— Te dije que había cosas del pasado que no te había contado y me dijiste que lo aceptabas, Katniss.

— Pero mi padre estaba tan enfadado contigo... ¿No te habría gustado que supiera que me habías estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo?

— Cuanta menos gente estuviera al corriente, mejor. Y dudo que saberlo le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión sobre mí.

— Así que, mientras estábamos separados, tú te preocupabas de que estuviera a salvo.

— Katniss parpadeó para retener las lágrimas —. Gracias.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

— De nada. Te gustará saber que cuando recuperé las fotos y los vídeos, los destruí sin mirarlos. Ya no existen.

Los hombros de Katniss se relajaron, pero en seguida se volvió a tensar.

— Pero el tío Jack las vio.

— Procuró ver lo menos posible.

— Probablemente Cato y Rue tengan copias.

— Jack dijo que lo recuperó todo. Además, guardó material sobre ellos por si tenía que volver a motivarlos en el futuro.

— ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que lo recuperó todo?

— Eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. No volverán a molestarte.

Katniss lo abrazó y lloró aliviada sobre su hombro.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, un misterio mas resuelto… ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy? — Peeta le deslizó un dedo por el brazo.

— No, pero nuestro día especial es mañana.

— Vamos a empezar a celebrarlo antes.

— ¿Crees que es prudente?

— Me importa un bledo. Ya he esperado bastante. No se le puede pedir tanta paciencia a un hombre.

…

**Nos leemos**


	27. Chapter 27LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La rendición de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Capítulo 27**_

_Octubre de 2011_

_Durham, Carolina del Norte_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Finch entró en la cocina descalza y cubierta sólo por la camisa de su novio.

Él estaba cocinando huevos con beicon en una sartén.

— Preparo el desayuno. — Con una sonrisa, Cato se volvió hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios —. ¿Cómo has dormido?

— Bien. — Finch estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se echó a reír —. Duermo mejor contigo que sola.

— Yo también — admitió él, más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera.

Finch sacó el zumo de naranja de la nevera y sirvió un vaso para cada uno.

— Duermo mejor contigo, pero me siento culpable.

— ¿Culpable? — Cato se volvió hacia ella, espátula en mano —. ¿Por qué?

Finch bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente el zumo de naranja.

— Porque dormimos juntos pero no estamos casados.

Cato se quedó pasmado.

El concepto de la castidad le resultaba tan remoto como la Luna. Lo había conocido anteriormente con Katniss, pero le había parecido algo estúpido y molesto, algo que debía destruir mediante la seducción o la manipulación.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía con Finch era muy distinto. No estaba seguro, pero podría tratarse de remordimiento.

Era una experiencia nueva para él.

— El sexo no es malo.

— Es curioso que digas eso. — Ella tamborileó en el vaso —. Tú me has enseñado que el sexo es algo muy, muy bueno. Me encanta. Y me encanta estar contigo.

— Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

— Me enseñaron que tenía que esperar hasta el matrimonio y no lo he hecho.

Cato se volvió hacia el fogón sin saber qué decir. Siguió cocinando unos segundos, pero luego apagó el fuego y retiró la sartén. Se limpió las manos en la parte trasera de los bóxers mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Te dijeron que tenías que esperar, porque tus padres no querían que algún idiota se aprovechara de ti.

— Cato — lo reprendió ella —. No digas palabrotas.

— Lo siento. Tus padres querían protegerte.

— No son sólo mis padres. En la Iglesia dicen lo mismo.

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que también tratan de protegerte y me parece bien, pero nuestra situación es distinta.

Finch levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Lo es?

— Sí. — Cato la abrazó.

— ¿Por qué? — sonaba cautelosa —. No lo entiendo.

— No estoy contigo para pasar el rato. Disfruto mucho del sexo contigo, pero también disfruto de tu compañía. Cuando estamos juntos puedo bajar la guardia. No tengo que ser el hijo del senador Talbot. Puedo ser yo mismo porque tú me aceptas como soy.

— Yo siento lo mismo. — Finch se acurrucó contra su pecho —. Pero cuando te marchas me siento mal.

— Es porque nos queremos.

— Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre — susurró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

— Ojala. — Cato se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo deseaba de verdad.

En el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, había llegado a quererla mucho. Su relación era muy cómoda y satisfactoria. No se imaginaba que pudiera acabar.

— Te quiero, Cato.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No era idiota. Sabía lo que era Finch: una joven hermosa, amable e increíble. No una persona hastiada y cínica como él, ni una trepadora social como Rue. Pero tampoco era como Katniss, esa mojigata que siempre estaba asustada. Katniss lo había hecho sentir como si fuera un animal, indigno de tocarla.

Finch probablemente se había despertado esa mañana, había decidido que lo amaba y se lo había dicho. Sin darle más vueltas, sin jueguecitos, sin aspiraciones políticas detrás.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Cato respondió: — Yo también te quiero.

Finch lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a dar saltitos.

— ¡Es genial! — gritó —. ¡Soy tan feliz!

— Yo también. — Sonrió al ver su cara tan alegre y su exuberancia juvenil y la besó.

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

A finales de octubre llegó por fin la fecha que Peeta había estado esperando. Llevaba semanas fantaseando con lo que iba a hacer con Katniss en cuanto terminara su período de celibato forzoso. Lo había planificado todo meticulosamente.

La tarde antes de la fecha, ella lo llamó. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que Peeta respondiera.

— Hola, preciosa.

Katniss se ruborizó. Nunca dejaba de maravillarla el poder que tenía de acelerarle el corazón con un par de palabras.

— Hola, guapo. ¿Dónde estás?

— Comprando un par de cosas. ¿Y tú?

— En casa.

Él hizo una pausa y Katniss oyó la puerta del coche cerrándose.

— Has llegado pronto. No te esperaba hasta las seis.

— La profesora Marinelli ha cancelado la clase porque tiene laringitis. Creo que me voy a dar un baño. Luego me echaré un rato hasta que llegues. Me he levantado muy temprano esta mañana.

El sonido del Range Rover al ponerse en marcha llegó hasta los oídos de Katniss.

— Muy bien. No tardaré. Nos vemos en casa.

— Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

A Katniss le pareció que Peeta disimulaba la risa antes de colgar. No sabía qué le habría hecho gracia.

Dio una vuelta por la cocina, preguntándose por qué Rebecca no habría preparado nada para cenar. Sorprendida, subió la escalera. Si molestarse en colgar la ropa, la dejó tirada en el suelo del dormitorio antes de meterse en la ducha. El agua caliente la animaría. Había sido un día agotador.

Cuando estaba acabando de ducharse, oyó que se abría la puerta.

— ¡Eh, hola!

Peeta estaba ante ella, desnudo y sonriente. La saludó con un beso.

— ¿Tú también necesitabas una ducha? — preguntó, tratando de no devorarlo con la vista y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

— No. Sólo quería estar donde tú estás.

Ella le devolvió el beso.

— Gracias.

Con una mano, Katniss le recorrió el pecho y fue bajando hasta llegar a la uve que quedaba enmarcada por sus caderas. Luego cerró el grifo y se escurrió el agua del pelo.

Peeta cogió una toalla y se la ofreció.

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy? — Peeta le deslizó un dedo por el brazo.

— No, pero nuestro día especial es mañana.

— Vamos a empezar a celebrarlo antes.

— ¿Crees que es prudente?

— Me importa un bledo. Ya he esperado bastante. No se le puede pedir tanta paciencia a un hombre.

— ¿Ah, no? — Katniss ladeó la cabeza.

— Así que prepárate para una sesión de placer, cariño.

Ella se secó tan rápidamente como pudo antes de enrollarse la toalla en la cabeza.

Peeta le mostró un bote de vidrio para que leyera la etiqueta.

— Pintura corporal de chocolate. — Katniss levantó la vista —. ¿Ahora?

— Ahora. — Le hizo cosquillas con una pequeña brocha en la nariz —. Dijiste que te gustó nuestro experimento de pintura corporal en Selinsgrove. He pensado que podíamos repetir.

— Pero pensaba que querrías hacer otras cosas. Te has estado ocupando de mí durante estas semanas. Yo casi no he podido hacer nada por ti.

— Yo disfruto con los preliminares tanto como t ú — susurró Peeta, entornando los ojos —. Además, tengo planes para los dos.

— ¡Guau! — Katniss soltó el aire de golpe.

— Había pensado probarlo en el dormitorio, pero puede ser un poco... complicado.

Se acuclilló delante de ella hasta que los ojos le quedaron a la altura del ombligo y abrió el bote. Hundió la brocha en el chocolate, empapándola generosamente.

— ¿Empezamos? — preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella asintió, con los párpados entornados.

Lentamente, Peeta le dibujó un corazón alrededor del ombligo. La sensación del chocolate y la suave brocha sobre la piel le hicieron cosquillas. A pesar de que se movió, inquieta, él siguió a su ritmo, sin apresurarse.

— Así. Perfecto. — Dejó el bote a un lado y se lamió los labios.

— Ahora viene la parte divertida. ¿Lista?

— Sí — contestó ella con voz aguda.

Cuando la lengua de Peeta entró en contacto con su piel, tuvo que sujetarse al toallero con manos temblorosas. Con decisión, él formó remolinos con la lengua, atravesando el chocolate e introduciéndose en su ombligo. Al darse cuenta de que le fallaban las piernas, la sujetó por las nalgas.

— Sabe mejor de lo que esperaba — comentó él entre mordisquitos —. Supongo que es porque me gusta tu sabor. La lengua de Peeta se abrió camino hasta su cadera, que besó con la boca abierta. — Creo que necesitamos un poco más de chocolate. ¿Qué opinas?

— Sí, por favor — respondió Katniss, asintiendo con fervor —. Definitivamente, más chocolate.

Peeta volvió a coger el bote y la brocha.

— Pues agárrate fuerte, cariño, porque pienso ser muy meticuloso.

Echándose hacia adelante, ella le sujetó la barbilla.

— Yo también.

A medida que noviembre iba avanzando, Tom y Paylor recibieron varios informes positivos sobre la salud de su hijo. Habría que operarlo, pero crecía con normalidad y Paylor estaba bien.

Katniss recibió las noticias sobre la salud de su hermano con alivio y un prudente optimismo.

No le había contado a su familia lo de sus fibromas ni la reversión de la vasectomía de Peeta.

No tenía sentido, ya que no sabían que él se la había hecho años atrás. Y no quería que nadie se preocupara por la salud de ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la doctora Rubio afirmaba que los fibromas eran muy comunes y, al menos de momento, nada serio.

Peeta y Katniss se ayudaban el uno al otro a llevar sus cargas de salud, hablando de ello sólo con Rebecca. Sin embargo, la carga del doctorado Katniss la llevaba sola.

(O eso le parecía.)

Una noche de noviembre, Peeta se despertó sobresaltado. Se espabiló de golpe y aguzó el oído porque le parecía que oía algo. En la distancia, distinguió el llanto de una mujer.

Alargó la mano hacia Katniss en la oscuridad, pero no estaba.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz ni en coger la bata, se puso en pie de un salto y salió de la habitación desnudo.

Una rendija de luz salía de debajo de la puerta del estudio. Se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente, mientras el llanto arreciaba.

Dentro encontró a Katniss con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio. Los hombros le temblaban, tenía las gafas encima del portátil y un gran montón de libros esparcidos por la mesa y el suelo.

— Cariño — le apoyó la mano en la cabeza —, ¿qué te pasa?

— No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes hacer qué? — Peeta se agachó a su lado.

— No puedo seguir el ritmo de las clases. Voy retrasada en todas las lecturas. Tendría que estar escribiendo trabajos, pero no lo he hecho porque estaba leyendo. Y tendría que estar haciendo las revisiones de la conferencia, pero no he tenido tiempo. Y estoy tan cansada... — La voz se le quebró.

Él le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

— Ven a la cama.

— ¡No puedo! — gritó ella, levantando los brazos —. Tengo que quedarme y acabar de leer. Y mañana iré a la biblioteca para avanzar en los trabajos. Las revisiones de la conferencia las haré, pero no sé cuándo.

— Esta noche no vas a hacer nada más. Por mucho que te quedes despierta, estás demasiado cansada para concentrarte. Ven a la cama ahora y mañana te levantas temprano. Durante el desayuno hablaremos sobre las lecturas. Quizá pueda darte mi opinión. No sería trampa, sería como consultar las CliffNotes — dijo él, con un gesto tranquilizador.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ni las CliffNotes ni el Rincón del Vago podían ayudarla. Tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta.

— Katniss, son las dos de la mañana. Ven a la cama. — El tono de Peeta se había vuelto autoritario.

— Tengo que leer.

— Si duermes ahora, luego te echaré una mano. Te acompañaré a la biblioteca y te ayudaré a buscar información. Eso te haría ganar tiempo.

— ¿De verdad harías eso? — Katniss se sonó la nariz.

Él frunció el cejo.

— Por supuesto. Llevo todo el semestre ofreciéndome a ayudarte. Eres tú la que no me dejas.

— Ya tienes bastante con tu trabajo. Y con la operación y todo lo demás. — Katniss bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

— Si no te cuidas, vas a acabar enferma. Venga. — Agarrándola por el codo, la ayudó a levantarse antes de cerrar el portátil con firmeza.

La siguió por el pasillo.

— Estoy tan cansada... — admitió ella, sorbiendo por la nariz al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Estaba demasiado cansada hasta para dormir.

— Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ya lo sabes —le dijo Peeta.

— Se supone que tengo que hacerlo sola.

— Tonterías. — La abrazó por la cintura —. El programa de estudios es extenuante. Seguro que los demás aprovechan toda la ayuda que pueden conseguir.

— A ti no te ayudó nadie.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Precisamente por eso acabé recurriendo a la coca. Además, tenía a Glimm... tenía a alguien que se ocupaba de mí.

Peeta suspiró y bajó el tono de voz.

— Tú me cuidaste cuando volví a casa del hospital. Probablemente por eso te has retrasado en las lecturas. Déjame ayudarte hasta que te pongas al día. Pero lo más importante ahora es que duermas un rato. Mañana hablamos.

Katniss estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Poco después, su respiración profunda le dijo a Peeta que se había dormido.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-**

**Bueno, solo voy a decir una cosa: NUNCA MAS voy a asociar el chocolate solo con la comida, ni voy a mirarlo con los mismos ojos, NUNCA MAS! jajajaja**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— Hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— No puedo evitar preguntarme qué decía la nota que me dejaste en el apartamento de Toronto.

Peeta bajó el periódico.

— ¿Qué nota?

— La que no sobrevivió a mi berrinche.

— Ah, esa nota.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

Él dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

…

**Nos leemos**


	28. Chapter 28LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La rendición de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 28**_

Ese sábado, Katniss y Peeta tenían previsto pasarlo en la biblioteca, buscando información para los trabajos de ella. Para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba, le preparó tortitas mientras él leía el _Boston Globe _sentado a la mesa de la cocina, vestido sólo con los pantalones del pijama.

Vertió la masa en la plancha caliente antes de decirle:

— Hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— No puedo evitar preguntarme qué decía la nota que me dejaste en el apartamento de Toronto.

Peeta bajó el periódico.

— ¿Qué nota?

— La que no sobrevivió a mi berrinche.

— Ah, esa nota.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

Él dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

— Por supuesto.

— Pero la rompiste.

Ella hizo una mueca.

— Pensaba que me habías perdonado.

— Te perdoné. — Peeta sonrió —. Era una simple nota. Me disculpaba por haber sido un asno.

— Fue un detalle por tu parte. ¿Qué decía exactamente?

— Te llamaba mi Beatriz y te decía que te había esperado toda la vida, aunque estaba convencido de que eras una alucinación. Te decía también que ahora que te había encontrado, lucharía hasta que fueras mía.

Katniss sonrió mientras le daba la vuelta a las tortitas.

— Y tal vez añadí un poema.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Tal vez?

— El soneto número veintinueve de Shakespeare. ¿Lo conoces?

_A veces en desgracia ante el oro y los hombres, _

_lloro mi soledad y mi triste abandono_

_y turbo el sordo cielo con mi estéril lamento_,

_y viéndome a mí mismo, maldigo mi destino_.

_Envidio al semejante más rico de esperanzas_

_y sus bellas facciones y sus buenos amigos._

_envidio a éste el talento y al otro su poder_

_y con lo que más gozo no me siento contento_.

_Ante estos pensamientos yo mismo me desprecio._

_Felizmente, te evoco y entonces mi natura_,

_como la alondra al alba, cantando toma altura_

_para entonar sus himnos a las puertas del Cielo_.

_Me da sólo evocarte, dulce amor, tal riqueza_,

_que entonces ya no cambio mi estado por un Reino_.

Katniss se llevó la mano al corazón.

— Es precioso, Peeta. Gracias.

— Lo que es precioso es no tener que contentarme con recuerdos. Te tengo a mi lado.

Katniss apagó el fuego y retiró la parrilla bruscamente.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó él, sorprendido.

Katniss lanzó la espátula sobre la encimera.

— Vamos a inaugurar el sexo de revelación de contenido de nota rota. Llevo toda la vida queriendo probarlo. — Agarrándolo de la mano, hizo que se levantara de la mesa y tiró de él en dirección al salón —. Vamos.

Él plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo.

— ¿Qué clase de sexo es ése?

— Ya lo verás. — Con una descarada mirada, echó a correr hacia la escalera, con Peeta pisándole los talones.

Tras un largo día de investigación en la biblioteca, Peeta y Katniss regresaron a casa. Hacía rato que había anochecido. Mientras ella encargaba una pizza por teléfono, él revisó el correo.

Le llamó la atención un sobre color azul con su nombre escrito en una letra angulosa que no le resultaba familiar. El remitente era de Nueva York.

Intrigado, lo abrió y leyó la carta:

_Querido Peeta: (si puedo llamarte así)_

_Recientemente se ha puesto en contacto conmigo Michael Wasserstein, el abogado de la familia, diciéndome que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre nuestro padre, Owen Davies. Me dijo que querías saber más cosas sobre la historia de la familia_.

_Me llamo Kelly Davies Schultz y soy tu hermanastra. Tenemos una hermana menor, Audrey_.

_Siempre quise tener un hermano. Te lo digo porque lamenté mucho la actitud de mi madre y de mi hermana respecto al testamento. Yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión de impugnarlo. Quise escribirte entonces para contártelo, pero mi madre estaba pasando un mal momento y pensé que no lo entendería. Me equivoqué al no hacerlo_.

_Mi madre murió la pasada primavera y desde entonces he pensado a menudo en ti. Quería ponerme en contacto contigo, pero tenía dudas. Ha sido providencial que dieras señales de vida cuando lo has hecho_.

_Michael me ha dicho que vives en Massachusetts, que eres profesor universitario y que te has casado hace poco. Me preguntaba si a tu esposa y a ti os apetecería venir a Nueva York para conocernos a mi marido Jonathan y a mí. Nos encantaría invitaros a cenar. Eso nos daría la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Dudo que Audrey se ponga en contacto contigo por razones que prefiero contarte en persona. Pero estoy deseando conocerte y contarte todo lo que sé de la historia de la familia_.

_En el sobre encontrarás mi tarjeta de visita. Te he anotado el teléfono y el correo electrónico._

_Aunque en la tarjeta veas que soy psiquiatra, no te alarmes. No suelo practicar con la familia._

_Además, soy especialista en psiquiatría infantil. Así que, aunque aún eres muy joven, eres demasiado mayor para ser mi paciente_.

_Espero tus noticias y espero que podamos conocernos pronto. No dudes en llamarme o_

_escribirme_.

_Tu hermana_,

_Kelly_

Peeta se sentó en una silla y se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la carta.

Después de cenar, Katniss releyó la carta de Kelly Davies Schultz.

— ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó, doblándola cuidadosamente y volviendo a meterla en el sobre.

— No lo sé. No me fío.

— Parece agradable. Y divertida. ¿Por qué no te fías?

— Trataron de desheredarme. Podrían estar tramando algo.

— Tramando ¿qué? El dinero se repartió hace años.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos.

— Tal vez quieran información.

— Cariño, eres tú el que quieres información. Llevas meses buscando la oportunidad de saber más sobre tu familia, especialmente sobre los antecedentes médicos de tus padres. Y ahora se te presenta esta oportunidad. Pensaba que te alegrarías. — Se sentó a su lado —. ¿Cuándo podríamos ir?

Él se tensó un poco.

— Cuanto antes me lo quite de encima, mejor.

— Iremos a Selinsgrove por Navidad. Antes si Paylor se pone de parto.

Peeta se volvió hacia ella.

— Estás muy ocupada ahora mismo. Te prometí que te ayudaría a ponerte al día y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

— Me temo que ahora viene un pero.

— ¿Te molestaría que me ocupara de esto antes de Navidad? Creo que podría ir cuando acaben las clases, la segunda semana de diciembre. Podría pedirle a un estudiante de doctorado que se ocupara de los exámenes.

Ella resiguió la superficie de la mesa con la uña.

— Esa semana tengo que entregar la conferencia para que la publiquen y acabar los trabajos del trimestre. Me iría muy mal acompañarte.

— Creo que esto es algo que debería hacer solo.

Katniss se estaba examinando las uñas como si fueran fascinantes.

— No sabes lo que vas a encontrarte. ¿Y si me necesitas?

Peeta le sonrió dulcemente.

— Siempre te necesito, Katniss, pero creo que la primera vez que me reúna con Kelly

deberíamos estar a solas. Si me entero de algo desagradable, ya lo asumiré.

— Si es lo que quieres... ¿Seguro que no preferirías ir pasadas las Navidades?

— No. No creo que sea buena idea retrasarlo. Podría cambiar de opinión. Y cuanto antes conozca mis antecedentes familiares, mejor. — Le dirigió una intensa mirada —. No te pediría que hicieras nada que perjudicara tus estudios.

— De acuerdo — dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

— Podemos pedirle a Rebecca que se quede a dormir aquí mientras estoy fuera, para que no te quedes sola. No me ausentaré mucho tiempo. Dos o tres días como máximo. Concertaré una entrevista con el abogado que se ocupó de la herencia de mi padre y aprovecharé para quedar con Kelly ese mismo día o al siguiente.

Peeta le cogió la mano y le resiguió la línea de la vida con el pulgar.

— No me sale llamarla mi hermana.

— Sigo pensando que debería ir contigo.

— Acabas de admitir que no tienes tiempo. Tienes mucho trabajo. Y sé que cuando estoy cerca te distraigo — bromeó él, con una sonrisa provocativa.

— Eso es verdad. Me distraes mucho.

— Bien. — Cogiéndola en brazos, se dirigió hacia la escalera —. Prepárate. Voy a distraerte a fondo. Ella le apoyó las manos en los bíceps.

— Suéltame.

— Te soltaré cuando lleguemos a la cama.

— Tengo algo que decirte y me temo que no te va a gustar.

Peeta se tensó.

— Entonces dilo rápido y acabemos de una vez.

Katniss se removió hasta que él la dejó sobre un escalón.

— Ese viaje a Nueva York te va a reabrir muchas heridas. Te traerá recuerdos. Por supuesto, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero creo que hay un tema del que deberíamos hablar: el perdón.

— ¿Pretendes que perdone a mis padres? ¿Estás de broma?

— El perdón te libera. No lo digo por ellos. Me refiero a ti.

Él se apartó un poco.

— No puedo perdonarlos. No se lo merecen.

— ¿Y quién se lo merece, Peeta? ¿Tú? ¿Yo?

— Tú, desde luego.

— Aparte de Dios, la única persona que puede perdonarme es aquel a quien le he hecho daño. Tenemos el poder de perdonar. Podemos usar ese poder para bien, o para aferrarnos a viejas injusticias que nunca curarán. — Le cogió la mano —. No digo que se lo merezcan. Y no te pido que olvides ni que finjas que no ocurrió nada. Sólo te pido que lo pienses.

— Ya lo he pensado. La respuesta es no.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a Glimmer que te perdone si tú no estás dispuesto a perdonar a tus padres?

Peeta soltó el aire bruscamente, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

— No.

— Sólo piénsalo, mi amor. Piensa en lo que significó para ti reconciliarte con Prim. Imagínate lo que supondría para tu padre saber que lo has perdonado.

Sin responder, Peeta tiró de ella para llevarla a la habitación.

Mientras Katniss se ocupaba en sus trabajos y revisaba la conferencia antes de que la publicaran, Peeta fue al urólogo para una revisión antes de volar a Nueva York el cinco de diciembre.

En cuanto entró en su habitación del hotel, se dio cuenta de su error. Tenía que haber dejado que Katniss lo acompañara. La grande y preciosa cama sería un lugar muy frío sin ella. Odiaba dormir solo. Le recordaba los meses que habían pasado separados, un recuerdo que aborrecía.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas. Telefoneó a Lucia Barini, de Columbia; al abogado de su padre y finalmente a Katniss, pero para su decepción, le saltó el buzón de voz.

— Katniss, estoy en Nueva York, en el hotel, habitación cuatrocientos once. Cenaré con

Kelly y después volveré a la habitación. Hablamos luego. Te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono con un resoplido de frustración y se preparó para la reunión con su

hermanastra.

Al llegar al restaurante, donde habían quedado, lo acompañaron hasta una mesa para dos en la que lo esperaba una mujer rubia, mayor que él. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Peeta se encontró con unos ojos azules del mismo color que los suyos.

Ella se tapó la boca con la mano antes de presentarse:

— Soy Kelly.

— Peeta Mellark — replicó él, estrechándole la mano, nervioso.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Eres igual que él.

— ¿Igual que quién?

— Que papá.

Peeta apartó la mano bruscamente.

Ella sonrió.

— Disculpa. Siéntate.

Kelly también se sentó y se secó los ojos con la servilleta.

— Ha sido la impresión de verte. Eres clavado a papá cuando era más joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes, si me permites la indiscreción?

— Treinta y cinco.

— Ah, recuerdo mis treinta y cinco. No voy a coquetear con mi edad ni a jugar a las adivinanzas. Tengo cuarenta y nueve.

Peeta asintió y trató de relajar la mandíbula. Quería decir algo, pero por mucho que pensaba no se le ocurría nada. Por suerte, la llegada del camarero los interrumpió. Pidieron las bebidas e intercambiaron frases de cortesía hasta que el hombre volvió. Luego encargaron la cena de prisa, impacientes por volver a quedarse a solas.

Kelly se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

— Estoy encantada de conocerte. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

— Al contrario. — Peeta se obligó a sonreír.

— Te debo una disculpa.

A él la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Como te dije en la carta, debí ponerme en contacto contigo en cuanto me enteré de tu existencia. Debí hacer lo correcto en vez de preocuparme de no molestar a mi madre.

Peeta jugueteó con los cubiertos.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No es preciso que hablemos de ello.

— Gracias. Mi madre sabía que existías, pero no permitía que nadie hablara de ti en su presencia. Ni siquiera tras la muerte de papá. Nunca le perdonó que hubiera tenido una amante.

Peeta se tensó ostensiblemente.

— Entonces, ¿hasta ese momento no supiste nada de mí?

— No, pero conocí a tu madre. Lo sentí cuando me enteré de que había muerto —respondió Nelly en tono sincero.

— Gracias. — Peeta enderezó la espalda —. Murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. Pero la familia que me adoptó son muy buenas personas.

— Michael lo mencionó. Me contó que había mantenido a nuestro padre al corriente de tu vida durante muchos años.

Peeta alzó mucho las cejas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No lo sabías?

— No. Nos fuimos de Nueva York poco antes de que mi madre muriera. No volví a tener contacto con tu padre nunca más. — Peeta apretó los dientes —. Ni una llamada de teléfono, ni una carta. Nada.

— Lo siento mucho. Por lo que Michael dijo, pensaba que habríais mantenido algún tipo de contacto, pero esa parte de la historia no la tenía clara. — Kelly bebió un poco de vino, pensativa —. Me contó que papá conocía a la familia que te había adoptado, y que estudiaste en Princeton y Harvard. Al parecer, cada vez que se reunían hablaban de ti.

— Si mi vida le resultaba tan interesante como para hablar de ella con su abogado, ¿por qué nunca se molestó en llamarme por teléfono o escribirme una carta?

Kelly clavó la vista en el mantel.

— Creo que puedo arrojar algo de luz al respecto. Papá era de ese tipo de personas que cuando toman una decisión la llevan hasta las últimas consecuencias. — Alzó la mirada y observó el lenguaje corporal de Peeta con preocupación —. Me temo que esta conversación te está disgustando.

— He venido en busca de respuestas. Sabía que no iba a ser agradable.

— Sí, claro. ¿Conociste a papá?

— Sí, lo conocí.

— Pero después de dejar Nueva York, creciste en Pensilvania — apuntó ella, animándolo a hablar.

— Sí. Tuve suerte. Cuando mi madre murió, una familia relacionada con el hospital se ofreció a quedarse conmigo.

— ¿Y la familia de tu madre?

Peeta hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

— No quiero meterme donde no me llaman — se excusó Nelly —, pero es algo que me he preguntado a menudo. Vi a tu madre varias veces y me pareció que tenía una buena relación con sus padres. Por eso me extraña que no fueras a vivir con ellos.

— Mi abuelo murió antes de que yo naciera. Mi abuela nunca le perdonó a mi madre las circunstancias que rodearon mi concepción. Cuando mi madre murió, los servicios sociales hablaron con mi abuela, pero ella no quiso saber nada de mí. Luego, mi madre adoptiva se puso en contacto con mi padre, pero él no me reconoció como hijo suyo. De no ser por los Clark, habría acabado en un orfanato. — La expresión de Peeta era inescrutable.

— Lo siento mucho — dijo Kelly, echándose hacia adelante para acercarse a él —. No has tenido una vida fácil.

— ¿Cómo es que conociste a mi madre? — preguntó él para cambiar de tema.

— Trabajaba como secretaria en una de las oficinas de mi padre. Era joven y bonita. Cuando iba a visitarlo, siempre era muy cariñosa conmigo. Me caía muy bien.

»Por la época de tu nacimiento, mis padres pasaron una época muy mala. Discutían constantemente. Y luego todo se calmó de golpe. Pero unos años después, mi madre abandonó a mi padre y se fue a vivir a casa de mis abuelos, en Long Island. Seis meses después, se reconciliaron y ella volvió a Manhattan.

»Aunque no puedo asegurarlo, sospecho que su separación tuvo que ver contigo. Una vez oí a mi madre gritar algo sobre «esa criatura». Por supuesto, Audrey y yo no sabíamos a qué criatura se refería. Nos imaginamos que estarían discutiendo sobre alguna de nosotras.

Peeta apretó mucho los labios antes de preguntar:

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando se separaron?

— Hum, déjame pensar. — Kelly miró hacia el techo —. Diría que unos veintitrés. Más o menos.

— Entonces, yo tendría unos nueve. Sí, coincide con la época en que nos fuimos de Nueva York.

— Supongo que mi madre le dio un ultimátum a mi padre y que por eso tu madre decidió marcharse.

— ¿Alguna vez hablaste de esto con tu madre?

Kelly abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

— No, nunca. Mis padres discutían, pero no nos contaban sobre qué discutían. Nunca me atreví a preguntárselo, ni siquiera de adulta.

— ¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre mi madre?

Kelly bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, pensativa.

— Era preciosa y muy dulce. Una mujer joven y llena de vida. Mi madre, en cambio, era bastante esnob. La convivencia con ella no era fácil.

»No sé si te das cuenta, pero la diferencia de edad entre tus padres tuvo que ser considerable.

Papá nació en el treinta y seis. Tu madre debía de ser unos veinte años más joven que él.

— Sí, me di cuenta. Y de él, ¿qué puedes contarme?

— Yo lo quería mucho, pero siempre estaba trabajando. Tengo buenos recuerdos. De ir de paseo con él por la ciudad o tomar tortitas los sábados por la mañana. Aunque no era muy buen marido, era bastante buen padre.

— Pero tu madre lo amaba.

— Por supuesto — replicó ella al instante —. Papá era guapo y encantador. Tenía sentido del humor y era un hombre brillante. Pero resultó ser un mujeriego.

»Y, por sorprendente que parezca, adoraba a mi madre.

Los ojos de Kelly se llenaron de lágrimas y guardó silencio unos instantes luchando por controlar sus emociones.

— Lo siento — dijo Peeta con suavidad —. Veo que para ti también es difícil.

Kelly agitó un pañuelo de papel en el aire antes de secarse los ojos.

— Cuando nos enteramos de que papá había tenido una amante y de que teníamos un hermano, nos llevamos una sorpresa muy grande. Audrey todavía no lo ha superado.

— ¿Y tú?

Kelly hizo una mueca de determinación.

— Yo trato de poner en práctica los consejos que doy a mis pacientes. Como suelo decirles, no puedes controlar las circunstancias de la vida, pero puedes controlar tus reacciones ante esas circunstancias.

»Podría guardarle rencor a mi padre por serle infiel a mi madre. Y podría guardarle rencor a mi madre por haber sido tan inflexible y apartarme con su intolerancia de mi único hermano. O también puedo perdonarlos a ambos, perdonarme a mí y tratar de mejorar las cosas.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que tenía en el regazo, y al cabo de un momento, añadió:

— Siempre quise tener un hermano. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera a ser tan joven.

— Si te sirve de algo, lo siento. Siento que mi madre y tu padre... tuvieran una relación.

— La expresión de él se había suavizado mucho oyendo hablar a su hermana.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

— Gracias, Peeta. A veces, en las peores circunstancias, surgen milagros inesperados. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Después de todo este tiempo, aquí estamos, tú y yo...

»Conociendo a papá, estoy segura de que quería a tu madre. Y a ti. No habría seguido tus pasos ni te habría incluido en el testamento si no le importaras.

— No lo sé. — Peeta apartó el plato.

— No habría discutido con mi madre por algo que no le importara. Y todos en la familia sabíamos que su sueño siempre fue tener un hijo varón. Pero mi madre no quiso tener más hijos.

Kelly clavó la vista en el plato. Apenas había tocado la comida.

— Ojala hubieras podido pasar más tiempo con él. Ya sé que entonces Audrey y yo lo hubiéramos visto todavía menos — le dirigió una sonrisa triste —, pero lo habría compartido gustosa.

— ¿Y Audrey?

— Audrey. — Kelly suspiró —. Ella se puso del lado de mi madre. Te considera un cazafortunas.

— No quería el dinero — replicó él con dureza —. Sólo lo acepté porque mi familia se vio en circunstancias difíciles.

Kelly le cubrió la mano con la suya.

— Te mereces hasta el último centavo. — Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de retirar la suya —. Papá tomó una serie de decisiones que nos afectaron a todos, pero está muerto. Nuestras madres están muertas. Es hora de perdonar y seguir adelante.

»Además, nunca hiciste nada para perjudicarnos. Podrías haber recurrido la herencia y pedir más dinero. Podrías haberte presentado el día de la lectura del testamento y montar una escena. Podrías haber vendido el caso a los periódicos sensacionalistas o dar una rueda de prensa... Pero no hiciste nada. Tus actos demuestran que eres un hombre de carácter. Ésa era otra de las razones por las que me apetecía conocerte. Creo que Dios nos ha unido. — Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

Él parpadeó.

— Mi esposa piensa algo parecido. Suele ver la mano de la Providencia en casi todo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ella. — Kelly se acabó el vino —. ¿Qué te llevó a ponerte en contacto con Michael después de tanto tiempo?

— No creo que sea la Providencia. Aunque podría ser. — Peeta jugueteó con el vaso de agua —. Me temo que se trata de una cuestión práctica. Algún día a mi mujer y a mí nos gustaría tener familia. Pensé que sería buena idea saber más sobre los antecedentes médicos familiares.

— Eso es fácil de responder. Papá murió de un ataque al corazón. No hacía ejercicio. Trabajaba sin parar y comía todo lo que le apetecía. No sé si tenía el colesterol alto, pero es posible. Audrey y yo, al menos, no tenemos ese problema.

»Y por lo que respecta a mis abuelos, que yo sepa murieron de viejos. ¿Los conociste?

— No, en absoluto. Ni siquiera sé sus nombres.

Kelly se entristeció.

— Lo siento. Nosotras estamos muy orgullosas de nuestros abuelos. Él era profesor como tú. Estaba especializado en Literatura Romántica.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Benjamín Spiegel.

Peeta dio un brinco en el asiento.

— ¿Benjamín Spiegel? ¿El profesor Benjamín Spiegel?

— Sí. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

— Por supuesto. Fue el principal experto americano en Romanticismo germánico. Leí su trabajo en la universidad. — Se frotó la barbilla —. ¿Era mi abuelo?

— Sí.

— Pero él era... — Peeta abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

Kelly observó su reacción ladeando la cabeza.

— Judío, sí.

Peeta parecía confundido.

— No tenía ni idea de que mi padre fuera judío. Nadie me dijo nada.

— No sé qué creencias tenía tu madre, pero tras la elección religiosa de mi padre hay una larga historia. No conozco los detalles, pero sé que después de una discusión muy fuerte con su padre, se marchó de casa dejando atrás a su familia y el legado de ésta. Incluso se cambió el apellido por Davies. Cuando conoció a mi madre, en mil novecientos sesenta y uno, se presentó como agnóstico. El judaísmo nunca formó parte de nuestras vidas.

Peeta seguía inmóvil, reflexionando.

— Benjamín Spiegel — murmuró —. Soy un gran admirador de su obra.

— Era un buen hombre. Antes de marcharse de Alemania en los años veinte era rabino. En Columbia fue un profesor muy respetado y querido. Un edificio lleva su nombre, así como varias becas.

»Cuando murió, su esposa Miriam, nuestra abuela, fundó una organización benéfica que lleva su nombre en Nueva York. Estoy en el consejo de dirección, junto a varios de nuestros primos. Si estuvieras interesado, estoy segura de que te acogerían con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿De qué se ocupa la organización?

— De promover la lectura y la escritura en las escuelas públicas de Nueva York. Donamos libros y material escolar. También organizamos una serie de conferencias en Columbia y en la iglesia a la que el abuelo asistía. Jonathan y yo vamos también. — Con una sonrisa, aclaró —: Nos gusta decir que somos miembros de la rama presbiteriana del judaísmo reformista.

Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No conocía mis orígenes alemanes. Ni judíos. Creo que la familia de mi madre era de ascendencia inglesa.

— Mucha gente se sorprendería de lo que hay en su árbol genealógico si retrocediera una o dos generaciones. Por eso el odio entre razas o religiones me parece absurdo. Todos estamos emparentados de un modo u otro.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

Kelly sonrió.

— Ya que eres profesor de Literatura, ¿qué te parecería dar alguna conferencia?

— Eres muy amable, pero es que soy especialista en Dante.

— A juzgar por los libros de su biblioteca, al abuelo le interesaba todo. Estoy segura de que también le interesaba Dante.

Peeta se limpió con la servilleta.

— ¿No pondré a la familia en una situación incómoda?

Los ojos azules de Kelly se iluminaron como los de una feroz leona.

— Tú formas parte de la familia. Y si alguien se atreve a oponerse... — se interrumpió como si estuviera pensando algo desagradable —. Aparte de Audrey, creo que todo el mundo estará de acuerdo.

— En ese caso, dile al comité que estaré encantado — dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

— Excelente. Se lo comentaré a los primos.

Kelly apartó el plato y le indicó al camarero que podía retirarlo.

— Casi no has comido — comentó, mirando preocupada el plato de Peeta.

— Me temo que no tengo hambre. — Con un gesto, le indicó al camarero que podía llevarse su plato también. Luego pidió café.

— ¿Te he disgustado? — preguntó ella en voz baja.

Tras unos instantes, él respondió:

— No. Es sólo que son muchas cosas para asimilar de golpe. —Los ojos se le iluminaron —. La revelación de que el profesor Spiegel es mi abuelo ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable.

Kelly sonrió encantada.

— Me gustaría presentarte a la tía Sarah, la hermana pequeña de papá. Ella podría contarte más cosas sobre tus tíos y tus abuelos. Es una mujer maravillosa. Muy brillante. — Se lo quedó mirando, pensativa —. ¿Tu madre te contó alguna vez por qué te llamas Peeta?

— No, pero mi segundo nombre es Owen, como nuestro padre.

Kelly le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

— Lo bautizaron como Othniel. Tuviste suerte de que se lo cambiara antes de que nacieras.

— Entonces, ¿mi nombre tiene algún significado? — aguardó ansioso la respuesta.

— Me temo que no, al menos ninguno que yo conozca. Pero cuando Audrey era una adolescente, mis padres le compraron un cachorro por su cumpleaños. Ella dijo que quería llamarlo _Peeta _y mi padre se puso hecho una fiera.

Kelly se quedó mirando al vacío.

— Me había olvidado por completo. Luego mis padres se encerraron a discutir. — Se volvió hacia él —. Al final, lo llamó _Godfrey_, un nombre muy tonto para un pomerania. Pero bueno, los pomerania son una raza muy tonta. Jonathan y yo preferimos los labradores.

Sin saber qué decir, Peeta permaneció en silencio.

— Su nombre no aparece en mi certificado de nacimiento — dijo finalmente, cambiando de tema —. Y, por supuesto, su apellido tampoco.

Ella hizo una mueca, incómoda.

— Sí, ya lo sabía. Cuando mi madre y mi hermana decidieron impugnar el testamento, ésa fue una de las pruebas que presentaron. Pero papá había firmado un acta notarial antes de morir en la que afirmaba que eras su hijo y que había persuadido a tu madre para que no incluyera su nombre en tu certificado de nacimiento.

»No sé qué tipo de promesas le haría a tu madre, pero creo que acabó arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

— Hum.

— Y creo que sintió más cosas, además de arrepentimiento. — Kelly abrió su gran bolso y rebuscó en su interior —. Aquí está — dijo, dejando una vieja foto en la mesa, al lado de la taza de café vacía de Peeta.

Era una fotografía de él y de su madre. Debía de tener unos cinco años en la foto.

— No recuerdo esta foto. ¿De dónde la has sacado? — La observó detenidamente.

— Papá tenía una caja con objetos personales en su armario. Cuando mamá murió, fue a parar a mis manos. Una noche, revisando lo que había dentro, me fijé en que el forro de la caja estaba rasgado. Dentro encontré la foto. Debía de tenerla allí escondida para que mi madre no la encontrara.

— ¿Qué hago con ella?

— Quédatela, por supuesto. Y tengo alguna otra cosa para ti.

— No puedo.

— ¿Sabes alemán?

— Sí.

— Bien. — Kelly se echó a reír. Tenía una risa alegre y musical —. Yo lo hablo un poco, porque el abuelo me hablaba en alemán a veces, pero no sé leerlo, así que sus libros no me sirven de gran cosa. Y tampoco sus gemelos. Así que, ya ves, me harás un favor si los aceptas. De hecho, dado lo pequeño que es nuestro apartamento y la cantidad de cosas que guardo en él, sería un _mitzvah_.

— Un _mitzvah _— murmuró Peeta, mientras el camarero les servía el café.

— Pero qué maleducada que soy. No dejo de hablar y no te he preguntado por tu esposa. Me encantaría conocerla otro día.

— Sí, claro. — Peeta sonrió por fin —. Se llama Katniss. Está haciendo el doctorado en

Harvard.

— Qué nombre tan bonito. ¿Cuánto hace que estáis casados?

— Desde enero.

— Ah, recién casados. ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

Peeta se limpió las manos con la servilleta antes de sacar el iPhone. Buscó rápidamente y se decidió por una foto reciente de Katniss sentada a la mesa del despacho de Selinsgrove. Sin darse cuenta, le acarició la mejilla en la imagen antes de pasarle el teléfono a su hermana.

— Debes de quererla mucho — comentó, mirándolo fijamente.

— Sí.

— Se la ve muy joven.

Peeta frunció el cejo.

— Sí, es más joven que yo.

Kelly se echó a reír.

— No me hagas caso. A mi edad todo el mundo me parece joven.

Estaba a punto de devolverle el móvil cuando se detuvo y miró la pantalla con atención. Luego la tocó para ampliar la imagen.

— ¿Qué es eso que hay en la mesa? — preguntó, mostrándole el teléfono a Peeta y señalando un objeto pequeño, negro.

— Una locomotora. La tengo desde que era pequeño. Katniss pensó que sería un buen pisapapeles.

Kelly volvió a mirar la foto.

Peeta frunció de nuevo el cejo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me resulta familiar.

— ¿Familiar?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

— Papá tenía una igual cuando era niño. Guardaba la locomotora, un vagón y el furgón de cola. Pero un día la locomotora desapareció. Cuando Audrey le preguntó dónde estaba, le dijo que se había roto. Nos extrañó, porque era de hierro. ¿De dónde dices que la sacaste?

— No lo sé. La he tenido desde siempre.

— Interesante.

— ¿Por qué?

— La locomotora era el juguete favorito de papá cuando era pequeño. Creo que grabó sus iniciales en la parte inferior. Cuando llegues a casa, búscalas. Me gustaría saber si es la misma.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene?

— Si es la misma, es que te la regaló. Y dado lo importante que era para él, tú también debías de serlo. — Le devolvió el teléfono.

— Me cuesta creerlo.

Kelly jugueteó con la cucharilla, dando vueltas al azúcar antes de dejarla en el platito.

— Pero yo lo conocía mejor que tú. Estuve a su lado más tiempo. Era complicado, muy testarudo, pero no era un hombre cruel. Se encontró atrapado entre tu madre y tú y mi madre y nosotras.

»No digo que hiciera lo correcto. Si se hubiera mantenido más firme o si mi madre hubiera sido más tolerante, habría podido tener a todos sus hijos viviendo en la misma ciudad. Me recuerda la historia de la Biblia sobre Agar e Ismael. Me temo que mi madre hizo el papel de Sara, aunque se llamara Nancy.

»Pero, a pesar de todo, sigo pensando que le importabas. Por eso te siguió la pista a lo largo de tu vida. Por eso te incluyó en el testamento.

— Yo no puedo creerlo. — El tono de Peeta era frío como el hielo.

— No te cierres, hermano, es una posibilidad. Nuestro padre no era un monstruo. Y «hay más cosas en el cielo y en la Tierra, Horacio, de las que contempla tu filosofía».

— _Hamlet _— dijo él a regañadientes.

— Creo que el abuelo estaría orgulloso de nosotros. Tú fuiste a Harvard. Yo fui a Vassar. — Sonrió —. Y tu esposa, Katniss, ¿es religiosa?

Peeta se guardó la foto que Kelly le había dado en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

— Sí, es católica y la fe es importante para ella. Ciertamente trata de vivir según su fe.

— ¿Y tú?

— Me convertí al catolicismo antes de casarnos. Creo en Dios, si es eso lo que me preguntas.

— Creo que no tenemos ningún católico en la junta de dirección. Serás el primero. —Kelly le hizo un gesto al camarero para que les llevara la cuenta —. Ya verás cuando los primos se enteren de que tenemos una nueva rama: la rama católica del judaísmo reformista.

— Ha sido un error — Peeta resopló con la boca pegada al móvil al dejarle a Katniss un nuevo mensaje en el contestador —. No debería haber venido sin ti.

»Katniss, ojala no apagaras el teléfono. Es el mejor modo de localizarte. Pasan de las doce.

Acabo de llegar al hotel después de cenar con Kelly.

»Siento no haberte podido llamar antes. La conversación se ha alargado más de lo previsto. Ella es muy agradable. Tenías razón, como de costumbre. Es curioso, casi siempre acabas teniendo razón.

(Soltó el aire lentamente.)

»El retrato que Kelly pinta de mi padre es muy distinto al de mis recuerdos. No me he atrevido a contarle que el hombre al que adora pegó a mi madre.

(Suspiro.)

»Ojala estuvieras aquí. Al final de la cena empezaba a dudar de mis recuerdos. Dudaba de mí.

»Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes coger la locomotora de juguete del despacho y mirar si hay algo grabado en la parte de abajo? Es importante.

»Voy a tener que alargar la visita. Kelly quiere presentarme a una tía este viernes. Es decir, que no podré volver hasta el sábado. Siento el retraso, pero creo que es mejor dejar atados todos los cabos sueltos antes de volver a casa.

»Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje, no importa la hora que sea.

(Otra pausa.)

»_Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra_. Te quiero.

Arrojó el móvil sobre la gran cama vacía.

Aún le daba vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su hermana. Mucho de lo que había oído lo había sorprendido. Era evidente que Kelly tenía una buena relación con su padre. En eso, como en bastantes otras cosas, parecía que hubieran tenido padres distintos.

Había sido un alivio obtener respuestas a algunas preguntas, aunque algunas de esas respuestas lo llevaban a formularse nuevas preguntas. Ciertamente, las noticias sobre su abuelo habían sido buenas.

Al pensar en él, una sensación de calidez se le extendió por el pecho.

«Al menos tengo un pariente del que sentirme orgulloso, aparte de mi hermana.»

Deseó poder meterse en su cama junto a Katniss, despertarla y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Deseaba refugiarse entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo. Había cometido un error colosal al querer hacerlo solo. Ahora, como siempre, tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la ducha esperando que el agua caliente lo ayudara a aclararse las ideas. Luego acabaría de leer el diario de su madre, a ver si de una vez por todas descubría la verdad sobre la relación de sus padres.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, capítulo difícil para Peeta. Algo se aclarado sobre la historia de él, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

»Y para acabarlo de arreglar, me encuentro con que nadie quiere formar parte del comité para examinarla. Todos los profesores tienen miedo de ser acusados de acoso.

— Hacen bien en tener miedo — dijo él con una mirada incisiva.

— Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Y ahora me encuentro ante una incómoda disyuntiva: o bien la examino personalmente, arriesgándome a ofender a Katherine, o la invito a irse a otra universidad. — Lanzó las gafas sobre la mesa —. ¿Supongo que no tendrás ninguna sugerencia?

Peeta se dio cuenta de que en ese momento tenía la carrera académica de Clove en sus manos.

Podía contarle a Lucia con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, tanto en Toronto como en Oxford, para que se hiciera una idea de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la joven cuando decidía seducir a alguien. Con esa información, a la catedrática no le costaría tomar una decisión.

Peeta jugueteó con las gafas que tenía en el bolsillo. Sabía lo que Katniss (y san Francisco) le susurrarían al oído si estuvieran allí.

…

**Nos leemos**


	29. Chapter 29LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**********Hola chicas. Les debo una explicación. He estado un poco bajón en estos días y no me he acercado a la PC, así que no he estado adaptando nada hasta hoy y por eso es que subo el capi un miércoles en vez del domingo y el martes como siempre. Estoy teniendo muchas actividades y estoy adaptándome a algunas cosas, así que lo siento, trataré de volver a la normalidad rápidamente. Nada mas, las dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 29**_

_5 de diciembre de 2011_

_Washington D. C_.

Rue Lundy se quedó mirando la foto del periódico en estado de shock.

Notó un extraño zumbido en los oídos mientras el mundo se detenía en seco. Observó todos los detalles de la foto en blanco y negro del hombre y la jovencita que se abrazaban y sonreían ante la cámara. Se fijó en el enorme diamante que brillaba en el solitario que ella llevaba en el dedo. Y en el texto que anunciaba el compromiso de dos poderosas familias políticas.

El estómago de Rue se rebeló. Inclinándose sobre la papelera, vomitó el desayuno.

Temblorosa, se secó la boca y se tambaleó hasta el baño.

Mientras bebía un vaso de agua, reflexionó. Acababa de perderlo todo. Había oído los rumores, por supuesto. Pero sabía que Cato sólo salía con la hija del senador Hudson por motivos políticos. O eso le había dicho la última vez que estuvo en su cama, a finales de agosto.

Había hecho lo que él le había pedido. Había seguido trabajando para su padre y había mantenido la boca cerrada. De vez en cuando, lo llamaba o le escribía un e-mail, pero Cato cada vez tardaba más en responder a sus mensajes hasta que, en algún momento de noviembre, dejó de comunicarse con ella por completo.

La había estado manejando a su antojo. Llevaba años haciéndolo. Siempre había estado persiguiendo a otras mujeres. A ella sólo la usaba para desahogarse sexualmente.

Así le pagaba todo lo que había hecho por él. Y había hecho muchas cosas. Cosas que le desagradaban. Que no había querido hacer. Como varios encuentros sexuales, o como fingir que no le importaba que se acostara con otras mujeres.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, se le ocurrió una idea terrible.

No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Cato, en cambio, tenía mucho que perder. ¡Joder!

Se encargaría de que lo perdiera todo.

Dejando el vaso, se secó la boca y se dirigió al dormitorio con pasos más seguros. Se agachó y retiró una de las tablas del suelo, debajo de la cama. Sacó de allí un lápiz de memoria y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego volvió a colocar la tabla en su sitio.

Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras paraba un taxi, no se dio cuenta de que había un coche oscuro aparcado en la otra acera. Por eso tampoco se percató de que el coche arrancaba y empezaba a seguir al taxi a una prudente distancia.

— Peeta, ¿te llegan mis mensajes? Es la tercera vez que te llamo y me salta el buzón de voz.

»Esta mañana t e he dejado un mensaje sobre l a locomotora. Hay letras grabadas en la parte de abajo. Una "O" y una "S". No sé lo que significan. ¿Te dicen algo? ¿Cómo sabías que estaban ahí?

Nunca me había fijado.

»Siento que tengas que quedarte más días, pero lo entiendo. Espero que la reunión con tu tía vaya bien.

»Estoy en la biblioteca, acabando el último trabajo. Aquí no podemos usar el teléfono. Mándame un mensaje y saldré otra vez para que podamos hablar. Te quiero. Y te echo de menos.

Katniss colgó con un gruñido. En los mensajes que le había dejado, a Peeta se lo oía cada vez más triste y melancólico. Aunque sonara extraño, entre las gestiones de él y el empujón final de ella para acabar los trabajos a tiempo, no habían logrado hablar desde que Peeta se marchó a Nueva York.

Empezaba a preocuparse.

Al menos, cuando acabara aquel trabajo habría entregado todas las tareas de ese semestre. Y podría empezar las vacaciones de Navidad junto a Peeta.

Volvió a su sitio y empezó a teclear con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué opinión te merece Seneca Crane de Florencia? — preguntó Lucia Barini, catedrática del Departamento de Italiano de la Universidad de Columbia, mirando a Peeta, que estaba sentado frente al escritorio.

— No muy buena. Sé que ha publicado algunos artículos además de su libro, pero nada relevante en mi opinión. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Uno de los profesores va a jubilarse y él es uno de los candidatos a cubrir su puesto.

Él alzó las cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sin embargo, una estudiante ha presentado quejas contra él. Las acusaciones son serias y se remontan a la época en que fue alumna suya en Florencia. ¿La conoces? Es Clove Peterson.

Peeta hizo una mueca.

— Sí, la conozco.

— Me llegó algo de lo que sucedió en Toronto. Me dijeron que fue ella la que inició los rumores y que es la principal responsable de que Katniss y tú ya no estéis allí.

— Katniss fue admitida en Harvard. Íbamos a casarnos y yo prefería vivir aquí — replicó él sin entonación.

Lucia sonrió.

— Por supuesto. Cuando Haymitch me pidió que aceptara a Clove, no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser una alumna tan problemática. Si lo hubiera sospechado, no lo habría hecho. Recibimos muchas solicitudes y podemos elegir a estudiantes mejores que ella.

Peeta permaneció sentado, inmóvil como una estatua.

Lucia se quitó las gafas.

— Me he dado cuenta de que Clove es francamente conflictiva. Los líos la siguen allá donde va.

Tuvo problemas con Crane en Florencia; tuvo problemas en Toronto y, al parecer, tuvo problemas con Katherine Picton en Oxford este verano. Katherine me llamó desde allí para decirme que deberíamos enseñar buenos modales a nuestros alumnos antes de dejarlos salir de país, ya que, al parecer, montó un escándalo. — El tono de Lucia era muy serio —. No suelo recibir llamadas de ese tipo, y de Katherine menos.

»Y para acabarlo de arreglar, me encuentro con que nadie quiere formar parte del comité para examinarla. Todos los profesores tienen miedo de ser acusados de acoso.

— Hacen bien en tener miedo — dijo él con una mirada incisiva.

— Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Y ahora me encuentro ante una incómoda disyuntiva: o bien la examino personalmente, arriesgándome a ofender a Katherine, o la invito a irse a otra universidad. — Lanzó las gafas sobre la mesa—. ¿Supongo que no tendrás ninguna sugerencia?

Peeta se dio cuenta de que en ese momento tenía la carrera académica de Clove en sus manos.

Podía contarle a Lucia con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, tanto en Toronto como en Oxford, para que se hiciera una idea de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la joven cuando decidía seducir a alguien. Con esa información, a la catedrática no le costaría tomar una decisión.

Peeta jugueteó con las gafas que tenía en el bolsillo. Sabía lo que Katniss (y san Francisco) le susurrarían al oído si estuvieran allí.

Si sacaba a la luz todo aquello, también saldría a la luz su intimidad y la de Katniss. No quería alimentar los rumores. Quería que cuando su esposa entrara en una sala de conferencias, la vieran como lo que era, no como parte de un escándalo.

Lucia era una amiga, pero no tenían tanta confianza. No le apetecía recordar todos los encuentros que había tenido con Clove a lo largo de su vida, ni los esfuerzos de ésta por hacer quedar mal a Katniss. Por su mujer y por proteger su reputación, decidió probar otra táctica.

— Dejando las cuestiones personales a un lado, tengo que decir que el trabajo que hizo Clove mientras era mi alumna no pasaba de mediocre.

— A mí me ha dado la misma impresión. Si a eso le añades su actitud... — Lucia se encogió de hombros —. Es un riesgo que no merece la pena.

— Aunque no dudo de que haya algo de verdad en sus acusaciones sobre Crane. Lo he visto en acción. — Ésa es otra complicación. — La mujer señaló una carpeta que tenía abierta en el escritorio—. La acusación de Clove es de cosas que tuvieron lugar en el pasado, pero he oído que Crane sigue acostándose con alumnas y de que ésa sería la causa de que desee marcharse de Florencia. No quiero ese tipo de comportamientos en mi departamento por varias razones, entre ellas, porque no me gustan las demandas judiciales.

— Sí. — Peeta daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie sin darse cuenta.

Lucia guardó las gafas en la funda y luego ésta en el bolso.

— Pero ya basta de hablar de mis problemas. Te llevo a comer. He reservado mesa en el restaurante Del Posto. — Se levantó —. Hemos de ponernos al día. ¿Es verdad que Katniss le dijo a Don Wodehouse que la pregunta que le hacía no era relevante para su tesis?

Peeta se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— No, no es verdad. Al menos, no del todo.

Salió del despacho detrás de Lucia, mientras le contaba orgulloso la conferencia de su esposa y cómo había respondido las preguntas de los asistentes, entre los que se encontraba el profesor Wodehouse, del Magdalen College.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Peeta maldijo mirando su iPhone, que parecía estar muerto.

Como si tuviera el poder de la resurrección, lo sacudió y apretó el botón de encendido varias veces. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo sobre Central Park, se acordó de que la noche anterior se había olvidado de cargar la batería.

— Katniss debe de estar muy preocupada — murmuró, mientras se dirigía a pie a la oficina de Michael Wasserstein. El señor Wasserstein estaba jubilado, pero había sido el abogado de Owen Davies desde que redactó su contrato prematrimonial en 1961, y accedió a reunirse con Peeta en su antiguo bufete.

Miró la hora. Tenía el tiempo justo de llamar a Katniss desde una cabina antes de la reunión.

Localizó una, introdujo la tarjeta de crédito y marcó su número. Tras varios tonos de llamada, le saltó el contestador automático. Otra vez.

— ¡Vaya! — murmuró.

(También otra vez.)

— Katniss, por el amor de Dios, contesta de una jodida vez. Voy a tener que comprarte un busca.

(Suspiro hondo.)

»Lo siento. He sido un maleducado. Por favor, ¿podrías responder al teléfono? Te estoy llamando desde una cabina porque ayer me olvidé de cargar el móvil y ahora está muerto. Cuando vuelva a la habitación, lo cargaré.

(Breve pausa.)

»Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si traje el cargador. Al parecer no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando estoy lejos de ti? Es raro que no esté en la calle, pidiendo como un sin techo.

»Voy de camino a reunirme con el abogado de mi padre. Parece que hay cosas que quiere contarme, pero no por escrito. — (Nueva pausa, ésta más larga) —. Ojala estuvieras aquí.

»Te quiero. Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje.

Peeta colgó el teléfono y siguió andando, con la cabeza puesta en la reunión que estaba a punto de tener.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo, Ann? — le preguntó esa noche Katniss a su amiga por teléfono.

— Bien — respondió ella, aunque su entusiasmo habitual había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Katniss oyó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba.

— Voy al dormitorio para que Finnick no me oiga.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Sí. No. No lo sé.

Annie sonaba exasperada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Puedes dejarme embarazada? Si es así, te compro un billete para el próximo vuelo a Filadelfia. Y me encargaré de que te canonicen por haber hecho un milagro.

— Ann — la reprendió Katniss suavemente.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? — Ésta se puso a llorar.

A Katniss se le encogió el corazón al oír sus sollozos. Sus lágrimas eran los gritos desgarradores del alma de una mujer que deseaba desesperadamente ser madre.

— Annie, cariño, lo siento mucho. — Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras la escuchaba llorar, sin saber cómo consolarla.

Cuando el llanto de Annie se calmó, ésta volvió a hablar.

— Hemos ido al médico. El problema no es de Finnick. El problema soy yo. No ovulo. Así que van a tener que ponerme inyecciones de hormonas para ver si mis ovarios vuelven a ponerse en marcha. Y, si no...

Sorbió por la nariz de nuevo.

— Lo siento, Ann. ¿Y esas inyecciones de hormonas te preocupan? — preguntó Katniss, insegura.

— Sí, la verdad. ¡Maldita sea! No sé por qué mi cuerpo tiene que negarse a cooperar justamente ahora. Para una vez que le pido algo importante, me falla. No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué dice Finnick?

Annie se echó a reír.

— No es lo que dice, es lo que no dice. No deja de repetirme que no pasa nada, que todo se arreglará. Preferiría que admitiera que está enfadado y decepcionado.

— ¿Estás segura de que lo está?

— Claro. ¿Cómo no va a estarlo? Yo lo estoy.

— Seguro que está disgustado porque te ve disgustada.

— Eso no me ayuda.

— Pues habla con él.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para poder dar vueltas sobre mi fracaso? No, gracias.

— Annie, esto no es una competición. Además, por lo que dices, tienes opciones. No te rindas.

Su cuñada no respondió.

— ¿Quieres venir de visita? — le propuso Katniss.

— No. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero vendréis a casa en Navidad, ¿no?

— Sí, claro. Llegaremos la semana que viene si no hay novedad. Si Paylor se pone de parto antes, adelantaríamos el viaje.

— ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

— Hablamos por teléfono cada domingo y Paylor me envía e-mails de vez en cuando. De momento todo va bien, pero están muy preocupados por el parto. El bebé tiene que nacer en el Hospital Infantil, es decir que tendrán que ir hasta Filadelfia cuando llegue el momento. O mudarse a un hotel cuando se acerque la fecha.

— ¿Para cuándo está previsto?

— El veintitrés de diciembre.

Annie permaneció en silencio.

Katniss oyó que una puerta se abría y oyó la voz de Finnick.

— Kat, tengo que colgar — dijo en voz baja —. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

— Claro. Te quiero, Annie. No pierdas la esperanza.

— Es lo único que me queda. — Sorbiendo por la nariz una vez más, colgó.

Katniss colgó a su vez el teléfono del despacho antes de elevar una larga oración por su amiga.

— Esto es ridículo. — Katniss dejó el móvil bruscamente sobre la encimera de la cocina la tarde siguiente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Rebecca entró con un montón de paños de cocina que acababa de recoger del cuartito de la colada.

— Peeta. No ha habido manera de ponerme en contacto con él desde que se marchó. Lo llamo una y otra vez y siempre me salta el contestador. — Apoyó la cabeza en las manos —. Encontré el cargador de su teléfono arriba. Tendrá que comprarse otro. O llamarme desde el hotel. Pero parece que está fuera de allí todo el rato.

— Quitaron casi todas las cabinas de las calles de Nueva York. No le será fácil encontrar una. — Rebecca dobló los paños y los guardó en un cajón.

Katniss tamborileó sobre la encimera de mármol, fulminando el teléfono con la mirada.

— Tenía que haber ido con él.

— ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

— Tenía que entregar unos trabajos. De hecho, aún me queda uno por acabar, pero no puedo concentrarme. Estoy preocupada.

— Seguro que estará bien. Aunque no es normal en él dejarse algo. — Rebecca señaló hacia el cable del teléfono —. Normalmente suele ser muy... puntilloso.

Katniss sonrió con ironía.

— Es una manera muy educada de decirlo.

Miró la pila de correo que Rebecca había dejado en la mesa de la cocina y se fijó en que Peeta había recibido una carta de JetBlue, la aerolínea.

Enderezó la espalda.

— ¿Crees que podría volar a Nueva York esta misma noche? — Katniss abrió su ordenador portátil.

— No será barato, pero puedes intentarlo — respondió Rebecca, con una sonrisa comprensiva —. Peeta sólo lleva dos días fuera.

— Se me han hecho eternos — murmuró ella.

Rebecca se echó a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Eso es porque todavía sois recién casados.

Katniss buscó la página web de JetBlue y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

— Es carísimo — se lamentó, mientras consultaba varias páginas.

— Considéralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado.

— Es verdad que no suelo gastar mucho. Peeta siempre insiste para que me compre más cosas — se justificó.

— Se alegrará de que hayas comprado el billete cuando te vea — la animó Rebecca. Mirando hacia la escalera, añadió —: Si quieres, puedo empezar a hacer la maleta mientras tú lo compras. Tendrás que salir inmediatamente, si no quieres quedarte atrapada en el tráfico de la hora punta.

Katniss levantó un brazo y abrazó a Rebecca.

— Gracias. Le daré una sorpresa.

— Probablemente lo estará pasando peor que tú — comentó la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

Dos horas más tarde, Katniss estaba en el aeropuerto Logan, esperando que saliera el último vuelo en dirección al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de Nueva York. Le dejó un mensaje a Peeta en la recepción del hotel, avisándolo de que llegaría es a misma noche. Aprovechó para encargar agua mineral con gas, fresas y trufas.

Mientras Rebecca acababa de preparar su equipaje de mano, ella había entrado corriendo en la habitación. El taxi ya estaba de camino. Todo había sido tan apresurado que sólo había cogido el maquillaje y el cepillo de dientes, dejando todos sus otros objetos personales.

Se había llevado el portátil y el material para trabajar (que eran más importantes que cualquier objeto personal, ya que tenía que acabar aún un trabajo). Había localizado el bolso justo a tiempo de recibir al taxi, que llegaba en ese momento.

Su marido se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Peeta le pidió al taxista que lo esperara. Habían aparcado a cierta distancia de la casa que le interesaba, para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Fue caminando por la calle lentamente, fijándose en los números de las casas. Era un barrio residencial en Staten Island, lleno de casitas antiguas.

En ese momento, la vio.

La vivienda en sí no tenía nada de particular. Era blanca y pequeña, con un garaje adosado y un corto acceso asfaltado. Estaba construida en una parcela muy reducida. Sólo una diminuta franja de césped la separaba de la acera.

Un Mercedes negro de aspecto nuevo estaba aparcado delante.

Peeta se detuvo a dos casas de distancia.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y un hombre de pelo cano salió de ella. No lo vio bien, porque se volvió en seguida, animando a una anciana a que lo siguiera. Cuando ésta hubo acabado de cerrar la puerta con llave, el hombre la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a bajar los escalones, cosa que ella hizo con dificultad.

Peeta se acercó.

La anciana debía de ser dura de oído, porque el hombre levantaba la voz para hablarle, pero no parecía enfadado. Oyó algo sobre la visita a un médico y sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien.

La mujer vio a Peeta y se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada desde la acera de enfrente. Era el momento. Aquélla era su oportunidad de hablar con ella; de revelar su identidad y exigir respuestas.

El hombre lo miró también y en seguida volvió a tirar del brazo de la anciana, dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

La mujer apartó la vista de Peeta y, obedientemente, siguió a su acompañante hasta el

Mercedes. Él abrió la puerta y esperó con paciencia a que ella se acomodara.

El hombre parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Peeta. Cerró la puerta, se dirigió al asiento del conductor, puso el vehículo en marcha y se alejó.

Peeta se quedó observándolo hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vista.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Peeta entró por fin en la habitación del hotel. Estaba agotado y harto de todo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la corbata torcida.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz, tiró el abrigo sobre una silla y se desprendió de las botas.

(Debe mencionarse que las botas eran lo más, aunque las llevara puestas con un traje.)

Mientras se estaba quitando la corbata, se encendió la lamparita de una de las mesillas de noche.

— ¡Qué demoni...!

— ¿Cariño? — lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

Peeta se empapó de la visión de Katniss desnuda en la cama, con el pelo revuelto. Tenía los ojos soñolientos, los labios rojos entreabiertos y la voz deliciosamente ronca.

Parecía una gatita sexy.

— ¡Sorpresa! — dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

Con una exclamación ahogada, Peeta corrió hacia ella. Se le acercó a cuatro patas por encima de la cama y le sujetó la cara para poder besarla. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaron y acariciaron hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, apartándole el pelo de la cara cariñosamente.

— Te he traído el cargador del iPhone. — Le señaló el objeto olvidado que le había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche.

Los largos dedos de él le acariciaron la nuca.

— ¿Has volado hasta Nueva York para traerme el cargador?

— No sólo eso. También te he traído el accesorio que se enchufa a la pared. Por si quieres cargarlo con el enchufe.

Peeta le besó la punta de la nariz.

— Lo he echado mucho de menos. Gracias.

— ¿Has echado de menos el cargador?

— No sabes cuánto. Me sentía muy solo sin él. — Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

— Estaba preocupada por ti. No había manera de coincidir al teléfono.

La expresión de Peeta cambió. Se notaba que estaba agotado.

— Necesitamos un sistema de comunicación más eficiente.

— ¿Señales de humo?

— A estas alturas, aceptaría hasta palomas mensajeras.

Katniss le señaló las fresas y las trufas que había sobre la mesa. Las que quedaban, porque ya se había comido algunas.

— Las he pedido al servicio de habitaciones, pero me temo que he empezado sin ti. No pensaba que fueras a volver tan tarde.

Peeta se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Tiró de ella hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo y la tapó con las mantas para que no cogiera frío.

— Si hubiera sabido que me estabas esperando, habría vuelto hace horas. He ido a Staten Island y luego a Brooklyn, a ver nuestro antiguo piso.

— ¿Qué impresión te ha dado?

— Todo es más pequeño de como lo recordaba: el barrio, el edificio... — Juntó la cabeza con la de ella —. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Me arrepentí de haber venido solo en cuanto salí de casa.

Katniss aspiró hondo, empapándose de su aroma. Olía a Aramis, a café y a algo que podría ser jabón. Pero no olía a tabaco.

— Eres una auténtica agente secreto, Katniss. No tenía ni idea de que ibas a venir.

— Te he dejado recado en recepción. Cuando he llegado, el conserje ha hecho que uno de los botones me acompañara hasta aquí. — Miró a su alrededor —. Es una habitación preciosa.

Él hizo una mueca.

— Si hubiera sabido que venías habría reservado una suite.

— Esta habitación es mucho más bonita de lo que me imaginaba. Y tiene una vista espectacular de Central Park.

Peeta la acercó más a él.

— Bueno, y ahora que te tengo aquí, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

— Vas a besarme. Luego te quitarás el traje y me demostrarás lo mucho que has echado de menos el cargador.

— Y el accesorio para la pared. — Peeta le guiñó un ojo.

— Y el accesorio.

— Espero que hayas echado un sueñecito en el avión — añadió él y sonrió antes de devorarle la boca.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Otro capítulo, ¿Rue ataca de nuevo? ¿Qué creen? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, mil gracias por sus palabras. **

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— No voy a tomar esta decisión en su lugar. — Peeta colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

Se frotó la cara con las manos.

Katniss se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te llama mi tío?

— Al parecer, Rue tenía un lápiz de memoria guardado en algún lado, con fotos y vídeos. Ha tratado de enviarlo a _The Washington Post _por FedEx.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Katniss —. Saldrá en Internet. Saldrá en los periódicos. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

…

**Nos leemos**


	30. Chapter 30LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabrie" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola! Quiero decirles que estoy tratando de ordenarme con respecto a mi tiempo, y quizás los capítulos lleguen en otros días. Por ahora creo que podré subirlos los miércoles, viernes y el finde. Por lo menos es lo que creo que podré hacer. Ya les haré saber si los tengo que mover otra vez. Por ahora nada más.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 30**_

Peeta seguía dentro de ella. Tenían los cuerpos unidos. Katniss le acariciaba la espalda perezosamente mientras él aguantaba el peso en los brazos para no aplastarla.

— Eres mi familia — dijo Peeta, acariciándole la curva de la mejilla con el pulgar.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos.

Él siguió hablando en roncos susurros.

— Tanto buscar, tanta ansiedad, cuando todo lo que necesitaba estaba a mi lado.

— Querido. — Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla.

— Siento haberme dejado atrapar por mis paranoias y haberte cerrado las puertas.

— Cariño, tenías que averiguar más cosas sobre tu familia. Forma parte del proceso de curación.

— Sólo te necesitaba a ti.

Ella lo desarmó con una sonrisa radiante y lo miró como si le hubiera regalado el mundo en una bandeja de plata.

— Yo también te necesito, Peeta. He estado muy triste mientras estabas fuera. Aunque Rebecca se ha quedado a dormir, la casa estaba vacía. Y dormir sola es una mierda.

Peeta se echó a reír y el cuerpo de Katniss respondió a sus movimientos.

— Recuérdame esta conversación la próxima vez que quiera irme de viaje solo.

— Un hombre siempre debe cumplir con su deber. Pero debe llevarse a su esposa con él. — Katniss se apartó con delicadeza el pelo de la frente.

— Nunca discuto con una mujer desnuda.

La expresión de ella se ensombreció.

Peeta le acarició la mejilla, entornando los ojos.

— ¿Estás triste? ¿Es culpa mía?

— No, me he acordado de algo que Effie solía decir.

— ¿Qué era?

— Que el matrimonio es un misterio. Que dos personas se van entretejiendo hasta convertirse en una sola. Cuando estamos separados, siento como si me faltara un trozo. — Se movió bajo el cuerpo de él —. Me alegro de que tú también lo sientas.

— Ya lo sentía antes de casarnos, pero es verdad que ahora es distinto. El dolor es más intenso.

— Antes no entendía por qué decían que el matrimonio es algo que está por encima del amor. Pero aunque no logro explicarlo, es verdad.

— Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo. Tal vez por eso Effie lo llamaba un misterio. — Bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos unidos —. Supongo que debería soltarte un rato.

— Me gusta que estemos así. Son arrumacos poscoitales mientras sigues dentro de mí.

— Sí, supongo que ésa sería la descripción técnica. Si esperamos un poco más, podremos volver a empezar.

Katniss apretó los músculos a su alrededor y su miembro saltó como respuesta.

— Si no recuerdo mal, Profesor, tu tiempo de recuperación es mínimo.

— Gracias a Dios — murmuró Peeta, empezando a moverse en su interior.

Debe señalarse que, en general, los Mellark dormían mejor juntos que separados. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

(Cuando dejaron de hacer el amor el tiempo suficiente para poder dormir un rato, claro.)

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta se despertó y vio que Katniss seguía dormida, con la cabeza sobre el torso de él. La observó sin moverse, resistiéndose a la tentación de levantarle la barbilla para poder besarla.

En vez de eso, recorrió con los dedos la piel de sus hombros y su espalda.

Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. No había conseguido todas las respuestas que quería, pero a cambio había recibido algo mejor: su hermana y su abuelo. El profesor Spiegel era noble y erudito; famoso por su perspicacia y su caridad. Era alguien a quien deseaba conocer más en profundidad. Y un antepasado cuya sangre se sentiría orgulloso de pasarle a sus hijos.

La idea era reconfortante.

Kelly había plantado una semilla de duda en su mente. Tal vez su padre no había sido el monstruo que él recordaba. Los recuerdos de Peeta estaban tan mezclados con sueños que le costaba mucho distinguirlos. Sin embargo, había cosas que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

«¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a la madre de su hijo y reniega de éste?»

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su mente le devolvió como respuesta una imagen de él mismo.

— ¿Viste a tu abuela? — le preguntó Katniss medio dormida.

— De lejos. Salió de su casa y se metió en un coche. La acompañaba un hombre, supongo que algún tío mío. Bueno, deduje que era mi abuela. Era su dirección.

— ¿No les dijiste nada?

— No. — Peeta le acarició la espalda hasta llegar a los hoyuelos que tenía encima del trasero. Era una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo.

(Se planteó plantar una bandera allí en un acto de colonialismo corporal.)

— ¿Por qué no? — Katniss no lo entendía.

— No son mi familia. Mientras estaba allí, me di cuenta de que para ellos era un extraño. No hubo ningún tipo de conexión. Nada. — Suspiró —. Al menos, cuando conocí a mi hermana, reconocí sus ojos.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

— Tenemos los mismos ojos, los ojos de mi padre.

— ¿No querías hablar con tu abuela para conocer los antecedentes médicos familiares?

— Mi abogado tuvo acceso al informe de la autopsia de mi madre. También logró su historial médico usando métodos de dudosa legalidad.

— ¿Y?

— En su familia había antecedentes de ataques al corazón y tensión arterial alta, pero nada especialmente preocupante.

Katniss se relajó ostensiblemente.

— Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no?

— Sí — respondió él con sorprendente indiferencia.

— Y por el lado de tu padre, ¿qué encontraste?

— Kelly me contó que había antecedentes de enfermedades coronarias.

— Entonces, ¿ya no quieres hablar con tu abuela ni con ningún otro pariente?

— Tengo el diario de mi madre y las anécdotas de Kelly. Es suficiente.

— ¿Kelly conoció a tu madre? — Katniss se sentó en la cama.

— Sí, la vio a menudo cuando trabajaba para mi padre. Y recuerda que sus padres discutieron varias veces, presumiblemente por mi madre y por mí.

»Me gustaría presentarte a Kelly. Su esposo y ella me han invitado a cenar esta noche. Y el viernes hemos de ir a visitar a la tía Sarah, en Queens.

— Me encantaría conocer a tu hermana, pero tendrás que llevarme de compras. Rebecca hizo la maleta, así que llevo un maletín lleno de lencería y un solo vestido.

Peeta la miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Está claro que no te conoce demasiado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciándole la oreja con los labios.

— Porque duermes desnuda — susurró.

Katniss se estremeció y empezó a juguetear con el escaso vello que cubría el pecho de él.

— ¿Has acabado de leer el diario de tu madre?

— Sí.

— ¿Y?

— Lo que cabía esperar. Con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que nunca podría tener una vida con mi padre. Se fue desanimando cada vez más hasta que al final dejó de escribir.

Katniss le apoyó la mano en el tatuaje, presionándoselo ligeramente.

— ¿Te alegras de haber venido a Nueva York?

— Sí, por Kelly. Ah, y tengo buenas noticias. El profesor Benjamín Spiegel de Columbia era mi abuelo.

— ¿Benjamín Spiegel? — murmuró Katniss —. No reconozco el nombre. ¿Era especialista en Dante?

— No, se especializó en Romanticismo. Leí algún trabajo suyo en la facultad.

— Katherine Picton desprecia a los autores del Romanticismo. Una vez me acusó de dar una versión romántica de Dante.

Peeta se echó a reír.

— No todo el mundo aprecia el Romanticismo, pero el profesor Spiegel sí. Sus libros fueron referentes durante décadas. Publicó sobre todo en alemán, pero también tiene algún artículo en inglés.

— ¿Y era tu abuelo?

— Sí — respondió él con orgullo —. Kelly me contó que en Columbia era muy respetado y querido por sus obras de caridad y su importante papel al frente de la comunidad judía.

Katniss alzó mucho las cejas.

— ¿Y por qué no sabías nada de él?

— Mi padre y él no se entendían, por lo que se cambió de nombre, le dio la espalda al judaísmo y no volvió a hablar con su familia. Pero Kelly estaba al corriente, por supuesto. Ha mantenido contacto con nuestros primos.

— ¿Conoció a vuestro abuelo?

— Desgraciadamente, murió antes de que ella naciera.

— Supongo que ya sabemos de dónde procede tu afición por la literatura. Y tu interés por el sexo _kosher_.

Él se echó a reír.

— Mi interés por el sexo _kosher _viene de otras cosas, pero tal vez haya alguna relación.

— En un tono más serio, añadió —: Enterarme de la identidad de mi abuelo ha sido lo mejor del viaje.

La expresión de Katniss se ensombreció también.

— ¿Y tus hermanas?

— Audrey no quiere saber nada de mí. Y Kelly es maravillosa, pero su visión de mi padre y la mía son tan diferentes que es como si habláramos de dos personas distintas. — Peeta hizo una mueca —. Ya no sé qué creer. ¿Era mi padre el hombre maravilloso que ella recuerda o el monstruo que pegó a mi madre?

— Tal vez fuera las dos cosas.

— Imposible.

— Aunque en una ocasión pegara a tu madre, es posible que la relación con su esposa e hijas fuera muy distinta.

— Eso no me sirve de consuelo.

— Lo siento.

Peeta enterró la cara en su pelo.

— ¿Por qué no nos quería?

A Katniss se le encogió el estómago.

— Creo que os quería, pero también quería a su otra familia. Ése era el problema. Quería tenerlo todo y no pudo. Fue un fracaso suyo, no tuyo — dijo con énfasis, antes de besarlo —. Cuéntame más cosas de tu hermana. Hay muchas novedades que todavía no me has contado.

— Te lo contaré todo, pero ¿podemos dejarlo para luego? Hay algo _kosher _que me gustaría hacer antes. Peeta rodó hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas, tirando de ella para que se pusiera encima.

…

Después de tomarse el desayuno que les subieron a la habitación, Katniss volvió a la cama, tapándose con la sábana.

— Quedémonos aquí todo el día haciendo el amor.

Peeta se sentó a sus pies con los ojos brillantes.

— Ésa es mi Katniss. Pero ¿no tienes que acabar un trabajo?

— Preferiría acabar contigo — respondió, invitándolo a acercarse con un dedo.

Peeta estaba a punto de arrancarle la sábana, cuando el iPhone empezó a sonar.

Le echó un vistazo y miró a Katniss.

— ¿Quién es?

— Tu tío Jack — respondió él de mala gana.

— ¿Por qué te llama a ti? — Ella se levantó sin soltar la sábana —. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a mi padre? ¿O al bebé?

— Espero que no. — Peeta desenchufó el cargador y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

— ¿Hola?

— Mellark, estoy en una oficina de FedEx en Washington D. C. — Jack, como siempre, directo al grano.— ¿Y?

— Tengo un lápiz de memoria que contiene vídeos y fotos, algunas de ellas de mi sobrina. Y no son precisamente para todos los públicos.

Peeta se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Me dijiste que lo habías recuperado todo — refunfuñó.

— Eso creía. La chica debía de tener copias escondidas en algún sitio. Quería enviárselas a Andrew Sampson de _The Washington Post_.

— Pues ocúpate de que no lleguen. Es problema tuyo.

— Lo sé. Sólo llamaba para discutir la jugada.

Peeta miró a Katniss.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él levantó un dedo, indicándole que esperara.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

— La chica está enfadada con su novio porque la ha dejado para casarse con otra. Quiere ponerlos en un compromiso, a él y a su padre. Yo digo que la ayudemos. Copiaré en un nuevo lápiz de memoria todo el material donde salgan ella y su novio y lo enviaré.

— ¿No es arriesgado?

— Los perjudica a ellos y mi sobrina queda al margen.

Peeta volvió a mirar a Katniss. Tenía las cejas muy juntas y se le estaba empezando a formar una arruga entre ellas.

— Tu sobrina está aquí. Deja que lo hable con ella y te vuelvo a llamar.

— No tengo mucho tiempo.

— No voy a tomar esta decisión en su lugar. — Peeta colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

Se frotó la cara con las manos.

Katniss se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te llama mi tío?

— Al parecer, Rue tenía un lápiz de memoria guardado en algún lado, con fotos y vídeos. Ha tratado de enviarlo a _The Washington Post _por FedEx.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Katniss —. Saldrá en Internet. Saldrá en los periódicos. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Enterró la cara entre las manos y empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás.

Él le sujetó un hombro para tranquilizarla.

— No tan de prisa. Jack ha interceptado el envío. Quiere saber qué debe hacer con el dispositivo.

Katniss dejó caer los brazos.

— Que lo destruya. Y que busque todas las copias y las destruya también.

— ¿Estás segura? Puede borrar las fotos en las que sales tú y enviar el resto. Se lo han ganado.

Katniss se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

— No me interesa la venganza.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaron de furia.

— ¿Por qué demonios no?

— Porque lo he superado. Ya casi nunca pienso en ellos y quiero seguir así. No quiero ver cómo sus vidas se desmoronan sabiendo que es culpa mía.

— No sería culpa tuya. Ellos serían los únicos responsables.

— Yo soy responsable de mis actos — replicó ella con decisión —. No entiendo por qué Rue hace esto ahora.

— Cato va a casarse con otra.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Supongo que Rue piensa que su prometida lo dejará cuando vea las fotos.

Se había quedado muy sorprendida.

— Por fin la ha dejado. Empezaba a pensar que seguiría con ella a escondidas, pero supongo que su padre le ha dado un ultimátum.

— No me sorprendería. El año que viene hay elecciones.

— Y ahora tendrán una boda. — Katniss negó con la cabeza —. Nada como un escaparate matrimonial para que la campaña tome un aire más amable. Ojala Rue se olvidara de mí de una vez por todas.

— De momento estás metida en esto. — Peeta apretó los labios —. Me imagino que Jack querrá volver a registrar el piso de Rue. ¿Qué quieres que haga con el lápiz de memoria? — repitió.

— Dile que lo destruya todo.

Él resopló frustrado, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

— No se merecen tu misericordia.

— Su prometida se la merece, sea quien sea. No quiero humillarla.

— Si está con él es que es tonta.

Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Yo también fui tonta una vez — dijo en voz tan baja que a Peeta le costó oírla.

— No eras tonta; te manipuló. Vamos, ¿de verdad no quieres que sufran un poco?

— No, así no.

Él se puso de pie, con los brazos en jarras.

— Pues yo sí. Piensa en lo que él te hizo. Y en lo que te hizo ella. Te hicieron sufrir durante años.

Casi te destrozaron.

— Pero no lo hicieron — repuso ella con un hilo de voz.

Peeta se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. Se quedó contemplando Central Park.

— Le rompí la mandíbula y ni siquiera eso me hizo sentir satisfecho. — Contempló las desnudas ramas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve —. Quería matarlo.

— Actuaste en defensa propia. Si no hubieras venido a rescatarme... — Katniss se estremeció al recordar el día en que estuvo a punto de ser violada —. Pero lo que tú me propones no sería defensa propia.

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

— No, sería justicia.

— Ya hablamos una vez sobre cómo la misericordia debía atemperar la justicia. Hablamos del arrepentimiento y el perdón.

— Esto es distinto.

— Tienes razón. Es distinto, porque aunque podría exigir justicia, declino hacerlo. Citando una de mis novelas favoritas: «A Dios respetuosamente devuelvo el billete».

Peeta resopló.

— Estás utilizando Dostoievski para tus fines franciscanos.

Su indignación la hizo sonreír.

— Sé que estás enfadado conmigo por no querer castigarlo, pero, cariño, piensa en la madre de Cato. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Esto la mataría.

Peeta mantuvo la mirada clavada en los árboles.

— Tú misma amenazaste con llevar las fotos a la prensa.

— Francamente, no tenía intención de permitir que se publicaran. Además, era mi última opción. Sólo lo habría hecho si Rue no me hubiera dejado alternativa.

Él apretó el puño y lo apoyó en el cristal, resistiéndose a la tentación de darle un puñetazo.

No era justo.

No era justo que una criatura tan dulce como Katniss hubiera sido desatendida, tanto por su madre como por su padre, dejándola a merced de un novio cruel y manipulador.

No era justo que Suzanne Mellark tuviera que conformarse con las migajas que su amante le arrojaba, mientras inundaba de amor a su familia.

No era justo que Effie y Prim estuvieran muertas mientras otras personas seguían con vida.

No era justo que Tom y Paylor esperaran un bebé con el corazón dañado.

No. El universo no era justo. Y por si eso no fuera lo bastante lamentable, cuando se presentaba una oportunidad de hacer justicia, los franciscanos como Katniss ponían la otra mejilla y hablaban de misericordia.

«¡Joder!»

Cerró los ojos.

Ella había puesto la otra mejilla cuando él la había lastimado.

Igual que Effie.

Igual que Prim.

Con un hondo suspiro, pensó en Asís y en lo que había experimentado en su visita a la cripta. Dios había ido a visitarlo, pero no con justicia. Con misericordia.

— Llama a tu tío.

— Peeta, yo...

Él abrió los ojos y aflojó el puño, pero no se volvió.

— Llámalo y dile lo que quieres que haga.

Katniss se levantó y, enrollándose la sábana alrededor, se acercó a él. Lo abrazó, pegando el pecho a su espalda.

— Sé que quieres protegerme. Quieres hacer justicia y por eso te quiero.

— Ojala lo hubiera matado cuando tuve ocasión.

— Lo hiciste — susurró ella, con la mejilla pegada a su hombro.

Los músculos de Peeta se tensaron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me amas, eres amable conmigo y me tratas con respeto. Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, los recuerdos de Cato se difuminan hasta parecer una pesadilla remota. Así que, en cierto modo, lo mataste. Asesinaste su recuerdo. Gracias, Peeta.

Éste cerró los ojos mientras una oleada de amor y de algo más que no supo describir se apoderaba de él.

Tras darle un beso en cada hombro, Katniss fue a llamar a su tío.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

— Kat — La voz ronca de Tom resonó en su oído.

— Papá, ¿va todo bien?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea hizo que la chica se detuviera. Peeta se paró a su lado, con mirada inquisitiva.

Tom se aclaró la garganta.

— Estoy en el Hospital Infantil, en Filadelfia.

— Oh, no. ¿Paylor y el bebé están bien?

— Paylor se despertó en mitad de la noche. No se encontraba bien, así que vinimos aquí directamente. — Hizo una pausa —. La tienen conectada a un montón de monitores y parece que tanto ella como el niño están bien. Está de parto.

…

**Nos leemos**


	31. Chapter 31LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 31**_

Aquella noche, Katniss y Peeta cenaron en el apartamento de Manhattan de Kelly y Jonathan, con sus dos hijas, Andrea y Meredith.

Katniss se sintió acogida por la familia de Peeta. Al acabar la velada, estaban charlando como viejos amigos, no como extraños.

Kelly le regaló a Peeta unos gemelos y una vieja gorra de los Brooklyn Dodgers que habían pertenecido a su padre. También varios libros escritos por su abuelo.

Él le contó a su hermana que, efectivamente, la locomotora de la foto era la de su padre, que había grabado las iniciales O. S. de niño, cuando su nombre aún era Othniel Spiegel.

Los Mellark invitaron a los Schultz a visitarlos en Cambridge o en Selinsgrove y hablaron de hacer un viaje juntos a los Hamptons el verano siguiente. Kelly hizo que Peeta le prometiera que asistiría a la próxima reunión de la Fundación Benjamin Spiegel. Estaba deseando presentárselo a sus primos.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, Katniss revisó el correo antes de acostarse. Llevaba puesta la gorra de los Dodgers, ya que a Peeta le iba pequeña.

(Hecho que ella se encargó de señalarle, muerta de risa.)

— _Scheisse _— exclamó Katniss, observando la pantalla a través de sus gafas de montura de carey.

— Tengo que enseñarte palabrotas en otros idiomas. He oído decir que el parsi tiene algunos insultos particularmente coloridos. — Peeta le dirigió una sonrisa irónica, mientras se acercaba a ella con el albornoz del hotel puesto.

— No estoy segura de que el parsi pueda expresar lo que siento al ver esta foto. —

Katniss le señaló la pantalla.

Peeta fue a buscar sus gafas y se las puso. Al mirar la foto escaneada reconoció inmediatamente a Cato Talbot. Era la clásica foto de compromiso matrimonial, en blanco y negro.

Conteniendo el impulso de maldecir, preguntó:

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Conoces al senador Hudson, de Carolina del Norte? Es su hija. Es una estudiante de último año en Duke.

Intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

— Su familia es muy conservadora. ¿Cómo ha acabado con un tipo así? — se preguntó Peeta con desprecio.

— No tengo ni idea, pero ahora entiendo por qué Rue está tan disgustada. Cato la ha dejado tirada por la novia perfecta. Mírala, parece Jacqueline Kennedy.

— ¿Quién te ha enviado la foto?

— Annie. Salía en el _Philadelphia Inquirer_.

Katniss se volvió hacia la pantalla, mirando con tristeza a la sonriente pareja.

— Me da pena esa chica. No sabe dónde se mete.

— A lo mejor sí lo sabe y no le importa. — Peeta le tiró de la visera de la gorra —. Te queda bien, pero no sabía que fueras seguidora de los Dodgers.

Ella sonrió.

— Brooklyn forma parte de tu historia, así que lo siento un poco mío.

…

Al día siguiente, Katniss acabó el trabajo que le quedaba pendiente, mientras Peeta iba a buscar información sobre su abuelo en los archivos de la Universidad de Columbia. Por la tarde fueron con Kelly y Jonathan a visitar a la tía Sarah a una residencia de Queen's.

Más tarde hicieron algunas compras y luego cenaron en The Russian Tea Room antes de volver al hotel. En la habitación bañada por la luz de las velas, Katniss se movía sobre Peeta mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Él la agarraba por las caderas, animándola a incrementar el ritmo.

— Di mi nombre — susurró.

Katniss contuvo el aliento cuando él la penetró con más fuerza, elevando las caderas.

— Peeta.

— Nada me enciende tanto como oír tu voz pronunciándolo.

— Peeta — repitió ella —. ¡Qué bonito!

Él tiró de ella hasta acariciarle los pechos con los labios.

— Me inspiras.

— Estás muy intenso.

— Por supuesto. Estoy con mi preciosa esposa, disfrutando de sexo fantástico.

— Siento como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo.

— Bien — murmuró Peeta, contemplándola moverse arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

— Me haces sentir hermosa.

Él respondió lamiéndole el pecho hasta que ella empezó a gruñir.

— Te quiero — dijo Katniss.

Mirándola fijamente, Peeta la agarró con fuerza, forzándola a ir más de prisa.

— Yo también te quiero.

— Me sentiré muy orgullosa de tener un hijo contigo — logró decir ella, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando una oleada de placer la inundó.

Peeta siguió embistiéndola, sin perderse detalle de su cara mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Luego aceleró el ritmo aún más y con una poderosa última embestida, la siguió.

…

— Me alegro de que vinieras a Nueva York. — Peeta y Katniss esperaban cogidos de la mano a que avanzara la cola para facturar el equipaje en el vuelo que los devolvería a Boston —. Siento que no hayamos podido ir a ningún espectáculo, pero al menos hemos hecho un poco de turismo.

— Peeta, te has enfrentado a las hordas navideñas para llevarme de compras. No tengo ninguna queja. — Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un leve beso en los labios —. Nos van a cobrar por el sobrepeso.

— Que lo intenten. Es Navidad, maldita sea.

Katniss se echó a reír.

— Así es. No sé por qué me cuesta imaginarte aguantando un espectáculo entero de Broadway.

Él sorbió por la nariz.

— He visto Shakespeare.

— ¿El musical?

— Muy graciosa. Y también una representación de _Los Miserables_. — Mirándola fijamente, añadió —: Tu interpretación de la novela me cambió la vida.

Katniss bajó la vista hacia sus nuevas botas de tacón alto Manolo Blahnik que Peeta había insistido en comprarle en Barneys.

— Creo que un montón de cosas se unieron y conspiraron para cambiar tu vida. Lo que te pasó en Asís no dependió de mí.

— No. — Peeta le levantó la mano y le acarició los nudillos antes de juguetear con el anillo de boda —. Pero no habría llegado allí si tú no me hubieras ayudado antes. Y no me habría llevado la alegría de descubrir a mi abuelo si tú no hubieras aceptado tener un hijo conmigo. Me has dado tanto...

— Tammy me dijo que la paternidad tiene un efecto especial sobre los hombres buenos. Me gustaría comprobar qué efecto tiene sobre ti.

Peeta pestañeó con fuerza.

— Gracias, Katniss. — Le atrapó la sonrisa con los labios y la besó hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda.

Avergonzados, avanzaron en la fila sin soltarse las manos.

Acababan de pasar el control de seguridad cuando sonó el teléfono de Katniss.

— Kat. — La voz ronca de Tom resonó en su oído.

— Papá, ¿va todo bien?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea hizo que la chica se detuviera. Peeta se paró a su lado, con mirada inquisitiva.

Tom se aclaró la garganta.

— Estoy en el Hospital Infantil, en Filadelfia.

— Oh, no. ¿Paylor y el bebé están bien?

— Paylor se despertó en mitad de la noche. No se encontraba bien, así que vinimos aquí directamente. — Hizo una pausa —. La tienen conectada a un montón de monitores y parece que tanto ella como el niño están bien. Está de parto.

— Es pronto — susurró Katniss.

— Así es — replicó Tom, tenso —. Los médicos no sabrán cómo está realmente hasta después de que nazca. Dicen que hay muchas cosas que no se ven en una ecografía. Es posible que tengan que operarlo inmediatamente.

— ¿Es seguro que tenga que pasar por el quirófano?

— Sí. La operación está prevista para tres días después del parto, pero supongo que dependiendo de lo que encuentren pueden tener que hacer una intervención de emergencia.

— Estamos en el aeropuerto JFK — le comunicó ella mirando a Peeta —. Íbamos de vuelta a Boston. ¿Quieres que vayamos a Filadelfia?

— Sí — respondió Tom sin dudarlo —. Si pueden. El parto puede ser largo, pero me ayudaría mucho teneros aquí. Los próximos días van a ser muy duros y no sé si podré...

— Empezó a toser.

— Ahora mismo voy, ¿si? Cambiaré el billete e iré directamente al hospital. Te llamaré cuando llegue para que me digas dónde estás.

— Sí — dijo Tom, aliviado —. ¿Kat?

— ¿Sí, papá?

— Gracias. Hasta pronto.

— Hasta luego, papá. Dale un beso a Paylor.

Katniss colgó y miró a su esposo, que tenía una expresión muy seria.

— Supongo que debería haberte consultado antes de ofrecerme a ir a Filadelfia — se excusó, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

— Era una emergencia. Tenemos que ir.

— ¿Tenemos? — Lo miró esperanzada.

— Ese bebé será mi cuñado. Y no pienso dejarte ir sola. — Rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, la guió entre la multitud.

…

— Katniss.

Tom le sacudió el hombro suavemente, tratando de despertarla. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la unidad de partos especiales. Peeta estaba de pie, con un café en la mano. Un café muy malo.( Por suerte, habría reprimido el impulso de ir a hablar con la dirección del hospital y quejarse de la calidad de los productos de sus máquinas expendedoras.)

La chica abrió los ojos, pero en seguida volvió a entornarlos, porque le molestaba la luz del techo. Su padre se acuclilló delante de ella.

— El bebé está aquí.

— ¿Está bien?

— Han tenido que operarlo inmediatamente, pero se está recuperando y Paylor está con él. — Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo ofreció —. Es un niño muy guapo.

Katniss desplazó el dedo por la pantalla y vio varias fotos de Paylor, con aspecto cansado pero exultante, y un niño con la piel color café con leche y el pelo negro y rizado.

— Es precioso, papá. Me alegro mucho por ti. — Le devolvió el teléfono.

Tom se quedó unos instantes mirando la última foto y acariciando suavemente la cabecita del niño.

— Thomas Everdeen Junior. Tres kilos y medio. Nacido hoy, once de diciembre.

— No sabía que fueras a ponerle tu nombre.

—Un chico debe llevar el nombre de su padre — sentenció Tom, emocionado —. Pero bueno, Paylor quiere llamarlo Tommy. De momento.

— Pues Tommy será. — Katniss se volvió hacia Peeta, que miraba el café con el cejo fruncido.

— Vuelvan al hotel, chicos — dijo Tom entonces —. Los llamaré si hay alguna novedad, pero hoy no los dejarán verlo. Lo tienen en observación. Tendrán que hacerle una nueva intervención dentro de unos días.

— De acuerdo, papá. — Katniss le dio un abrazo —. Felicidades.

…

— ¿Cómo está el bebé? — preguntó Annie inclinándose sobre la mesa del comedor de la antigua casa de sus padres.

Faltaban dos noches para Navidad. Katniss acababa de reunirse con la familia de Peeta tras hablar con su padre por teléfono.

— Está bien. Supongo que en su caso es normal que tenga que quedarse un mes en el hospital. Le darán el alta en enero.

— Debe de ser duro para Paylor y tu padre.

— Lo es, pero al menos están cerca de él. Papá iba a pedir una excedencia de Susquehanna, pero le han dado la baja por paternidad. Pagada. — Katniss sonrió —. No se puede negar que su jefe lo cuida.

— ¿Y la factura del hospital? — inquirió Annie, bajando la voz.

— Un ángel de la guarda se ocupará de lo que no cubra el seguro. — La mirada de Katniss se dirigió un momento hacia su esposo antes de volver a su amiga.

— Algunos ángeles de la guarda son jodidamente dulces.

— ¿Qué andan cuchicheando por aquí? — Peeta se unió a la conversación.

Katniss sonrió.

— Hablamos de mi hermanito. Me muero de ganas de comprarle su primera gorra de los Red Sox.

Peeta hizo una mueca.

— Tu padre la quemará. Él es hincha de los Phillies.

— No la quemará porque será un regalo mío. Soy la hermana mayor.

— Las hermanas son importantes — le dijo Annie a Peeta solemnemente —. Tenlo en cuenta cuando vayas a comprarme un regalo de Navidad.

— Intentaré estar a la altura — contestó él y, echando la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y alzó el vaso de agua.

Todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, incluido Quinn, que se quedó mirando a su tío desde la trona.

— Tenemos muchas cosas por las que dar gracias. — Peeta buscó a Katniss con la mirada. Luego fue mirando a cada uno de los asistentes: sus hermanos, las parejas de éstos y finalmente su padre, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa —. Durante cenas como ésta, mamá solía obligarnos a decir por qué dábamos gracias. Yendo al grano, diré que doy las gracias por mi preciosa esposa, mi nuevo empleo y por mi nuevo cuñado, Tommy.

Los adultos alzaron sus copas de vino y brindaron a la salud del recién nacido.

— Sé que todos oyeron mi discurso en la boda de Annie y Finnick — añadió, con voz emocionada —, pero me gustaría repetir una parte.

Todo el mundo asintió.

Al ver que temblaba ligeramente, Katniss le dio la mano y se sintió reconfortada al notar que él se la apretaba.

— Esta noche estaría incompleta si no tuviésemos un recuerdo para nuestra madre, Effie.

»Effie era hermosa y estaba llena de gracia. Era una esposa amantísima y una madre devota. Su capacidad para el bien y la compasión no tenían límites. Era generosa, amable y misericordiosa.

»Me abrió las puertas de su casa. Cuando me quedé sin madre, ella estuvo allí, aunque sé que fui un joven difícil. Me enseñó lo que es amar a alguien incondicionalmente. Sin ella y sin papá, probablemente estaría muerto.

Hizo una pausa, durante la cual miró a Katniss y a Robert.

— Recientemente he tenido la oportunidad de averiguar más cosas sobre mis padres biológicos, entre ellas la herencia judía por vía de mi abuelo paterno. Cuando elegí leer un fragmento de la Biblia hebrea en la boda de Annie y Finnick, no conocía mis orígenes. Ahora, ese texto adquiere aún más significado. Como dije entonces, me parece que refleja a la perfección el amor de Effie por su familia.

Soltando la mano de Katniss, sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo y empezó a leer:

_Una mujer virtuosa, ¿quién la encontrará? Es mucho más valiosa que las perlas_.

_En ella confía el corazón de su marido, y no será sin provecho_.

_Le produce el bien, no el mal, todos los días de su vida_.

Al ver la sorpresa y el amor en los ojos de Katniss, el mundo se detuvo durante un instante.

_Se busca lana y lino y lo trabaja con manos diligentes_.

_Es como nave de mercader que de lejos trae su provisión_.

_Se levanta cuando aún es de noche, da de comer a sus domésticos y órdenes a su servidumbre_.

_Hace cálculos sobre un campo y lo compra; con el fruto de sus manos planta una viña_.

_Se ciñe con fuerza sus lomos y vigoriza sus brazos_.

_Siente que va bien su trabajo, no se apaga por la noche su lámpara_.

_Echa mano a la rueca, sus palmas toman el huso_.

_Alarga su palma al desvalido, y tiende sus manos al pobre_.

_No teme por su casa a la nieve, pues todos los suyos tienen vestido doble_.

_Para sí se hace mantos, y su vestido es de lino y púrpura_.

_Su marido es considerado en las puertas, cuando se sienta con los ancianos del país_.

_Hace túnicas de lino y las vende, entrega al comerciante ceñidores_.

_Se viste de fuerza y dignidad, y se ríe del día de mañana_.

_Abre su boca con sabiduría, lección de amor hay en su lengua_.

_Está atenta a la marcha de su casa, y no come pan de ociosidad_.

_Se levantan sus hijos y la llaman dichosa; su marido, y hace su elogio_:

_«¡Muchas mujeres hicieron proezas, pero tú las superas a todas!»_.

— Les pido a todos un brindis en memoria de nuestra madre, Effie.

Cuando acabaron de beber, no había ni un solo ojo seco en la sala.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Capítulo emotivo… por suerte todo salio bien para Tom y Paylor. ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Vayan al adelanto, quiero saber de que piensan que se trata? ¿Qué está buscando Katniss?**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews.**

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto:**

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Peeta trató de agarrarla, pero se quedó con la mano en el aire cuando ella pasó por su lado a toda prisa.

La siguió hasta el baño, donde había empezado a vaciar el neceser sobre el lavabo.

Mientras iba apartando las cosas, su expresión era cada vez más disgustada.

— Katniss, ¿qué pasa?

— No las encuentro.

— ¿Qué es lo que no encuentras?

…

**Nos leemos**


	32. Chapter 32LRDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "La redención de Gabriel" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola! Lo siento por no poder publicar ayer. Hoy subo este capítulo y mañana habrá otro...**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 32**_

_Diciembre de 2011_

_Cerca de Essex Junction, Vermont_

Dos noches antes de Navidad, Gale estaba trabajando en el establo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

(Entre paréntesis, debe mencionarse que también estaba sumido en otra cosa. Algo orgánico.)

— Hola.

Su hermana Possy había entrado en el establo en silencio y lo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Hola tú — la saludó él, mirándola por encima del hombro —. ¿Qué haces?

— Chris tenía que ocuparse de uno de los caballos de los Anderson. Creen que tiene cólico, así que estará fuera toda la noche. Le he pedido que me dejara aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

— Pues no lo parece. — Le clavó la mirada en la espalda hasta que él se la devolvió.

— Es que estoy un poco preocupado por las entrevistas. He concertado citas con representantes de seis facultades distintas en la convención de la Asociación de Idiomas Modernos, en enero. Es mucha presión.

— Ya. — Possy miró a su hermano con escepticismo.

— Una de las entrevistas es para trabajar en la Universidad de St. Mike. Si me contrataran, podría seguir ayudando a papá los fines de semana.

— Eso sería fantástico. Le pediré a san Miguel que interceda por ti para que consigas el trabajo.

Ladeando la cabeza, Possy escuchó la música que sonaba una y otra vez. Era una versión de _In the Sun_. Cada vez que acababa, volvía a empezar.

— Si tienes buenas perspectivas de trabajo, ¿por qué estás escuchando eso? Me dan ganas de cortarme las venas... y acabo de llegar.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y se alejó.

Possy lo siguió.

— Me encontré con Maddie el otro día en Hannaford's.

— Ajá.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

— Salimos de vez en cuando.

— Me refiero a una cita, no a veros como amigos.

— Rompimos — dijo él con una mueca —. Hace un par de años

— Chris quiere que vayamos a hacer snowboard en Año Nuevo. Alquilará un apartamento para que no tengamos que subir y bajar cada día. Invita a Maddie y venid con nosotros.

— No es buena idea.

Alargando el brazo, Possy detuvo a su hermano, que estaba a punto de alejarse una vez más.

— Sí es buena idea. Invítala.

— No podemos dejar a mamá aquí sola.

— Por eso mismo contrataste a alguien, Virgilio — replicó ella con una sonrisa descarada.

— Yo no soy Virgilio. Soy Dante — murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. — Se volvió.

— Vamos a ver, grandullón. Tienes que relajarte. Te estás obsesionando con tus problemas. De tanto darles vueltas, se están infectando y van a empezar a supurar. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, empezó a hacerle cosquillas, repitiendo —: Supurar, supurar, supurar.

Gale le dio un golpecito en las manos para que parara.

— ¿Si digo que sí me dejarás en paz de una vez?

— Por supuesto.

— Bien. Pues lárgate.

— Bien — repitió ella, imitando su tono de voz —. Voy a preparar café. Cuando vengas, espero que la llames.

Cuando Possy desapareció del establo, Gale se quedó quieto un momento, preguntándose qué acababa de aceptar.

…

_27 de diciembre de 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

Robert, sus hijos y las parejas de éstos estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor, disfrutando del café y el postre. Annie los estaba poniendo al día sobre el tratamiento de fertilidad.

— Sí, he empezado a tomar hormonas. Pero no me afectan tanto como la píldora. Cuando la tomaba, estaba muy sensible todo el rato.

Finnick alzó las cejas a su espalda y todos se echaron a reír al ver su expresión incrédula. Todos menos Annie y Katniss.

Peeta se fijó en que ésta había entornado los ojos. Luego clavó la vista en la mesa con tanta intensidad que a él no le habría extrañado ver que la madera empezaba a cambiar de color y a echar humo. De repente, Katniss echó la silla hacia atrás bruscamente y salió corriendo. Peeta levantó la silla y, disculpándose, subió los escalones de dos en dos tras ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, la encontró rebuscando desesperada en el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Sacó el cajón del todo y volcó el contenido encima de la cama.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Peeta trató de agarrarla, pero se quedó con la mano en el aire cuando ella pasó por su lado a toda prisa.

La siguió hasta el baño, donde había empezado a vaciar el neceser sobre el lavabo. Mientras iba apartando las cosas, su expresión era cada vez más disgustada.

— Katniss, ¿qué pasa?

— No las encuentro.

— ¿Qué es lo que no encuentras?

Ella no pareció haberlo oído. Peeta la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

— Katniss, ¿qué buscas?

— Las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Por un momento, él estuvo a punto de dejarse contagiar por su pánico, pero fue sólo un instante.

— Seguro que están por aquí. ¿Cuándo las viste por última vez?

Ella parpadeó y apartó la vista.

— En Cambridge — susurró.

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Ni en Nueva York ni aquí?

— Antes de que te fueras a Nueva York tenía la regla, ¿te acuerdas? Tenía que haber empezado una caja nueva el miércoles siguiente.

— ¿Y lo hiciste?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— El miércoles fue el día que fui a verte. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar al aeropuerto que me las olvidé. Y luego, en Nueva York...

— Cariño. — Peeta trató d e acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella apartó la cara y se la cubrió con ambas manos.

— No me puedo creer que me haya saltado un mes entero de la píldora sin darme cuenta. ¡Soy idiota!

— No eres idiota. — Tirándole de la muñeca, le abrió los brazos y la abrazó —. Tenías prisa por reunirte conmigo en Nueva York. Y luego la llamada de tu padre nos distrajo. Has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.

— Menos mal que todavía no te has recuperado del todo de la operación.

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Peeta, pero pasó en seguida, como una nube errante en un día de verano.

— Por eso necesito una caja de repuesto hasta que pueda ir a mi farmacia en Boston — le aclaró Katniss a la farmacéutica a la mañana siguiente.

La mujer asintió.

— No hay problema. Llamaré a tu farmacia. Será un momento. Siéntate.

— Gracias.

Katniss se reunió con Peeta en la zona de espera de la pequeña farmacia de Selinsgrove.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó él, mirándola con preocupación.

— Sí. — Ella respiró hondo, aliviada —. No tardaremos mucho.

Peeta se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y apretó algunas teclas.

— ¿Qué haces? — Katniss se inclinó hacia él.

— Mientras tú hablabas con l a farmacéutica, h e revisado los mensajes. Me han llamado de la consulta del urólogo.

— ¿Tienes que devolverles la llamada?

— Si no te importa...

— No me importa. ¿Por qué te llamarán en mitad de las fiestas?

— No lo sé. Tenían que haberme llamado hace dos semanas con los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Supongo que no habrá habido cambios — respondió él, mustio.

— El médico dijo que podías tardar hasta un año en recuperarte. No te preocupes. —Katniss le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

Peeta asintió y le besó el dorso de la mano antes de salir a la calle para hacer la llamada.

Cuando acabó de hablar, a Katniss ya le habían dado las píldoras, las había pagado y se había tomado la primera.

Él se plantó ante ella, con las piernas separadas y con la vista clavada en la bolsa de la farmacia.

Al levantar la cabeza, Katniss se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su marido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Vamos a casa.

Cuando ella se levantó de la silla, él le apoyó la mano en la espalda para guiarla hacia el coche.

— ¿Va todo bien?

— En el coche hablamos.

Sin discutir, Katniss caminó a su lado en silencio hasta llegar al Jeep que Peeta tenía en

Selinsgrove para cuando iban de visita.

— Me estás asustando — susurró.

— Tranquila. — Le abrió la puerta y esperó a que se aposentara para cerrarla.

Tras subir él también al coche, dejó el iPhone en el salpicadero y se volvió hacia ella.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Son malas noticias?

— No lo creo.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Peeta le cogió la mano, y le resiguió el contorno de los nudillos con el pulgar. Se detuvo al llegar al anillo de boda.

— Mírame.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con el corazón desbocado.

— No quiero que te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Peeta, estoy aterrorizada. Suéltalo de una vez.

Él apretó los labios.

— Me llamaban para darme los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Tenían que haberme llamado hace dos semanas, pero... encontraron una anomalía.

— ¿Una anomalía?

— Los resultados eran positivos — dijo muy lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, mientras esperaba a que procesara lo que acababa de oír.

Katniss parpadeó. Varias veces.

— Entonces, ¿eres...?

— Sí.

— Pero eso es imposible. Todavía no hace ni tres meses de la operación.

— Lo sé. Repitieron las pruebas y el resultado fue el mismo. Al parecer, al médico le gustaría poder usar mi caso para un artículo.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Peeta desapareció de golpe al ver la cara de Katniss.

— Aunque sea fértil, no tiene importancia. Llevas tomando la píldora desde septiembre. Haría falta más de un mes para que tu cuerpo recupere la normalidad, ¿no?

— No lo sé. Te advierten que si te saltas un par de pastillas debes usar otro método anticonceptivo por precaución. Y yo me he saltado una caja entera. — Katniss se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Peeta le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

— Ya que estamos aquí iré a comprar un test de embarazo. Así saldremos de dudas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Prefieres esperar?

— Esto no puede estar pasando. — Katniss escondió la cara entre las manos.

Él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Tan terrible sería? — murmuró, acariciándose la barbilla.

Al ver que ella no respondía, le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

— En seguida vuelvo.

Katniss apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, pidiendo a todas las deidades con nombre y sin nombre que acudieran en su ayuda.

…

_28 de diciembre de 2011_

_Washington D. C_.

Rue Lundy miró el teléfono y soltó una maldición. Había hecho mil llamadas y dejado mil mensajes, pero ahora el número al que llevaba semanas llamando estaba fuera de servicio. Cato se lo había cambiado. Y no respondía a sus e-mails.

Miró la caja de cartón que estaba en el suelo, a su lado. Su contenido parecía burlarse de ella. Se había quedado sin trabajo.

El día después del anuncio del compromiso de Cato, la habían llamado de la oficina del director de campaña del senador Talbot. Al menos Cesar había tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Debemos prescindir de tus servicios — dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tenemos exceso de personal. El senador quiere hacer recortes y los empleados son los primeros que se ven afectados. Lo siento.

Rue alzó una ceja.

— Esto no tendrá nada que ver con mi relación con Cato, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que no — mintió Cesar —. No es nada personal. Son sólo negocios.

— No me vengas con ese rollo de _El Padrino_. He visto la película.

Cesar miró al fondo de la habitación y asintió.

— Alex te acompañará a la salida. Si quieres, puedo llamar a Harrisburg y ver si puedo conseguirte trabajo con algún otro senador.

— Jódete. — Se levantó —. Y puedes decirles al senador y a su hijo que hagan lo mismo. ¿Quieren librarse de mí? Bien. Pero esto no acaba aquí. Estoy segura de que Andrew Sampson de _The Washington Post _estará muy interesado en lo que puedo contarle sobre la manera de hacer negocios de los Talbot.

Cesar levantó la mano.

— No te embales. Como te he dicho, puedo conseguirte trabajo en Harrisburg.

— No se me ha perdido nada en el maldito Harrisburg, Cesar. Sólo quiero saber por qué me están jodiendo. He hecho mi trabajo y lo he hecho bien. Lo sabes.

Él miró a Alex y le dijo:

— Dame un minuto.

Éste se retiró y cerró la puerta.

— Oye, Rue. Será mejor que no lances amenazas que no puedes cumplir.

— Es que puedo cumplirlas y pienso hacerlo.

— Eso no sería muy prudente.

— Al diablo con la prudencia.

Cesar se removió en la silla.

— Por supuesto, la campaña te proporcionará una generosa indemnización. Los detalles te llegarán a tu casa.

— ¿Me estás sobornando para que cierre la boca?

— Indemnización por despido debido a exigencias financieras.

— Lo que sea. — Cogiendo el bolso, Rue se dirigió a la puerta —. Dile a Cato que tiene

cuarenta y ocho horas para ponerse en contacto conmigo. Si no me llama, lo lamentará.

Con esas palabras, salió del despacho con paso decidido.

Desde aquel día habían pasado dos semanas y Cato no había llamado. Las pruebas

incriminatorias que había enviado a _The Washington Post _habían sido entregadas. FedEx se lo había confirmado. Pero ni Andrew Sampson ni nadie se había puesto en contacto con ella. Tal vez había decidido no publicar la historia. Tal vez le había parecido de demasiado mal gusto.

El día después de dejar el material en la oficina de FedEx, alguien había entrado en su apartamento y lo había arrasado. No hacía falta ser muy listo para deducir que había sido alguien de la campaña del senador. Se habían llevado el portátil, la cámara digital, sus archivadores y lápices de memoria. Ya no le quedaba nada con lo que chantajear ni a Cato ni a nadie.

Había recibido el dinero del soborno: veinticinco mil dólares. Era suficiente para empezar una nueva vida en California. No le vendría mal cambiar de aires. Usaría ese dinero para empezar de nuevo. Ya planearía su venganza contra los Talbot con calma desde Sacramento.

No tenía pruebas gráficas para justificar sus acusaciones, así que era difícil que ningún periodista se la tomara en serio. Pero esperaría a que llegara octubre y le vendería la historia a un periódico sensacionalista. Sí, eso haría.

Sonriendo, empezó a hacer el equipaje.

...

_28 de diciembre de 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

Katniss y Peeta estaban juntos en el cuarto de baño de su habitación de casa de Robert, mirando fijamente dos pruebas de embarazo que estaban sobre el mármol del lavabo. Las dos daban el mismo resultado.

— ¿Katniss? — La voz de él era un susurro desgarrador.

Ella siguió con la vista clavada en las pruebas. Estaba inmóvil. Como un ciervo ante un depredador.

— Es culpa mía. — Levantó una mano para tocarla, pero se lo repensó.

Katniss se volvió hacia él como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya?

Él guardó silencio, buscando desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas.

— No te protegí. Sabía que te preocupaba la posibilidad de quedarte embarazada. Debí haber usado preservativo. Debí recordarte que te tomaras la píldora. Te he fallado — añadió con un hilo de voz.

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

— Peeta, no me has fallado. Soy yo la idiota que me he olvidado de tomarme la píldora. — Una lágrima le cayó por el rabillo del ojo y le resbaló por la mejilla.

Él la capturó con un dedo.

— No vuelvas a decir eso. No eres idiota. Tenías prisa porque querías reunirte conmigo. Como siempre, estabas más preocupada por los demás que por tus cosas.

Más lágrimas siguieron a la primera. Los hombros le empezaron a temblar.

— Es demasiado tarde.

Peeta la acercó a él y ella se aferró a su camisa como si se estuviera ahogando.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii: E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A! ¿ Que pasará ahora? Me muero por leer sus comentarios…..**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por marcar como favorita y seguir la historia.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews.**

**Rosesvankmajer:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Estoy acomodando los días aun y como habrás visto no pude actualizar los días previstos, pero a corto plazo subí hoy y mañana subire el siguiente. Gracias por escribirme. Espero leerte pronto.

**Besos.**

…

**Adelanto: **

Peeta le acarició la mandíbula con ambos pulgares a la vez.

— Sé que esto no es lo que querías. Sé que es muy mal momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. — Dejó de acariciarla —. Soy feliz.

— Pues yo estoy aterrorizada. Voy a ser madre veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. No podré estudiar para los exámenes generales, ni investigar para la tesis. No con un bebé del que ocuparme. Esto era exactamente lo que temía que pasara.

Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas.

Peeta se las secó.

— Estás hablando como si fueras a ser madre soltera, Katniss. Te aseguro que no tendrás que cargar con la responsabilidad de criar al bebé tú sola. Le propondremos a Rebecca que se mude a vivir con nosotros. Pediré una baja por paternidad o usaré el año sabático que me deben. Yo...

…

**Nos leemos**


End file.
